La Prophétie de l'Ombre, livre I : L'Élu
by Absolette
Summary: Après avoir terminé son périple à Unys, Sacha revient - enfin - à Kanto. Sur le chemin du retour, il retrouve son vieil ami Pierre ainsi que la Team Rocket. Mais une rencontre imprévue va tout faire basculer... Pourquoi l'attaque-t-on? Quel est donc ce secret qui entoure son mystérieux pouvoir? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-on toujours cherché à lui cacher ses origines?
1. Prologue

_**Coucou ! Voici la deuxième version de la Prophétie de l'Ombre, livre I. Pourquoi deuxième ? Parce que le système d'images ne marche pas sur les histoires déjà éditées. Psh. Donc, je remets le tout, en corrigeant une faute ou deux, mais en gros l'histoire reste la même. Inutile que je remette le petit message du début du prologue, hm ? Bon, allez, juste la dédicace, qui reste pour Temi, qui m'a inconsciemment donné le courage de ré-ré-réécrire cette fic et de la publier, et qui fait une super boulot de bêta. Merci beaucoup =3**_

* * *

_Quelques années avant notre histoire…_

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur la région de Hoenn. Pas un seul nuage n'est visible dans le ciel étoilé, et la lune éclaire de sa lueur argentée les vastes forêts de sapins qui s'étendent à perte de vue, la cime des arbres légèrement oscillante. Quelques collines de pierre d'un gris argenté sont visibles au cœur de l'océan bleu-vert des aiguilles des sapins, reflétant doucement la lueur des astres. Un cri résonne parfois dans le silence de la nuit; des silhouettes volantes de Pokémons nocturnes passent rapidement devant la lune, comme des ombres furtives.

Sur la plus haute de ces collines, un Pokémon solitaire regarde attentivement le ciel. Son pelage blanc cendré semble s'illuminer de diamants sous la lumière de la lune, agité par un léger souffle de vent nocturne. Chacune des trois griffes gris sombre de ses quatre pattes est plantée dans le rocher lisse, où il se tient au risque de glisser. Il lève les yeux plus haut vers le ciel, et la longue lame anthracite sur le côté de sa tête semble parcourue par une étincelle d'argent, alors que la lune se reflète dans la corne marquée de coups.

« _Père._ » L'Absol fait volte-face et se retrouve face à une jeune femelle Absol. Il lui adresse un hochement de tête, puis se replonge dans la contemplation des étoiles. Elle s'approche de lui et lève la tête vers le ciel en l'imitant. La lumière nocturne fait courir quelques reflets argent dans son pelage noir d'ébène et illumine sa corne recourbée, d'ordinaire d'un gris clair et mat, la faisant scintiller comme une épée en acier.

« _Abisaï_, commence le premier Absol sur un ton doucement paternel, sans remuer les lèvres. _Il __est __tard. __Tu __devrais __dormir._

_-__Je __sais,_répond-elle de la même façon_._ _Mais __trop __de __choses __se __bousculent __dans __mon __esprit_. _Trop__ de __préoccupations,__ de __problèmes, __de __rumeurs__… _» La jeune femelle se détourne du spectacle des étoiles et pose son regard sur le vieil Absol à ses côtés. Ce dernier l'imite, et son regard d'un carmin profond plonge dans les iris bordeaux de la jeune femelle noire. Après une légère pause, celle-ci reprend sur un ton plein de respect : « _Père ,__toi __qui __sais __lire __les __étoiles. __Que __disent-elles ? __Le __temps __de __la __prophétie __viendra-t-il __bientôt, __ou __devons-nous __attendre __un __autre __siècle __de __misère, __un __autre __siècle __à __voir __nos __semblables __mourir __un __à __un ?_

_- __Patience, __Abisaï. »_ Le plus âgé fixe à nouveau le ciel, sans ciller ni bouger, pendant plusieurs instants._« Les __héros __des __temps __passés __ne __parlent __que __par __énigmes, __parfois __même __incomplètes. __Mais __ne __regarde __pas __seulement __avec __tes __yeux. __Ferme-les, __et __écoute __avec __ton __âme __et __ton __corps. __N__'__entends-tu __pas ? »_La jeune femelle ferme les paupières et se concentre. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fait entre les deux Pokémons Ténèbres. Le vent souffle de nouveau, apportant avec lui les bribes d'une mélodie venue de la mer, puis tombe à nouveau.

« _Des __vibrations __mauvaises. »_ La voix de la jeune Absol résonne à nouveau dans le silence paisible, alors qu'elle rouvre les yeux, légèrement troublée. « _De__ puissantes __ondes __de __nuit __parcourent __le __monde. __Tous __les __mondes. __Et __nous __sommes __les __seuls __à __les __entendre._

_- __Oui,_répond le vieil Absol sans détacher son regard des étoiles. _Après __deux __millénaires __d__'__absence, __**il**__ est__ de__ nouveau__ actif._ » Il ferme les yeux et secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche. _« C__'__est__ mauvais __signe. __La __guerre __risque __de __reprendre._

_- __Et __nous __sommes __seuls __à __pouvoir __combattre,_renchérit sa cadette d'une voix amère. _C__'__est __perdu __d__'__avance._

_-__ Abisaï, __que __dis-tu ?_

_-__Père,__ nous __serons __seuls __à __combattre __dans __cette __guerre. __Les __Aura-gardiens __ne __sont __plus; __depuis __la__ disparition __du __dernier __d__'__entre __eux, __le __Seigneur __Aaron, et de son fils, __plus __personne __ne __connaît __leur __secret. __Les __hommes __nous __craignent __et __nous __haïssent, __comme __il __en __a __toujours __été __pendant __des __millénaires; __les __dieux __se __cachent __dans __leurs __dimensions, __au __plus __profond __de __l__'__océan __ou__ plus __haut __que __les __nuages, __pour __échapper __à__ la __folie__ d__'__un __monde __qui __n__'__est __plus __le __leur. »_ La tristesse et le dépit sont clairement perceptibles dans la voix de la jeune Absol, qui baisse la tête et scrute la pierre grise sous ses pattes, la grattant doucement avec ses griffes.

_« __Abisaï. »_ Sentant un contact sur sa longue corne recourbée, la femelle au pelage noir relève timidement la tête : l'Absol au pelage cendré s'est approché d'elle et caresse doucement sa corne avec la sienne, lui procurant un peu de réconfort. _« Tu __a__s __r__a__ison __de __t__'__inq__u__iéter, __cependant __t__u __dois __fair__e __l__a __p__aix __dans __ton __esprit. __C__'__est __vrai, __les __Gardiens __de __l__'__Aura __ont __disparu__ depuis__ des __siècles,__ mais __leur __secret __est __toujours __le __nôtre.__ Les __dieux __Pokémons __reviennent __sur __la __Terre, __et __je __suis __sûr __qu__'__ils __entendront __nos __prières __plus__tôt __que __tu __ne __le __crois. __Et __les __hommes ! __Abisaï, __ils __ne __nous __craignent __plus__ autant__ qu__'__avant. __Ils __ont __appris __à __nous connaître et nous __comprendre, __sans __percer __la__ carapace __de __mystère __que __nous __nous __sommes __façonnée, __et __notre __nom __impose __à __présent __non __plus __la __crainte, __mais __le __respect. »_La femelle au pelage sombre comme une nuit sans lune relève la tête, un peu calmée, alors que son aîné baisse les yeux en souriant, une flamme d'espoir brûlant dans ses prunelles. Elle soupire doucement : _« Puisses-tu __avoir __raison, __père_. ___Puisses-tu __avoir __raison_. _»_

Le premier Absol s'apprête à lui répondre, mais s'immobilise brusquement et se tourne vers le ciel étoilé. La jeune femelle l'imite, surprise et nerveuse. Une traînée lumineuse apparaît alors dans le ciel nocturne, sa clarté éclipsant celle des autres étoiles. C'est une boule brillant d'un blanc éclatant, laissant dans son sillage une pluie d'étincelles argentées. Elle passe comme un ruban de lumière, puis rapetisse, s'éteint peu à peu, avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Toute la scène, depuis l'arrivée de l'étoile filante jusqu'à sa disparition, n'a duré que quelques secondes; mais le vieil Absol a fixé de ses yeux couleur de rubis le ciel, immobile et tendu. La jeune femelle le regarde du coin de l'œil, légèrement inquiète, mais son aîné ne la remarque même pas, comme en transe. Puis il cligne lentement des paupières, une fois, puis une seconde fois, avant de détacher enfin son regard de la voûte étoilée et de baisser les yeux sans regarder la jeune femelle.

« _Père ?_ » La jeune Absol ne parvient pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix en interrogeant son aîné. « _Que __disait __l__'__étoile ?_» Le vieux Pokémon, toujours tournant le dos à la jeune Absol au pelage noir, garde le silence un long moment. Puis il dit d'une voix étrange :

« _Le __guerrier __solitaire __brillait __d__'__un __éclat __joyeux. __Car __son __fils __a __traversé __le __temps __et __l__'__espace __pour __venir __ici __et __maintenant. »_Il fait volte-face et son regard croise celui de son interlocutrice; un sourire soulagé est apparu sur son visage, alors que dans ses yeux pétille une lueur nouvelle. « _Le __temps __est __venu, __Abisaï. __Il __est __vivant,__ et __il __est __ici._

_-__Enfin, _murmure la femelle au pelage noir. _Nous __l__'__attendons __depuis __si longtemps. __Quand __sera-t-il __prêt ? __Quand __la __prophétie __pourra-t-elle __se __réaliser, __père ?_

_-__Patience, __Abisaï,_ répond l'Absol âgé. _Ce __n__'__est __encore__ qu__'__un__ enfant__, à peine né, à peine arrivé en ce monde__. __Oui,__ cet __enfant __aura__ un__ destin __exceptionnel. __Il __vivra __plus __de __choses __que __toi __et __moi __n__'__en __avons __jamais __vues. __Mais __il __doit __grandir. __Il __doit __devenir __un __homme, __pas __en __force, __mais __en __pensée. __Il__ doit __partir __puis __revenir, __voir __le __monde __et __le __revoir, être reconnu par les dieux__…_ _Attends__ encore._

_-__Alors __j__'__attendrai ,__Père. »_ La femelle s'avance de quelques pas et contemple le paysage qui lui fait face. Un petit souffle d'air la fait frissonner, et elle recule un peu plus à l'abri sous la grotte. _« Et __nous __le __protégerons,_ reprend-t-elle en se tournant vers le vieux mâle_. __Cet __enfant __au __destin __exceptionnel, __nous __le __protégerons __tous, __au __prix __de __nos __vies __s__'__il __le __faut._

_-__Et __au __prix __de __la __sienne. »_ Murmure pensivement son aîné. La plus jeune se tourne vers lui, atterrée. _« Au __prix __de __la __sienne ? __Père, __devra-t-il__… __Devra-t-il __mourir __pour __nous __sauver ?_

_-__Oh __oui, __Abisaï. »_ L'Absol gris pâle se tourne vers la femelle noire. Leurs positions sont exactement semblables, comme si un miroir s'était placé entre les deux; seule la couleur de leur pelage change. Puis l'ancien s'avance d'un pas et touche la corne de sa cadette, rompant le charme presque magique qui s'était installé, alors qu'une petite brise agite leurs pelages. _« Il __mourra __pour __nous __sauver, __oui. __Mais __d__'__autres __périls __menaceront __notre __terre __et __nos __vies __avant __la __bataille __des __ténèbres._

_-__Tu __vois __son __avenir, _souffle la jeune femelle. _Clairement ?_

_-__Non. »_ Le vieil Absol regarde son interlocutrice, une étincelle de regret et de frustration dans le regard, puis reprend : _« __Seules __des __bribes __me __parviennent. __Des __lignes __éparses __du __grand __livre__ de__ sa __vie._

_-__Vois-tu __écrite__ s__a __fin__?_

_-__Si __tu __parles __de __mort, __oui. Je **les** vois. __Quant __à __l'__issue de la guerre…_ » Il se tait et secoue lentement la tête, faisant voleter son pelage cendré. _« Trop __de __pouvoir__, t__rop__ de__ dieux __et__ de __créatures __nouvelles, anciennes et oubliées. __Le __futur,__ déjà __instable __et __complexe __à __déchiffrer, __m__'__est __devenu __illisible, __flou. __Je __sens __d__'__ici__ la __frustration __du __dieu __du __Temps, __le __Seigneur __Dialga : __même __lui __ne __peut __le__ lire __plus __distinctement __que __moi. __Seuls __les __destins croisés __de __chacun __permettent __de __savoir,__ et__ cela __je __ne __peux l__e __lire. __Nous __ne __pouvons __rien __faire __maintenant. __Mais __le __moment __venu,__ Abisaï, __je __t__'__en __conjure, __sois __prête._

_-__Je __le __serai, __Père. »_ La femelle s'avance fièrement et fait face à la forêt qui s'étend devant elle. Le vent s'est définitivement levé, à présent, et agite les cimes des sapins devant la jeune Pokémon, donnant l'illusion de la présence d'une mer vert profond. Le chant venu de l'océan retentit à nouveau, semblant plus proche, faisant frissonner l'Absol. _« Je __serai __prête,_ lance-t-elle en réponse à l'Absol gris cendré_. __Nous __le __serons __tous, __pour __l__'__honneur __des Guerriers Alpha!__ »_


	2. Le retour d'Unys

_**Bon, bah, je vais pas vous bassiner avec mon petit baratin de début de chapitre, si ? Sans compter que celui que j'avais fait n'est plus du tout à jour. Je ne sais pas s'il aura trois ou quatre parties, épilogues et prologues seront à coup sûr plus long que 2000 mots, quant aux chapitres, en ce moment il atteignent les 6000, facile. ^^" Bon, ben, bonne lecture à tous, et excusez le rythme chaotique de publication SVP !**_

_**Remerciements tout particuliers à Pokébip, pour toutes ses informations infiniment précieuses sur le monde des Pokémons.**_

* * *

« Waouh, quel voyage ! » Le jeune garçon, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, croise les mains sur sa nuque et ferme les yeux, savourant le doux soleil de printemps et les embruns marins. Il est allongé dans une chaise longue sur le pont supérieur d'un navire, abrité sous un parasol; un verre de jus de Pêcha est posé sur une petite table à côté de lui, une paille dans le verre à cocktail. Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs, dépassant légèrement de sa casquette, ondulent légèrement dans la brise marine saturée de sel. Sa veste bleue et blanche est posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, vaguement pliée, et les huit badges d'Unys flambants neufs qui ornent sa poche de poitrine scintillent doucement.

« Piiika. » Le petit cri d'acquiescement vient de plus bas, et plus précisément d'un Pikachu, dans la même posture que son Dresseur et dans une chaise à sa taille, qui savoure une tranche de pomme juteuse et croquante à souhait, des lunettes de soleil posées sur son petit nez. D'un geste vif, le Pokémon remonte ses Ray-ban miniatures sur son front et regarde son Dresseur, puis interroge de sa voix flûtée : « Pikapi pi pika chupi chu pi pika ?

- Si je suis heureux de rentrer à Kanto ? Répète Sacha en regardant son partenaire. Bien sûr que oui ! Je te rappelle que c'est là que je suis né ! » Il ébouriffe affectueusement la tête de son compagnon, obtenant un « Chaaaaa ! » de satisfaction en échange. « En plus, c'est là qu'on s'est vus en premier, tu te souviens ?

- Pika ! » Le Pokémon ouvre un œil et regarde d'un air intéressé une jeune Pikachu qui remonte le pont dans les bras de sa maîtresse, une adolescente aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Au moment où leurs regards se croisent, il lance une œillade espiègle à la femelle, faisant s'étendre la rougeur de ses pommettes à ses joues jaune vif. Elle se renfonce dans les bras de sa Dresseuse, qui baisse les yeux, surprise, puis regarde le Pikachu de Sacha. Son regard vert croise les yeux d'un brun chaleureux du jeune Dresseur, qui lui fait un sourire amical. Elle rougit brusquement et le lui retourne timidement, puis redescend les escaliers en trébuchant à moitié.

Pikachu lance un regard noir à son Dresseur et ami, dépité que sa légère stupidité concernant la drague ait ruiné son plan. Puis un sourire naît soudain sur ses lèvres et il lance, hilare : « Pikapi pi, kachu pika Pikachupiii ! » Sacha le regarde un instant, surpris, puis se penche en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

« Tu as raison, Pikachu. C'est aussi là qu'on a rencontré Ondine… » Il secoue la tête, et le regard rêveur disparaît de ses yeux, remplacé par un sourire amusé en ressassant ses souvenirs. « … et Pierre, et Ritchie, et la Team Rocket… Dis donc, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus, au fait. Je me demande où ils sont… Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre.

- Pichu pika, répond Pikachu, ce qu'on pourrait traduire par « moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas ».

- Et j'espère qu'Iris s'amuse bien dans son tour de Sinnoh. Elle voulait voir toutes les arènes, si je me souviens bien, non ? Avant de visiter Peter et Sandra à Johto, c'est ça ?

- Pika. » Sur ce, Pokémon et Dresseur se renfoncent dans leurs chaises et, d'un même geste, prennent une bouchée de leur pomme ou sirotant pensivement leur cocktail, regardant les Pokémons marins qui accompagnent le bateau durant son voyage.

Aucun des deux ne voit les trois silhouettes vêtues d'imperméables sombres qui les observent de derrière la cabine de pilotage.

« Quelle chance que le morveux revienne d'Unys sur le même bateau que nous ! » Murmure la première silhouette d'une voix féminine. Des lunettes de soleil rondes lui cachent les yeux et une mèche de cheveux d'un étrange violet dépasse de sous le chapeau à large bord qu'elle porte pour tenter de dissimuler sa volumineuse chevelure.

« Oui, répond la deuxième silhouette d'une voix plus grave, c'est un coup de pot inouï. » Lui aussi porte lunettes noires et imperméable gris foncé, mais il se tient légèrement en retrait, son chapeau de travers laissant apercevoir des cheveux d'une curieuse couleur bleue claire. Une rose rouge un peu fanée dépasse de sa poche de veston.

« Miaouss quel bol ! » Renchérit la troisième silhouette. Beaucoup plus petit que les deux autres mais habillé de la même façon, le personnage a l'air moins… humain. Pour preuve, une queue beige à l'extrémité caramel, ou encore ses pattes à trois doigts et autant de griffes. C'est aussi le seul à ne pas arborer d'uniforme noir avec un R rouge sur le devant.

Jessie sourit d'un air mauvais en regardant le « Morveux » et son Pikachu installés au soleil. « Nous aurons tout le loisir de capturer ce Pikachu dès que nous serons à terre !

- À terre ? Interroge James d'une voix surprise. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il y aurait trop de témoins, sombre crétin ! » Miaouss lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête en signe de reproche. Jessie continue : « Alors qu'une fois que nous serons descendus du bateau, il sera facile de trouver un coin discret où tendre une embuscade ! Et là, on réussit à capturer le Pikachu, on le ramène au Boss et on a notre promotion !

- Ça me paraît être un bon plan, répond son partenaire en se tenant pensivement le menton. Mais, hésite-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si… enfin, vous savez…

- James, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'impatiente la femme aux cheveux violets. Articule et dépêche-toi, voyons !

- Ben…euh… » James hésite encore, baisse la tête, puis la relève et se lance : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si… si le Pikachu nous envoie voler sous d'autres cieux ?

- Shh ! » Jessie et Miaouss, à peine sa phrase achevée, se ruent sur lui et le bâillonnent de force, avant de le bourrer de coups de pieds et de poing. « Mais t'es pas bien ? Souffle le félin parlant, furieux. À chaque fois que l'un de nous dit ça, ça nous arrive !

- Ne répète plus JAMAIS ça ! Le menace la seconde en lui tirant l'oreille comme à un enfant. Tu m'entends ?

- Aïe, ouille ! Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris, tu peux me lâcher l'oreille maintenant ? » Sourde à la plainte de James, Jessie tire plus fort et lui arrache un glapissement de douleur. « Tu déshonores la Team Rocket en pensant que nous serons toujours vaincus. Un jour nous reviendrons victorieux vers le Boss avec le Pikachu du morveux et le gamin en prime, ça je te le garantis !

- Hé, faites moins de bruit, bande d'andouilles ! » Jessie relâche enfin l'oreille de James et se tourne vers Miaouss, furibonde. Sentant le danger, le Pokémon félin ajoute en hâte : « Le gamin a failli vous voir et j'ai vu le Pikachu dresser l'oreille !

- C'est la mienne qui doit être dressée, maintenant, marmonne James et se tenant le côté de la tête.

- Arrête de chouiner, toi ! » Le réprimande sa partenaire avec une tape sur la tête. Elle se détourne et fixe Sacha avec les yeux d'un prédateur affamé qui guette sa proie. « D'ici une demi-heure le bateau aura accosté, murmure-t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. On n'aura plus qu'à filer le gamin jusqu'à un coin éloigné où il sera tout seul, et là… On entre en action ! »

Le trio Rocket se met à ricaner, puis, après un dernier regard avide et calculateur sur la petite souris électrique, ils reculent en catimini et retournent dans leur cabine, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière eux.

* * *

La sirène du _Sainte __Anne __2_ retentit dans l'air marin, résonnant comme une corne de brume. Les Goélises tournoyant autour du bateau y répondent par leurs cris stridents, créant une horrible cacophonie de sons discordants. L'alarme au timbre grave et profond s'arrête enfin, alors que les Pokémons marins continuent de criailler un moment.

« Dernière fois que je me mets sur le pont près de la cabine du capitaine, grommelle Sacha en enlevant les mains de ses oreilles. C'est assourdissant, ce truc.

- Pichu pika chu. » Sacha se tourne vers son Pokémon et ami et lui ébouriffe les oreilles en souriant du « Chaaaaa ! » heureux en réponse; puis il se relève et s'étire. Il s'immobilise soudain, en plein mouvement (bras tendus et jambes écartées), car il vient d'apercevoir la côte. Le jeune Dresseur se rue vers le bastingage et s'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas tomber, les yeux fixés sur le port qui lui est familier. Il sourit, se retourne et lance à Pikachu, toujours affalé dans sa chaise longue : « Hey, mon vieux ! Tu te souviens de Carmin-sur-mer et de son Champion, le Major Bob ? Quel match on a livré, ce jour-là...

- Pika pi chuka ! » Pikachu, en guise de réponse, remonte ses lunettes de soleil sur le front et lui lance un regard du genre _bien-sûr-comment-peux-tu-croire-que-je-l__'__ai-oublié_, faisant éclater de rire son Dresseur.

« La ville n'a pas changé, on dirait. » Continue Sacha en balayant le port du regard. L'arène, toujours debout, la boutique Pokémon, le centre Pokémon au toit rouge… Brusquement, Sacha repense à Pierre. Il sourit rêveusement en le revoyant courir après toutes les jolies filles qu'il voyait, spécialement les infirmières Joëlle, et pouffe doucement en se souvenant des différentes personnes qui parvenaient à l'arrêter. Son Cradopaud, Max, Flora, Ondine... Mais c'était un bon ami, un vrai. Ç'avait été vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir à Unys–

« Sacha ! » Sacha, entendant son prénom, écarquille les yeux. Ça y est, il devenait fou, il voyait Pierre sur le port en train de lui faire un signe de la main. Le jeune Dresseur cligne des yeux, mais ça ne fait pas disparaître la silhouette de son ami de son champ de vision. _Quand __les __souvenirs __deviennent __vivants __à __ce __point, __il __vaut __mieux __aller__ voir__ quelqu__'__un__…_

« SA-CHA ! » Le Dresseur revient brusquement à la réalité et se frotte les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un souvenir. Voyant l'éleveur rire de la tête qu'il fait probablement, il comprend enfin que c'est bien Pierre, le seul, le vrai, sur le quai. Sacha hurle le prénom de son ami en agitant la main, et a la joie de le voir répondre par un signe identique. Tout excité, il se tourne vers Pikachu et lui crie : « Pikachu ! Pierre est sur le quai !

- Pika ! » Dans le même état d'esprit que son Dresseur, Pikachu saute sur son épaule et trépigne, impatient. Ils ont tous les deux du mal à attendre que le_Sainte__Anne__2_ ait accosté pour se ruer sur la passerelle et la dévaler à toute vitesse. Ils arrivent sur le quai en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, en train de le chercher à travers la foule dense et compacte. Soudain, Sacha l'aperçoit, fouillant lui aussi du regard le monde assemblé sur le quai.

« Pierre ! » Entendant son nom, le Champion d'Argenta se retourne d'un bloc et aperçoit ses amis : un large sourire s'étale sur son visage et il joue des coudes pour se rapprocher de Sacha. Le brun l'imite, aidé par de faibles Éclairs de Pikachu, et les deux amis finissent par se rejoindre tant bien que mal. « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te revoir, mon vieux ! S'exclame le jeune Dresseur en riant.

- Pikapi pi-pikachuka ! Renchérit Pikachu.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Pikachu. » Pierre le gratte entre les oreilles, son sourire s'élargissant en entendant le « Chaaaaa ! » qui lui répond, puis se tourne vers le jeune Dresseur brun, un sourcil haussé par la surprise mais toujours souriant. « Ma parole, Sacha, mais comment as-tu fait pour grandir aussi vite en aussi peu de temps ? Est-ce le même gamin de dix ans qui m'a affronté dans l'Arène avec un Pikachu face à Onix ?

- Eh, j'ai quinze ans maintenant ! Proteste amicalement le concerné. Et j'ai fait des progrès ! » Ouvrant sa veste, il exhibe fièrement à son ami les huit formes de métal qui brillent au soleil, épinglées à l'intérieur. « Les huit badges d'Unys, avec le titre de Maître Pokémon qui va avec !

- Félicitations, Maître Pokémon d'Unys ! » Pierre mime une révérence grotesque, qui fait éclater de rire Sacha et Pikachu. « Et maintenant, continue-t-il en prenant une voix de maître d'hôtel, si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, je connais un joli coin où nous pourrons camper à loisir.

- Mais faites donc, cher ami. Faites donc. » Hilare, les deux amis s'éloignent du port, Pikachu sur l'épaule de son Dresseur et meilleur ami. Aucun des trois ne remarque la présence d'un ballon à la forme étrange dans le ciel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sacha, Pierre et notre Pikachu préféré ont quitté la ville de Carmin-sur-Mer et se sont enfoncés dans les bois en discutant de leurs aventures. Sacha finit de raconter son voyage à Unys à un Pierre attentif et un Pikachu blasé qui fait régulièrement mine de bâiller : « … et après avoir vaincu la Ligue d'Unys, j'ai voulu revenir à Kanto. Iris et moi on a pris le même bateau, mais elle est descendue à Sinnoh parce qu'elle voulait visiter la région. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand elle aura fini Sinnoh, elle voudrait partir à Johto pour rencontrer Peter et Sandra, les deux Dracologues. »

L'adolescent du Bourg Palette se tourne vers Pierre et lui demande : « Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à l'Arène d'Argenta ?

- Oh, très bien, répond le Champion. J'ai laissé la direction à mon petit frère, Forrest; il se débrouille très bien, il a passé l'inspection de la Ligue avec succès l'année dernière. Et puis, mes parents sont revenus, et ils l'aident à gérer l'Arène – enfin, quand mon père n'est pas parti chercher des cailloux ou que ma mère a décidé de remettre sa journée shopping à plus tard. J'ai pu repartir sur les routes et revisiter les endroits où on est allés. Les infirmières Joëlle sont toujours aussi belles, fait-il, rêveur. Et les agents Jenny, toujours aussi jolies !

- Jolies rimes, rigole Sacha.

- Merci. Enfin bref, j'ai pu retrouver quelques personnes, Flora, par exemple – toujours en train d'enguirlander Drew, ça n'a pas changé –, Aurore, Régis, sur la voie pour devenir un chercheur émérite... Et aussi d'autres personnes. Genre Anabel, Macy – tu te souviens de Macy ? » Sacha grimace et hoche la tête, refusant de s'attarder trop longtemps sur l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait entre lui, Macy et Ondine lorsque la jeune fille lui faisait de l'œil. « Sinon, reprend Pierre, tu te souviens de Duplica, la jeune fille qui voulait devenir…

- … un maître Métamorph ? Achève Sacha à la place de son ami. Bien sûr, comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien, elle nous a appelés la semaine dernière. Elle avait bien progressé et voulait savoir si tu étais OK pour un nouveau combat contre elle, je lui ai dit que tu étais parti à Unys et elle te souhaite bon courage par ma bouche. » Après sa révélation, Pierre s'arrête et se tourne vers Sacha, un sourire sur le visage mais la flamme du combat scintillant dans ses yeux. « En fait, j'aimerais moi aussi évaluer tes progrès…

- Avec un petit combat à l'amiable ? S'enflamme Sacha. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Ça me va !

- Trois contre trois ?

- Aucun problème ! Je te battrai sans lever le petit doigt ! Rétorque le jeune Maître Pokémon.

- Prépare-toi à perdre, gamin prétentieux !

- On verra qui de nous deux mordra la poussière, coureur de filles ! » Sur cet échange de piques amicales, les deux challengers se séparent et se mettent à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Pierre tire une pokéball et la lance en l'air :

« Steelix, à l'attaque ! » L'immense serpent d'acier apparaît devant Sacha et lance un rugissement qui résonne dans la clairière.

« Steelix, hein ? Sourit Sacha. Un type Acier/Sol… J'ai le Pokémon parfait pour toi, mon grand ! » Le jeune Maître Pokémon sort une pokéball de sa ceinture et continue : « Clamiral, je te choisis ! » Dans un rayon de lumière blanche, le Pokémon atterrit sur le sol. Il relève fièrement la tête vers la figure grimaçante de son adversaire et le toise de haut en bas.

« À toi l'honneur, futur perdant ! lance Sacha à Pierre, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Réplique le Champion d'Argenta. Steelix, attaque Séisme ! » La terre se met brusquement à trembler et une large fissure s'ouvre dans le sol, se dirigeant droit vers le Clamiral de Sacha.

« Clamiral, esquive et attaque Hydrocanon ! » Le Pokémon Eau saute haut dans les airs et se retrouve pendant quelques secondes face à Steelix; il lance alors un puissant jet d'eau qui heurte son adversaire de plein fouet. Steelix chancelle légèrement en lançant un rugissement. Clamiral atterrit juste devant Sacha, qui l'encourage : « Bravo, c'était super ! Continue comme ça avec une attaque Hydroqueue !

- Contre-le avec Queue de fer ! » Les deux Pokémons se lancent dans un duel d'escrime à une vitesse ahurissante, leurs attaques se heurtant violemment dans un vacarme métallique.

Pendant ce temps, dans les buissons, trois paires d'yeux suivent le combat avec intérêt et admiration. Jessie finit par siffler doucement et lâche : « Le gamin a bien progressé, dites donc.

- Oui, répond James, on risque d'avoir du mal à capturer son Pikachu s'il résiste avec ses autres Pokémons.

- Heureusement que le grand est un gros morceau en combat, continue Miaouss, une note de soulagement clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Avec un peu de chance, il va épuiser les Pokémons du morveux et il ne pourra pas les utiliser contre nous.

- Oui mais pour l'instant, on dirait que c'est lui qui anéantit les Pokémons du Champion. Regarde ! » James pointe le doigt sur le lieu du combat et reprend avec assurance : « Ça, c'était Surf. Pas bête, le petiot, il a épuisé le Steelix avec Hydroqueue avant de l'achever avec une attaque Eau…

- Ça lui fait un-zéro, on dirait.

- Pas pour longtemps, Miaouss. Il vient de sortir un Grolem c'est un Pokémon assez brutal dans ses attaques. Il n'a qu'à lancer une bonne attaque Roulade et Clamiral est out, j'te l'dis ! » Sur cette déclaration, Jessie se tourne vers ses deux coéquipiers et parle à voix basse : « Bon, on s'occupe du plan ?

- Chef, oui chef ! Claironnent ses deux acolytes.

- Bien, on va faire simple.

- Ça nous change. » Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le marmonnement de Miaouss, l'agent de la Team Rocket lisse sa chevelure volumineuse en arrière, puis attrape un bâton et commence à dessiner sur le sol. « Moi et James, on va provoquer le gamin en combat. Deux contre deux, je ne vois pas de raison qu'il refuse. On va essayer de faire un maximum de fumée, comme ça ils ne verront plus grand-chose pendant ce temps, Miaouss, tu te faufiles par-derrière et tu attrapes Pikachu, tu le fourres dans le sac, on remonte tous dans la montgolfière et on repart fissa !

- Bon plan, Jessie !

- Miaouss, c'est clair ! »

* * *

Le combat entre Sacha et Pierre fait toujours rage. Conformément aux prévisions de Jessie, Pierre avait ordonné une attaque Roulade à son Grolem qui avait mis Clamiral hors-combat. Sacha avait alors sorti Déflaisan, qui avait dérouté le Pokémon Roche par une attaque Reflet avant de lancer Aéropique, puis Acrobatie, mais Grolem avait alors utilisé Explosion. KO tous les deux, les Pokémons étaient rentrés dans leurs pokéballs. Pierre avait alors appelé son dernier Pokémon, qui s'était révélé être un Rhinastoc; Pikachu s'était porté volontaire pour cet adversaire de taille.

« Attention Rhinastoc, lance Pierre à son Pokémon, il est très fort et très rapide ! Évite au maximum ses attaques Elektrik ! » Le Rhinastoc se tourne vers Pierre et hoche la tête en poussant un grondement grave, puis reporte son attention sur le combat.

« Allez, à mon tour d'attaquer ! Crie Sacha en tendant le bras. Pikachu, Vive-attaque !

- Pikachu ! » Le petit Pokémon Elektrik s'élance en direction du Rhinastoc; sa vitesse augmente progressivement, alors qu'il ponctue sa course d'un « pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika…

- Esquive, Rhinastoc! » La voix de Pierre fait réagir le Pokémon Roche, qui fait un pas de côté au dernier moment; Pikachu le frôle mais ne le touche pas. « Demi-tour, Pikachu ! Hurle Sacha, effrayé. Vite, tu vas t'encastrer dans le décor ! » Pikachu parvient à faire un virage serré et revient frapper le Rhinastoc par-derrière. Le Pokémon de Pierre est projeté en avant, mais se rattrape de justesse.

« Bravo mon grand! Lance Pierre. À présent, utilise Tunnel ! » Le Rhinastoc se roule en boule et commence à creuser un trou; en quelques secondes, il a entièrement disparu dans le sol. Pikachu, interloqué, regarde partout, mais aucun monticule ne trahit l'apparition du Pokémon souterrain. Sacha serre les poings, tendu. _Il __ne __doit __pas __toucher __Pikachu __avec __son __attaque __Sol, __c__'__est __sa __seule __faiblesse !_« Pikachu, crie-t-il à son Pokémon, attaque Hâte ! Tourne en rond à toute vitesse, le Rhinastoc de Pierre ne doit pas te toucher !

- Rhinastoc, maintenant avant qu'il ne bouge ! » Hurle Pierre. Une petite montagne de terre se forme sous les pattes de Pikachu; celui-ci se rue en avant, évitant ainsi d'un cheveu le Rhinastoc jaillissant du sol.

« Pikachu, Queue de fer ! » Le Pokémon Elektrik fait demi-tour, la queue brillant d'un éclat blanc, et saute vers son adversaire, puis fait un tour sur lui-même et son attaque heurte le Rhinastoc de plein fouet. Il s'effondre sur le sol, alors que Pikachu atterrit sur ses quatre pattes. Voyant le Rhinastoc se relever, Sacha hurle à son Pokémon :

« Il est temps d'en finir ! Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre !

- Rhinastoc, attaque Luminocanon ! » L'éclair jaune et zigzagant de Pikachu percute le rayon lumineux que lance le Rhinastoc de Pierre. Aucun des deux Pokémons n'abandonne, jusqu'à ce que…

BANG !

Une explosion, due à l'énorme pression qui s'est accumulée au point de contact des deux attaques, retentit comme un bruit de canon; un large nuage de fumée grise masque la vue de chacun des deux Dresseurs. Toussant, les yeux fermés, ils attendent impatiemment que le brouillard se dissipe du champ de bataille pour voir qui des deux a remporté cette victoire…

_Je __suis __sûr __que __Pikachu __a __assuré __comme __un__ chef ! _se dit Sacha au milieu d'une autre quinte de toux. _Il __a __sans__ doute__ réussit__ à __retourner __l__'__attaque __de __Rhinastoc __contre __lui. __Oh, __mais __j__'__espère __que__ nos __deux __Pokémons __vont __bien__…_

_Quelle __explosion !_ Pense Pierre en se protégeant les yeux derrière son bras. _Ces __deux__ attaques __étaient __vraiment __puissantes, __Pikachu __et __Rhinastoc __doivent __avoir __à __peu __près __le __même __niveau.__ Par contre, j__e__ souhaite __sincèrement __qu__'__aucun __des __deux __n__'__a __été__ gravement __atteint__…_

La fumée se dissipe enfin, dévoilant le champ de bataille. Les Éclairs de Pikachu mêlés aux attaques de Rhinastoc ont saccagé le sol, creusant ici des cratères, là des sillons plus ou moins profonds; certains arbres portent des traces de brûlures, d'autres ont des branches cassées. La première chose que voit Sacha est le petit corps inerte de Pikachu, inconscient, au bout d'une large tranchée.

« Pikachu ! » Le jeune Dresseur s'accroupit et prend délicatement son ami dans les bras. « Pikachu, tu vas bien ?

- Pi-Pikachu, répond-il faiblement en souriant de manière rassurante à son Dresseur.

- C'était un superbe combat, Pikachu, lui dit doucement Sacha. C'est pas grave si on a perdu, tu as fait de ton mieux.

- Tu n'as pas perdu, Sacha. » L'interpellé relève la tête, son Pokémon Elektrik toujours dans les bras; Pierre est à côté de son Rhinastoc, KO et adossé à un arbre. Le Champion d'Argenta continue en souriant : « Nos deux Pokémons sont KO, on a fait un match nul. Remarque, quel combat c'était !

- Match nul ? Répète Sacha, interloqué.

- Et deux nouveaux mot dans ton vocabulaire, deux ! » Sacha et Pierre éclatent de rire, puis Pierre sort la pokéball de son Pokémon. « Reviens te reposer, Rhinastoc, lui dit-il, tu l'as mérité. C'était un très beau match. » Dans une lumière rouge, le Pokémon Roche-Sol rentre dans la petite ball rouge et blanche, que Pierre remet à sa ceinture. Sacha se redresse avec Pikachu dans les bras et lance à Pierre : « T'aurais pas une Guérison à me prêter ?

- Si, attends un peu. » Le Champion pose son sac à dos et fouille quelques instants à l'intérieur, puis en sort la bouteille verte et la lance à Sacha. « Tiens, attrape !

- Merci mon vieux. » S'accroupissant, le jeune Maître Pokémon décapuchonne le spray et commence à le vaporiser sur le corps de Pikachu. Pierre s'approche de lui, puis s'assoit à sa gauche et lâche en soufflant : « Nom d'Arceus, quel beau match !

- Ça tu l'as, dit, répond Sacha. J'en avais pas eu d'aussi beau depuis longtemps. » Un grondement caverneux résonne soudain entre les deux amis, se terminant par un gargouillement sonore; Pierre pose des yeux ronds sur Sacha, qui passe nerveusement la main derrière sa nuque. Il fait un sourire d'excuse et dit d'une petite voix : « Le truc, c'est que ça creuse…

- T'as pas changé d'un poil, toi ! » Rit Pierre en se levant. Il ramène son sac à dos près de son ami et commence à le vider, alors que Sacha continue de vaporiser le spray sur Pikachu ; il en sort rapidement un petit feu électrique, une douzaine de gamelles Pokémon, un grand sac de nourriture qui s'avère être des baies broyées et un énorme sachet de marshmallows. Pierre ouvre le sac de baies et commence à le vider dans les différentes gamelles attiré par l'odeur, Pikachu se réveille et saute des bras de Sacha avec un « Pika ! » excité.

« Eh ben Pikachu, sourit Sacha, on dirait que je déteins sur toi, te voilà requinqué dès qu'il y a de la nourriture !

- Dis, môssieur le Maître Pokémon, lance Pierre en souriant à Sacha, pendant que je prépare notre repas, pourrais-tu arrêter de jacasser comme un Pijako et monter la tente ?

- Bien sûr, ô grand Champion Roche d'Argenta ! » Hilare, Pierre se détourne et continue à verser les granulés dans les gamelles pendant que Sacha se débat avec les sardines et les piquets de tentes.

« Oh, et au fait, tu as revu Ondine ? » Pierre, surpris par le ton qui se voulait détaché de Sacha, le regarde du coin de l'œil. Le jeune Maître Pokémon prend soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais Pierre remarque une légère rougeur sur ses joues. _Tiens, __tiens__… _Amusé, Pierre se détourne et fait mine de répondre de manière nonchalante :

« Non, je crois qu'elle est très occupée par son travail de Championne d'Arène. Apparemment, le récit de certain Dresseur du Bourg Palette devenu Maître Pokémon de quatre ou cinq régions a plus ou moins fait le tour de Kanto, et tous les Dresseurs débutants veulent l'affronter pour obtenir le badge Cascade. Inutile de préciser qu'ils s'y sont tous cassé les dents. » En prononçant la dernière phrase, Pierre a un léger sourire. C'était un petit mensonge : en vérité, si la plupart avaient perdu leurs matches, quelques-uns étaient parvenus à vaincre Ondine et avaient remporté le badge Cascade. Mais le Champion d'Argenta voulait savoir comment Sacha allait réagir.

« Eh oui, soupire ce dernier, elle n'a pas changé… » Pierre risque un coup d'œil vers lui et le découvre, rêveur, des piquets de tente dans les deux mains, les yeux dans le vague. _Mais __dites-moi, __on __dirait__ qu__'__Ondine __a __beaucoup __manqué __à __Sacha__…_ À cet instant, Sacha se détache du spectacle du soleil couchant et découvre Pierre en train de le fixer, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se rebiffe aussitôt : « Quoi ?

- Oh, rien, rien.

- Tu penses toujours qu'on est mignons ensemble, hein, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, fait Pierre en souriant largement. Mais t'énerve pas, hein, c'est juste que vu que tu penses à elle, comme ça, avant ta mère ou Flora, ou Régis, Paul...

- Rho, ça va, hein, bougonne le jeune, gêné. C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est normal j'te f'rai dire !

- J'en prend bonne note. » Pierre réussit finalement tant bien que mal à effacer son sourire puis se détourne et referme le sachet de nourriture Pokémon, avant de sortir de son sac deux casseroles et son sac de couchage. « Bon, tu comptes admirer les étoiles longtemps ou tu vas m'aider à installer les sacs de couchage? Si tu veux, je peux préparer le repas pendant ce temps.

- Ok, laisse-moi faire ! » Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Les deux amis (enfin non, trois en comptant Pikachu) sont bientôt réunis autour d'un bon feu de camp, à faire griller des marshmallows en bavardant et en échangeant sur leurs aventures. La nuit venue, ils s'enroulent dans leurs sacs de couchage, étendus sous les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, Sacha entend la respiration régulière de Pierre, entrecoupée de mots doux marmonnés à mi-voix. « Mhmm… Infirmière Joëlle… Agent Jenny… Professeur Flora… Non, pas elle… »

Sacha tourne légèrement la tête et découvre Pikachu, endormi sur son oreiller. Le jeune Dresseur se retourne alors sur le dos et contemple les étoiles, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Elles étaient si belles, si scintillantes ce soir. Ces constellations de Kanto qui lui ont tant manquées semblent briller pour lui. Mew, l'Arbre, l'Oiseau, le Pikachu bondissant, Altaïr… Sacha laisse errer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Kanto, tant de souvenirs. Sa mère, dans la cuisine, faisant des crêpes le professeur Chen dans son laboratoire; Régis et les nombreux matches qu'il a livrés contre lui… et Ondine.

Son sourire s'efface peu à peu. Ondine. La jeune Championne aux cheveux roux lui avait tant manqué. _C__'__est __naturel, __après __tout, _pense-t-il, _c__'__est __ma __meilleure __amie. __C__'__est __tout __à __fait __normal __qu__'__elle __me __manque__…_ Mais ces paroles semblent plus destinées à le convaincre lui-même qu'a exprimer sa vraie opinion. Sacha sentait confusément qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de grand et de doux, d'effrayant par sa puissance et sa profondeur qu'il se contentait de goûter, de respirer, de vivre sans mettre de mots dessus. C'était une force intérieure qui le motivait dans les moments difficiles, le rassurait en cas de danger, c'était une attirance qui l'habitait depuis bientôt trois ans.

« Ondine… » Sacha murmure le prénom de sa meilleure amie au secret des étoiles, appréciant la musicalité du mot aux consonances océanes. Sacha ferme les yeux doucement, se laissant bercer par les souvenirs : le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Ondine, celui de leur aventure dans les Îles Oranges, lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade, leurs disputes et leurs confidences, les moments de réconfort et de désaccords, le souvenir, enfin, du moment où ils se sont dit adieu.

Sacha chasse ces pensées moroses de sa tête et se retourne sur le côté, face à Pikachu. Il ferme les yeux et attend que le sommeil vienne à lui en s'imaginant Ondine à l'âge qu'elle doit avoir à présent. Mais il a beau faire, l'imaginer plus âgée, plus jeune, plus grande, les cheveux longs ou attachés dans son éternelle queue-de-cheval, il la revoit toujours telle qu'elle était quand il l'a connue. Lorsqu'il s'endort enfin, il lui semble entendre la voix d'Ondine résonner à ses oreilles, et sentir posés sur lui ses yeux océan.

_**Bon bah voilà, premier chapitre officiel, refait! ^^  
**_


	3. Attaques

**_Voilà le chapitre 2. Bon, j'ai presque rien retouché, juste deux-trois passages, corrigé les fautes, ajouté quelques adjectifs et périphrases. Bref, b_**_**onne lecture !**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à l'agent très spécial du Naval Criminal Investigation Service Pinkbluegreen, dont les histoires me font pleurer et rire, et me remontent le moral quand j'en avais besoin.**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pierre se réveille le premier, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant si on considère qu'il a du s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs, puis ses amis les plus jeunes pendant un certain temps. Le second à émerger est Pikachu, puis tous les Pokémons de Pierre et Sacha, alors que ce dernier de manière surprenante est toujours endormi; les Pokémons partent alors se dégourdir les jambes, les ailes ou les nageoires. Lorsque Pikachu revient enfin, Pierre a déjà préparé des crêpes et sorti le sucre et le miel. Il s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre couché et fait fondre du chocolat au bain-marie sous l'œil avide du Pokémon Electrik.

« Pika ? Demande ce dernier, impatient, en tentant d'attraper la cuillère.

- Oui, oui, répond Pierre sans quitter le chocolat des yeux, ce sera bientôt prêt. Tiens, tu pourrais me sortir le sucre de mon sac ? » Le Pokémon hoche la tête, puis saute sur le sol et farfouille dans les affaires de Pierre. Il en sort victorieusement la boîte de sucre en poudre et jette un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui. Oui, Pierre est toujours occupé à touiller le chocolat. Pikachu retourne à sa boîte de sucre et l'ouvre sans faire de bruit, puis plonge une patte dans la poudre blanche. Il s'apprête à la porter à sa bouche…

« Et sans prendre de sucre ! Sinon tu n'auras pas de crêpes ! » La voix de Pierre contient une menace à peine déguisée et bien réelle. Dépité, Pikachu secoue sa petite patte pour la débarrasser du sucre qui la recouvre, puis referme la boîte avec un soupir déçu et revient en marchant auprès de Pierre. Posant la boîte de sucre à côté de lui, il revient sur le rondin à couver la casserole de chocolat fondu des yeux.

Ils entendent soudain un bruit sourd et relèvent la tête; Sacha s'est assis lourdement sur un autre rondin juste en face d'eux. Il adresse un sourire endormi à Pierre et Pikachu : « Salut les amis. Bien dormi ?

- Personnellement oui, et toi ? S'enquit Pierre en lui donnant une assiette.

- Merci. Oui, assez bien, mais j'ai fait des rêves bizarres…

- Laisse-moi deviner, l'interrompt Pierre en souriant, il y avait une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus océan, c'est ça ? » Sacha le regarde avec des yeux ronds. « Co… Comment tu le sais ?

- Facile, répond Pierre, je t'ai entendu dire « Ondine » et « Azuria » dans ton sommeil. Et aussi « J'arrive ». » Sacha le regarde, gêné, alors qu'une légère rougeur couvre ses joues. « Ah bon ?

- Pika-pika, renchérit Pikachu.

- Et en plus, reprend Pierre, on sait très bien que tu en es amoureux, alors de là à…

- JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ONDINE, D'ACCORD ? Braille son ami, écarlate.

- Pikachupi pi Pikapi pika chaaaaa! Fait Pikachu en souriant.

- L'équation de l'amour, traduit Pierre, hilare. Ondine + Sacha =…

- Stop avec ça ! L'interrompt Sacha. Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-d'Ondine, un point c'est tout !

- Bon, bon, répond Pierre en levant les mains en signe de protection, toujours souriant. C'est bon, on arrête de te taquiner. » Sacha, soulagé mais toujours grognon, secoue la tête en grommelant : « Quand même, ça commençait à devenir lourd.

- Fais-moi confiance, j'arrête totalement et absolument de t'embêter sur le sujet sensible du cœur et de l'amour. » Pierre lui tapote l'épaule d'un geste amical. « Allez, oublie ça et viens prendre des crêpes, elles sont bonnes.

- Pika pikaa ! Confirme Pikachu, la bouche pleine.

- Bon, d'accord. » Sacha prend la première crêpe de la pile brûlante posée sur une assiette à même le sol et l'étale dans son assiette. Après y avoir étalé du chocolat chaud, il prend la boîte de sucre en poudre et en verse une quantité généreuse sur sa crêpe, puis ajoute un peu de Pêcha râpée et une bonne dose de crème Meumeu fraîche, sous les yeux ébahis de Pierre et Pikachu. Puis il roule son dessert de façon à former un rouleau de pâte, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Une lueur émerveillée apparaît dans ses yeux, alors qu'il finit sa crêpe en cinq bouchées, avant de se lécher les doigts.

C'en est trop pour ses deux compagnons; hilares, ils s'écroulent sur le sol dans un tonnerre d'éclats de rire, se tenant les côtes.

« A… alors, Sacha ? Hoquette Pierre, pleurant de rire. C'était bon ? » Le jeune Dresseur, confus, les regarde l'un après l'autre : « Ben oui, pourquoi ? Par contre, j'ai encore un peu faim. Je pourrais en avoir une deuxième ? » Une explosion de rire accueille sa question innocente, alors que Pierre et Pikachu se roulent une seconde fois par terre. Sacha hausse les épaules, puis se sert une seconde fois et étale une quantité non négligeable de confiture.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée grise apparaît. Pierre et Pikachu, cessant brusquement de rire, se relèvent en hâte, alors que deux silhouettes sombres se détachent de derrière la fumée.

« Nous sommes de retour ! Proclame une voix féminine.

- Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! Continue une voix grave.

- Ah, super, marmonne Sacha. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

- Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !

- Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre… Oh, miam ! Des crêpes !

- JAMES, LA DEVISE !

- Oh, oui, pardon. Afin de….

- C'est bon, on a compris ! » Outrés d'être interrompus aussi brutalement et grossièrement en plein milieu de leur devise, Jessie et James se tournent vers Sacha, indignés. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, semble attendre impatiemment qu'ils aient fini. « Ça devient lassant, à la fin ! Lance le jeune Dresseur à nouveau. Vous ne pouvez pas changer de devise ?

- Ah non ! Répond James, choqué. On ne change pas le dicton de la Team Rocket ! C'est sacré !

-C'est surtout complètement stupide, réplique Pierre. Et je ne parle même pas de la chorégraphie qui l'accompagne.

- Eh, critique pas la choré toi ! » Jessie, furieuse, pointe un doigt accusateur sur Pierre. « C'est moi qui l'ai écrite !

- Raison de plus ! Contre Sacha.

- Pika pi chupika ! Renchérit Pikachu.

- Oh, et toi t'en mêles pas, hein ! » La voix de Miaouss provient des feuilles de l'arbre surplombant la Team Rocket. Elle est immédiatement suivie de la chute plus ou moins contrôlée du Pokémon félin, qui atterrit entre ses deux comparses. « Et d'abord, on est pas là pour tailler une bavette ! Nous devons…

_-__ …__capturer __le__ Pikachu __du __morveux __et __le __ramener __au __Boss !_ Fait Sacha en imitant sa voix nasillarde. Pour la milliardième fois vous allez essayer, pour la milliardième fois vous allez être envoyés en l'air en criant « une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuux ! » Franchement, changez de métier les gars ! Vous ratez à chaque fois !

- Euh, là je dois reconnaître qu'il a pas tort. » James a à peine prononcé la phrase d'une voix timide en levant le doigt comme un enfant à l'école que Jessie et Miaouss se tournent vers lui et lui collent deux baffes chacun.

« JAMES, ne me dis pas que tu as OSÉ penser la même chose que LUI ! Ne recommence pas comme sur le bateau !

- Moi ? Se défend James tant bien que mal. Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Et même si j'avais pensé ça, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est quand même un peu vrai ?

- C'est pas la question ! Le rabroue Miaouss. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le battre en combat Pokémon, d'abord ?

_-_C'est ça, fait Pierre avec un sourire, dis plutôt _essayer_ de **nous** battre en combat !

- Ah, mais tu cherches la bagarre, toi, hein ? » Jessie, furieuse, s'est retournée en direction de Pierre et le pointe du doigt, son autre main refermée en un poing qu'elle brandit vers le ciel en un geste qui se veut conquérant (et qui fait en fait assez pitoyable). « Très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! Rhinolove, à l'attaque !

- Tutafeh, à toi ! » Dans un éclair rouge, le Pokémon spectre surgit hors de sa ball et se poste à côté de son coéquipier à l'allure d'une chauve-souris.

- Steelix, go ! » La pokéball que Pierre a lancée vers le ciel s'ouvre, laissant apparaître dans un flash rouge l'immense Pokémon sol/acier.

« Pikachu, c'est à toi de jouer ! » Pikachu lance un « Pika ! » d'approbation, avant de s'avancer au côté de Steelix. Sacha lance alors : « Pikachu, attaque Electacle ! » Pikachu s'élance, entouré d'un halo jaune vif. Il se rapproche de la Team Rocket en courant et s'apprête à sauter…

Un mélange assourdissant de cris de rage et de grondements de Pokémons provient soudain de la forêt voisine. Surpris, Pikachu s'arrête en plein mouvement, alors que Pierre, Sacha et la Team Rocket se tournent dans la direction du vacarme. Les cris retentissent à nouveau, plus proches…

Soudain, un Pokémon surgit de la forêt à toute vitesse, à à peine quelques dizaines de mètres des combattants. De la taille et de la forme d'un lion, il est rouge et brun, avec de petites ailes blanches dans le dos et une longue traîne de nuages immaculés qui flottent derrière lui. Il s'arrête, se retourne et tire un jet de flammes en direction de la forêt, récompensé par un cri de douleur.

« Entei… Souffle Sacha, interdit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » S'exclame Pierre. Sacha secoue la tête sans répondre. Il ressent une vague impression de déjà-vu, comme quand l'on fait un rêve et que l'on est sûr qu'il se réalise devant vos yeux…

Un éclair jaune le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Une forme sombre a jaillit de la forêt avec un hurlement, mais est immédiatement frappée par l'attaque électrique lancée par un deuxième Pokémon, qui fait volte-face et s'enfuit avec Entei, flanc contre flanc. Son pelage jaune crépite encore, parcouru d'étincelles qui courent jusqu'à sa queue d'un bleu électrique et parcourent la traîne qu'il possède lui aussi; mais contrairement à Entei, elle est d'un violet hypnotisant.

« Et maintenant, Raikou ! » L'exclamation incrédule de Pierre ne fait même pas bouger Sacha d'un pouce. La sensation de déjà-vu s'est accentuée, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. Il attend que le dernier des félins légendaires de Johto se montre…

Un hurlement sauvage résonne dans la forêt, faisant sursauter les Dresseurs présents; un Pokémon sort à la lumière et lance un autre cri vers le ciel. La lumière se reflète sur ses cornes blanches recourbées vers l'arrière. Il aperçoit les deux Pokémons légendaires s'enfuir et serre les crocs sa queue noire fouette violemment l'air, embrasant quelques feuilles. Il tourne la tête vers l'arrière et fait un signe de tête agacé aussitôt, d'autres Pokémons semblables surgissent de la forêt. Enfin, presque semblables, car eux ont un pelage noir et feu, alors que celui qui est manifestement le chef est noir et bleu.

« Un… Un Démolosse ? Bégaie Sacha.

- Et shiny, en plus ! » Sacha ne répond pas à son ami les yeux plissés, il fixe le Démolosse shiny lancer des aboiements aux autres Pokémons Sombres en faisant de brusques signes de tête en direction d'Entei et Raikou. _C__'__est __le __chef !_ comprend le jeune Dresseur. _Il __commande __tous __les __autres __Démolosses. __Mais __pourquoi __attaque-t-il __les __Pokémons __légendaires ? __Ça __n__'__a __pas __de __sens, __ils __ne __lui __ont __rien __fait ! __Ou __peut-être __qu__'__il __les __attaque __pour __une __autre __raison__… _Une étrange impression de peur envahit Sacha, qui doit lutter pour ne pas reculer face au Pokémon à l'allure sauvage.

Soudain, un des Démolosses non-shiny se retourne et pousse un jappement effrayé; avant de pouvoir s'enfuir, les autres Démolosses sont percutés par une immense vague et projetés au loin. Le troisième félin légendaire de Johto sort alors de la forêt.

Sacha retient une exclamation de surprise et de compassion : Suicune est blessé en plusieurs endroits. Du sang coule le long de sa patte avant droite, sa fourrure bleue et blanche est sale et emmêlée, des marques de brûlures sont visibles sur son corps fin et agile. Mais les yeux du Pokémon Aurore brillent toujours d'une flamme combattante et déterminée, alors qu'il lance un cri clair vers le ciel.

Le Démolosse shiny fait volte-face et aperçoit le Pokémon légendaire. Il lance un cri rauque à ses troupes, et plusieurs autres Pokémons Sombre s'avancent pour couper la route à Suicune; celui-ci se met à courir en direction des autres félins de Johto. Mais les Démolosses sont plus nombreux, plus forts; en temps normal, Suicune pourrait les distancer, mais, blessé, il ne peut que les sentir se rapprocher de lui, impuissant et épuisé. Le Démolosse shiny, apparemment le chef, se détache du groupe et se rapproche inexorablement du Pokémon Aurore…

Soudain, un Éclair zigzagant le heurte de plein fouet. Sonné, le Pokémon ralentit et manque de faire tomber les Démolosses qui le suivent. Il secoue la tête et tente de rattraper Suicune, mais une série d'Éclairs heurtent le sol juste devant lui, faisant voler la poussière. Il s'arrête net, évitant de justesse une décharge puissante, les Démolosses derrière lui tentant de s'arrêter avant de lui rentrer dedans. Entendant un cri de Pokémon, le Démolosse shiny relève la tête et serre les crocs de rage; Pikachu lui rend son regard assassin, les joues crépitantes d'électricité, alors que Sacha lui hurle depuis le dos de son Déflaisan :

« Laisse les Pokémons légendaires tranquilles, espèce de sale brute ! »

Le Démolosse pousse un rugissement de rage, dévoilant ses crocs blancs recourbés, puis se tourne vers ses troupes et leur lance un cri impérieux; aussitôt, tous les Pokémons Sombre se mettent à charger leur énergie. Sacha appuie sur une des épaules de Déflaisan et le Pokémon Vol vire de bord en catastrophe. Les Démolosses lâchent leurs Lance-flammes en même temps, formant un mur de feu qui frôle l'aile du Pokémon de Sacha. Le Déflaisan reprend de l'altitude, alors que Sacha lance :

« Pikachu, empêche-les d'attaquer Suicune avec une attaque Tonnerre !

- Steelix, aide-le avec Queue de fer ! » La voix de Pierre fait sourire Sacha malgré son étrange sentiment de malaise. _Ensemble __comme __avant !_

Déflaisan fonce en piqué sur la meute de Démolosses, Sacha toujours sur son dos et Pikachu chargeant son attaque ils passent une première fois au-dessus de la troupe de Démolosses, puis une deuxième, alors que Steelix utilise son immense corps d'acier pour repousser les Démolosses trop précis. Les Pokémons Sombre, complètement débordés, lancent des attaques Lance-flammes en essayant de les toucher, mais ils sont bien trop rapides. Et, pendant ce temps, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Suicune a rejoint Entei et Raikou à l'abri sous les arbres qui bordent le lac !

« Super boulot, les amis ! Sourit Sacha. Allez, on en fait une belle dernière pour la route ! »

Le Déflaisan hoche la tête, puis prend encore de l'altitude. Mais, sur la terre ferme, Pierre voit le Démolosse shiny se tourner brusquement vers la forêt, en direction des trois félins légendaires. Puis fixer de nouveau vers Sacha sur son Pokémon, un étrange sourire sur le visage…

Sacha tapote le cou de Déflaisan et crie : « Maintenant ! » Aussitôt, le Pokémon Vol replie les ailes et se laisse tomber en piqué. Au dernier moment, il rouvre les ailes et redresse, avant de foncer sur le groupe de Démolosses.

« Sacha ! » Tournant la tête, le jeune Dresseur voit Pierre lui hurler quelque chose, mais n'entend rien. « Non !... Att… ! Dém… ny… vu… Pok… forêt ! … ess… chose !

- J'entends rien, Pierre ! Crie Sacha. À cause du vent !

- Arr… Dém… ompris ! » S'époumone Pierre. Sacha secoue la tête en écartant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance, puis se retourne et encourage son Déflaisan : « Vas-y ! » Le Pokémon Vol passe à toute vitesse au-dessus du groupe de Démolosses, qui tentent toujours de l'attaquer en lançant des attaques Lance-flammes. Mais le Déflaisan les évite sans dommage, les survolant avec une facilité époustouflante. Soudain, le regard de Pierre est attiré par un mouvement sombre et rapide qui court sous les frondaisons en direction des trois combattants. Le Champion hurle un avertissement à son ami, mais Sacha lui tourne le dos et ne l'entend que trop tard.

Pierre voit toute la scène se dérouler comme au ralenti : le Démolosse shiny surgit des arbres et saute à une hauteur impressionnante en direction du jeune Dresseur, qui se retourne au même moment. Le Pokémon le percute de plein fouet et le déséquilibre, le faisant basculer sur le côté, et le Dresseur tombe avec un cri de surprise; il roule sur quelques mètres, puis heurte une grosse pierre et s'immobilise, inerte. Au même moment, le chien noir attrape une aile du Déflaisan entre ses crocs. Un craquement d'os se fait entendre et l'oiseau, complètement déséquilibré par le poids du Pokémon, penche à droite et perd le contrôle de son vol, avant de s'écraser au sol dans un tourbillon de poussière et de plumes.

Le Pokémon Feu/Ténèbres atterrit souplement sur ses pattes après avoir lâché l'aile du Déflaisan en vol. Il lance un sourire mauvais à l'oiseau écumant et blessé ainsi qu'à Pikachu, coincé sous le Déflaisan, puis fait volte-face et repart vers sa meute; il lance un cri et tous entrent dans la forêt, à la suite des Pokémons légendaires.

« Sacha ! » Pierre se rue vers son ami étendu sur le sol, le prenant par les épaules et le secouant doucement. « Sacha, allez, réveille-toi ! » Les paupières du jeune Dresseur frémissent, puis s'ouvrent lentement. Pierre pousse un soupir de soulagement : « Enfin, tu te réveilles. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Merci, mais qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

- QUOI ?

- Aïe ! Hé, ça va, je rigolais, pas la peine de crier comme ça. » Sacha porte une main à sa tête en grimaçant. « Je me tape un de ces maux de crâne, moi…

- Pas étonnant, réplique Pierre, tu aurais vu la chute que tu as faite… !

- Ah oui, au fait, va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est un truc qui me percute, un cri de Déflaisan et après le choc. J'ai dû cogner une pierre ou un truc comme ça…

- J't'expliquerais plus tard. » Pierre remet Sacha debout en douceur en le soutenant. « Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on empêche ces Démolosses d'attaquer Entei, Raikou et Suicune.

- De quoi ? Fait Sacha, un peu groggy. Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il se tourne vers Déflaisan et tend sa pokéball. « Déflaisan, merci beaucoup. Tu peux rentrer te reposer. » Le Pokémon acquiesce faiblement avant de se transformer en lumière rouge et d'être absorbé par la pokéball.

« Pikapi ! » Pikachu saute sur l'épaule de son Dresseur, décidé à l'accompagner. Sacha lui adresse un sourire, puis se dégage de l'emprise de Pierre et se redresse, chancelant mais déterminé. « Allez, on y va ! »

* * *

L'un des Démolosses fait un bond en avant et gronde en direction des trois félins légendaires, au centre d'une clairière. Un deuxième Pokémon Sombre s'approche et crache un Lance-flammes en direction des Pokémons, accompagné par plusieurs de ses compagnons. D'un bond, Entei se place devant Raikou et Suicune et les protège tous les trois derrière un rempart transparent : les attaques Feu recouvrent le bouclier, entourant les trois Pokémons légendaires d'une mer de flammes. Entei échange un coup d'œil avec Raikou, lequel répond par un regard déterminé. Derrière eux, Suicune tente tant bien que mal de se redresser, grondant férocement sur les Démolosses.

Le Démolosse shiny observe la scène, allongé sur une grosse pierre; impassible, il a parfois un mouvement agacé trahissant son impatience. Soudain, le bouclier transparent d'Entei brille fortement, avant de s'évanouir dans les airs, laissant les trois Pokémons légendaires sans protection. Le Pokémon shiny se relève, un air satisfait sur le visage, et va se poster à côté de ses troupes d'un bond souple. Il lance un aboiement rauque et autoritaire; aussitôt, tous les Pokémons Sombre ouvrent la gueule sur une sphère lumineuse qui grossit de seconde en seconde, passant par toutes les nuances de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Le Démolosse shiny lance un sourire mauvais aux félins légendaires, se délectant de la peur qu'il devine dans leurs yeux, puis s'apprête à donner l'ordre pour que les sphères brûlantes soient lâchées sur leurs cibles…

Soudain, l'un de ses Démolosses pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre, KO, sa sphère de feu s'éteignant lentement dans sa gueule. Le chef des Démolosse entraperçoit une forme zigzagante foncer vers lui et fait un écart; le Démolosse derrière lui tombe au sol sans un cri, le corps parcouru d'étincelles dorées.

Le Démolosse shiny fait volte-face et serre les crocs en découvrant le responsable, lui lançant un regard assassin. Pikachu, ses joues rouges encore crépitantes d'électricité, lui renvoie son regard, alors que Sacha lui crie : « Vas-y, mon vieux ! Attaque Éclair ! »

Pikachu acquiesce d'un « Pika ! » décidé, puis fait charger un Éclair et le lance sur le Pokémon Sombre, qui l'évite de justesse. Pikachu lance une autre attaque, qui manque son but et heurte un arbre dans un craquement sonore, faisant voler des éclats d'écorce. Les Démolosses commencent à reculer en direction de la forêt; l'un d'entre eux pousse un jappement et fait volte-face, avant de disparaître à l'abri des arbres.

C'est soudain la panique dans les rangs des Pokémons Sombre : ils cherchent désespérément à éviter les attaques électriques de Pikachu en fuyant et en sautant. Les cris de douleur et les jappements des Démolosses se mêlent aux cris de Pikachu et aux exclamations de Sacha. Le jeune Dresseur se permet de lancer un coup d'œil sur sa gauche; caché par l'ombre des arbres, Pierre est parvenu à aller chercher les Pokémons légendaires et leur fait discrètement quitter la clairière. Sacha sourit largement : sa diversion marchait !

« Allez, Pikachu, lance-t-il à son Pokémon partenaire, encore une fois ! » Le petit Pokémon électrique acquiesce, puis lance un autre Éclair. Les Démolosses reculent, affolés, et commencent à fuir en masse dans les buissons.

Un grondement rageur retentit soudain, figeant sur place les Pokémons Sombres. Sacha et Pikachu se tournent d'un même mouvement dans la direction du grognement et se retrouvent face au grand Démolosse shiny, qui grogne dans leur direction, babines retroussées, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs. une aura haineuse semble émaner de son corps sombre et le brun frissonne, faisant inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Le jeune Dresseur note distraitement qu'une longue cicatrice court le long de son flanc gauche avant qu'une voix grave et rauque résonne, le tirant de ses pensées :

« Pauvre fou ! » Sacha, incrédule, garde les yeux fixés sur le Démolosse shiny qui lui fait face. Ce dernier reprend sur un ton menaçant : « Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi et ma troupe de Démolosses ?

- Mais… Tu… tu parles ? » Bégaie Sacha, ahuri. Le chef de la troupe éclate d'un rire mauvais et grinçant : « Depuis plus de temps que toi, humain ! Maintenant écarte-toi. Que je puisse tuer les trois félins de l'orage, du volcan et de l'aurore, que ton ami a essayé de mettre à l'abri à mon insu…

- Jamais ! » Rétorque Sacha. Le Démolosse pousse un autre grondement, puis s'élance sur le chemin où se trouvent Pierre et les Pokémons légendaires. Bousculé par le Pokémon shiny, Sacha perd l'équilibre et se retrouve un genou à terre, mais se relève en jurant à voix basse et se lance à la poursuite du grand Pokémon Sombre. Les autres Démolosses tentent de le suivre et de lui couper la route, mais une série d'Éclairs les arrête immédiatement, alors que Pikachu couvre son Dresseur. Le petit Pokémon électrique fait étinceler ses joues et, avec un cri belliqueux, saute au milieu des Démolosses, bien décidé à se battre.

Pendant ce temps, Sacha continue de courir dans la forêt, à la suite du Démolosse shiny. Le jeune Dresseur, guidé par les profondes empreintes visibles dans le sol du sentier, parvient bien vite dans une grande clairière. Il s'arrête, essoufflé, mains sur les genoux, puis se redresse.

Et s'immobilise brusquement.

Au centre de la clairière se tient le Démolosse shiny, babines retroussées en un sourire effrayant, sa queue fourchue agitée de battements. Devant lui, Suicune est étendu sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever et de faire face à son ennemi. Un peu sur le côté, Pierre, Raikou et Entei sont surveillés de près par quatre Démolosses grognants et grondants. Le bruit de l'arrivée de Sacha fait se retourner le Pokémon à la cicatrice, qui serre les crocs à la vue du jeune Dresseur obstiné. Derrière lui, les pattes du Pokémon légendaire se dérobent sous lui et le félin de Johto s'effondre au sol en poussant un grognement de frustration et de douleur.

« Je pensais m'être fait comprendre ! Lance hargneusement le Pokémon Sombre. Tu tiens tant à mourir dans la douleur ? » L'un des Démolosses gronde en direction du jeune Dresseur, s'avançant lentement vers lui, avant de se figer à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Toi recule ! Recule ! Sinon mourir, et sol devient rouge comme sang ! » Aboie-t-il. Derrière lui, Sacha peut voir avec horreur le grand Démolosse shiny ouvrir la gueule et faire apparaître une sphère d'un noir profond entre ses mâchoires. En quelques secondes, le Dresseur a pris sa décision et lance au Démolosse devant lui d'un ton provocateur :

« Y'a pas à dire, vous êtes de beaux parleurs chez les Démolosses ! » Le loup au pelage noir et feu s'immobilise quelques secondes, interdit. Ce minable humain osait le provoquer ? Ce gosse ? Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Sacha s'est avancé à presque coller son nez à la face du Démolosse et reprend d'un air moqueur : « Toi abruti, cervelle de Magicarpe ! Toi pas bien parler, toi zéro ! T'as capté ? »

Le Pokémon cornu, furibond, se ramasse sur lui-même en grognant, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs, puis saute sur Sacha en aboyant comme un forcené. Mais, au dernier moment, Sacha fait un bond en arrière, et le Pokémon s'écrase dans la poussière, sonné. Le bruit fait se retourner une nouvelle fois le Démolosse à la cicatrice; Sacha s'élance et le dépasse en trombe, courant dans la direction de Suicune, étendu sur le sol. Mais le chef shiny a anticipé son geste et recommencé à charger sa sphère sombre; bientôt, elle attend la taille d'un ballon de foot, et le Démolosse la projette sur le félin au pelage bleu teinté de sang.

« NOOOOOOON ! » Hurle désespérément Sacha.

Mais c'est trop tard…

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et un énorme nuage de fumée grise apparaît, comme surgi de nulle part. Pierre se couvre les yeux en toussant et en appelant : « Sacha ! Sacha, est-ce que ça va ?

- PIKAPIII ! » La voix de Pikachu, comme désincarnée, répond à l'appel du Champion. Les autres Pokémons, légendaires ou non, tentent tant bien que mal de chasser la fumée. Le brouillard s'estompe peu à peu, laissant voir la silhouette du Démolosse shiny, qui lance un cri de triomphe vers le ciel. La fumée se dissipe entièrement… et le hurlement du Pokémon s'interrompt brutalement, alors qu'il écarquille les yeux à la vue du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Pierre pousse une exclamation de surprise, alors que Pikachu murmure un « Pikaa… » de stupéfaction.

Sacha est debout devant Suicune, bras croisés et yeux fermés, une grimace d'appréhension sur le visage. Le Pokémon Aurore a lui aussi les yeux fermés, mais semble serein, acceptant la mort comme une dernière épreuve. Tous les deux sont absolument immobiles. Mais ce n'est ni le spectacle de Sacha debout, prêt à donner sa vie pour le Pokémon légendaire, ni l'air presque heureux du Pokémon Aurore qui attire les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

Un immense bouclier d'énergie transparent a entouré les deux « sacrifiés », comme un dôme infranchissable. Brillant d'une légère lueur bleutée, il est parfois parcouru par une étincelle d'un blanc immaculé; mais le plus étonnant est qu'il ne semble pas émaner de Suicune.

La double source de l'écran d'énergie sont les mains croisées de Sacha.

Le Pokémon légendaire, semblant s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas mort, rouvre les yeux et découvre le dôme brillant avec un air émerveillé et stupéfié. Sacha, quant à lui, ouvre un œil, le second, et découvre lui aussi l'immense rempart bleuté qui le sépare du Démolosse shiny, à la fois furibond et stupéfait. Puis le jeune Maître Pokémon découvre ses mains, illuminées de lumière; un air choqué apparaît sur son visage, alors qu'il décroise prestement les poignets. Sitôt que ses mains se séparent, le rideau d'énergie s'évanouit dans les airs.

Le Démolosse shiny pose lentement, très lentement ses yeux sur Sacha; puis un grondement bas et menaçant naît sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs blancs et recourbés. Il se ramasse sur lui-même, sans quitter le Dresseur tétanisé des yeux, et s'apprête à sauter…

« Lieutenant ! » Une exclamation l'interrompt, alors qu'il se retourne une troisième fois; un Démolosse non-shiny déboule du chemin, pantelant, et lui jette : « Respects, commandant. Les dieux, ils arrivent ! Ne nous pas rester là. Ils sauront sinon ! » Des jappements paniqués retentissent derrière lui, ainsi que des cris de triomphe et un chant lointain. Le Pokémon à la cicatrice lance un aboiement bref qui rassemble les derniers Démolosses, puis, avec un dernier regard à Sacha, disparaît dans la forêt.

Quelques secondes après, les renforts des Pokémons légendaires déboulent dans la clairière : Artikodin, Electhor, Sulfura, Lugia, mais aussi Mew, Mewtwo et même Shaymin. Le Gardien des Abysses s'immobilise en découvrant Sacha assis sur le sol, choqué, et l'appelle doucement : « _Sacha ? __Est-ce __toi ?_ » Le concerné lève les yeux et hoche la tête sans dire un mot, puis se tourne vers Pierre et lui souffle, des larmes dans les yeux :

« Nom d'Arceus, Pierre, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

_**Ça plaît toujours ? Laissez des reviews, surtout, j'irai sur vos profils !**_


	4. Venimeuses salutations

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (C'est plus gentil de commencer par bonjour)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez été satisfait de mes premiers chapitres (et que je n'ai pas perdu tout mon public en chemin), et que vous continuerez à me lire, parce qu'il y a encore tout plein de chapitres, plus les deux autres parties qui arrivent ! Comment ça "Au secours" ?;D**_

_**Bref, j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des messages, reviews de ma fic ou réponse aux miennes sur les leurs, de leur soutien et de leurs propositions au demeurant excellentes, peut-être même que vous reconnaîtrez quelques idées que vous aviez eues dans les prochains chapitres ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à juste-moi-363, dessinatrice et amie de talent, qui m'a initiée à l'univers sombre et torturé des mangas et m'a énormément influencée, dans ma vie et mes écrits.**_

* * *

Les Démolosses courent dans la forêt en haletant, leurs pattes martelant le sol dans un galop effréné, brûlant les feuilles mortes tombées à terre. Ils tentent à tout prix de ne pas se faire distancer par leur chef, le grand Démolosse shiny, mais n'ont pas le courage de lui demander de ralentir. Car leur chef est un tueur, un assassin impitoyable qui ne rate jamais ce qu'il entreprend. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, humains, Pokémons, il en a déjà tué des dizaines, trop pour compter.

Trop en une seule vie.

Car il est immortel. Selon la légende, un cadeau de son Seigneur à qui il a juré fidélité dès les premiers temps du monde. Il a livré avec lui et pour lui des combats acharnés et sanglants, dans lesquels il s'est illustré par sa cruauté et sa force. C'est là qu'il avait gagné ses hautes responsabilités, sa réputation de meurtrier – ce que les hommes appelleraient, au vu de ses actes, un criminel de guerre – et son nom.

Crocs-de-sang. Celui que même les dieux craignent.

Les Démolosses de sa troupe l'avaient toujours vu tuer avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur, le voyant se délecter de la souffrance de ses victimes avec un de ces rares sourires mauvais qui présageaient bien pire que ses silences. Il était bien trop fort, bien trop rapide pour se faire blesser. Seule la longue cicatrice qui parcourait son flanc gauche, témoignage d'un combat ancien, trahissait la personnalité assassine du Démolosse. Aucun membre de ses troupes n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question de sa provenance, ni de l'identité de son adversaire. Un bruit courait, disant qu'un jeune Grahyèna l'avait un jour interrogé sur le sujet. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'une invention, car personne n'avait jamais vu le Pokémon, ou en tout cas, ne s'en souvenait pas. Et puis, cette rumeur avait été lancée après que Crocs-de-sang ait commencé à porter un pendentif avec un croc de Pokémon, après tout.

La troupe de Démolosses arrive enfin devant un grand volcan, aux pentes raides en magma durci, qui semble rougeoyer de l'intérieur comme une lanterne funeste. Un panache de fumée sombre s'en échappe par le sommet, et la chaleur qui en émane sous forme de fumerolles brûlantes est difficile à supporter. Crocs-de-sang se tourne vers ses troupes et leur lance dans un grognement :

« Restez là. Je dois avoir une conversation avec le Seigneur. Reposez-vous, partez en patrouille, faites ce que vous voulez d'utile, mais je vous interdis de me suivre. Vous connaissez la sanction, sinon. » Sans écouter les jappements et les bredouillements soumis des Démolosses de sa meute, il se détourne et s'élance vers l'entrée du volcan. Il s'arrête juste devant et lève les yeux vers le porche déchiqueté qui orne le trou béant dans le flanc de la montagne. Puis il baisse à nouveau les yeux et passe le porche d'un pas décidé, alors que ses troupes regagnent le camp, jetant parfois un regard par-dessus leurs épaules. Ils n'aiment pas être si près d'un de ces monts brûlants que certains nomment des volcans.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent sans que le Démolosse assassin ne sorte de la montagne fumante. Les Démolosses qui l'avaient accompagné restent à l'intérieur du camp, lançant parfois un regard apeuré et furtif au volcan dans lequel il a disparu. Crocs-de-sang va souvent dans la grande montagne aux murs de lave noircie, et y reste pendant des heures. Personne n'ose lui demander ce qu'il y fait; certains disent qu'il ne fait qu'il rester assis, à réfléchir, d'autres affirment qu'il surveille ses troupes à l'aide de sphères de feu. Mais la plupart murmurent qu'il communique avec son Maître, pour qui il travaille depuis des millénaires.

À l'intérieur du volcan, l'air empeste le soufre, le sol est fait de pierre noire et lisse, chauffée par la proximité d'un grand lac de magma rougeoyant où des bulles d'air prisonnières éclatent de temps en temps, seule source de lumière dans cette caverne sombre. Crocs-de-sang, assis au centre du cratère, rouvre lentement les yeux. _Ça __ne __mène __pas __loin,_ pense-t-il, frustré. _Il __faut __que __je __revoie __mes __souvenirs__…_ Le Démolosse shiny se concentre sur sa mémoire, qui bientôt lui revient par bribes.

Une course-poursuite épuisante dans les bois, la vitesse, le vent sur son pelage. Il poursuit les Pokémons légendaires. La fièvre du combat, de la chasse. Puis le premier Éclair, le choc, l'engourdissement qui le parcourt. Une série d'attaques électriques qui frappent le sol devant lui. La silhouette d'un oiseau qui se détache, avec sur son dos un Pokémon électrique et un jeune Dresseur…

_Oui. __L__'__enfant. __Le __garçon. __C__'__est __lui __qui __est __important. _Les attaques que ses esclaves lancent sur ses troupes. Puis lui qui saute, qui fait chuter le gosse insolent, attrape l'aile du Déflaisan entre ses crocs. Le goût des plumes dans sa gueule, puis le craquement sonore et le sang qui jaillit. L'oiseau pousse un cri et tombe, roule, enfin s'immobilise; Crocs-de-sang se souvient avoir regardé d'un air triomphant le Dresseur inconscient qui gisait par terre. Son visage s'était imprimé dans sa mémoire. Visage qui ne lui est pas inconnu… Le Démolosse laisse le souvenir s'évanouir : s'il le force à revenir vers lui, il le perdra à jamais.

La poursuite des félins de Johto qui reprend. Le sentiment de jubilation, de victoire qui l'envahit, à la vue des trois dieux acculés dans une clairière, encerclés par ses troupes; l'impatience de les voir étendus, morts, sur le sol. Les sphères de feu qui chargent sur son ordre…

Et soudain, tout s'effondre. L'enfant est revenu avec son Pokémon de foudre. Il les combat, les met KO, mais pas lui. Lui gagne ce duel implicite, et le dépasse, va dans la clairière. Retrouve facilement Suicune, mais le Dresseur arrive derrière lui; alors qu'il s'apprête à tuer le Vent du Nord, le Dresseur s'interpose. L'explosion, la certitude d'avoir touché juste. Et la vision de cet enfant, yeux fermés, bras croisés, derrière un immense bouclier, qui le dément sur l'heure…

_Ce __visage. __J__'__ai __déjà __vu __ce __visage __quelque __part__… _Les souvenirs de Crocs-de-sang remontent lentement le temps, reviennent des années en arrière. Un visage plus âgé, déterminé, se superpose à l'air effrayé du Dresseur.

_Un guerrier, oui, un fier combattant. Un champ de bataille, il y a bien longtemps, et cet humain… ce pouvoir qu'il possédait, c'était…_

Les prunelles de Crocs-de-sang rétrécissent en comprenant l'importance de ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Cet enfant et le guerrier ont la même étincelle d'assurance dans le regard, les mêmes yeux, le même pouvoir…

Les mêmes marques sur les joues.

« Enfin. » La voix douce du Démolosse assassin résonne dans la caverne vide comme une promesse de vengeance. Le Démolosse sourit, une étincelle sinistre brillant dans ses yeux; la cicatrice sur son flanc gauche semble rougir, comme une blessure fraîche. « Après tout ce temps, reprend-il, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Ils auraient dû mieux te cacher. » Son sourire mauvais s'élargit, alors qu'il achève dans un souffle : « Tu vas bientôt mourir, Dresseur. »

Le Démolosse se relève rapidement, puis file ventre à terre vers la sortie. Sitôt à l'extérieur, il tourne brusquement à gauche et longe le volcan sur quelques mètres, avant de pénétrer dans la forêt.

Immédiatement, la lumière du jour s'estompe, et le sentier devient difficilement discernable dans la pénombre des sous-bois. La forêt est calme et silencieuse, loin de l'agitation du camp; pas un seul Pokémon n'est tapi dans les fourrés, pas un chant, pas un bruit ne retentit. C'est normal : cela fait longtemps que les Pokémons sauvages ont appris à ne pas s'approcher des combattants de Crocs-de-sang, et surtout du Démolosse assassin lui-même.

Ce dernier continue d'avancer dans les bois, quittant peu à peu le chemin et s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Les arbres se font plus serrés, plus sombres; un léger brouillard semble émaner du sol. Crocs-de-sang fend fièrement les nappes de brume et s'arrête devant un large buisson de ronces, sombre et tortueux, qui a poussé sur le sol pauvre. Le Démolosse shiny se baisse sans hésiter et pénètre dans l'enchevêtrement de plantes épineuses.

Il est immédiatement accueilli par des sifflements menaçants, alors qu'il sent quelque chose de froid et lisse s'enrouler autour de sa patte arrière. Cependant, il ne frissonne même pas, laissant seulement un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage, puis murmure : « Arbok, Seviper. Notre Seigneur a besoin de vous. »

Les sifflements s'interrompent, puis deux formes émergent du fond de la tanière. La première, large et haute, redresse la tête et s'enroule sur elle-même; même ainsi, elle est plus haute que Crocs-de-sang de vingt centimètres. La seconde s'étire sur le sol et fixe le Démolosse dans les yeux.

« Crocs-de-ssssang, lâche le Seviper d'une voix sifflante. Ssssela faisait bien longtemps que le Ssseigneur n'avait pas néssssessssité nos sssservisssses, et que tu ne nous avais pas fait l'honneur de ta visite. » Il laisse errer un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, dévoilant à demi ses crocs rouges de poison. Crocs-de-sang lui répond par un sourire froid; il sait que les amabilités distillées par le Seviper sont autant de gouttes de venin.

« Et quel est sssse sssservisssse qu'il sollissssite ? » s'enquit l'Arbok en déployant sa collerette. Le visage menaçant qui y est dessiné prend dans la pénombre des allures de spectre, mais le Démolosse shiny ne lui adresse même pas un regard. « Il me l'a confié. Mais je préférerais en parler au volcan. Là-bas, personne ne risque de nous entendre.

- Nous te ssssuivons. » Aussitôt, Crocs-de-sang s'élance hors du taillis à toute vitesse, puis continue sa route sans se préoccuper des deux Pokémons qui le suivent, laissant bouche bée les Pokémons qui les voient; ils sifflent de temps en temps en direction des spectateurs de façon effrayante, le danger de leurs yeux fixes au regard hypnotique n'égalant que la menace des longs crochets à peine dissimulés, dégouttant de poison. Et, instinctivement, les troupes de Crocs-de-sang ressentent une pointe de pitié pour le gibier du duo de Pokémons Poison, qui sont si craints qu'on ne les désigne que par un seul nom.

Les Empoisonneurs.

* * *

Dans une petite clairière, à quelques kilomètres de là. Une famille d'Azurills, Marills et Azumarills s'amuse tranquillement dans une petite rivière en compagnie de Ptitards et Têtartes, alors qu'un Teddyursa et sa mère cherchent du miel dans un nid d'Apitrini. Un troupeau de Cerfrousses broute paisiblement, un cri poussé par l'un de ses membres résonnant parfois dans l'air.

Soudain, une grande ombre recouvre l'herbe et les arbres. Les Pokémons, alarmés, lèvent la tête et scrutent le ciel : ils voient alors un grand Pokémon blanc et jaune, des pierres de différentes couleurs réparties sur une sorte de roue autour de son corps, descendre du ciel. Il se pose au centre de la clairière avec un bruit sourd, puis relève la tête et regarde successivement tous les Pokémons.

_«__Frères __Pokémons,_ commence une voix dans leurs têtes, _pardonnez __cette __intrusion. __Les __dieux __Pokémons __vont __se__ réfugier __ici __car __ils __sont __poursuivis __par __des __ennemis : c__ela __pourrait__ être __dangereux, __aussi __je __vous __demande __de __ne __pas __rester __dans __cette __clairière. __Vous __pourriez __être __blessés. »_ Quelques secondes s'écoulent alors que les Pokémons conservent une immobilité totale, puis un grand Cerfrousse lance un brame vers le ciel; son troupeau se sauve alors au galop, imité par les autres Pokémons. En quelques instants, la trouée entre les arbres est déserte et silencieuse.

Arceus les remercie mentalement, puis se déplace à une extrémité de la clairière. Levant la tête, il appelle : « _Artikodin, __Sulfura__ et __Electhor, __vous __pouvez __atterrir. »_Aussitôt résonne un concert de battements d'ailes gigantesques, alors que les trois oiseaux légendaires de Kanto se posent au centre de la trouée entre les arbres. Electhor pousse un cri électrisant vers le ciel, des éclairs partant de ses plumes; Sulfura y répond par un rugissement, sa crête de flammes flamboyant, alors qu'Artikodin bat des ailes et fait tomber un peu de glace. Lugia se pose à son tour, son arrivée ramenant immédiatement le calme parmi les oiseaux légendaires. Il abaisse les ailes jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent terre, permettant ainsi à ses passagers de descendre.

Le premier est Pierre, sautant doucement à terre, son visage d'une délicate teinte brun pâle; puis Pikachu glisse le long de l'aile bleue et blanche avec un « Pika ! » soulagé. Une fois sur le sol ferme de la clairière, il relève la tête et appelle « Pikapi ! ». Le dernier passager débarque alors en chancelant, précautionneux, comme s'il craignait de détruire quelque chose en le touchant.

« _Sacha ,_le rassure Lugia en le regardant du coin de l'œil, _tout __va __bien. __Il __n__'__y __a __aucun __danger._

- Aucun danger ? » Sacha relève brusquement la tête et fixe le Pokémon légendaire dans les yeux, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. « Lugia, t'es sûr d'avoir tout suivi ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?

-_Oui. »_ La réponse de Lugia est laconique, alors que le jeune Dresseur met pied à terre. Le Pokémon étire le cou, relève les ailes et les rabat doucement, faisant voler un peu de poussière. Puis il abaisse de nouveau la tête et regarde le jeune Dresseur dans les yeux, peu surpris d'y découvrir de la peur et de l'horreur. « _Et __je __sais __que __tu __n__'__es __pas __dangereux,__ Sacha. __Ce __n__'__était __qu__'__un __accident, __tu__ n__'__y__ es __pour __rien._

- JUSTEMENT ! » Le hurlement désespéré de Sacha attire l'attention des autres Pokémons légendaires. Mais le jeune Dresseur s'en contrefiche. « Imagine si ça m'arrivait à nouveau mais que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler ? Demande-t-il, paniqué. Imagine que je blesse quelqu'un ?

_-__Ça __n__'__arrivera __pas,_ répond Lugia.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » Lugia s'apprête à répondre, mais s'interrompt dans son geste et regarde Arceus. Sacha suit son regard et voit avec surprise Arceus lever la tête sans que Lugia l'ait appelé. Les deux Pokémons légendaires se fixent quelques secondes, puis l'Alpha secoue imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Lugia se détourne et ses yeux reviennent se planter dans ceux de Sacha : « _Pardonne-moi,__ Sacha.__ Mais __tu __n__'__es __pas__ prêt __à __entendre__ ce __que__ nous __avons __à __te __dire._

- Ça, ça veut dire que je suis dans le pétrin, c'est ça ?

- _C__'__est __possible._ » Démoralisé, l'adolescent baisse la tête, silencieux. Lugia étend une aile et soulève doucement le menton de l'Élu, un air coupable sur le visage. « _Mais __tes__ amis__ sont__ à __tes __côtés __pour__ te __soutenir. __De __plus,__ ce __n__'__est __pas __la __première__ fois __que __tu __as __des__ ennuis.  
_

- Pas avec un problème de cette taille, réplique Sacha, amer.

_-__Sacha.__ Je __te __donne __ma __parole __de __Pokémon __légendaire __que __tu __auras __bientôt __toutes __les __réponses __dont __tu __as __besoin. »_La promesse solennelle de Lugia remonte un peu le moral du jeune Dresseur. Juste un peu.

_« Il __est __temps __de __monter __le __camp,_ lance Arceus à la cantonade. _Mewtwo, __peux-tu __te__ charger __des__ boucliers __de __protection ?_

_-__Bien __sûr._ » Le Pokémon Psy se détourne et commence à monter un rempart d'énergie autour de la clairière. Sous les yeux ébahis de Pierre, Sacha et Pikachu, un grand rideau illuminé d'une faible lueur bleue s'élève du sol et monte lentement, entourant toute la clairière. Le sommet du rideau finit par se rejoindre au-dessus de leurs têtes et fusionne dans un doux chuintement. Le bouclier brille plus fort, puis s'éteint peu à peu et devient invisible. Mewtwo se retourne et fait signe à Arceus que le bouclier est en place, avant de capter du coin de l'œil les regards impressionnés des trois amis.

« _Oh,__ ce __n__'__est __qu__'__un __petit __tour __de __passe-passe, __c__'__est __très __facile __à __effectuer,_ lance-t-il mentalement d'un ton modeste.

- Oui, répond Pierre, facile pour un Pokémon Psy et légendaire si puissant qu'il a échappé au contrôle de la Team Rocket. Remettons les choses dans leur contexte.

- Pikachu. » Renchérit le petit Pokémon Electrik. Sacha, lui, reste silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Tout est calme dans la petite clairière la plupart des Pokémons légendaires sont repartis dans leurs dimensions ou leurs lieux de vie, excepté Lugia, endormi sur une haute pierre, et Mewtwo, assis sur une roche en surplomb, qui veille qu'aucun visiteur extérieur ne passe le puissant bouclier qu'il a dressé.

Dans son sac de couchage, Pierre ronfle doucement, adressant comme à son habitude des mots doux aux femmes qu'il voit dans ses rêves. Pikachu dort lui aussi, roulé en boule, à côté de Mew et de Shaymin. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux bouge en peu, faisant s'étirer ou se recroqueviller les deux autres, puis ils reprennent leur sommeil paisible. Suicune, Entei et Raikou sont allongés flanc contre flanc et sommeillent paisiblement.

Sacha ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il est passé en quelques instants du sommeil profond à un état d'alarme incompréhensible. Pourtant tout va bien, il n'y a rien d'anormal; Sacha jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis et aux Pokémons légendaires, endormis à quelques mètres de distance, là où il les avait volontairement laissés lorsqu'il avait changé de place. Il aperçoit la silhouette assise, de Mewtwo sombre sur le fond bleu sombre du ciel. Personne n'aurait pu passer le bouclier sans qu'il ne le repère...

À moins qu'il ne soit plus fort que lui.

Sacha redresse lentement le buste, laissant le haut de son sac de couchage glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Il est à l'affût, guettant le moindre bruit sa respiration se fait silencieuse, profonde. Un léger bruit retentit à sa droite; il tourne la tête et scrute les taillis, immobiles. Puis les feuilles bougent à nouveau dans un autre bruissement. Intrigué, il sort de son sac de couchage et s'approche des buissons. Les feuilles s'immobilisent soudain, et un sifflement mauvais résonne dans l'air de la nuit. Sacha a un mouvement de recul, légèrement troublé. _Mais __qu__'__est-ce __qui..._

Le buisson semble soudain exploser de l'intérieur, et Sacha est projeté en arrière. Il heurte violemment le sol alors que les sifflements redoublent; sonné, il sent quelque chose de froid et lisse se glisser sous lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la chose s'enroule autour de son torse et il est soulevé de terre. Il rouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à la tête d'un Pokémon, ses yeux aux pupilles verticales le fixant sans ciller. Il ouvre la gueule et laisse apparaître dans un sifflement triomphant deux crochets blancs recourbés et une langue bifide.

« Nom d'Arceus ! Lâche Sacha, paniqué. À L'AIDE ! » Le Seviper siffle de mécontentement et tente de le mordre au bras, mais Sacha fait un mouvement en arrière et les crocs du serpent se referme dans le vide avec un claquement. « À L'AIDE ! »

OoOoOoO

« Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre ! » Hurle Pierre. Le petit Pokémon charge son énergie électrique, puis la lance sur le Pokémon Serpent qui lui fait face. Mais il l'esquive facilement et se dresse devant le Dresseur d'Argenta en sifflant, son corps sombre et ondulant occultant la lueur de la lune. Il ouvre la gueule et sort sa langue bifide, semblant narguer Pierre, puis pousse un second sifflement en découvrant ses crocs d'une pourpre mortelle.

Une sphère d'énergie diffusant une légère lueur rose passe soudain à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Pierre et frappe le Seviper de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Il se redresse en produisant un son furieux, assez proche d'un feulement, mais une rafale de vent tourbillonnant le réduit au silence en le faisant valser plus loin encore, KO.

« Merci, Lugia ! Lance Pierre au Pokémon de Johto.

_- Je t'en prie, _répond le Gardien des Abysses. _Mais c'était trop facile._

- _Tu penses comme moi ? »_ Interroge Mewtwo d'un air inquiet. Lugia hoche la tête, son pelage blanc et bleu reflétant la lueur de la lune. Le regard de Pierre, confus, passe de l'un à l'autre, quêtant une réponse. « Hein ? Comment ça ?

- _Ce Seviper s'est presque jeté sur nous, _dit Lugia,_ et pourtant nous étions en supériorité numérique. À moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire, ce dont je doute fortement..._

- _… c'était une diversion,_ termine Mewtwo.

- Mais une diversion pour quoi faire ? » Demande Pierre. Les deux Pokémons légendaires le regardent, tout aussi troublés que lui. Mew redescend de quelques dizaines de centimètres, arrivant au niveau de l'oreille du Champion d'Argenta, et Shaymin sort de la cachette qu'il s'était trouvée, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir combattu (mais possédant somme toute une bonne excuse car uniquement capable de se battre sous forme céleste).

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur explose dans l'air de la nuit, faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Immédiatement, Pikachu saute de l'épaule de Pierre et s'élance en criant : « PIKAPI ! PIKAPIIII !

- SACHA ! » Le petit groupe s'élance à sa suite et fait rapidement le tour de la petite colline qui les sépare de Sacha. Provenus de l'autre côté, Pikachu s'immobilise brusquement et le Dresseur d'Argenta manque de le heurter de plein fouet; Shaymin pousse une exclamation horrifiée, alors que Pierre ne peut plus détacher son regard du centre de la clairière.

Sacha est prisonnier de l'étreinte d'un énorme Arbok, à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, les bras en croix. Ses yeux choqués fixent le ciel sans sembler le voir, tant la douleur qui les voile est intense. Sa bouche est encore entrouverte sur une respiration heurtée, et un gémissement passe la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque le Pokémon Serpent resserre son étreinte sur l'épaule du Dresseur. Un filet de liquide sombre coule le long de son bras jusqu'au le sol, dans un bruit de goutte-à-goutte.

Mewtwo lance un juron en langue inconnue alors que Lugia s'exclame, horrifié : _« Par les Pierres Originelles d'Arceus ! L'Arbok l'a mordu !_

- Non ! » Le cri de Pierre, mêlé à l'exclamation de Lugia, attire l'attention de l'Arbok et il relâche l'épaule de Sacha. Le jeune Maître ferme lentement les yeux, vaincu par le poison, alors que le Pokémon serpent se tourne vers les Pokémons. Il siffle dans leur direction, menaçant, montrant ses crocs teintés d'écarlate; Pikachu y répond par un « Pikaaaa ! » belliqueux, ses joues crépitant d'électricité. Il envoie soudain un Éclair heurter le Pokémon poison qui, sous le choc, lâche le jeune Dresseur inconscient. Sacha tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, inerte. Le Pokémon pousse un sifflement de rage et s'approche de lui, mais une voix rauque et gutturale l'arrête net.

« Assez. » Un Démolosse sort des buissons, le corps couvert de fourrure noire et bleue. Une longue cicatrice court le long de son flanc, vestige d'un combat ancien.

« Le Démolosse shiny de ce matin! Souffle Pierre, stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Le Pokémon Sombre fixe d'un air autoritaire l'Arbok, qui se sauve dans les buissons. Le Pokémon lance alors un regard victorieux et méprisant à Sacha, toujours inconscient, puis se détourne et plante ses prunelles écarlates dans les yeux des Pokémons légendaires présents. Il entrouvre légèrement la gueule et lâche alors quelques mots :

« Prenez garde, Légendaires. La prophétie ne vous protégera pas longtemps.» Sa phrase est accueillie par des grondements menaçants de la part de Mewtwo et Lugia ainsi que d'une réplique mentale de Shaymin qui lui arrache un sourire tordu. Puis il fait volte-face et disparaît dans les buissons à la suite des Pokémons poison.

« Sacha ! » Pierre, suivi de près par Pikachu, se précipite vers son meilleur ami, étendu inconscient sur le sol, pour constater les dégâts. La première chose que le Champion d'Argenta remarque est la profonde marque de morsure visible sur l'épaule gauche du jeune Dresseur, et le sang, noir sous la lune, qui coule de la plaie le long de son bras. Pierre prend doucement le poignet de son ami et ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes, cherchant son pouls. Il rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers Lugia et Mewtwo, paniqué. « Son cœur ralentit ! Le poison est en train d'agir.

_- Je vais essayer de le soigner. »_ Sur cette déclaration,Mewtwo s'avance vers le jeune Dresseur, pose une patte sur la poitrine de Sacha et se concentre. Sa patte s'entoure d'un halo violet et il se concentre davantage.

« Cela ne suffira _pas._ » Pikachu fait un bond de surprise en découvrant Arceus juste à côté de lui. Le grand Pokémon relève la tête et fixe Sacha d'un air désolé, alors que le portail inter-dimensionnel se referme derrière lui. « _Le poison des Arboks est mortel pour les hommes. Les soins de Mewtwo sont sans doute très efficaces en temps normal, mais Sacha est malheureusement condamné._

- Pikapi… » Pikachu secoue lentement la tête de droite en gauche, les yeux fixés sur le Pokémon légendaire. Des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux alors qu'il tourne la tête pour regarder son Dresseur et ami. Il avait beau être jeune, Pikachu l'a vu prendre tant de risques pour sauver d'autres Pokémons, tant de fois, en tant d'endroits différents…

Immédiatement, Pikachu revit son premier jour de voyage avec Sacha, lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits attaquer par de Piafabecs, et qu'il s'était finalement interposé, défiant les oiseaux de l'attaquer à la place de son Pokémon. Il revoit le combat de Mew et Mewtwo, et le moment où Sacha s'est fait heurter de plein fouet par les attaques des deux Pokémons. Enfin, lors de leur voyage aux Îles Oranges, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'archipel Shamouti ; quand Lugia avait été attaqué et que Sacha avait été projeté à l'eau, et qu'ils avaient tous cru qu'il était mort… Il s'était toujours relevé, plus fort, plus déterminé à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois…

« Non… » La voix de Pierre résonne dans le silence tendu, mi-désespérée, mi-déterminée. « Il doit bien y avoir un remède. Il faut qu'il y en ait un !

- _Malheureusement, __ce __n__'__est __pas __le _cas_. » _Répond Lugia. Le grand Pokémon baisse la tête, abattu, et continue d'une voix triste : « Je _crains __que __le__ temps __de Sacha ne __soit __venu._

- Mew ! » Le miaulement excité de Mew attire l'attention des personnes présentes. Il se met à virevolter dans tous les sens et s'approche de Mewtwo, puis lâche toute une série de miaulement et de mimes, sans cesser de flotter en l'air. Mewtwo se relève et écoute le petit Pokémon, puis lance à la cantonade : « Je _crois __que __mon __frère __connaît __un __remède __contre __le __poison._ » Mew hoche frénétiquement la tête et commence une petite danse en miaulant par intermittences. Mewtwo reprend d'une voix hésitante, déchiffrant au fur et à mesure ce que le petit Pokémon rose lui dit : « _Il dit qu'il faut… des fleurs. Non, attendez… des fleurs d'eau… d'Azuria._

-_Oh __oui !_ S'exclame Shaymin. _Bien __sûr. __C__'__est __le __remède __naturel __le __plus __efficace._

-_Mais __il __dit __aussi __que__… __que __les __fleurs __sont __gardées __par__… __les __champions ? »_ Interloqué, Mewtwo regarde son frère d'un air confus. Puis, subitement, un sourire éclaire sa face sérieuse. _« Il __dit __que __les __fleurs __sont __sous __la __garde __des __Champions __de __l__'__Arène, _reprend-il en se tournant vers les autres Pokémons_. __Qui __est __le__ Champion, __actuellement ?_

- C'est Ondine Williams, répond aussitôt Pierre, un air soulagé sur le visage. Je la connais, elle me donnera volontiers ces fleurs.

- _Mais __Azuria __est __à __plusieurs __dizaines __de __kilomètres,_ objecte Lugia. _Même __en __supposant __que __tu __sois __rapide, __tu __n__'__y __arriveras __pas __avant __l__'__aube._

-_Et __il __sera __trop __tard._ » Lance Arceus. Tous se tournent vers Sacha, qui, toujours inconscient, pousse une faible plainte. Arceus reprend d'une voix pareille à une sentence : « _S__'__il __ne __reçoit __pas __de __soin s__avant__ demain __matin __au __lever __du __soleil__… __Sacha __partira __pour __le __monde __des __Ombres.__ Et __ce __sera __un __voyage __sans __retour._»

Un lourd silence tombe sur le groupe alors que les derniers mots d'Arceus résonnent dans l'air tiède de la nuit. Silence bientôt troublé par une voix déterminée : « _Je __vais __le__ faire._ »

Pierre se tourne d'un bloc vers Lugia, imité par tous les autres. Le Pokémon a déjà étendu les ailes et s'apprête à décoller.

« Lugia, appelle doucement Arceus. Sois prudent._ Rappelle-toi __ce __que __le __Démolosse __nous __a __dit._

-Ne _t__'__en__ fais __pas,__ Arceus,_ sourit le Gardien des Abysses. _J__'__emprunterai __les__ courants __marins__ et __je __volerai__ plus __haut __que __je__ ne __l__'__ai__ jamais__ fait. » _Le Pokémon rabat ses ailes vers le sol, décollant d'un bon mètre. _« À __tout __à __l__'__heure, __à __l__'__aube. »_ Et, sur ce, il donne un autre coup d'aile et s'envole haut dans le ciel, puis disparaît.

Ils restent à fixer l'endroit où il a disparu pendant quelques instants, puis Arceus se détourne et lance : « _Shaymin. E__ssaie __de __préparer __des __remèdes__ et__ soigne__ Sacha__ du __mieux __que __tu __peux. __Mew, __convoque __les __autres __Pokémons __légendaires en réunion au sommet. __Mewtwo, __renforce __le__ bouclier. »_ Tous vaquent à leurs tâches, alors qu'Arceus s'éloigne. Il lance une sphère brillante et ouvre une autre porte interdimensionnelle.

« Arceus ! » Le Pokémon légendaire s'immobilise et se tourne vers Pierre, qui court vers lui. Ce dernier s'arrête, un peu essoufflé, et lui demande :

« Arceus… Pardon d'être indiscret, mais…

- _Vas-y, P_ierre, l'encourage Arceus.

- Ce que le Démolosse vous a dit, tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? » Arceus fait lentement demi-tour, tournant le dos à la porte, et regarde Pierre dans les yeux. Il finit par lui répondre :

« _Tu n'es pas indiscret, Pierre. Seulement curieux. Malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes deux questions pour l'instant. Les réponses viendront plus tard._

_« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous allons devoir nous associer, toi, Sacha, Pikachu et nous. Et que nous allons affronter quelque chose sans précédent dans votre temps. Alors soyez prêts. »_Et sur ces paroles sombres, Arceus se détourne et rentre dans sa dimension, laissant Pierre avec plus de questions que jamais.

_**Ceux et celles qui, comme moi, adorent que les héros se fassent taper dessus, êtes-vous comblés ? ^^  
**_


	5. À fleur d'eau

_**Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais la Première devient vraiment galère en ce moment, entre les TPE, les premières épreuves du bac et les contrôles et exposés en tous genres... Mais c'est vraiment super sinon (je m'adresse à ceux qui vont y aller), les programmes sont extra intéressants et les profs nous laissent plus de libertés que l'année dernière !**_

_**Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla qui vous barbe et qui vous donne sans doute plus envie de déprimer que de lire ma fic (non ne partez paaaaaaas !) et je vous laisse lire tranquille ! Encore une fois, si quelqu'un veut que je traduise une fic d'anglais en français ou l'inverse, je peux le faire !**_

_**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN PASSAGE LÉGÈREMENT GORE ! ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à ma sœur aînée, qui si elle lit ceci se reconnaîtra sans doute, qui me casse les pieds à longueur de journée mais sans qui la vie serait triste et sans saveur.**_

* * *

Le Pokémon au pelage noir court à travers la forêt, plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Derrière lui, les deux serpents ont du mal à tenir le rythme, glissant sur le sol comme des ombres silencieuses. Les crochets de l'Arbok sont toujours sortis et luisent doucement sous la lumière de la lune, écarlates de sang et de venin; le corps du Seviper porte des marques de coups et de brûlures, résultat de son bref combat contre Pikachu, Mewtwo et Lugia. Mais, malgré leurs blessures, ils arborent des sourires satisfaits : leur mission est un succès.

Ils arrivent bientôt au campement situé près du volcan noir et rouge, crachant toujours de la fumée. Des cris et des rires hystériques leurs parviennent peu à peu; de hautes flammes s'élèvent de brasiers, alors que des silhouettes sombres se détachent sur la lueur tremblotante du feu. Des Pokémons de toutes les régions et de toutes les espèces sont présents ici : volant, courant, nageant, creusant, bondissant, crachant le feu, le venin ou la foudre, grands et petits, mais tous redoutables, violents et brutaux. Un petit groupe d'Elecsprints converse à voix basse, semblant préparer un mauvais coup; un Persian et un Chaffreux se lancent des insultes en feulant et en crachant, le dos hérissé, sous les acclamations et les huées d'un cercle de Pokémons avides de combat et de sang. Des détonations et des cris de douleur résonnent parfois dans l'air, résultant de duels violents et pas toujours équitables qui opposent des combattants.

Crocs-de-sang ralentit l'allure, au soulagement silencieux des deux serpents, et c'est à un pas vif que les trois combattants pénètrent dans le camp. Ne désirant pas s'attarder, le Démolosse et les Empoisonneurs se faufilent entre les fêtards, prenant les chemins les moins fréquentés et esquivant les duellistes. Ils font peu à peu leur chemin vers le volcan, sans parler et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des autres. Car, même si Crocs-de-sang n'a jamais été vaincu, cela signifie un combat, et ils n'ont pas le temps.

« Eh, le balafré ! » La voix traînante a résonné comme un clairon, sarcastique et méprisante. Le silence tombe immédiatement sur le campement des troupes commandées par Crocs-de-sang; les combats, les disputes et les discussion cessent d'un seul coup, alors que tous ont le regard fixé sur le lieutenant shiny. Il fait lentement demi-tour et cherche du regard celui qui a lancé cette phrase sur un ton de défi, ses prunelles écarlates balayant la foule de ses subordonnés qui lui font face.

Un grand Léopardus s'est avancé, les flammes du brasier qui brûle à deux mètres à peine jetant des reflets ambrés et furtifs sur son pelage violet et jaune. Ses petites oreilles pointues frémissent à des sons quasi-inaudibles, alors que ses yeux perçants ne quittent pas Crocs-de-sang; sa longue queue à l'extrémité semblable à une lame bouge doucement dans un mouvement à la fois nonchalant et menaçant. Le Pokémon d'Unys reprend d'une voix forte et assurée « Qui est le chef, ici ? »

Tous les Pokémons présents retiennent leur souffle, apeurés et fascinés par la scène inévitable qui va suivre. Le Démolosse shiny s'avance lentement vers l'arrogant Pokémon, ses pattes sombres se posant sans faire de bruit sur le sol meuble, fixant de ses prunelles rouge sang les yeux du Léopardus. Il finit par s'arrêter à quelques millimètres du museau de son antagoniste, puis répond d'une voix grave et profonde : « C'est moi. »

Le silence s'étend, devient presque compact, assourdissant, alors que pas un mouvement ne se fait dans la clairière. Crocs-de-sang semble parfaitement calme, le Léopardus le toise d'un air hautain, alors que les Pokémons qui les observent n'osent plus bouger un cil. Le Démolosse shiny a rarement été provoqué, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ses réactions étaient aussi foudroyantes qu'imprévisibles. Dans le doute, il valait mieux éviter de le chercher, mais son nouvel adversaire ignorait tout de lui; c'est pourquoi, nullement impressionné par la dangereuse étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans les iris ténébreux du Pokémon à la cicatrice, il relève un peu la tête et lâche :

« Je vois. Dis-moi, comment je fais si je veux prendre ta place ? » Crocs-de-sang ne quitte pas du regard le félin, alors qu'un petit sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourt les rangs des Pokémons attroupés, qui s'écartent de quelques pas par mesure de prudence; trop sûr de lui, le Pokémon au pelage violet ne les remarque même pas. Crocs-de-sang, un air amusé sur le visage mais les yeux lançant un regard brûlant, répond à voix basse, parfaitement audible dans le silence : « Tu la veux, on dirait.

- Disons que je m'y verrais bien, rétorque le Pokémon d'Unys.

- Alors tu vas devoir attendre. J'y suis encore. » Sur cette réplique cinglante, Crocs-de-sang fait demi-tour, sa queue fourchue éraflant au passage le museau du Léopardus, et commence à s'éloigner en direction du volcan fumant. Le félin violet reste comme pétrifié pendant quelques secondes, regardant partir le Démolosse shiny avec un air ahuri; puis la colère et la rage se peignent sur son visage. Il se ramasse sur lui-même et pousse un feulement sauvage, puis bondit sur Crocs-de-sang.

Pendant quelques secondes, c'est une mêlée indescriptible où les pelages noir et violet des deux combattants se fondent l'un dans l'autre; des grognements de rage, de douleur et de peur résonnent, alors que des touffes de fourrure volent dans l'air brûlant et se mêlent à la terre que la bagarre soulève, puis les sons et les mouvements cessent d'un seul coup. La poussière retombe lentement, permettant aux Pokémons de voir le résultat du combat.

Le Léopardus est étalé sur le dos dans la poussière et il ne bouge plus. Pas parce qu'il est mort, mais parce qu'une patte aux griffes acérées est posée sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler et menaçant clairement sa vie. Crocs-de-sang, nullement blessé, respirant à peine plus rapidement, se penche vers le Pokémon d'Unys et lui parle d'une voix glaciale :

« Tu pensais réellement avoir une chance de me tuer en m'attaquant dans le dos ? » Sa deuxième patte avant, toutes griffes sorties, se plante entre ses côtes, faisant retentir un miaulement de douleur. Le sang coule de la plaie et rougit le sol, alors que l'emprise du Démolosse se resserre. « Tu n'es pas le premier à faire cela, reprend le lieutenant shiny, méprisant, et tu ne seras pas le dernier. Tu es sans doute nouveau ici, dans les rangs du Seigneur de la Nuit, et tu ne me connais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux remplis de terreur, le Pokémon d'Unys hoche lentement la tête. Les griffes de Crocs-de-sang s'enfoncent plus profondément dans sa chair. « Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Ou… oui, miaule misérablement le Léopardus, les larmes aux yeux. S'il vous plaît, je suis désolé, mais…

- Ici, l'interrompt le Démolosse shiny en s'adressant à la foule réunie autour de lui, on apprend bien des choses. Même le plus novice de ces abrutis aux yeux vides qui nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure connaît les règles de base. » Un mouvement de gêne et de nervosité parcourt les rangs des subordonnés de Crocs-de-sang, mais ils s'immobilisent lorsqu'il reprend sur un ton de professeur : « Pas de prisonniers et pas de questions. Ceux qui ne servent à rien ont le même sort que les ennemis, la mort. On respecte ses supérieurs même si on ne les aime pas. Quand on te donne un ordre, il faut l'exécuter sans hésiter et correctement quel qu'il soit. Si je demandais à l'autre Frison là-bas derrière moi de tuer son voisin Scorplane, il le fera immédiatement sous peine d'être lui-même tué. » Un frisson parcourt la foule des Pokémons, alors que les deux Pokémons pris comme exemples se regardent avec angoisse.

« Ils savent aussi – ils en ont eu la preuve ce soir – qu'en général on devient lâche et poli quand on est dominé en combat. » Crocs-de-sang décoche un sourire froid et assassin au félin violet, qui a les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il reprend dans un souffle, sa voix parfaitement audible par-dessus le crépitement des flammes : « Et, enfin, la dernière règle : si quelqu'un m'affronte et perd, il le paye de sa vie. C'est pourquoi personne ne me défie. Ceux qui sont passés avant ont tous perdu. »

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans le camp, faisant se hérisser la fourrure des Pokémons témoins du bref combat de Crocs-de-sang. Les yeux du Léopardus s'écarquillent de douleur et de terreur, alors que le Démolosse shiny referme plus encore ses crocs sur la gorge de son infortuné adversaire. Le Pokémon félin tente encore désespérément de se libérer, griffant le sol en laissant de profonds sillons; mais chacun de ses mouvements se fait plus lent, plus saccadé, presque des spasmes. Sa longue queue a un dernier battement, puis s'immobilise dans la poussière rouge et poisseuse.

Crocs-de-sang relève lentement les yeux et balaye du regard l'assemblée pétrifiée qui lui fait face, le sang du Léopardus coulant encore de sa gueule.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut encore prendre ma place ? » Interroge-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Les Pokémons qui lui font face détournent le regard, toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Le Démolosse pousse alors un grondement féroce, le pelage hérissé et les crocs découverts, dégouttant du sang du Léopardus, et fait un bond en avant en direction de ses troupes. Les Pokémons s'éparpillent en catastrophe comme une volée de moineaux et déguerpissent, alors qu'un rugissement de mépris du lieutenant à la cicatrice se fait entendre :

« Dégagez ! Hors de ma vue, sales lèches-bottes à la cervelle de Magicarpe, ou vous subirez le même sort que cet imbécile d'Unys ! DÉGAGEZ ! » Crocs-de-sang redresse fièrement la tête, sa queue noire balayant l'air derrière lui dans un sifflement et ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs. Depuis leur cachette, les Pokémons regardent avec terreur et admiration mêlées leur chef au pelage noir et bleu, et se disent qu'encore une fois il a bien mérité son nom.

Crocs-de-sang, commandant des armées du Seigneur de la Nuit.

* * *

La nuit est déjà bien entamée à Azuria. Les Dresseurs du Pont Pépite sont déjà rentrés chez eux, où les attend un bon bol de lait Meumeu toutchaud et une tartine de miel d'Apitrini. Quelques lumières sont encore allumées dans les maisons; le Centre Pokémon commence à fermer ses portes. Un dernier Dresseur se hâte vers le bâtiment au toit rouge, mais s'arrête quelques instants en face de l'Arène. La masse imposante de la construction en béton se détache des autres bâtiments, semblant surgir de la nuit comme un Pokémon géant. L'écriteau accroché sur la porte est on ne peut plus clair : « L'Arène est fermée jusqu'à demain matin, huit heures. Les Sœurs Sensationnelles, Championnes d'Azuria ». L'étage de l'Arène est éclairé par une lumière d'origine électrique, alors que les voix des trois Sœurs Sensationnelles – Lily, Daisy et Violet – se font entendre, parfois entrecoupées d'éclats de rire ou d'exclamations indignées. Le Dresseur adresse un dernier regard déçu à l'Arène, puis se détourne et presse le pas en direction du Centre Pokémon, où il entre sans se retourner.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux le regarde partir, accoudée à la rambarde de son balcon, au deuxième étage de l'Arène fermée. Elle ne fait pas un geste pour le rattraper, ne l'appelle pas, ne prononce pas une parole ses yeux bleus océan le suivent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le bâtiment aux murs blancs. Puis elle se détourne et lève les yeux vers les étoiles qui commencent à briller dans le ciel.

Ce jour est très spécial pour elle. Car cela fait exactement trois ans qu'elle a cessé d'arpenter les routes pour s'améliorer. Trois ans qu'elle est Championne à Azuria avec ses trois sœurs, qui ne se préoccupent que de paraître féminines et responsables tout en laissant tout le travail à leur sœur, qui trouvent plus intéressant de faire du lèche-vitrine à longueur de journée que de s'occuper de l'Arène et qui tentent désespérément de lui trouver un petit ami. Ce qu'elles ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas comprendre, c'est qu'elle n'en veut pas. Qu'elle est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a déjà trouvé le chemin jusqu'à son cœur, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sacha.

Nostalgique, Ondine pousse un gros soupir, puis sort de sa poche un coquillage percé de trous et sourit tristement. Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour retourner dans les Îles Oranges, où elle avait revu Mélodie. De nombreux souvenirs lui étaient revenus, et elle avait demandé à la jeune fille de lui apprendre à jouer la chanson de Lugia. Elle s'était exécutée en discutant, taquinant gentiment la jeune Championne qui lui répondait par des sourires doux, tentant de lui cacher la peine que chacun de ses mots sur leur aventure ici faisait naître dans son cœur. Ondine revient à la réalité et secoue la tête, chassant ces souvenirs douloureux; elle porte la flûte à ses lèvres, ferme les yeux et commence à jouer.

L'écho de la musique retentit dans le village et parvient à tous les habitants de la ville. Ils s'arrêtent tous, fascinés par la musique, si belle qu'elle en semble surnaturelle, irréelle. La mélodie, ils le savent, ne va pas durer éternellement, comme ils savent qu'elle provient de l'arène, où elle est jouée par la plus jeune des Sœurs Sensationnelles. Daisy, Lily et Violet, à l'étage inférieur, cessent brusquement de discuter en entendant l'air de la flûte.

« Oh non, murmure Lily, pas encore.

- La pauvre, renchérit Violet en chuchotant, elle en a vraiment souffert.

- Non, tu crois ? Ironise Daisy à voix basse, alors que la musique continue. Elle la joue presque tous les soirs depuis qu'elle est revenue des Îles Oranges. Ça donne une idée de comment elle se sent depuis qu'il est reparti.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé aux Îles Oranges pour la mettre dans cet état ? » Interroge Violet, toujours chuchotant. Lily, la même question dans les yeux, se tourne vers Daisy. Cette dernière, un air de triste confidence sur le visage, se penche vers ses deux sœurs et raconte en chuchotant, sa voix à peine audible par-dessus la musique :

« Elle voyageait avec Sacha et un garçon appelé Jackie. Ils étaient à bord d'un bateau quand ils ont été pris dans une tempête près des Îles Oranges. Ils se sont échoués sur une île où existe une vieille légende, qui disait qu'un Dresseur Pokémon un jour réussirait à réunir les trois sphères représentant le pouvoir d'Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura; alors il les empêcherait dans leur colère de détruire le monde, avec l'aide du Gardien des Abysses et de son chant, ce qu'elle joue en ce moment.

- C'est bien joli, mais c'est quoi, le Gardien des Abysses ? Interroge Lily.

- J'y viens. Le Dresseur Pokémon de la prophétie s'est révélé être Sacha; il a effectivement réussi à récupérer les trois sphères et a découvert que le Gardien était Lugia, le Pokémon légendaire de Johto. Mais, alors qu'il se rendait sur l'île où il devait reposer les trois sphères, en volant sur le dos de Lugia, ils ont été attaqués par un collectionneur sans scrupules qui avait fait exprès de rendre les trois oiseaux légendaires furieux pour les capturer et obtenir Lugia en prime. Et ils sont tous les deux tombés à l'eau. Ce jour-là, Sacha a manqué de se noyer, et c'est Ondine qui l'a sauvé. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : une jeune fille de l'île n'a pas arrêté de taquiner Ondine sur le fait que Sacha était son petit ami, ce qu'elle a démenti jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille le chercher. Et là, elle a sous-entendu que c'était vrai. » Un silence suit la dernière phrase de Daisy, alors que la musique retentit toujours, semblant suspendre le cours du temps.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. » Fait Lily. Violet, pensive, ne fait que hocher la tête.

Ondine, à l'étage, continue de jouer la mélodie, deux rivières de larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues froides, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant à la musique, y mettant tout ce qu'elle ressent mais ne peut exprimer. Lorsqu'elle arrive à la fin de la chanson, elle prolonge la note finale, la laissant peu à peu mourir. Un long silence s'établit, alors que, les yeux brillants, elle regarde la rivière. Elle détourne la tête et s'apprête à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque retentit un son, plus mélodieux, plus pur, plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle a pu jouer. Elle reconnaît immédiatement la mélodie de Lugia, mais la partition qu'elle joue tous les soirs paraît une bien pâle imitation de cet air, de ce chant qui s'élève de l'air, de la rivière.

Captivée, elle s'immobilise et agrippe son balcon, scrutant le ciel, pleine d'espoir. Soudain, un immense vent tourbillonnant se forme devant elle, montant plus haut que le toit de l'arène. Le vent fouette le visage de la jeune Championne d'arène, détachant ses cheveux roux qui se mettent à flotter librement, la musique continuant de résonner. Mais la jeune fille ne fait pas un geste pour les rattacher; elle regarde droit devant elle, ses mèches rebelles se mêlant aux larmes, alors qu'un sourire étrange apparaît peu à peu sur son visage. La mélodie féerique s'arrête alors, et le tourbillon se calme; le vent tombe, cessant d'agiter les cheveux couleur de feu de la Championne, alors qu'elle fixe le Pokémon immense qui lui fait face. « Lugia.

_- Ondine, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle, surprise par cette entrée en matière assez brutale.

_- Nous avons un blessé, un jeune humain qui s'est fait attaquer par un Arbok. Il nous faut des fleurs d'eau si nous voulons avoir une chance de le soigner et de le sauver. Je sais que les fleurs d'eau les plus efficaces sont jalousement gardées par les champions d'Azuria, mais… pourrais-je en avoir quelques-unes ?_

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi. » Ondine alors saute par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se met à courir le long de l'Arène, puis ouvre la porte du garage, attrape son vélo, l'enfourche et se met à pédaler à toute vitesse. Elle sort bientôt de la ville, toujours en pédalant come une forcenée, suivie par Lugia, volant silencieusement derrière elle.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Ondine est debout au bord de la jetée de Carmin-sur-Mer, son vélo négligemment posé par terre derrière elle. La jeune Championne baisse les yeux vers la mer, frémissant d'excitation à l'idée d'y retourner.

« _Es-tu __bien __sûre __que __les __meilleures __fleurs __d__'__eau __sont __ici ?_ » Ondine se tourne vers Lugia, posé au sol près de son vélo, qui la regarde d'un air interrogateur, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Elle lui sourit de façon rassurante et lui répond : « Sûre et certaine, Lugia. Il y a longtemps, les Champions de Carmin-sur-Mer ont accordé aux Champions d'Azuria le droit d'avoir un petit lieu secret sous le port, afin d'y faire pousser ces fleurs. De toute façon, c'était dans leur intérêt, vu que ces fleurs sont un remède universel, ils n'allaient pas se priver du médicament naturel le plus efficace qui soit.

- _Est-ce __loin ?_

_-_ Pas très. Tu me suis bien ?

- _Oui._ » La jeune Championne se détourne, lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête, prend une profonde inspiration et plonge dans la mer.

Aussitôt, tout devient bleu et flou. Ondine ouvre les yeux et contemple le fabuleux décor marin qui s'offre à elle : des rochers couverts de corail rouge, bleu ou jaune supportent des algues vertes, ondulant doucement dans le courant. Le sol descend en pente douce, au bout de laquelle s'étend une plage de sable blanc sous les rayons de la Lune. Des Pokémons aquatiques vaquent çà et là à leurs occupations : un banc de Lovdiscs, étonnés de la présence d'une humaine sous l'eau, lui tourne autour avec curiosité avant de s'éloigner doucement. Plusieurs Coquiperls, accrochés aux rochers de corail, somnolent, leurs coquilles bivalves à demi fermées, alors qu'une famille de Demantas et Babimantas se laissent porter par le courant. Un Leviator passe au large du récif corallien, croisant un Draco femelle et son Minidraco, qui bientôt disparaissent dans la lumière bleutée et calme de l'océan.

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas nagé ainsi, pense Ondine, savourant ce moment de pur bonheur._

_-__Ondine, __je __t__'__en __prie. _Surprise, elle se tourne vers Lugia, qui l'a rejointe sous l'eau et la regarde du coin de l'œil_. __Est-il __nécessaire __de __te __rappeler __que __je __suis __télépathe __et __que __nous __avons __une __urgence ?_

_-__Non, __bien __sûr. __Désolée. _Fait Ondine, confuse. Elle nage alors vers le récif à presque le toucher, mais plonge brusquement et contourne un gros amas de corail, dérangeant au passage quelques Kokiyas endormis. Elle arrive alors devant l'entrée d'une caverne sous-marine, où elle s'engouffre sans hésiter, suivie de Lugia. Elle nage quelques brasses, puis remonte en direction de la surface, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge dans une grande caverne sombre, sans autre entrée apparente que celle que la jeune championne vient d'emprunter. La mer recouvre tout, excepté un îlot de terre sèche, protégé par un petit mur de briques roses. Un ruisselet d'eau douce murmure derrière le muret, contournant des parterres circulaires de fleurs blanches. Elles ressemblent à des roses, mais leurs pétales triangulaires, légèrement refermés, sont d'une couleur blanc nacré. Un doux parfum rappelant le miel flotte dans la caverne, alors que des grains de pollen argentés sont emportés par une douce brise.

Sans attendre de reprendre son souffle, Ondine se dirige vers le premier parterre de fleurs. Elle s'arrête, indécise, puis se tourne vers Lugia et lui demande :

« Il a été mordu il y a combien de temps ?

_- __Environ __cinq heures_, répond Lugia. _J__'__ai __mis __une __heure __à __venir __ici._

_-_ Et l'Arbok ?

_- __Un __adulte, __environ __quatre __mètres __de __long. __Il __ne __l__'__a __mordu __que __quelques __secondes, __mais __Sacha __est__inconscient __et __son __cœur __ralentit __de __manière __alarmante. »_ Ondine se retourne et commence à cueillir quelques fleurs d'eau parmi les plus blanches, quand un détail la frappe. _Une __minute._ Elle s'arrête brusquement, puis ferme les yeux. _Non, __ça __n__'__est __pas __possible__…_

_« Ondine ? __Que __t__'__arrive-t-il ? »_ S'inquiète Lugia. La jeune fille se tourne lentement et lève la tête vers le Pokémon légendaire. Elle est très pâle et semble prête à s'évanouir. « Répète.

_- Pardon ?_

- S'il te plaît, Lugia. Répète-moi ce que tu as dit. » Lugia, étonné, lui obéit docilement :

_« J__'__ai __dit__ '__Un __adulte, __environ __quatre __mètres __de __long. __Il __ne __l__'__a __mordu __que __quelques __secondes, __mais__…'__ »_Lugia s'interrompt, comprenant soudain sa demande.

« '…mais Sacha est à présent inconscient.', fait Ondine d'une voix blanche. C'est ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Lugia hésite, ne pouvant la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se décide. _« Oui. __C__'__est __Sacha __qui __a __été __attaqué __par __un __Arbok. __Comprends __que __je __n'ai pas voulu __te __le __dire, __parce __que __j__'__avais __peur __que __tu __ne __veuilles __venir __avec __moi, __et __dans __la __situation __actuelle__…_

- Que je ne veuille venir avec toi ? Répète Ondine, incrédule. Mais bien sûr que je veux t'accompagner ! Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami ! En plus, il te faut le savoir-faire des champions de l'arène : nous sommes les seuls à connaître le secret du remède le plus efficace. C'est pour ça que tu vas m'emmener avec toi !

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu ne peux pas venir…_

- Et puis-je te demander POURQUOI ? » Ondine s'est tournée vers Lugia, un air furieux sur le visage. Le Pokémon légendaire sent confusément qu'il ferait mieux de partir vite et loin, mais il tente de la convaincre de rester à Azuria : _« Ondine, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. C'est trop dangereux et, de plus…_

_-_ Mon meilleur ami est mourant ! hurle Ondine, excédée. ET TU N'AS PAS L'AIR DE TE RENDRE COMPTE DE ÇA ! JE VAIS PRENDRE CES FICHUES FLEURS ET T'ACCOMPAGNER, ET T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À VOULOIR ME LARGUER EN CHEMIN SINON ÇA VA CHAUFFER ! »

* * *

« Comment ça, tu t'en vas ? » Fait Daisy, incrédule, alors qu'Ondine fait des allées et venus dans la chambre, fourrant des objets dans son sac à dos au fur et à mesure.

« Je m'en vais, c'est assez clair, non ? Jette Ondine, ajoutant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

- Mais… Mais où ça ? Interroge Lily, sous le choc.

- Ailleurs, lui lance Ondine sans se retourner, alors qu'atterrissent sur son lit des objets divers, tirés de ses tiroirs.

- Mais, tu oublies nos vacances ! S'exclame Violet, secouant la tête. On devait partir, Lily, Daisy et moi, faire un voyage de Kanto à Unys, tu t'en souv…

- Eh ben reportez-le ! Réplique Ondine, serrant les cordons de son sac plein à craquer. Il s'agit d'une urgence très importante.

- Pour qui ? » Demande froidement Daisy, déçue et amère que ses vacances soient gâchées. Ondine s'arrête et regarde ses trois sœurs. Elle sait ce qu'elles pensent de Sacha : lorsqu'elles parlent de lui, elles ne sont jamais assez discrètes pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Elles ne font même pas l'effort de se cacher, en fait dès qu'Ondine n'est pas là, elle peut parier qu'elles parlent du jeune Dresseur. Elle décide donc de ne pas dire toute la vérité.

« Eh bien, en premier lieu, pour moi. Et ensuite… Pour un vieil ami qui a besoin de moi.

- Quel vieil ami ? Ce Sacha qui t'as laissée tomber ? Ricane Lily.

- Deux fois, ajoute Violet.

- Il ne m'a pas laissée tomber ! Se récrie Ondine, agacée. Il m'a laissée partir la première fois comme la seconde, pour m'occuper de l'Arène que vous aviez délaissée pour faire un tour du monde, si je me souviens bien ! Vous êtes censées vous en occuper en tant que Championnes ! Mais non, vous, vous avez le show, les réceptions, vous vous pavanez partout avec cinq prétendants derrière qui vous susurrent des mots doux, une coupe de champagne à la main, pendant que moi je dois laisser tomber mon voyage Pokémon et revenir tenir l'Arène à votre place ! Vous êtes d'un égoïsme écœurant !

- Parle-nous autrement, jeune fille ! Jette Lily, hautaine. Nous sommes tes aînées et tes responsables légales, tu nous dois le respect !

- Je ne vous dois que le respect que vous méritez, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup pour l'instant ! » La dernière réplique d'Ondine résonne dans la petite cuisine de l'Arène. Les trois argumentatrices se sont levées au cours de la dispute; Ondine, une lueur rebelle dans les yeux, ne quitte pas du regard ses sœurs aînées, qui la fixent d'un air profondément réprobateur pour Lily, choqué et indigné pour Violet quant à Daisy, elle est restée assise dans le canapé et pose sur Ondine des yeux remplis d'une brusque lucidité. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis les accusations d'Ondine sur leur façon de s'occuper du poste de Championne. Lily reprend d'une voix cassante :

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans nous l'avoir déjà dit !

- Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Rétorque Ondine, sa colère commençant à monter. Je vais où je veux, comme je veux et quand je veux, exactement comme vous quand j'avais douze ans !

- C'est hors de question ! réplique Violet. Répond à la question ! Où vas-tu ? Et pourquoi prends-tu des fleurs d'eau avec toi ? » Pour Ondine, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : chaque seconde qui passe retarde le moment où elle pourra soigner Sacha. La Championne voit brusquement rouge et, furieuse, leur répond en hurlant :

« JE N'AI PAS À VOUS DIRE OÙ JE VAIS ! » Son brusque coup de gueule fait s'asseoir ses deux sœurs, apeurées. Elles la fixent avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle reprend : « JE REPARS VOIR MON AMI SACHA KETCHUM, QUI **LUI** FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE EN PARCOURANT LE MONDE POUR S'AMÉLIORER ! ET SI JE PRENDS DES FLEURS D'EAU, C'EST PARCE QU'IL EST BLESSÉ ET MOURANT ! ET MAINTENANT, SI VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS DE QUESTIONS, J'AIMERAIS Y ALLER ! » Elle empoigne son sac, le jette sur son épaule, attrape sa ceinture de pokéballs et passe en trombe devant ses sœurs sans dire un mot de plus. Elle file dans la cuisine, saisit au passage les fleurs d'eau et sort en claquant la porte. Daisy, Lily et Violet se regardent, interdites, la bouche ouverte comme trois Magicarpes.

« On n'a pas fait fort sur ce coup-là, lâche finalement Lily.

- Ça, tu l'as dit, soupire Violet. N'empêche, je n'avais jamais vu Ondine comme ça. » Elles restent silencieuses quelques instants, puis la voix de Daisy leur parvient depuis la fenêtre :

« Les filles ! Venez voir ! » Elles se pressent contre la vitre et voient avec stupeur Ondine monter sur le dos d'un immense Pokémon oiseau, blanc et bleu. Lorsqu'elle est installée, il lève ses ailes, les rabat vers le sol en soulevant des nuages de poussière et décolle avec grâce, avant de voler en direction de la mer et de disparaître à l'horizon.

« C'était… C'était Lugia, hein ? » Souffle Lily. Les deux autres acquiescent, comme hypnotisées. Elles restent silencieuses un long moment, puis Daisy fait :

« Mais nom de Mew, les filles, qu'est-ce que se passe ? »

_**Aha, vous aimerez bien savoir aussi, hein ? Ben non, lisez toute la fic d'abord ! Enfin, déjà toute cette partie, mais aussi les deux autres qui vont suivre !**_


	6. Un rêve effrayant

_**Coucou les gens! How are you today? Moi, j'ai toujours du mal à gérer avec mon boulot, mais je me débrouille !**_

_**Très courte intro ici, juste encore un truc : le rêve, ici, j'en ai eu l'idée pendant mon examen de Section Européenne, le DECCB, on a eu v'là le temps après, et du coup je me suis mise à rêvasser, et puis j'ai commencé à dessiner, et puis à écrire... Le texte ici en italique est l'original, à la virgule près. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Dédicace à Kaori Hitachiin, ou Aerial, la première personne de mon entourage qui soit sur comme moi ! Alors bonne lecture ma grande, en espérant que ça te plaît !**_

* * *

Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir à l'Est, le beau bleu profond de la nuit laissant peu à peu la place au gris pâle de l'aube. le calme règne sur la forêt : les Pokémons nocturnes rentrent dans leurs nids ou leurs terriers, alors que la plupart des Pokémons diurnes dorment encore. Enfin, la plupart, excluant les Pokémons dans la grande clairière au centre de la forêt de Jade.

Un petit Pokémon rose file comme une flèche à travers la clairière, en suspension dans l'air. Il sort dans les bois et va remplir le petit bol qu'il tient avec l'eau d'une source fraîche. Levant les yeux, il croise le regard d'une panthère bleue et blanche, sa fourrure indigo agitée par un léger souffle de vent. Suicune s'avance et plonge la patte dans le petit bol, rendant immédiatement l'eau plus cristalline, puis relève la tête et plonge ses yeux à la pupille rouge dans ceux azur de Mew. En réponse à l'interrogation muette que lui adresse le Pokémon Aurore, le petit chat rose secoue la tête de droite à gauche, de petites larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux.

Une faible plainte résonne dans la clairière, faisant se retourner Mew. Le petit Pokémon Psy file sans un miaulement et retraverse la trouée en sens inverse, suivi des regards de Raikou, Suicune et Entei, mais aussi Mewtwo et Arceus. Mew entre dans une petite cabane dont la porte est restée ouverte, et un silence de mort règne de nouveau dans la forêt. Le Pokémon cloné baisse lentement la tête, alors que le Pokémon Création ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir silencieux.

Au-dessus des Pokémons légendaires, assis sur une roche surplombant la forêt, Pierre se détourne, les yeux brillants, et se remet à scruter la mer, guettant le retour de Lugia. Cela fait six heures que le Maître des Abysses est parti, et Pierre commence à douter qu'il revienne à temps. L'état de Sacha s'est encore aggravé, malgré les soins attentifs de Mew. Shaymin, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, avait essayé d'utiliser l'Aromathérapie, mais sans résultats : il s'était presque tué à force d'essayer de ranimer Sacha. Néanmoins, Pierre lui était reconnaissant, car il avait sans doute accordé une ou deux heures supplémentaires au jeune Dresseur; mais la fin semble inéluctable. Le cœur de Sacha ralentit lentement ses battements, alors que le poison de l'Arbok se répand dans son organisme tout entier.

Le champion d'Argenta grimace en repensant à ce cours qu'il avait eu, tout petit, sur le poison des Arboks, le seul poison Pokémon mortel aux humains : la toxine, en utilisant la peau, monte d'abord jusqu'au cerveau, causant un coma quasi-immédiat, puis parvient jusqu'au cœur de la victime via le réseau artériel et le fait ralentir au fur et à mesure de la progression du venin, avant qu'il ne s'arrête de battre. D'après Mew, le seul remède est un extrait de la fleur d'eau d'Azuria, mais cela peut être plus dangereux encore; en effet, ces fleurs contiennent également une molécule, toxique à trop fortes doses, qui peut s'associer avec le poison de l'Arbok pour former un venin encore plus puissant. Et là, c'est la mort sans remède.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Pierre se tourne vers la maison où gît Sacha, inconscient, entouré de Célebi, Mew, Shaymin et Pikachu. Depuis que son Dresseur et ami est dans le coma, ce dernier ne le quitte plus, l'oreille basse, amorphe et silencieux, comme l'ombre de sa vivacité d'autrefois. Pierre doute qu'il réussisse à surmonter la perte de son Dresseur et meilleur ami. _Et __moi __non __plus, __d__'__ailleurs. _songe Pierre, amer. Sacha est, avec Ondine, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Pierre ne peut pas s'empêcher non plus de repenser à la conversation – trop courte, hélas — qu'il a eu la veille avec Arceus. Au lieu de répondre à ses questions, il en a soulevé d'autres, et a ajouté un léger sentiment de malaise et d'appréhension. « _ … __nous __allons __affronter __quelque __chose __sans __précédent __dans __votre __temps. __Alors __soyez __prêts. »_ Oui, mais prêts à quoi ? À la guerre ? Mais alors contre qui ? Et est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec les pouvoirs étranges de Sacha ?

Soudain, Pierre est tiré de ses pensées par l'apparition d'une grande silhouette ailée à l'horizon. Les mains tremblantes d'espoir, il prend ses jumelles et regarde de plus près; le Pokémon est à contre-jour, et le ciel est encore sombre, mais Pierre distingue deux grandes ailes blanches et bleues, ainsi qu'un long cou et une queue tout aussi longue. « C'est Lugia ! » Murmure-t-il, n'osant pas y croire. Puis, se reprenant rapidement, il se lève et lance dans la clairière sous ses pieds : « Lugia est de retour ! Il est revenu avec le remède ! Lugia est revenu ! »

Aussitôt, Mew et Célebi passent la tête hors de la caverne, alors que les trois félins légendaires se tournent vers lui, surpris. Mewtwo se téléporte à côté de lui et lui demande télépathiquement : « _Tu__en__es__sûr ?_

- Certain, regarde ! » Pierre, excité, lui désigne la forme grossissant de plus en plus. Il remarque alors qu'Arceus est arrivé lui aussi à son côté, mais ne partage pas son enthousiasme. Il semble tendu, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Lugia.

« Arceus ? demande Pierre, inquiet. Il y a un problème ?

_ -__Il __n__'__est __pas __seul, _fait ce dernier, les dents serrées. _Quelqu'un __l__'__accompagne._

- Hein ? » Pierre se tourne à nouveau vers Lugia et distingue en effet une petite silhouette sur son dos. Il prend ses jumelles et les tourne vers le Pokémon ailé…

« Oh-oh.

-_C__'__est __un __ennemi ? _S'enquiert Arceus.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Le rassure Pierre. C'est Ondine, une jeune fille qui a traversé avec nous pendant un temps.

_-__Si __c__'__est __une __amie,_ demande le Pokémon Alpha, confus, _pourquoi __s__'__inquiéter ?_

_-_ Ondine a un tempérament assez… bouillant, commence Pierre, mal à l'aise en voyant Lugia se rapprocher. Elle était également très proche de nous, et avait tendance à parfois réagir avec excès. Par exemple, Sacha ayant détruit son vélo, elle l'a suivi alors que nous traversions Kanto et Johto uniquement pour qu'il la rembourse. L'amitié est venue après.

- _Je __vois__…_ » Silencieux, ils regardent tous les trois Lugia atterrir et laisser descendre sans broncher la jeune fille rousse et ébouriffée de son dos. Malgré l'obscurité, elle se dirige immédiatement vers Pierre et attaque sèchement :

« Où est-il ?

- Euh, Ondine…

- Où est Sacha ? Il est mourant, non ? Eh ben voilà le remède… » Ondine sort de son sac un bouquet de fleurs d'eau fraîchement cueillies et le brandit sous le nez du champion d'Argenta, le faisant reculer. « … Maintenant, pour l'appliquer, il me faut le malade. Alors je pose une dernière fois la question : où est-il ? »

Impuissant, Pierre se tourne vers Arceus avec un air suppliant. Ce dernier comprend immédiatement et, réprimant un sourire, se tourne vers Ondine. « _Alors __c__'__est __toi, __Ondine. __Sacha __t__'__apprécie __beaucoup, __tu __sais._

_-_ Merci, mais c'est… Quoi ? » Ondine, surprise et comprenant soudain ses paroles, se tait brusquement et rougit. S'en rendant compte, elle est intérieurement soulagée que la lueur grisâtre qui précède l'aube cache ses pommettes empourprées, puis essaie de détourner la conversation. « Co-comment ça il m'apprécie beaucoup ?

_-__J__'__ai __lu __ses __pensées __lorsque __nous __nous __sommes __rencontré, __il __y __a __un __peu __moins __d__'__un __an. __Il __traversait __la __région __de __Sinnoh __quand __il __m__'__a __empêché __de __détruire __le __monde __et __trois __Pokémons : __Dialga, __le __Seigneur __du __Temps, __Palkia, __le __Maître __de __l__'__Espace, __et __Giratina, __le __garant __de __l__'__équilibre __de __votre __monde de part son contrôle sur le monde inversé,_ répond simplement Arceus. _C'est complexe à expliquer._

- Détruire le… oh. » La colère d'Ondine tombe subitement, alors qu'elle percute enfin ce que lui annonce platement le grand Pokémon. Elle balbutie : « Mais-mais alors, tu es-

-_Arceus, __dit __« le __Créateur __aux __mille __bras »_, termine à sa place le Pokémon légendaire. _Mais __je __n__'__ai __jamais __aimé __ce __surnom, __je __le __trouve __trop __pompeux. __Et __je __suis __enchanté __de __rencontrer __enfin __la __jeune __Ondine __Williams, __Championne __d__'__Azuria, __dont __Sacha __ne __cessait d__'__avoir __le __visage __en__ tête __quand __je __l__'__ai __rencontré. __»_À chaque mot que prononce Arceus, agrémenté d'un léger sourire et d'un regard pétillant, la jeune rouquine rougit un peu plus encore. Le Pokémon continue : _« Et, __si __je __ne __me __trompe __pas, __tu __étais __déjà __partie __depuis __plus __de __deux __ans. __N__'__est-ce __pas __étonnant __que __tu __continues __à __occuper __ses __pensées ? Si j'étais à ta place, j'en profiterais, je crois.  
_

- Euh, oui, mais c'est… Enfin… BREF, J'AIMERAIS LE VOIR POUR LE SOIGNER ! Hurle Ondine, gênée et impatiente, ses joues brûlantes ne faisant qu'accentuer son embarras.

- _Bien __sûr_, lui répond Arceus, souriant. _Quelqu__'__un __pour__ conduire __Ondine __auprès __de __Sacha ?_ » Aussitôt, Suicune s'avance et fait signe à la jeune championne de le suivre. Écarlate, elle lui emboîte le pas et descend du promontoire rocheux aussi rapidement que possible dans l'obscurité, alors que Pierre se rapproche d'Arceus. « Au fait, bravo pour ta diversion, je n'ai jamais vu Ondine aussi embarrassée.

_- __Mais __quelle __diversion, __Pierre ?_ Réplique Arceus, amusé. _Je __n__'__ai __fait __que __dire __la __vérité._

_-_ Oui, à propos de Sacha qui a « sauvé le monde », sourit Pierre.

- _Pas __seulement_. » Surpris, le Champion d'Argenta se tourne vers Arceus, un air de confusion sur le visage. « Hein ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas.

_- Vois-tu, lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon joyau de vie dans le passé, j'ai également exploré l'âme de Sacha afin de vérifier que son acte n'avait pas été dicté par la cupidité. J'ai lu son âme, ses souvenirs, ses pensées…_

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Arceus le regarde avec insistance pendant quelques secondes, imité par Lugia et Mewtwo. Subitement, le visage de Pierre s'éclaire et se fend d'un large sourire. « Ne me dis pas que j'avais raison concernant…

_-__Eh __si. __Sacha __tient __beaucoup __à __cette __jeune __fille, __si __tu __vois __ce __que __je __veux __dire,_ fait Arceus d'un ton malicieux.

- Mes soupçons étaient donc bien fondés. » Pierre, toujours souriant, retourne s'asseoir sur la pierre plate où il faisait le guet. Le Champion d'Argent penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément et savourant la fraîcheur de la fin de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque des Pokémon Poison, il est calme et détendu.

* * *

Suicune traverse le camp de son pas léger, saute lestement les quelques pierres formant un escalier naturel, et se dirige vers le sommet de la colline au centre du camp. Il passe en silence sur l'humus de la forêt, comme un esprit des anciennes légendes, son pouvoir purifiant les quelques flaques d'eau de pluie laissées par la pluie qu'il touche de ses pattes veloutées. Il est suivi quelques mètres plus loin par, toujours le rouge aux joues après les révélations insinuatrices d'Arceus. Trois ans après qu'ils se soient séparés, il penserait encore à elle ? Non, sans doute pas, Arceus voulait la taquiner, c'est tout. Et pourtant, Ondine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie en songeant qu'elle occupait encore les pensées de Sacha après tout ce temps.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle manque de percuter Suicune, qui s'est brusquement arrêté. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la faible lueur ambiante. Il se retourne et la fixe d'un air réprobateur, secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Oh, euh, désolée, fait Ondine, écarlate. J'étais juste en train de… » Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase en voyant Suicune lui désigner d'un mouvement de tête la petite maison juste en face d'elle. « Sacha est… là-dedans ? » En réponse à son interrogation hésitante, Suicune hoche la tête et s'efface pour la laisser passer. Ondine s'avance fermement, pensant _Il __devrait __donner __des __cours __de __galanterie __à __Pierre,_ et pénètre dans la maisonnette.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la semi-obscurité qui règne dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle parvient à distinguer les contours, elle explore du regard l'endroit où elle se trouve : c'est une maison entièrement en bois, assez petite mais néanmoins permettant à des Pokémons de la taille d'un Galopa de passer.

« Pikachupi ! » La jeune Dresseuse se retourne brusquement en entendant la voix familière; elle a à peine le temps d'entr'apercevoir une flèche jaune et brune qu'elle reçoit un poids équivalent à un petit Pokémon dans les bras.

« Oumpf ! » Prise par surprise, elle manque de tomber, mais se rétablit juste à temps.

« Pikapi-kachu pikachupi chupi ! Lâche Pikachu à toute vitesse, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

- Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Pikachu ! » Répond Ondine, souriant elle aussi. La raison de sa venue lui fait brusquement perdre le sourire. Elle regarde Pikachu droit dans les yeux et frissonne ne remarquant la ressemblance avec les prunelles de son Dresseur. La rouquine se reprend aussitôt et lui demande : « Pikachu, où est Sacha ?

- Pikapi, pika chupi kapichu pika-chu. » Pikachu lui désigne une pièce un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, Ondine s'y dirige au pas de course, manquant percuter un petit Pokémon vert et blanc.

_« Hé, __faites __donc __attention !_ Se plaint-il.

- Oh, pardon, s'excuse Ondine. Qui es-tu ?

_-__Je __m__'__appelle __Shaymin, __je __suis __un __ami __de __Sacha. __C__'__est __toi,__Ondine ?_ S'enquit le Pokémon.

- Oui, c'est moi. J'apporte les fleurs d'eau et de quoi préparer le remède. » Ondine sort les fleurs de son sac, et les yeux de Shaymin se mettent à briller. « _Oh __oui,_fait-il, ravi. _Elles __sont __très __fraîches. __Tu __les __as __cueillies __où ?_

_-_ Dans le jardin secret des Champions d'Azuria, répond Ondine. Excuse-moi, je peux…

- _Oh __oui,__oui !__E xcuse-moi. __Viens, __c__'__est __par __là._ » Il se dirige en se dandinant vers la salle faiblement éclairée, suivi d'Ondine et de Pikachu. Il s'arrête à l'entrée d'une petite chambre et annonce : _« Voilà, __c__'__est __là. »_

Ondine, incertaine, se tourne vers la faible lueur émanant de la salle, cachée en partie derrière la porte à demi refermée. « Sacha… » Le petit murmure que la Dresseuse laisse échapper n'échappe ni à Pikachu, ni à Shaymin, qui se mettent à rire silencieusement derrière leurs pattes jointes.

_« Bon,_ fait Shaymin le plus calmement possible, _ben __on__ va __vous __laisser, __pas __vrai __Pikachu ?_

_-_ Pika. » Aussitôt après que Pikachu ait acquiescé, les deux Pokémons se sauvent en pouffant de rire. Ondine se retourne et les foudroie du regard – en rougissant légèrement –, puis elle prend une profonde inspiration et pénètre dans la petite salle en hésitant. Elle est simple, percée d'une large fenêtre, et peu meublée : deux meubles côte à côte, un évier, une table de chevet et un lit en bois.

Occupé, d'ailleurs, par un jeune Dresseur inconscient.

Ondine laisse échapper un hoquet en découvrant l'état de Sacha. Il est pâle comme un mort, les yeux clos, inconscient. Il est étendu sur le dos, les bras tendus le long du corps; ses mains sont crispées, serrées si fort qu'Ondine peut voir les tendons de ses phalanges. En posant sa main sur son front, elle se rend compte qu'il brûle de fièvre. _Oh,__Mew__…_

Ondine se penche plus près de Sacha et examine son bras; on lui a enlevé son T-shirt, apparemment pour tenter de soigner la marque de morsure de son épaule gauche, cachée sous une compresse. Ondine la soulève délicatement et réprime un cri de surprise et d'horreur, la main sur la bouche : aux endroits où les crocs de l'Arbok se sont plantés dans la chair, de petites plaies circulaires, aux bords noirs, se détachent très nettement. Sur toute la clavicule et une partie du torse, la peau est devenue violet-noir. Les veines de la poitrine, contaminées par la toxine, sont elles aussi devenues violettes, et leur tracé tranche avec la peau livide.

Ondine, pétrifiée, pose sa main à l'emplacement du cœur et se concentre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle discerne un battement, ténu et lent, mais bien réel. La jeune Championne pousse un soupir de soulagement : elle n'est pas arrivée trop tard. _Son cœur continue de battre,_pense-t-elle, _c__'__est __très __bon __signe. __Il __doit __être __plus __solide __qu__'__il __n__'__en __a __l__'__air__…_ La rouquine remonte légèrement sa main et la dépose très, très doucement sur la clavicule gauche de Sacha, entre les marques de morsure. Au moment où sa paume touche la peau brûlante de l'épaule, Sacha pousse un faible gémissement de douleur.

Pour Ondine, c'est un vrai choc : ce garçon avec qui elle a voyagé pendant si longtemps, rieur et attachant, est à présent étendu dans ce lit, empoisonné et mourant. La jeune fille rousse se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille, combattant les larmes : « T'en fais pas, Sacha. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je te le promets. »

Elle se recule et se dirige vers l'évier. Ouvrant son sac, elle en sort un pilon, un mortier, quelques bols, quelques tissus et le bouquet de fleurs d'eau. Elle prend l'un des tissus et l'humidifie d'eau fraîche, puis se retourne vers Sacha et change la compresse de son épaule par le linge humide. _Voilà, ç__a __devrait __le __faire __tenir __le __temps __que __je __prépare __le __remède. _Puis, repartant vers l'évier, Ondine saisit fermement le pilon et les fleurs, avant de déclarer : « Bon. Au boulot, maintenant ! »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ondine pose le pilon et le mortier sur le meuble devant elle, trempé et recouvert de quelques brins et tiges de fleurs d'eau. Elle se passe la main sur le front, un large sourire sur le visage en contemplant les trois bols remplis d'une sorte de bouillon translucide, blanc laiteux. Elle en attrape un, puis se dirige vers Sacha dans son lit. Attrapant sa nuque, elle lui soulève légèrement la tête et presse le bol contre ses lèvres.

« Allez, Sacha, l'exhorte-t-elle doucement, il faut que tu boives si tu veux guérir ! » La Championne réussit finalement à lui en faire avaler quelques gorgées, puis repose doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle s'éloigne et repose le bol sur le meuble, puis lève les yeux vers la fenêtre : le ciel commence à s'éclairer de rose, annonçant l'arrivée du soleil. La jeune Azurienne pousse un soupir de soulagement. Lugia lui avait confié que Sacha devait être soigné avant l'aube, et elle ne peut retenir un frisson en pensant à ce qui se serait passé s'ils étaient arrivés plus tard.

Soudain, une voix faible, presque un murmure, retentit à travers la chambre.

« Ondine… » Surprise, Ondine se tourne en direction de la voix qui s'est fait entendre, mais ne voit personne. Il n'y a qu'elle dans cette chambre. Elle et Sacha, mais il est toujours inconscient. Soudain, elle voit le jeune garçon s'agiter faiblement, semblant vouloir repousser un ennemi invisible.

_Il __rêve. __Il __est __inconscient __et __fait __un __cauchemar. __Et __apparemment, __je __suis __dedans__._ Sacha remue à nouveau et gémit plus fort: « Non… Non !...

- Sacha, calme-toi, tente de le rassurer Ondine, sachant qu'il ne l'entend pas. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, calme-toi !

- Pas ça… Non… » Stupéfaite, Ondine voit une larme perler au coin de son œil et rouler le long de la joue du blessé. « Pas Ondine...

- Sacha… » Émue et surprise, Ondine sent ses propres yeux devenir humides de larmes. Elle les essuie d'un revers de manche et pose sa main sur celle de Sacha. Un frémissement les parcourt tous les deux. La main de Sacha est crispée et brûlante le contraste avec celle d'Ondine, douce et tiède, surprend la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, elle se penche alors en avant et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Sacha.

* * *

_Sacha ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il commence par ne rien voir et panique : serait-il devenu aveugle ? Non, il voit bien ses doigts et tout son corps apparaît comme en légère surbrillance. C'est seulement l'endroit où il est qui est noir. Il regarde autour de lui : tout est sombre, sans lumière. Sacha flotte dans un monde absolument noir._

D'accord, _pense-t-il_. Ça doit être un rêve. Tout ça est dans ma tête.

_Peu __à __peu, __le __paysage __qui __l__'__entoure __apparaît, __flou __d__'__abord, __puis __de __plus __en __plus __clair. __Sacha __distingue __bientôt __des __arbres, __bordant __une __petite __mare __dans __laquelle __il __se __tient._C'est pour ça que je flottais_. __Il __sort __de __l__'__eau __et __remarque __avec __stupéfaction __qu__'__il __n__'__est __pas __trempé. __Ses __vêtements __sont __absolument __secs. __Le __garçon l__ève __les __yeux __et __scrute __les __arbres __noirs __et __serrés qui __semblent __le __menacer __du __haut __de __leurs __cimes __obscures. __Sacha __frissonne __et __se __tourne __vers __la __mare. __Ou __plutôt, __l__'__endroit __où __est __censée __se trouver __la __mare._

_Car à sa place il n'y a plus que de l'herbe._

Ok, bizarre comme rêve, _pense __Sacha, __mal __à__ l__'__aise. __La __lumière __qui __lui __parvient, __tamisée __par __les __feuilles__ des __arbres, __est __verte __et __sinistre. __Elle __n__'__éclaire __qu__'__à __peine __la __forêt __en __face __du __garçon. __L__'__herbe, __trop __verte, __semble __s__'__étendre __et __dévorer __les __troncs __des __sapins __comme __des __flammes, __ondulant __doucement._

_C__'__est __alors __que __Sacha __remarque __quelque __chose __d__'__étrange. __Il __n__'__y a __pas __de __bruit. __Pas __un __bruissement __d__'__herbe __ou __de __feuilles, __pas __un __cri __de __Pokémon, __pas __un __bruit __de __galopade __dans __les __fourrés. __La __forêt __est __mortellement __silencieuse, __plus __muette __qu__'__une __tombe._Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, _se __reprend __aussitôt __le __jeune __Dresseur._C'est assez glauque comme ça_. __Sacha __est __seul __dans __la __clairière._

« Ohé ?_Appelle-t-il._Pikachu ? Pierre ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » _Les __feuilles __des __arbres __frémissent __imperceptiblement, __alors __que __l__'__écho __résonne __sinistrement __entre __les __troncs __d__'__arbres. __Aucune __réponse __ne __lui __parvient._

« C'est pas normal, ça, _lance __Sacha __à __voix __haute __pour __se __rassurer._Il doit y avoir quelqu'un, je ne peux pas être tout seul ! »_Toujours __rien. __L'adolescent __fait __alors __un __pas __hésitant __en __direction __de __la __forêt, scrutant les profondeurs de ses yeux bruns. __Puis __un __deuxième. __Puis __un __troisième__…_

_Soudain, un hurlement déchire le silence, faisant sursauter le garçon. C'est un cri de douleur et de terreur pure, qui ne dure que quelques instants cependant c'est suffisant pour que Sacha reconnaisse la voix déformée par la peur._

« Ondine ! » _Il __se __met __à __courir __entre __les __arbres, __suivant __aveuglément __le __sens __du __cri. __Bientôt, __l__'__écho __s__'__estompe __mais __Sacha __continue, __toujours __dans __la __direction __d__'__où __provenait __le __cri. __Il __finit __par __s__'__arrêter, __à __bout __de __souffle __et __complètement __perdu_. « Ondine, où es-tu ? »_Seul __le __silence __répond __à __son __appel. __Lourd, __angoissant._

_Brusquement, le hurlement d'Ondine retentit à nouveau. Plus proche, plus fort. Mais cette fois, il n'est plus seul : un cri sauvage, à mi-chemin entre le feulement et le grondement, couvre bientôt l'appel désespéré de la jeune championne. Sacha se rue dans la direction des deux cris. L'écho palpite dans la lumière verdâtre, guidant le jeune Dresseur paniqué et horrifié. Soudain, il débouche dans une clairière et s'arrête brutalement. Car c'est la clairière de laquelle il est parti._

_Une voix sifflante et rauque résonne soudain : « Sais-tu qui je suis, Sacha ? » Le jeune garçon sursaute et regarde autour de lui, cherchant fébrilement son interlocuteur invisible, mais ne voit personne._

_« Une force puissante ! » Cette fois, la voix provient d'un recoin à l'opposé de la clairière, faisant faire demi-tour à Sacha, les yeux écarquillés de panique. « Je t'attaque dans le dos, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins ! » Il tente de battre en retraite derrière un arbre, mais n'a pas fait trois pas qu'elle retentit à nouveau :_

_- Je nais de tes peurs les plus sombres !_

_- De tes pires cauchemars ! » La bouche de Sacha semble soudain prise d'une vie propre, et lance d'une voix sifflante : « Des plus noirs secrets de ton cœur ! » Le jeune Dresseur plaque sa main contre sa bouche, complètement paniqué, et regarde en tous sens d'un air fiévreux, paralysé par la peur. Mais l'étrange voix semble s'être tue, et un silence de mort retombe sur la forêt. Le cœur battant toujours la chamade, Sacha recule prudemment au centre de la clairière._

_Un bruissement retentit soudain derrière lui. Il fait volte-face et scrute l'obscurité, discernant une silhouette sombre qui se rapproche un grondement bas et puissant l'accompagne, allant crescendo. Pris d'une terreur irrationnelle, le jeune Dresseur recule précipitamment sur l'herbe trop verte, mais le sol semble se bosseler sous ses pas. Soudain, il trébuche et tombe lourdement sur le dos; il a à peine le temps de voir une racine bossue et noire se rétracter dans le sol que le feulement résonne de nouveau. Sacha, pétrifié, dirige son regard vers les fourrés et les fixe avec un air d'animal traqué..._

_Un Pokémon sort peu à peu de l'ombre, les yeux fixés sur le Dresseur hébété qui lui fait face; ses griffes anthracite cliquettent étrangement sur le sol meuble de la forêt, rendant un son métallique. La lumière verdâtre éclaire sa longue corne noire, glissant le long de la courbe, et fait apparaître vert d'eau le pelage, blanc à l'origine. Son visage reste dans l'ombre, mais Sacha distingue les deux yeux, seules taches de couleur pure. Sans pupilles, sans iris, ils brillent d'un éclat rouge sang._

« T…Toi ? »_Balbutie __le __jeune __Dresseur en se relevant lentement.__ L__'__Absol__ gronde sourdement, __un __sourire__ diabolique __sur __ses __lèvres,__alors__ que la voix rauque __s__'__élève__ de nouveau __dans __le __silence __de __la __forêt :__« Alors, __Aura-gardien. __Enfant __stupide __et __innocent... »__ Le Pokémon __se __met __à __tourner __autour __de __Sacha, __feulant __d'un __air __menaçant, __alors __que __la__ voix __reprend __d'un __ton __sarcastique :__« Sans__ Pokémons, __sans __dieux, __sans __amis, __sans __pouvoir. __Sans __même __la __connaissance... __Que __vas-tu __faire __à __présent ? »_

_C'est alors que Sacha réalise deux choses._

_Cette voix résonne directement à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_Et elle provient de l'Absol._

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… » _Sacha __panique, __complètement __désorienté, __et s__a __voix __grimpe __dans __les __aigus __sans __qu'il __puisse __la __contrôler _: « Les Absols ne sont pas télépathes ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, _reprend-il __en __essayant __de __se calmer__._ Un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

_- Seulement un mauvais rêve ? » La voix froide et narquoise du Pokémon Désastre fait douter le jeune Dresseur. « Non. C'est une vision du futur. Une vision de tes peines, de tes souffrances et de tes peurs… » Sacha, pris d'une intuition soudaine, se retourne brusquement et s'immobilise, horrifié. Car, là, au centre du cercle formé par les arbres, gisant sur l'herbe fluorescente, se trouve le corps d'une jeune fille, couvert de blessures._

_Ondine._

« NON ! » _Hurle __Sacha. __Il __se __précipite __vers __la __jeune __fille __et __tombe __à __genoux __à __côté __d__'__elle, __la __prenant __dans __ses __bras. __Il __frissonne __du __contact__ avec __la __peau __glacée __et __pâle __d__'__Ondine._Oh non… _Il __se __rapproche __de __son __visage __et __frémit : __ses __paupières __sont __entrouvertes, __laissant __entrevoir __les __iris __aigue-marine __de __la __Championne. __Un __filet __de __sang __a __coagulé __sur __le __côté __de __sa __bouche en une disgracieuse traînée marronnasse. __Sacha __se __penche __vers __elle, __tentant __désespérément __de __capter __un __souffle, __un __battement, __un__ mouvement, __qui __démentirait __ce __qu__'__il __pense __mais __refuse __d__'__accepter. __Rien. _« Non… Non ! »_Il __prend __le __poignet __froid __et __rigide __d__'__Ondine __et __se __penche __vers __sa __poitrine. __Il __attend. __Une __seconde,__deux __secondes, __dix __secondes__… __Aucun __battement __ne __retentit._

_« Elle mourra, Sacha, résonne alors la voix de l'Absol, implacable, semblant se délecter de sa douleur. Tu es le dernier descendant des Aura-gardiens, et tu portes toi aussi le fardeau de leur malédiction. Elle mourra par ta faute, toi qui n'es pas humain ! C'est toi qui la tueras, et tes mains seront couvertes de son sang ! »_

_Sacha rejette la tête en arrière et hurle sa douleur et sa peine au cercle muet des arbres. Son cri s'affaiblit bientôt, noyé par les sanglots qui secouent son corps tout entier. Il se penche vers le corps glacé de celle qui était son amie et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, s'abandonnant à sa peine, tentant de capter une dernière fois son parfum floral. Mais il n'y a rien, seule l'odeur de moisi qui émane de la forêt et la senteur agressive de l'Absol derrière lui. Un ricanement s'élève du Pokémon, qui savoure son désespoir et sa douleur._

« Pas ça… Non… » _Sanglote-t-il,__désespéré. __Des __larmes __roulent __à __présent __sur __ses __joues, __mais __il __s__'__en __fiche. __Tout __ce __qu__'__il sait __à __présent, __c__'__est __que __son __amie __est __morte.__ La douleur lui déchire le ventre, la tête, la poitrine, chaque atome de son corps, alors qu'il revoit dans un flash dense et cruel tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Ondine, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, les premiers jours de leur voyage, leurs disputes, leurs moments de complicité, leurs combat côte à côte…_

_Avant qu'il ne voie son corps sans vie étendu sur le sol._

« Pas Ondine… »

« Sacha, calme-toi. » _La __voix, __venue __de __nulle __part, __semble__ résonner __dans __l__'__air __de __la __forêt. __Aussitôt, __Sacha __voit __l__'__Absol __cesser __brusquement __de __ricaner __et __se __crisper, __un __grondement __naissant __sur __ses __lèvres, __alors __qu__'__il __cherche __du __regard __la __provenance __de __la __voix __au __timbre __féminin, __pareille __à __celle __d__'__un __ange. __Sacha __réalise __alors __que __c__'__est __**sa **__voix._

« Ondine… » _Confus, __il __se __tourne __vers __le __ciel ,__toujours __les __yeux __brillants __de __larmes,__puis __regarde__ le __corps __d__'__Ondine. __Et __se rend compte qu__'__il __n__'__y __a __plus __rien __dans __cette __clairière. __La jeune fille __a __disparu __sans __un __bruit._

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, calme-toi ! » _La __voix inquiète __de __la__ Championne __retentit __de __nouveau__, __plus __forte, __et __la __lumière __verte __s__'__affaiblit. __Les __arbres __semblent __s__'__écarter, __alors __que __la __lueur __du __soleil __pénètre __entre __les __feuillages. __L__'__Absol __pousse __un __cri __de __rage __et __se __volatilise __dans __une __volute __de __fumée __noire, __sous __les__ yeux __de __Sacha, __ébahi __mais __soulagé. __Il __se __tourne __vers __la __lumière __du __jour, __alors __que __les __arbres __s__'__espacent __peu __à __peu. __Sacha __ferme __les __yeux __et __savoure __la __douce __chaleur __du __soleil. __C__'__est __alors __qu__'__il __sent __quelque __chose __se __poser __sur __son __front. __Quelque __chose __de __plus __doux __qu__'__une __plume, __de __plus __frais __qu__'__une __brise __en __été. __Une __promesse__ de __vie __et __de __liberté, __de j__oie __et __de __bonheur._

_Un baiser. Un baiser d'Ondine._

_Le __jeune __Dresseur __sait __qu__'__il __l__'__a __sans __doute __imaginé,__ qu__'__il__ en __a __rêvé sans même savoir pourquoi, __que __jamais _elle _ne __l__'__embrasserait__; __mais __il __lui __plaît __d__'__imaginer __le __contraire. __Il__ s__'__abandonne __à __la __chaleur __du __soleil __la __douce__ sensation __du__ baiser __s__'__accentue, __alors__ que__ la __lumière __du __jour __l__'__enveloppe __complètement. __Sacha __se __laisse __doucement __glisser __dans __l__'__inconscience, __alors __que __tout __devient __noir __autour __de __lui.  
_


	7. Retrouvailles tant attendues

_**Voilà voilàààà ! Chapitre six, enfin. Enfin non, pas enfin, plutôt "déjà". Eh oui, ma fic marche bon train, déjà SIX chapitres ! Ça va, ça vous gêne pas mon p'tit baratin à chaque début de chapitre ? Nan pasque il faut le dire sinon, hein.**_

_**Autre chose, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on est dans l'Avent ! La période avaaaaant NOËL ! Eh oui, Noël, ses cadeaux, son sapin, ses traditionnelles décos dorées et argentées ou couleur saphir, rubis et émeraude pour les plus modernes, ses chants, sa dinde aux marrons, ses tonnes de chocolat et de biscuits à la cannelle... Ah oui, chez moi, on fête Noël à l'allemande, donc avec des bougies, des Weinachtskuchen (gâteaux de l'Avent, Ndlr) et des p'tites décos touts gentilles et mignonnes, genre une guirlande de chatons avec un ruban rouge autour du cou et un pudding dans les patounes (sur le piano) ou les grosses chaussettes individuelles (sur la cheminée) et **__**assorties au sapin**__** siouplaît !**_

_**Bref, sur ce, je me tais et je vous dis bonne lecture et bon Avent !**_

_**Dédicace aux hommes qui ont marqué ma vie en bien : mes deux grand-pères et leurs sagesses, mon père au caractère de gamin, mon papa à la longue barbe et au bonnet rouge et blanc, et les trois ados qui m'ont volé sans que ça me gêne ce que j'avais de plus précieux... (Mais nan pas un anneau !)**_

Sacha entend des bruits. Des bruits de pas, des paroles, des rires, des cris de Pokémons lui parviennent, comme à travers un brouillard. _Pitié, pas un autre rêve_, pense-t-il confusément. Mais les sons persistent, de plus en plus clairs, finissant de le sortir de son état semi-comateux. _Bon, on dirait que ce n'en est pas un. Bon point, ça. _Il ouvre les yeux, mais, ébloui par la lumière intense, il les referme. Les rayons de ce qui semble être le soleil de fin de matinée lui donnent mal au crâne, passant la barrière de ses paupières à demi closes.

Préférant garder les yeux fermés, le jeune Dresseur tente de se relever, mais ses membres ne répondent pas à ses ordres et lui envoient des signaux d'alarme préoccupants. _Mhmm… Aïe. Ça fait mal__**. **_Son épaule gauche semble palpiter; ses jambes sont si lourdes qu'elles ont l'air d'être faites de plomb, et seul son bras droit lui obéit encore. Il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, mais l'univers qui l'entoure est brun et flou. Sacha réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour distinguer peu à peu les contours : il est allongé dans un lit, dans une chambre en bois, illuminée de soleil. Au souvenir de son cauchemar, de la forêt baignée de lumière verte et glauque, le jeune Maître Pokémon referme les yeux. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve._ Immédiatement, la voix de l'Absol semble résonner à nouveau dans son esprit.

_« C'est une vision du futur. Une vision de tes peines, de tes souffrances et de tes peurs… » « Elle mourra par ta faute, toi qui n'es pas humain! C'est toi qui la tueras, et tes mains seront couvertes de son sang ! Maudit, maudit, enfant maudit au destin sombre, tu causeras leur perte à tous ! »_

_Seulement un mauvais rêve…_ Pense Sacha, espérant secrètement que cela ne se réalisera jamais. Il essaie une seconde fois de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses bras et ses coudes. Il se redresse lentement, mais son épaule gauche l'élance soudain, le faisant retomber dans son lit avec un gémissement de douleur. Sa clavicule le brûle, et la douleur irradie dans tout son corps. La souffrance augmente, lui faisant pousser une autre plainte.

Une main douce et fraîche se pose alors sur son épaule, là où la douleur est intolérable. Aussitôt, elle régresse jusqu'à devenir supportable. Surpris, Sacha ouvre les yeux, mais ne distingue rien d'autre qu'une forme humaine à contre-jour, sombre et floue.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Sa voix est cassée et rauque, se réduisant à un murmure quasi inaudible. Mais la personne parvient apparemment à l'entendre et se penche doucement vers lui; une autre main se pose sur son front brûlant, puis passe sous sa nuque et soulève légèrement sa tête. Un bol rempli d'un doux liquide frais est pressé contre ses lèvres. De l'eau. Sacha ouvre les lèvres et avale quelques gorgées, avant que le bol ne quitte sa bouche. L'eau coule le long de sa gorge, lui rendant quelques forces et apaisant la douleur sourde dans ses jambes. Un mouvement près de lui provoque un déplacement d'air, et un doux parfum floral parvient au jeune blessé. Sacha le respire pendant quelques instants, paupières closes, heureux de l'avoir senti et reconnu. Puis il rouvre les yeux et distingue le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qu'il voulait tant revoir depuis qu'il était parti à Sinnoh, ses yeux aigue-marine remplis d'inquiétude et de joie mêlées.

« Salut Ondine, fait-il, un faible sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Salut Sacha, répond-elle sur le même ton, souriant elle aussi mais les yeux brillants. Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu KO, mais à part ça, ça va. » Il essaie de se relever, mais la main fraîche d'Ondine se pose sur son torse et le repousse doucement mais fermement dans son lit. Il lève vers elle des yeux interrogateurs, alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

« Non, Sacha. Tu es encore trop faible, n'essaie pas de te lever.

- Trop faible ? Demande Sacha, un peu confus.

- Tu as été attaqué par un Arbok, lui rappelle Ondine, la voix légèrement tremblante, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ça fait deux jours que tu es inconscient. Il t'a injecté une telle quantité de poison que… qu'on a cru que… que tu allais… » Ébahi, Sacha la voit détourner brusquement la tête et aperçoit l'éclat des larmes sur ses pommettes. _Ondine… pleure ? Parce qu'elle a eu peur pour moi ?_ Sans réfléchir, il se lève du mieux qu'il peut, serrant les dents pour ignorer la douleur de son corps blessé, et prend Ondine dans ses bras. Surprise, elle rouvre les yeux et le regarde, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, en rougissant légèrement. Sacha, se rendant compte au même moment de leurs positions à tous les deux – et du fait qu'on lui a enlevé son T-shirt –, sent ses joues devenir chaudes. Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, un lourd silence s'établissant dans la chambre.

« En tout cas, rien n'a changé. » Lâche Ondine, tentant de briser la glace et souriant malgré son embarras. « Tu es toujours aussi têtu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande le jeune Dresseur.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester dans ton lit et de ne pas te relever ? » Le prenant par surprise, Ondine plaque sa main sur son torse et le repousse en arrière, mais Sacha lui attrape le bras par réflexe et ils tombent tous les deux en riant. Bientôt, leurs gloussements s'arrêtent, alors qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, silencieux et immobiles. Sacha se noie presque dans les prunelles aigue-marine, ces prunelles qu'il a tant regretté d'avoir quitté lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus les regarder, ces yeux qu'il a eu si peur de ne plus jamais revoir; Ondine, elle, plonge dans ces iris couleur noisette qui lui ont tellement manqués, auxquels elle pensait lorsqu'elle se tenait en face de l'océan, nostalgique de ses voyages.

La jeune Championne prend appui sur le lit et se redresse légèrement sur ses avant-bras. Immédiatement, une cascade de pétillements parcourt leurs corps à tous les deux, comme en réponse au léger mouvement de la jeune fille. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, interdits, et prennent alors véritablement conscience de leur position.

Sacha est sous la jeune fille, et leurs deux corps sont collés l'un contre l'autre de la poitrine aux chevilles. Dans un lit défait. Et ils sont seuls dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, leurs pommettes prennent une belle couleur écarlate et leurs respirations se font plus profondes. Sacha ne se retient que tant bien que mal de prendre Ondine dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. _Non, non, non. C'est Ondine, Ondine, une amie. Une jeune fille magnifique… Non ! Une amie, rien de plus. Ab-so-lu-ment rien de plus. Je me sens tellement bien avec elle, j'ai envie de l'embrasser… Mais pourquoi elle me fait cet effet-là ? Je perds mon objectivité, là ! Ondine et moi, on se dispute tout le temps ! Disputait… Rha, pourquoi la puberté existe ?!_ Son souffle chaud se mêle à celui de l'Azurienne, qui n'en mène pas plus large, les mains posées sur le torse du jeune blessé. _Oh Arceus, j'ai tellement envie de… Non, pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Sûrement pas comme ça. C'est quoi cette réaction de gamine prépubère ? C'est Sacha, ton ami, qui était tellement casse-pied à dix ans, tu te rappelles ? Dont je suis tombée amoureuse… Non, non, stop, on arrête sinon je vais craquer._

Ils restent perdus pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux de l'autre, les pommettes rouges, puis Ondine s'éclaircit la gorge et se redresse, gênée. Son ami blessé tente lui aussi de se relever, mais la rouquine lui lance un regard qui le cloue sur place.

« Ça non plus n'a pas changé, on dirait, sourit-t-elle.

- Il valait mieux pour moi ne pas oublier les règles de la survie avec Ondine Williams ! » réplique Sacha, espiègle, faisant pouffer la jeune fille. Incapable de résister, il se met à rire lui aussi. Soudain, la douleur lui vrille l'épaule gauche, lui coupant le souffle.

« Sacha ? Demande Ondine, subitement inquiète et cessant de rire. Ça va ?

- Mon épaule… » L'adolescent grimace alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur traverse son corps tout entier. Ondine se relève immédiatement et se dirige vers un meuble, sur lequel sont posés un bol, rempli d'un liquide blanc translucide. Attrapant une cuillère, elle mélange l'étrange bouillon, puis prend un linge et le trempe doucement dans le liquide; elle revient alors vers Sacha, le tissu humidifié à la main.

« Reste allongé. Et ne bouge pas, hein ! » lui ordonne-t-elle. Docile, le brun la regarde essorer légèrement le morceau de tissu, puis l'appliquer sur sa clavicule blessée. Ondine rougit légèrement en sentant la chaleur du corps du Dresseur à travers le linge, mais Sacha n'y prête pas attention, les yeux fixés sur son épaule recouverte par le tissu humide. Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur reflue, puis disparaît.

« Waouh ! Siffle Sacha, impressionné et reconnaissant. Drôlement efficace ! Merci, 'Dine.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, répond-elle, gênée mais souriante. Seulement un extrait des fleurs d'eau d'Azuria, avec quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, dont la recette est tenue secrète et se transmet de génération en génération aux champions de l'Arène. » Elle déplace légèrement le linge mouillé et le pose quelques centimètres plus loin.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là, la relance le brun en se redressant sur ses coudes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui – ne bouge donc pas autant ! –. Au départ, Lugia voulait seulement avoir quelques fleurs, mais quand je lui ai appris qu'il avait besoin de l'expérience des champions d'Azuria, il m'a emmené avec lui, fait-elle en réponse.

_- Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. »_ Interdits, Sacha et Ondine se tournent vers la fenêtre, où s'encadre la tête de Lugia, se mêlant à la conversation comme si de rien n'était._ En effet, j'avais besoin d'Ondine pour appliquer le remède, même si je ne le savais pas en arrivant à Azuria; mais ce qui m'a convaincu plus qu'autre chose est surtout la réaction d'Ondine – assez violente, je dois dire – lorsque je lui ai appris que tu étais le blessé. Selon moi, c'est parce que tu étais mourant qu'elle a réagi si vivement et qu'elle a tenu à venir. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. _Et, ni une ni deux, le Pokémon légendaire s'envole, laissant Sacha hébété et Ondine bouillonnante, mais tous les deux écarlates. Il semble même aux deux adolescents entendre un bruit étouffé ressemblant à un rire que l'on tente de cacher.

« Mais de quoi il se mêle ? Fulmine Ondine, le teint d'un rouge soutenu.

- C'est vrai, quoi, renchérit Sacha, son visage lui aussi empourpré, on peut discuter seulement tous les deux, non ? » Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, il se rend compte de son erreur et rougit encore plus, alors que la jeune fille se retourne et le regarde, au moins aussi cramoisie que lui.

Brusquement, pris d'une faiblesse soudaine, Sacha chancelle et retombe sur ses oreillers. Le monde devient flou et la douleur de son épaule s'intensifie. Sa tête commence à l'élancer violemment, brouillant encore plus sa vue.

« Sacha ! » La voix d'Ondine lui parvient comme à travers un brouillard, alors que sa tête inquiète entre dans son champ de vision. « Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens ! » fait-elle, avant de disparaître. Sacha, vaincu par la migraine, ferme les yeux sous l'effet conjugué de la fatigue, de la douleur et du poison de l'Arbok encore présent dans son corps. Soudain, il sent une main douce mais ferme soutenir sa nuque, alors qu'on presse un bol rempli d'un liquide chaud contre ses lèvres_. Le bouillon de fleurs d'eau…_ Sacha parvient à en avaler quelques gorgées; le bouillon est tiède, légèrement sucré, avec un arrière-goût de miel. Le bol quitte ses lèvres et la main soutenant sa nuque redépose doucement sa tête sur les oreillers. Le jeune garçon rouvre les yeux avec difficulté et voit la jeune rousse penchée vers lui, le bol à la main.

« Ça devrait te faire dormir, lui dit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là à ton réveil.

- …Merci… » Sacha n'est même pas sûr qu'Ondine l'ait entendu : il est déjà à moitié inconscient, et sa voix est faible, quasi inaudible. « Merci, Ondine… » Il a tout juste le temps de la voir sourire, avant que tout ne devienne sombre et flou, et qu'il ne glisse dans le sommeil, vaincu par la douleur et le remède qu'Ondine lui a donné.

OoOoOoO

La Championne se relève sans bruit pour ne pas déranger le garçon profondément endormi, mais reste à son côté. Elle ôte sa casquette, la pose sur la table de chevet et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

« Dors bien, Sacha, murmure-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Et guéris vite. » Elle se lève alors, se dirige vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvre pour sortir; aussitôt, trois corps tombent dans la pièce, privés de leur support (en l'occurrence la porte). Trois bruits sourds et trois cris étouffés retentissent simultanément.

« Vous ! » S'exclame Ondine, furibonde. Les trois membres de la Team Rocket, Jessie, James et Miaouss, lèvent la tête vers Ondine avec une expression de surprise totale.

« Eh bé, commence Jessie, un sourire narquois sur le visage, si c'est pas la gamine d'Azuria !

- Elle est revenue pour son copain ! lâche James, lui aussi souriant niaisement.

- Oohhh, fait Miaouss en papillonnant des cils, mais si c'est-y pas mignon tout ça ! »

*PAF* À peine ces mots prononcés, les trois plus doués que la Terre ait jamais porté se prennent un douloureux coup de maillet sur la tête. Sonnés, ils ont un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Ondine se baisse vers eux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus lançant un regard glacé, son maillet caché en évidence derrière son dos.

« Alors 1) je suis ici pour soigner Sacha, 2) c'est mon ami et pas mon copain et 3) vous avez trente secondes pour me dire ce que vous faisiez appuyés à la porte, lâche-t-elle d'un seul trait. Et vous avez intérêt à être discrets, parce que si jamais vous le réveillez ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.

- Ah ? Il dort ? » Jessie, James et Miaouss entrent tous ensembles dans la chambre pour tenter de le voir.

« Oui. », répond Ondine, un peu plus calme. Elle prend une chaise et s'assoit près de Sacha. « Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. On a un peu discuté, mais il a rapidement été pris de vertiges. Je lui ai donné un peu de bouillon de fleurs d'eau, ça va le faire dormir un bon moment et permettre à son corps d'évacuer le poison.

- Ça nous arrange, ça, hein les gars ? » Fait Jessie en s'adressant aux deux autres, un sourire sur les lèvres. De larges sourires apparaissent sur les visages de James et Miaouss alors qu'ils hochent la tête en réponse.

- Pardon ? » La « Morveuse n°1 » est confuse quelques instants, et pose des yeux interrogateurs sur Jessie. « Comment ça ?

- Comme ça, on va pouvoir parler, intervient James. Tu sais, tu devrais le lui dire, gamine. »

- De quoi ? » Ondine comprend soudain de quoi ils parlent et tente de jouer les innocentes. « J-je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Et tes joues, ricane Jessie, elles comprennent ou c'est juste pour faire joli la couleur rouge ?

- En plus, franchement, c'est assez évident, lâche James, impatient.

- « Dors bien, Sacha. Et guéris vite. » Imite Miaouss en prenant une posture qui se veut théâtrale. Si c'est pas autre chose que de l'amitié, je suis un Pokémon légendaire !

- Sacha-est-mon-ami, fait Ondine entre ses dents serrées. C'est tout, il n'y a rien entre nous et je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu sais quoi ? réplique James. Je ne te crois pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Pareil. » La Championne, déstabilisée face à cette coalition de la Team Rocket, reste silencieuse un court moment, avant de reprendre : « Mais… Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et en plus, comment vous— qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Déjà, commence Jessie en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts, à chaque fois qu'on vous a suivi dans Kanto et Johto, vous étiez toujours fourrés ensembles. D'une.

- Parce qu'on voyageait ensemble ! réplique Ondine, agacée.

- De deux, continue James en levant l'index, ta façon de t'occuper de lui. Non mais c'est vrai, tu t'es regardée un peu ? Tu lui rappelles ce qui s'est passé (l'attaque de l'Arbok et tout et tout), tu fonds presque en larmes, il te prend dans ses bras pour te consoler et là, paf ! Les joues rouges, les yeux dans les yeux et un long silence. Tu brises la glace, tu le repousses dans son lit et là, re-paf ! Et ne me fais pas le coup du « C'est pas ce que vous croyez », hein ! » Lance-t-il en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « On a tous les trois vu vos têtes, inutile de faire travailler ses méninges pour savoir ce que vous ressentiez !

- C'était un accident ! » se défend désespérément Ondine, les pommettes rouges. Sacha grogne soudain dans son sommeil, pétrifiant les quatre discutailleurs. Il finit par se retourner, toujours endormi. Jessie, James, Miaouss et Ondine toujours assise poussent un gros soupir de soulagement. « Et en plus, reprend la rouquine à voix plus basse, embarrassée et à court d'arguments, c'est impoli d'écouter aux portes.

- Et de trois, termine Miaouss triomphalement, ta langue a fourché tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon ? Fait Ondine, de plus en plus écarlate. Quand ?

- Quand tu nous as demandé ce qui nous faisait dire que tu devrais le lui dire, répond Jessie.

- Tu avais commencé à dire « comment vous le savez ? » Ajoute James, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si c'est pas une preuve… » Les paroles de Miaouss, closant la discussion, sont suivies d'un long silence, embarrassé du côté d'Ondine, impatient du côté de la Team Rocket. La Championne, les joues rouges, regarde ailleurs, évitant le trio et Sacha, paisiblement endormi. Ils laissent une minute s'écouler, puis ils lancent en même temps : « Alors ?

- Je… » Démasquée, elle se mord la lèvre, avant de baisser les yeux, vaincue.

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? » Sourit Jessie, et c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. La Championne d'Azuria relève les yeux, écarlate, et hoche la tête une fois, mortifiée. « Je le savais.

- Mais il m'a toujours vue comme une amie. Rien d'autre… » Ondine détache ses yeux de ceux de l'agent de la Team Rocket et les pose sur Sacha, toujours endormi dans son lit. D'un air absent, elle lui prend la main et la serre dans la sienne.

« Et comment tu le sais ? interroge James. Tu lui as demandé ?

- James ! le réprimande Jessie en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Ouille ! Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Une fille ne va jamais demander à un garçon s'il l'aime, enfin ! » Jessie roule des yeux excédés, puis se tourne vers Ondine, qui tient toujours la main de Sacha dans la sienne. « Bon, ben on va te laisser, gamine. Et, promis, on n'interfère pas dans toute cette histoire.

- Et on n'essaye pas de voler Pikachu, assure son coéquipier.

- Miaouss promis ! » Sur ce, les trois membres de la Team Rocket se relève et avance en catimini vers la porte; au moment où ils passent le seuil, ils lâchent tous ensembles à voix basse : « Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuux… », arrachant un léger rire à Ondine.

Dès que les trois clowns sont repartis, son sourire s'efface alors qu'elle se retourne vers Sacha. Elle installe sa chaise parallèlement au lit et s'enfonce dedans, la main de Sacha toujours dans la sienne. La jeune fille ne tarde pas à bâiller, puis à somnoler, avant de s'endormir, vaincue par l'inquiétude, la nervosité et le vol en Lugia Airlines dont elle n'a pas encore totalement récupéré. La nuit précédente avait été une nuit de veille, car, torturée par l'inquiétude, la jeune fille n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil jusqu'à tôt le matin.

Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se défoule en hurlant ses quatre vérités à ses trois sœurs égoïstes avant de claquer la porte et de partir sur le dos d'un Pokémon légendaire, après tout.

OoOoOoO

À l'extérieur, les trois membres de la Team Rocket regardent le jeune couple endormi, le nez pressé contre la vitre, avec des regards attendris et amusés.

« Oh James, regarde comme ils sont choux, fait Jessie d'une voix émue.

- Et dire qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement, répond doucement son coéquipier. C'est triste. » Le silence retombe du côté extérieur de la vitre, alors que les trois (pseudo-)criminels fixent en souriant les deux ados endormis qui se tiennent par la main.

« Attendez une minute, lance soudain Miaouss en secouant la tête, c'est quoi ce binz ? Nous sommes des agents super qualifiésde la Team Rocket, trois criminels redoutables, et vous vous attendrissez bêtement sur un couple de morveux qui nous cassent les pieds depuis qu'on a été envoyés piquer le Pikachu du Morveux n°1 ?!

- Ben oui, réplique Jessie en le regardant d'un air innocent, et alors ?

- Tu sais Miaouss, souffle James, ils sont mignons tout plein comme ça. Personnellement, ça me ferait mal de gâcher leur petit moment ensembles.

- Sans compter qu'ils dorment tous les deux et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont de bon poil en se levant, si j'ai bien compris.

- Exact. Ça te tenterait un coup de mallette de Morveuse n°1 ou de l'Éclair du Pikachu de Morveux n°1 ? Pas moi.

- Pareil. » Surpris par la coalition de ses deux coéquipiers contre lui, Miaouss les regarde alternativement d'un air étonné. Bizarre que Jessie et James soient du même avis. Le Pokémon félin hausse les épaules et grimpe sur le rebord de la vitre, écrasant ses pattes avant et son museau sur le verre. À l'intérieur, Sacha bouge dans son lit et change de côté pour faire face à Ondine, toujours endormi.

« C'est marrant, lâche Miaouss d'un ton absent, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et sont casse-pieds comme pas deux, et pourtant ils sont amoureux. C'est un peu comme vous deux, en fait. » Plongé dans la contemplation du jeune couple, il ne remarque pas la rougeur soudaine qui couvre les joues de ses deux amis, ni l'air gêné qui apparaît sur leurs visages.

Heureusement pour les deux agents, une voix enjouée retentit derrière eux à ce moment précis : « Alors, quoi d'intéressant chez notre blessé ? J'ai entendu dire que l'infirmière était à son goût. » Pierre s'avance en direction du trio avec un air intéressé, son sac sur le dos. Son regard se pose sur les visages rougissants de Jessie et James et il hausse un sourcil, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il pose son sac à terre et s'approche de la vitre; il presse son nez contre la vitre en imitant Miaouss et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire à la fois triomphant et tendre. « Awwwww, ils sont adorables quand ils sont comme ça. Ça mérite bien une photo… » Il se détache du spectacle de ses deux amis endormis main dans la main et farfouille dans son sac, un genou à terre.

« Ça ne te surprend pas ? Interroge Jessie, étonnée.

- Non. Sacha étant un garçon, et Ondine une fille, il se confie beaucoup à moi, explique Pierre en vidant patiemment son sac. Déjà quand on voyageait, il me disait qu'il ressentait un sentiment très fort pour Ondine, mais niait absolument que ce soit de l'amour, qu'il disait être « un truc de fille », je cite. Et puis, côté Ondine, Sacha étant… ben… Sacha, quoi, donc assez lent à la détente – surtout quand il était plus jeune – elle parlait avec la seule personne à peu près mûre et apte à la comprendre, à savoir moi. Et contrairement à Sacha, elle a su qu'elle l'aimait très tôt, à peu près quand ils traversaient les Îles Oranges, d'après Jackie.

- Jackie, demande James, le gamin au carnet qui dessinait sans arrêt ?

- Lui-même. » Pierre brandit victorieusement l'appareil photo, un sourire large comme une banane sur son visage basané. Il se met de l'autre côté de la vitre et place l'appareil en continuant d'un air concentré : « Mais apparemment, Ondine avait peur que Sacha ne se soit entiché d'une autre fille, surtout avec qui il avait beaucoup voyagé, donc de Flora, pour Hoenn…

- La gamine au bandana et petit frère à lunettes ? fait Miaouss en sautant à bas de la fenêtre. Impossible, elle a déjà le gamin aux cheveux verts, là…

- Drew, lancent en même temps Jessie et James.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Il arrête pas de lui envoyer des fleurs, aux sens propre et figuré d'ailleurs, alors voilà quoi.

- Sans compter la différence d'âge, ajoute James.

- Aurore, à Sinnoh…

- La gamine qui courait après les concours ? renifle Jessie d'un air hautain. Sûrement pas, c'est une petite écervelée cette fille ! En plus, y'a son beau violet ténébreux, celui qui donne toujours l'impression de faire la tête.

- C'est pas une impression.

- Et, sinon, termine Pierre en déplaçant l'appareil photo vers la gauche, Iris, à Unys.

- Elle le traite toujours de gros bébé.

- Ondine faisait pareil. » objecte le Champion d'Argenta. Le trio Rocket se regarde avec des mines indécises, cherchant visiblement un autre argument.

« Et en plus, lance Jessie avec espoir, c'est une Championne d'Arène.

- Ondine aussi, répond Pierre en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la gamine la Championne ? S'étonne Miaouss.

- Officiellement non, ce sont ses trois sœurs. Mais elles préfèrent passer leur temps à faire du shopping, et quand elles sont responsables de l'Arène, elles offrent les badges sans même combattre, fait Pierre avec une grimace.

- Et ça se prétend Champion ? s'indigne James. Leur frangine est bien meilleure qu'elles ! » Pierre regarde à droite, puis à gauche, avant de se pencher vers la Team Rocket avec des airs de conspirateur.

« Tout à fait entre nous, leur chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, elles se sont disputées avec Ondine le soir où elle est partie sur le dos de Lugia.

- Fort ? Interroge Jessie dans un souffle.

- Oui. » Les trois ex-malfrats se regardent avec des mines satisfaites, mais se repenchent vers Pierre lorsque celui-ci reprend : « Et ce n'est pas tout : quand Lugia est allé la voir, il ne lui a pas dit qui avait besoin de soins. Mais, quand elle l'a amené à la grotte sous-marine où les fleurs d'eau poussent, il a sans le faire exprès laissé échapper le nom de Sacha. Bien entendu, elle a été bouleversée que son meilleur ami soit blessé et mourant.

- Ils sont bouchés à ne pas vouloir voir qu'ils s'aiment, grogne Miaouss.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, acquiesce Pierre. Pendant un peu plus d'un an j'ai essayé de les mettre ensemble, et pendant trois ans j'ai repoussé discrètement les avances de toutes les jeunes filles qui pouvaient avoir des vues sur Sacha... Mais bon, bref, elle a été bouleversée et elle a voulu le voir, mais Lugia a essayé de l'en dissuader. S'en est suivi une discussion calme et constructive sur le sujet, au terme de laquelle il a accepté de la laisser venir, termine le Champion d'Argenta avec un énorme clin d'œil.

- Elle a quand même pas enguirlandé un Pokémon légendaire ? Interroge James, les yeux brillants. Wouah !

- À tel point qu'il bloque immédiatement ses pensées quand quelqu'un prononce le nom d'Ondine près de lui. » Jessie, James et Miaouss se regardent, un respect tout neuf envers la jeune fille brillant dans leurs prunelles. Pierre appuie sur le déclencheur et un bruit mécanique retentit, puis il regarde l'écran de son appareil. Apparemment satisfait du résultat, il se dirige vers son sac et range l'appareil photo dans une pochette intérieure, puis remet son sac sur son dos et regarde les trois membres de la Team Rocket. « Dites, je vais avec les Pokémons légendaires, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ? Vous pourrez nous raconter comment vous en êtes arrivés à la Team Rocket et je raconterais ma vie si vous vous sentez de taille à supporter mon déballage… » Un silence interdit lui répond, alors que les trois pseudo-voleurs se regardent, interloqués. Lui, le morveux n°3 selon leur classement, qui les invite à discuter avec lui et les Pokémons légendaires ? C'était surréaliste, et pourtant ils avaient tellement envie d'y croire…

- On… on peut vraiment ? fait Jessie, timide. Sérieusement ?

- Mais oui ! assure Pierre. On se connaît depuis longtemps, non ?

- Oui, répond James, mais on avait plutôt tendance à vous suivre pour voler les Pokémons de… » Il s'interrompt, hésite, avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer : « …Sacha.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, dit gentiment Pierre, on ne vous a jamais vraiment pris au sérieux tous les trois. En plus, on a déjà fait équipe, non ? Comme quand Butch et Cassidy avaient zombifié les Pokémons de la ville, vous vous souvenez ?

- M'en parle pas, frissonne Miaouss, c'était l'enfer ce truc.

- Allez, suivez-moi, les encourage Pierre. On va discuter, je suis sûr que nos deux tourtereaux comprendront. » Le Champion fait demi-tour et se dirige vers une autre clairière, le trio sur ses talons. Le calme revient peu à peu sur la petite maison, où Sacha et Ondine sont toujours profondément endormis.

Dans les buissons, une paire d'yeux écarlates observe attentivement les deux adolescents pendant quelques minutes, puis ils se referment et disparaissent dans l'ombre des feuilles.

_**Ne cherchez pas, je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est ou ce que c'est ! J'attends vôtres reviews tous et toutes avec impatience extrême ;) !**_


	8. Complications et anciens amis

_**Pour donner une petite idée, j'ai posté mon prologue moins d'une heure près avoir fini ça. C'est dire si je fais des p'tits bouts de trucs et de machins qui traînent sur mon ordi d'ailleurs, là présentement, mon épilogue est fini mais pas tous les chapitres entre ça et le dernier !**_

_**Bon, bref, je me tais et je remballe mon blabla. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Dédicace à Ananas, mon cher petit poussin, dont les expressions m'ont souvent fait rigoler. (à prendre au second degré, j'ai pas de poussin)**_

Pendant ce temps, très loin, dans les ténèbres flamboyantes, Crocs-de-sang somnole, les yeux clos. Il ressent encore le goût amer de la défaite, lorsqu'il avait découvert que l'enfant humain avait été soigné. Le remède qui avait chassé le poison de son corps, les fleurs d'eau d'Azuria, avait été administré par une jeune fille, elle aussi du pays de Kanto. Elle connaissait donc le secret du remède le plus efficace : le garçon était malheureusement sauvé.

Crocs-de-sang se renfonce dans le creux de pierre où il se repose, et ressent une pointe de satisfaction froide : au moins, ses recherches avaient portés leurs fruits, et il avait appris des choses très intéressantes... Le simple fait que les Pokémons légendaires soient avec lui signifie au moins deux choses : ce garçon est bien spécial, il l'avait bien compris. Et apparemment, les dieux aussi.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux, un étrange éclat brillant dans les prunelles. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Mais pour la mettre en œuvre, il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure. Le Démolosse tourne la tête : la lumière grise de l'aube peu à peu laisse la place à celle de l'aurore, et le ciel à l'extrême est commence à jaunir. Parfait. Elle sera plus facile à repérer. Le Démolosse assassin commence à marcher d'un pas vif, explorant le campement silencieux. La plupart des Pokémons sont encore endormis, mais Crocs-de-sang sait _qu__'__elle_ sera levée à cette heure-ci.

Il se rend soudain compte que l'écho de ses pas est double. D'autres griffes que les siennes heurtent la pierre à chaque foulée, une seconde respiration se condense dans l'air givré du petit matin. Crocs-de-sang feint de ne rien laisser paraître; il conserve son allure calme et posée, garde les yeux fixés sur la route. Il prend un tournant sec et se cache aussitôt dans l'ombre des buissons, sans un bruit. La créature qui le suit se rapproche peu à peu, aussi silencieuse que lui. Soudain, Crocs-de-sang voit son ombre grandir sur le sol en pierre. Il attend quelques secondes, puis surgit des bosquets et s'abat sur son mystérieux fileur sans un bruit.

Surpris, le second Pokémon s'effondre sous le poids du lieutenant shiny; lorsqu'il veut se relever, une griffe acérée se glisse sous sa gorge, alors que retentit un grondement d'avertissement. Le pisteur se fige en entendant la voix menaçante du Démolosse : « C'est très malpoli de suivre un Démolosse. Surtout lorsqu'il est invaincu. » La pression de la griffe s'accentue. « Surtout lorsqu'il est très dangereux. Et c'est fatal lorsqu'il est… » La griffe entaille légèrement la gorge du Pokémon à terre, lui arrachant un grognement d'impatience. Crocs-de-sang se rapproche encore et achève en chuchotant d'une voix triomphante : « … immortel.

- Arrête, Crocs-de-sang. » La voix féminine, légèrement moqueuse et dépourvue de la moindre peur qui vient de lui répondre fait se desserrer l'emprise de la patte puissante du Pokémon shiny. « Tu vas finir par me faire peur, avec ta grosse voix de méchant des histoires. » Le Démolosse laisse repartir son adversaire, qui dégage en souplesse son corps sombre et musclé, puis les deux combattants se toisent mutuellement. L'adversaire de Crocs-de-sang est un Pokémon de petite taille; ses longues oreilles pointues frémissent à des bruits inaudibles du lieutenant. Il fait un pas en arrière, faisant scintiller les anneaux dorés de son corps noir, et plante ses yeux rouges dans les prunelles de Crocs-de-sang.

« Noctali, fait celui-ci, laissant apparaître un sourire froid. Tu fais des progrès. Et tu es apparemment assez ambitieuse pour tenter de me filer, moi qui t'ai tout appris.

- J'essaie toujours de dépasser le maître, réplique le Pokémon Lune sur le même ton. Une place est toujours bonne à prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute. » Crocs-de-sang sourit, intérieurement amusé par leur courte joute verbale : sur ce point aussi, son ancienne élève faisait des progrès. C'était normal, après tout : n'était-elle pas la meilleure de ses anciens apprentis ? De plus, même si parfois elle tentait de lui voler sa place et de le provoquer, lorsqu'un combat avait lieu elle prenait toujours son parti, car elle était d'une loyauté sans faille à son ancien maître. Remarquant l'air d'impatience qui se peint peu à peu sur les traits de son ancienne apprentie, il s'ébroue et commence : « Noctali, j'ai besoin de tes services.

- Toi ? Ou notre Seigneur ?

- Moi pour son compte. » La jeune femelle s'assoit sur une large pierre, et attend que le Démolosse développe. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et commence : « Comme tu le sais sans doute, notre Seigneur m'a donné l'ordre de m'attaquer aux trois Félins de Johto.

- Mission que tu as lamentablement ratée pour la première fois de ta longue existence. » Crocs-de-sang sourit, une étincelle d'agacement dans les prunelles, et reprend, imperturbable : « Échec que, d'ailleurs je n'aime pas que l'on me rappelle. Cependant, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant que la cause de ce... ratage... est un jeune Dresseur. Accompagné de ses Pokémons.

- Pouah ! fait la Noctali d'un air dégoûté. Rebus de notre genre. Les Pokémons devraient vivre libres à jamais.

- Idéologie tout à fait respectable mais qui n'a absolument pas sa place ici. » Rétorque Crocs-de-sang. La Noctali sourit, regardant le Démolosse faire demi-tour et lui montrer ostensiblement son dos. « Enfin, reprend-il, j'ai assisté à un spectacle très étrange, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles. Un immense bouclier d'énergie, arrêtant absolument toutes mes attaques.

- Un rempart d'énergie ? entend-il la Noctali s'étonner. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Dis-moi, t'a-t-on déjà parlé de Sybil ? » Une exclamation étouffée résonne derrière lui, suivie d'un silence. Puis la voix de la jeune femelle retentit, légèrement rauque : « Tu penses que…

- Exactement, l'interrompt Crocs-de-sang. C'est pourquoi, s'il t'est possible…

- Tu aimerais que je me mêle à son groupe d'amis et que je le mette hors d'état de nuire, c'est bien ça ? » Crocs-de-sang se fige en entendant la voix, _sa__propre__voix_, lui répondre. Puis il roule des yeux avec un soupir las et se retourne pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

À la place d'une femelle Noctali de petite taille, au corps souple et nerveux, se tient un Pokémon beaucoup plus grand. Son corps est recouvert d'une fourrure lustrée noire et bleue; quelques reliefs en demi-cercles gris clair sont visibles sur son dos, et des anneaux de la même couleur entourent ses pattes. Une longue cicatrice grisâtre parcourt son flanc gauche de l'épaule à la cuisse. Le Pokémon redresse fièrement la tête et la lumière du jour se reflète sur ses cornes recourbées vers l'arrière une lueur de malice brille dans ses yeux rouges.

Crocs-de-sang est face à lui-même. Un autre Démolosse shiny, avec la même taille, le même regard, le même pelage, les mêmes cornes; chaque détail de son corps est fidèlement reproduit.

Le Pokémon Sombre pousse un autre soupir excédé, faisant sourire son double, et lance, agacé : « Noctali, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois et je te le dirai sans doute un autre million de fois, mais je refuse que tu prennes mon apparence.

- Je sais. » Son double réplique avec la voix de la jeune femelle, puis s'avance de quelques pas; une fumée noire semble s'échapper de son corps alors qu'elle reprend sa forme naturelle, toujours souriant. « C'est pour ça que j'aime tant.

- Cesse tes gamineries, rétorque Crocs-de-sang. Si notre Seigneur t'a offert ce don, ce n'est par pour jouer avec ! » La femelle lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, puis reprend son sérieux : « Tu as fait des recherches sur cet enfant ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un minimum d'informations avant d'infiltrer un groupe. » La Noctali se lèche la patte et la passe derrière son oreille d'un air nonchalant. Le Démolosse assassin la regarde faire, attendant le moment où il pourrait enfin reprendre. Après un dernier coup de langue, la Noctali le regarde de nouveau en clignant de ses yeux rouges, l'air de se demander ce qu'il attend : « Et alors ?

_- _Le Dresseur s'appelle Sacha, Sacha Ketchum, et il a quinze ans. Il est né au Bourg-Palette d'un père inconnu et n'a pas de famille exceptée sa mère, Delia. Jusque là, tu remarques que tout concorde.

_-_Hmm-hm_,_ fait la jeune femelle. Son parcours de Dresseur ?

_-_Il a commencé son voyage à travers les régions à l'âge de dix ans, avec son Pokémon partenaire Pikachu; il a traversé Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys, et est Maître Pokémon de toutes ces régions. Il a également rencontré un nombre étonnant de « dieux » : on raconte même qu'il aurait vu le Phénix de l'arc-en-ciel dès son premier jour de voyage, révèle Crocs-de-sang.

- Ho-oh ? » Le Pokémon Lune pousse un sifflement d'admiration feinte. « Pas mal. Et les autres dieux ?

- Il a pratiquement vu tous les Pokémons légendaires de toutes les régions : Giratina, Mewtwo, Lugia, Arceus, Entei, et j'en oublie. Les derniers en date sont Reshiram et Zekrom, les dieux d'Unys. Mew semble très attaché à lui, peut-être parce qu'il est lui aussi un enfant. Mais je doute que cela te soit vraiment utile, c'est juste pour que tu cernes le personnage.

- Parle-moi de ses amis, demande la femelle en s'asseyant.

- En ce moment, il est dans une clairière avec les Légendaires, en train de se remettre de la morsure des Empoisonneurs. Il est accompagné de son Pokémon partenaire, Pikachu, de son ami Pierre, le Champion de l'Arène d'Argenta, et d'une jeune fille appelée Ondine Williams, seize ans, Championne d'Azuria avec ses trois sœurs Daisy, Lily et Violette**.**C'est la plus grande spécialiste en Pokémons eau de tout Kanto. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, ajoute Crocs-de-sang avec un sourire. Quand elle avait onze ans, elle a rencontré un jeune Dresseur du Bourg-Palette, du nom de Sacha Ketchum…

- Tiens donc. » La Noctali semble réfléchir, un air calculateur sur le visage. « Mais c'est que ça peut être utile, tout ça…

- Elle a voyagé avec lui pendant deux ans, et a traversé Kanto et Johto en sa compagnie, continue Crocs-de-sang. Elle est ensuite revenue à Azuria pour tenir l'Arène, puis l'a retrouvé à deux ou trois reprises à Hoenn. Et, selon mes sources, depuis son dernier départ, l'on raconte à Azuria qu'une sirène chante tous les soirs la mélodie de Lugia en pensant à celui qu'elle aime, comme un certain Dresseur reste souvent à contempler les étoiles en pensant à la Championne d'Azuria… » Les deux Pokémons Ténèbres se regardent pour la première fois dans les yeux en souriant d'un air mauvais. « Je suppose que tu penses comme moi…

- En effet, mon lieutenant. » La Noctali s'allonge et roule sur le dos, regardant le Démolosse shiny d'un air capricieux. « Continue, lui susurre-t-elle. Je veux tout apprendre sur sa vie... »

* * *

Sacha ouvre doucement les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voit est le plafond en bois éclairé par la douce lumière de la fin de la matinée. Il est toujours dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté du corps. Sa main droite lui semble étrangement chaude et une légère pression s'exerce autour de son poignet, mais il ne souffre plus de la morsure de l'Arbok.

Sacha se redresse lentement en prenant appui sur ses bras; aussitôt, la pression autour de sa main droite se renforce légèrement. Surpris, il tourne la tête et découvre que quelque chose entoure son poignet. Plus précisément une autre main. Son regard remonte le long du bras de la personne, glisse sur une épaule, puis sur le cou, suit le contour de deux lèvres incontestablement féminines, avant d'atterrir sur une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

Le jeune Dresseur sourit tendrement en découvrant Ondine paisiblement endormie dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Elle a détaché ses cheveux pour éviter d'être gênée par son élastique, et ils tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses traits magnifiques se sont adoucis dans son sommeil, et un léger sourire apparaît parfois furtivement sur ses lèvres. Sacha rabat la couette au bout de son lit sans un mouvement brusqueafin d'éviter de réveiller la jeune fille, puis se relève et essaie doucement de dégager son bras. Mais la main d'Ondine resserre son emprise autour de la sienne, et elle laisse échapper un grognement de mauvais augure qui fait s'immobiliser le Dresseur. La Championne d'Azuria sourit dans son sommeil, et sa main relâche la pression.

Le jeune Maître Pokémon lève les yeux au ciel en feignant le désespoir, puis se rassoit sur son matelas et reste à regarder la jeune rouquine. Sa main gauche se met à caresser doucement ses cheveux roux, alors qu'il sourit à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, toujours endormie. Elle pousse un soupir d'aise et se renfonce dans son fauteuil, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Ils restent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Sacha mêlant ses doigts aux cheveux d'Ondine endormie et souriante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une toux discrète se fasse entendre à l'entrée de la pièce.

Sacha se tourne brusquement vers l'entrée, les joues rouges, et fusille du regard les quelques personnes présentes. Le sourire de Pierre s'élargit, alors qu'il regarde d'un air à la fois triomphant et attendri le jeune couple qui lui fait face; Pikachu fait un V de victoire de ses petits doigts, une bouteille de ketchup ouverte dans son autre patte. Puis le regard de Sacha glisse sur la gauche, et il détaille d'un air surpris un jeune garçon portant un jean et un sweat-shirt violet, une ceinture de pokéballs accrochée autour de sa taille. Le garçon lui lance un sourire faussement narquois et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns relevés en piques.

« Régis ? lâche Sacha à voix basse, étourdi.

- Le seul et l'unique, Ashy-boy ! » répond haut et fort son ancien rival. Aussitôt, Pierre et Pikachu lui plaquent une main sur la bouche en sifflant des chhhht sonores. Ondine fronce les sourcils et grogne en bougeant, faisant se figer les quatre compères, terrorisés à l'idée qu'elle se réveille. Car chacun sait qu'Ondine Williams est toujours de très mauvaise humeur au réveil.

Ondine pousse un autre grognement, change de position de façon à faire face à Sacha… puis ouvre les yeux. Son ami lui sourit gentiment en étranglant mentalement son ancien rival lançant intérieurement tous les jurons qui lui passent par la tête. La jeune rousse lui rend son sourire, encore endormie, puis referme les yeux en marmonnant :

« Sacha... Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillée ?

- Oh, euh, rien du tout, Ondine. » Sacha lui répond à voix basse en esquissant un sourire rassurant. Les autres garçons et Pikachu sont pétrifiés de peur, n'osant même pas bouger un doigt.

« Si je suis pas réveillée, fait-elle de façon encore moins compréhensible, je me lève pas.

- Retourne dormir, Ondy. » La voix douce de Sacha, combinée à son sourire rassurant et au petit surnom affectueux, font définitivement replonger la Championne dans le monde des rêves. Elle pousse un soupir de bien-être et se renfonce dans son fauteuil; sa respiration se fait plus lente et plus profonde, alors qu'elle reste immobile, le poignet de Sacha toujours emprisonné dans sa main.

Pierre, Sacha et Pikachu pousse en même temps un énorme soupir de soulagement, puis Sacha se tourne vers Régis, un air furieux sur le visage. « Mais t'es pas bien, non ? Peste-t-il à voix basse. Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. » Ignorant le regard noir que lui lance son ancien rival, Régis se rapproche et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Voyant les mains entrelacées des deux adolescents, il a un sourire moqueur et se met à le taquiner à voix basse : « Eeeeh ben, on prend du bon temps on dirait…

- Régis, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! s'énerve Sacha, sentant déjà ses joues le brûler. Quand je me suis réveillé elle tenait déjà ma main et m'empêchait de m'en aller !

- Tu es soumis, alors ?

- Non. Tu as déjà essayé de mettre ta vie en jeu pour te libérer de l'emprise d'Ondine, toi ?

- Mouais, d'accord. Un point pour toi. » Sacha fait un sourire victorieux, puis se rend compte que sa casquette est posée sur la table de chevet; il l'attrape de sa main libre et s'en recoiffe, une question lui trottant dans la tête. « Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interroge-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers Régis. Je croyais que tu étais avec ton grand-père pour continuer à étudier les Pokémons, ou à l'Arène à Jadielle…

- Dis tout de suite que t'es pas heureux de me voir ! plaisante son ancien rival en souriant. En fait, on est tous là dehors, mon vieux !

- Comment ça, tous ?

- Ben oui, tous. Y'a moi, Flora, Drew, Max, Aurore, Jackie et tes deux amis de Unys… Iris et je-sais-plus-qui.

- Rachid ? » Sacha regarde ses deux amis et son Pokémon d'un air incrédule. « Mais comment…

- Ce sont les trois sœurs d'Ondine qui nous ont prévenus, enchaîne Régis avant même que Sacha n'ait fini de poser sa question. On leur a filé les numéros des autres et elles ont passé un coup de fil ou deux. Tu sais, elles étaient inquiètes que leur sœur soit partie en coup de vent comme ça...

- Attends, l'interrompt Sacha, comment ça _comme__ça _?

- Personne ne te l'a dit ? » intervient Pierre avec des yeux ronds. Voyant le regard surpris que lui lance Sacha, il se met à raconter à voix basse : « En fait, au départ, elle était sur son balcon, à jouer la mélodie de Lugia sur la flûte qu'elle a ramené des Îles Oranges. Elle a pris ses congés il y a quelques semaines, explique-t-il en voyant l'air de plus en plus confus qui s'étale sur le visage de Sacha, et elle y est retournée.

- Vas-y, continue, Pierre. » demande le jeune Maître Pokémon. Il se redresse doucement, provoquant un grognement de la part d'Ondine, qui change de position dans son sommeil. Les trois amis attendent qu'elle ait fini de bouger, puis le Champion d'Argenta reprend : « Daisy, Lily et Violette ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais toujours est-il qu'elle a reçu la visite de Lugia. Il voulait des fleurs d'eau pour soigner quelqu'un, sans préciser qui...

- ...Et ce quelqu'un en question était moi, termine Sacha. Je sais, Lugia m'a raconté. » Une légère touche de rouge apparaît sur ses pommettes, lui valant les regards amusés des deux Dresseurs; tentant de faire abstraction de Pikachu, qui bat des cils d'un air comique, et des larges sourires de connivence qui apparaissent sur les visages des deux Dresseurs, il les presse de continuer : « Et après ?

- Après ça, continue Régis en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Ondine, il y a un trou, un blanc de quelques minutes. Lugia ne veut pas en parler, les trois sœurs d'Ondine ne savent pas, et on ose pas poser la question à ta rouquine...

- C'est pas ma rouquine ! peste Sacha, se sentant rougir un peu plus. Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre...

- ...Mais apparemment, elle a enguirlandé Lugia. » Un silence tombe sur le petit groupe Ondine bouge dans son sommeil, poussant un petit soupir et souriant furtivement. Sacha, lui, regarde alternativement Pierre, puis Régis, puis Pikachu, puis à nouveau Pierre, un air halluciné sur le visage. « Elle a fait QUOI ?

- Elle (Régis pointe le doigt vers Ondine) a crié (Pikachu mime une personne furieuse qui hurle à pleins poumons) sur Lugia (Pierre désigne la flûte en coquillage posée sur la table de chevet). Et fort, apparemment, il faudrait que tu essayes de prononcer son prénom à côté de lui, tu vas voir qu'il bloque instantanément ses pensées, c'est assez marrant. » Sacha secoue lentement la tête, le regard rivé au sol; dans sa tête, l'admiration pour son amie dispute la place à l'incrédulité et l'atterrement. _« Ondine __s__'__est __disputée __avec __Lugia. __Je __savais__ qu__'__elle __était __colérique, __et __un __peu __psychotique, __mais __de __là __à__… __Mais __quelle__ suicidaire__…__ »_ Une douce chaleur se répand dans tout son corps, en même temps qu'il sourit, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus largement, pour finir par glousser silencieusement dans un fou rire nerveux. Ses amis ne tardent pas à l'imiter, et quelques secondes plus tard tous les quatre rient aux éclats dans la petite chambre.

Oubliant totalement qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

« MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE RAFFUT ? » hurle une voix stridente, alors qu'une tape atterrit derrière la tête de Sacha, faisant tomber sa casquette sur le lit. Le jeune Dresseur cesse immédiatement de rire et fait une grimace douloureuse, puis lève les yeux vers Régis, Pierre et Pikachu, leurs airs à la fois horrifiés et terrorisés confirmant ses pires craintes. Il se tourne vers la gauche et tente un petit sourire : « Coucou On–

- PLUS DE SIX HEURES ! » beugle la Championne, manquant lui crever les tympans. Il se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux, étouffant du mieux qu'il peut la voix – d'habitude douce et gentille – de sa meilleure amie. « PLUS DE SIX HEURES QUE JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉE! reprend-elle à un volume tel qu'il ferait rougir de jalousie un avion à réaction. J'AI TRAVERSÉ TOUT UN OCÉAN SUR LE DOS D'UN POKÉMON LÉGENDAIRE, ET JE NE PARLE MÊME PAS DU TEMPS QU'IL FAISAIT…

- Ondine…

- … POUR SOIGNER MON ABRUTI DE MEILLEUR AMI QUI N'A RIEN D'AUTRE À FAIRE QUE DE SE FAIRE MORDRE PAR UN ARBOK !

- Ondine, s'il te plaît…

- ET APRÈS TOUT ÇA, JE N'AURAIS MÊME PAS LE DROIT DE DORMIR EN PAIX ?

- STOP ! » s'époumone Sacha, couvrant la voix de la Championne. Celle-ci, fulminante et sans voix, le foudroie du regard, et les trois autres le regardent avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune blessé reprend précipitamment : « Ondine, stop. S'il te plaît. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillée, j'ai pas fait exprès, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de hurler. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas dormi, tu sais, et ce serait sympa d'éviter de me défoncer les tympans, ils peuvent encore servir.

- Genre t'as pas dormi, renifle dédaigneusement la rousse, la colère brillant dans ses yeux peu à peu remplacée par la maussaderie. Et moi, je suis restée à attendre quoi ? Le Père Noël ?

- J'étais inconscient, ça ne compte pas !

- Si !

- Non !

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- Et le rêve que tu as fait, alors, hein ? lance la Championne, excédée. Tu vas me dire qu'il ne compte pas ? » Sacha ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referme lentement; un lourd silence s'établit dans la chambre, à peine troublé par les bruits de l'extérieur. Pierre et Régis, qui ont suivi toute la dispute comme un match de tennis, se regardent l'un l'autre d'un air interrogateur, et Pikachu s'est endormi, roulé en boule, serrant la bouteille de ketchup dans ses petites pattes maculées de sauce. Sacha revoit le rêve effrayant dans ses moindres détails, revivant les quelques secondes de désespoir qui ont paru des heures : la forêt verte et surnaturelle, la noirceur présente partout, et lui qui serre contre lui le corps sans vie d'Ondine en sanglotant, le rire froid et cruel de la créature sans nom résonnant dans son dos…

Ondine, troublée par l'horreur qu'elle discerne dans les prunelles brunes de son meilleur ami, perdues dans le vague, perd son sourire victorieux et pose sa main sur son épaule. Sacha sursaute à ce contact et braque vers elle des yeux remplis de reproche, d'égarement – et de peur. La jeune Championne d'Azuria a un mouvement de recul, mais ne lâche pas l'épaule de son ami et commence d'une voix douce : « Sacha…

- Laisse, Ondine, la coupe-t-il en détournant les yeux. C'est pas grave.

- Sacha, je suis désolée…

- Ça va, je te dis. » Le silence s'épaissit dans la chambre, semble s'éterniser. Pierre finit par se racler la gorge et lance un regard éloquent au second Dresseur du Bourg-Palette. « Bon, bah euh, moi, je vais…

- Ouais, moi aussi. Je te suis. » Régis adresse un sourire nerveux à la jeune rousse et à son ami qui lui tourne le dos, puis attrape maladroitement Pikachu comme s'il était un gros chat; le petit Pokémon jaune ouvre à demi un œil et serre instinctivement sa bouteille contre son cœur, alors que l'ancien rival de Sacha sort de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de chute retentit, suivi d'un « Pikaaaaaaa… ! »; un flash lumineux éclaire brusquement le mur, et la voix indignée de Régis résonne : « Aaaaaaaah, mais ça va pas, non ? Il m'a balancé un Éclair !

- Fallait faire attention à son ketchup, répond la voix amusée de Pierre. Parfois, je me dis qu'il y est encore plus attaché qu'à Sacha. » Ondine sourit faiblement, écoutant les pas des deux Dresseurs s'éloigner, les réflexions boudeuses et les éclats de rire des deux amis s'estompant peu à peu au loin. Sacha la sent plus qu'il ne la voit se tourner vers lui, car il fixe toujours le lit d'un regard absent. Ses yeux lui transmettent l'image du drap blanc et froissé, mais en vérité il revit chaque seconde passée dans la forêt ensorcelée, et devant ses yeux passent en boucle les images d'Ondine étendue sur le sol, morte, des arbres noirs et de l'herbe trop verte pour être réelle; enfin de l'Absol derrière lui, et ses griffes qui cliquettent sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et de terre, son rire froid et tranchant...

« Sacha. » Son prénom, soufflé d'une voix à peine perceptible, le ramène brusquement à la réalité; il reste quelques secondes ainsi, le souffle court, refusant de lever les yeux du matelas sur lequel il est assis. _Tu __ne __te __rends __pas __compte,_pense-t-il amèrement. Ses poings se serrent, chiffonnant un peu plus le tissu immaculé de son drap; le regard inquiet d'Ondine lui brûle la nuque, mais il ne relève toujours pas la tête. Son reproche silencieux atteint Ondine plus que n'importe quel mot, n'importe quelle phrase, et il le sait. _Tu __n'as __pas __compris __ce __que __je __vivais. __Ce__ n'était __pas __un __rêve. __C'était__ tellement __plus __réel. __Comme __si... __comme __si __ça __allait __vraiment __arriver._

Soudain, quelque chose de chaud se pose sur sa main crispée dans un contact réconfortant. Surpris, il lève les yeux et plonge immédiatement dans le regard outremer de la jeune rousse qui lui fait face, l'anxiété peinte sur ses traits. Le jeune Dresseur ressent une pointe de culpabilité de la faire s'inquiéter ainsi et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le devance et dit d'une voix douce : « Sacha, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, en fait je n'aurais même pas dû commencer cette dispute. J'étais fatiguée, j'étais en colère, et je... j'avais peur pour toi. » Ondine rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée, puis lui adresse un timide sourire. Des nuages assombrissent soudain l'azur de ses prunelles et son sourire s'efface. « J'aurais même dû comprendre depuis le début que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar. J'ai raison, hein ? »

Sacha hoche la tête, nullement surpris qu'Ondine ait – comme toujours – deviné. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas la véritable nature de ce rêve, une vision effrayante et terrifiante c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il lui en voulait autant. Elle l'avait attaqué et lui avait asséné un coup bas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le blesserait. « Mais je ne t'en veux pas, fait-il à voix haute. Moi aussi, j'ai dit des choses stupides dans le passé, qui t'ont rendue triste. Tu as dû me haïr souvent pour ça...

- Non, tu crois ? » réplique-t-elle, sarcastique. Le jeune Dresseur lui lance alors un vrai sourire, heureux de la retrouver comme avant, et, d'un geste fluide et rapide, enlève l'élastique qui retenait ses mèches rousses. Sa chevelure se déploie sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle s'exclame : « Sacha ! Espèce de gros gamin ! » d'un air outré. Il éclate de rire alors qu'elle récupère son élastique bleu clair et rattache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sur le côté, puis lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.« Hé, je te rappelle que je suis en convalescence ! proteste-il en riant.

- À propos de convalescence, répond la Championne d'Azuria, soudain sérieuse, comment tu te sens ? » Sacha se tait, bouge le bras gauche en avant, en arrière, puis fait des cercles : une douleur sourde, semblable à une légère courbature, se fait ressentir, et il laisse son bras retomber le long de son flanc. « On dirait que ça va. Juste un genre de crampe à l'épaule, mais à part ça je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Drôlement efficace ton truc !

- Oui, réplique Ondine, un sourire amusé sur le visage, pour un remède, c'est quand même mieux quand ça marche. »

Leurs éclats de rire s'échappent de la maison un peu à l'extérieur de la clairière, et parviennent aux deux personnes qui semblent attendre avec impatience leur apparition. Pierre et Régis se topent dans la main avec de larges sourires, puis se remettent à marcher en direction du petit groupe, qui semble attendre avec impatience leur diagnostic.

_**Comme moi d'ailleurs ;D Waoh, ça ça s'appelle un sens de l'à-propos hors du commun ! Non non, je ne suis pas vantarde ^^**_


	9. Conversations, hésitations, révélations

_**Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, avec pleins de cadeaux, de bons plats, d'amis, de membres de vos familles, de... Enfin, z'avez compris le principe général. Bonne nouvelle année et bonne lecture !**_

_**Je m'excuse de mon retard, mais ça commence à devenir chaud d'écrire avec tout ce boulot en ce moment. Mais vous en faites pas ! Je passe quand même sur mon profil, voir si j'ai des messages ou des reviews, hein ! Vous êtes pas seuls au monde =3**_

_**Dédicace à Moody-Poison, la bêta de ma bêta et bêta de moi-même, qui relit mon boulot et m'encourage de concert avec Temi-Chou. De tout cœur, arigato, Moody senseï et Temi senseï !**_

« SAAAAAAACHAAAAAAAA ! » Le hurlement fait se retourner brusquement les Pokémons légendaires, qui se détendent en découvrant qu'il provient d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu marine; ils la regardent d'un air blasé les dépasser en courant et se jeter dans le bras du convalescent qui descend tranquillement la colline. À côté de lui, Ondine croise les bras d'un air boudeur et fixe du regard la gamine en robe courte qui a apparemment pour but d'étrangler son meilleur ami.

« Argh... Aurore... gémit Sacha, tanguant dangereusement en arrière. Tu m'étouffes...

- Oh ! » La Dresseuse de Sinnoh le lâche brutalement et plaque sa main droite sur sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de joie et d'inquiétude mêlées**.**Sacha dérape et manque de tomber, mais se rétablit au dernier moment, alors que sa cadette reprend sur un débit de mitraillette : « Oh, Sacha, je suis désolée, désolée, mais j'étais tellement inquiète, on m'a dit que tu avais été attaqué par un Arbok, et qu'il t'avait mordu, et qu'Ondine était arrivée avec les fleurs d'eau et qu'elle t'avait soigné, et j'avais tellement peur que je suis arrivée de Sinnoh en vitesse, mais j'ai raté mon ferry et...

- Aurore, calme-toi, l'interrompt une autre fille plus âgée. Tu vois qu'il va bien, non ? Inutile de faire une crise d'hystérie. » Ondine détaille les deux jeunes filles du regard : la première, Aurore, doit être âgée d'une douzaine d'années à peine, et son visage encadré de longs cheveux presque noirs est encore rond et enfantin. Ses yeux bleu clair et deux barrettes jaunes formant une coiffure très symétrique renforcent cette impression un peu candide elle porte un bonnet blanc orné d'une moitié de pokéball couleur Rondoudou, une robe noire et fuchsia (très) courte, et de grandes bottes de la même couleur. _Alors __elle, _pense Ondine avec amusement et agacement mêlés, _je __dirais__ qu'elle __adore __le __rose._

La Championne d'Azuria regarde ensuite vers la seconde jeune fille, dont elle n'a pas entendu le nom, et aussi différente d'Aurore de part son physique que son style vestimentaire. Alors qu'Aurore est blanche, son aînée a la peau plus sombre; sa chevelure d'un noir profond est ramassée en une volumineuse queue de cheval et deux couettes sur le dessus de sa tête, et ses yeux brun sombre pétillent d'intelligence et d'effronterie. Elle porte un T-shirt blanc, décoré aux bords des manches et autour du col; une ceinture rosée est négligemment nouée autour de sa taille, cachant la ceinture de son pantacourt blanc.

Aurore toussote dans son poing, attirant l'attention des trois autres personnes; Ondine cesse d'observer discrètement la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, qui lui fait savoir par un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle n'est pas dupe. « Puisqu'on est tous et toutes rassemblés, lance la jeune Dresseuse de sa voix flûtée, on pourrait peut-être se présenter, non ?

- Excellente idée, approuve immédiatement la seconde jeune fille en souriant à Ondine. Je m'appelle Iris, et je suis la Championne de Janusia, dans la région d'Unys.

- Et moi, renchérit sa cadette avec un sourire excité, c'est Aurore, et je suis Coordinatrice à Sinnoh. » La Championne d'Azuria hoche la tête en souriant, recevant intérieurement deux coups au cœur. Les deux jeunes filles devaient être les compagnes de voyage de Sacha, respectivement à Unys et Sinnoh. _Donc __Aurore __a __voyagé __plus __de __temps __avec __Sacha, __mais __en __même __temps __elle __est __trop __jeune __pour __lui, __et __c'est __même __pas __son __style __de __fille.__ Enfin __je __crois. __Et __Iris __est __la __nouvelle __fille __avec __qui __Sacha __vadrouille..._ Ondine sort de ses pensées et répond aux deux jeunes filles : « Enchantée, moi c'est Ondine.

- Attends un peu, LA Ondine ? » Interloquée, la jeune rousse regarde la Coordinatrice de Sinnoh, qui la fixe avec respect et admiration. « Comment ça ?

- Tu es bien Ondine Williams ? interroge Iris, les yeux pétillants. La Championne d'Azuria, et la plus grande spécialiste des Pokémons de type eau de Kanto ? La quatrième Sœur Sensationnelle ?

- Mais-mais... Bégaie Ondine, interdite. Mais comment vous savez tout ça ?

- C'est lui ! » D'un même mouvement, les deux Dresseuses pointent un index accusateur sur le pauvre Sacha, resté en marge de la conversation. Le Maître Pokémon recule de deux grands pas, levant les mains en signe de défense; il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais Iris enchaîne immédiatement avec un large sourire : « Sacha n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi sur le ferry du retour d'Unys. Ondine par ci, Ondine par là, et je vous ai dit qu'Ondine et moi on avait fait ça ? Tu pouvais parler de n'importe quoi et il arrivait à placer ton prénom, ou une référence quelconque à Azuria ou vos voyages !

- Exact, renchérit Aurore avec un énorme clin d'œil, alors que le pauvre garçon rougit furieusement. Pokémons aquatiques ? Toc, il nous citait la plus grrraaaaaaande Championne aquatique de Kanto. Un Pokémon furieux ou difficile à maîtriser ? « Dis donc, ça me rappelle quelqu'un », qu'il disait. Et ainsi de suite. On te laisse imaginer.

- Oh, mais j'imagine. J'imagine très très bien... » Ondine se tourne vers son meilleur ami avec un large sourire, un éclat pétillant dans ses yeux outremer cachant son ravissement et son embarras. Le jeune Dresseur, mortifié et sentant son visage le chauffer de plus en plus, regarde tour à tour les trois filles d'un air tellement ahuri et perdu qu'elles pouffent brusquement. Surpris, Pierre, Régis et Rachid se retournent et fixent d'un air interloqué le trio de Dresseuses s'étouffer de rire, Sacha tourner les talons, le teint d'un rouge cramoisi, et partir dans leur direction, tête baissée.

L'ancien rival de Sacha reprend vite contenance et le regarde d'un air narquois, bras croisés et tapant du pied en rythme sur le sol. À côté de lui, Rachid échange un regard amusé avec Pierre; les deux Dresseurs plus âgés ont à peine fait connaissance qu'ils sont tout de suite devenus amis, partageant la même passion pour les travaux du Professeur Chen et les Pokémons en général ainsi que, curieusement, pour le thé.

« Eh bah alors, Sacha, fait Pierre d'un ton amusé en regardant le jeune Dresseur se cacher entre lui et Régis pour échapper aux gloussements hystériques des Dresseuses à l'autre bout de la clairière, on a peur des filles ?

- Non, se défend le brun, elles rigolent sans arrêt !

- Tu préférerais les voir pleurer ?

- Non ! » Sacha lance un regard exaspéré à Rachid, qui a l'air de bien s'amuser, et reprend dans un souffle : « Non, mais là, elles... Elles rigolent de moi.

- Kessta fait encore ? soupire son rival en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais rien en plus ! s'énerve Sacha. Elles rient parce qu'elles trouvent que je cite beaucoup Ondine comme exemple, et elles pensent apparemment que je suis plus ou moins amoureux d'elle. » Le jeune Maître Pokémon croise les mains sur sa nuque et ferme les yeux, lançant en souriant : « T'façon, si elles veulent se faire des films, c'est leur problème, je ne suis amoureux de personne ! »

Il s'éloigne en sifflotant et s'assoit sur une souche, avant de regarder Mew lui tourner autour en souriant. À côté d'eux, Régis, Pierre et Rachid ont brusquement fait silence et se regardent avec des airs hésitants. Pierre lâche un soupir silencieux et souffle :

« Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué la façon dont il se comportait avec elle ? » Les trois autres secouent la tête en signe de dénégation, puis refont silence. Avant que Rachid ne reprenne : « Et quelqu'un d'autre que moi a vu la tête qu'a fait Ondine quand Aurore s'est jetée dans les bras de Sacha ? »

Hochements de tête positifs.

Le Champion d'Argenta soupire de nouveau et lâche à voix basse : « On les laisse se débrouiller ?

- Moi je me lance pas là-dedans, marmonne Régis, maussade. C'est leur problème, Sacha est assez grand et j'espère assez futé pour voir ce qui se passe sous son nez.

- J'hésite, murmure Rachid. Imaginez qu'il passe totalement à côté...

- Franchement, chuchote Pierre en souriant, même Sacha ne peut pas être aussi aveugle. Au pire, si c'est le cas, Ondine va finir par craquer et le lui balancer à la tronche dans une dispute. C'est pas forcément la meilleure manière de l'apprendre, mais au moins il le saura. » Les autres acquiescent silencieusement, puis reprennent leur conversation à un niveau normal.

À côté, le jeune Maître Pokémon a relevé les yeux et regarde d'un air vaguement intéressé les allées et venues des Pokémons légendaires au bout de la clairière. Les trois fauves de Johto se sont allongés sur des pierres plates, chauffées par le soleil, et se reposent tranquillement; Mewtwo est assis en tailleur à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, les yeux fermés, dans une posture de méditation. Mew a laissé Sacha et s'est mis à jouer avec Shaymin et Célebi en volant dans les airs, riant aux éclats sous les yeux attentifs de Lugia, qui s'est allongé en repliant les ailes.

Le jeune Maître Pokémon, remarquant le silence soudain des filles, risque un coup d'œil dans leur direction : Flora les a rejointes et elles se sont assises en cercle, continuant à discuter à voix basse et laissant parfois échapper une exclamation ou un rire étouffé. Sacha frissonne en se disant que vraiment, de tous les dangers potentiels sur cette terre, le pire était peut-être d'être la cible d'un délire de filles. En plus elles se comprennent en un regard, un geste, une expression qui change au millimètre près et qui veut tout dire !

Et elles sont _tellement_ compliquées...

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant éclairent le ciel, le transformant en un brasier immense et magnifique. Les filles se sont finalement jointes aux garçons et parlent gaiement de sujets divers et variés : Régis et Rachid discutent gérance des Arènes, Iris et Aurore échangent des astuces de Dressage et de Concours, alors que Jessie, James et Miaouss écoutent Pierre leur raconter des anecdotes amusantes à propos de leurs voyages avec Sacha.

Ce dernier se tient légèrement à l'écart, adossé à un arbre, et écoute d'une oreille distraite les paroles de ses amis, affichant un air détendu. En fait, il est déboussolé par tout ce qui arrive : les attaques répétées du Démolosse et la concentration anormale de Pokémons légendaires le perturbent. _On__ dirait __presque...__ Presque __une __guerre. __Et __moi, __je __serais __entre __les __deux... __Comme __les __autres __d'ailleurs. __Et __ce __pouvoir __bizarre, __est-ce __que __c'est __le __mien, __ou__ quelqu'un__ nous __a __protégés __Suicune __et __moi ? __Et __pourquoi __l'Arbok __m'a-t-il __attaqué ?_

L'adolescent passe distraitement sa main gauche sur son cou, sentant sous son index les deux marques de la morsure. L'horrible sensation des crochets du serpent s'enfonçant dans son cou lui revient en mémoire, et il frissonne d'horreur. _Déstresse !_t ente-t-il de se tranquilliser. _Et __l__'__Élu, __il__passe__à__la__trappe ?__J'ai__ traversé __toutes __les __régions, __moi !__Je __suis __un __Dresseur __d'exception,__ Maître __Pokémon, __et __j'ai __vu __tous __les __Pokémons __légendaires !_ Il se sent un instant rassuré, mais ce sentiment s'évanouit aussitôt, remplacé par une seule pensée. _Justement__. S'__ils __sont __tous __là, __c__'__est __que __c__ette __fois__ c'est__ du__ sérieux.__ J'ai __failli __mourir. __Pas __que __ça __me __soit __jamais __arrivé, __mais __là... __c'est __vraiment __pas __passé __loin._

Il pousse un gros soupir, les yeux dans le vague, puis fait un sourire mal assuré à Pierre, qui s'est tourné vers lui d'un air surpris. Rassuré, il se détourne et reprend sa passionnante conversation sur les plus loufoques apparitions de la Team Rocket. Sacha reste quelques instants à le regarder et se surprend à sentir une bouffée de jalousie. Sans doute parce que _lui_ n'avait frôlé la mort. Lui n'avait pas peur parce que c'était une aberration pour lui de penser que sa vie serait menacée, quelque chose d'impossible à concevoir.

Sacha, lui, avait peur. Bêtement peur de mourir. Pour de vrai. La terreur envahit soudain le jeune Dresseur, qui sent son sœur accélérer chaotiquement; les images des attaques, de sa mort, _ses_ morts, tournent et retournent dans sa tête, le tourmentant et l'effrayant. Inspirant profondément, il se passe la main sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer et essaye de chasser les images intrusives de son esprit. En laissant retomber son bras, il remarque qu'il tremble un peu.

Un craquement attire son attention et il voit émerger Ondine et Flora du sous-bois assombri par le soir. Il affiche un instant un air surpris, n'ayant pas remarqué leur absence, puis leur fait un geste de la main, auquel répond la Coordinatrice de Hoenn en souriant. La jeune rousse, elle, ne réagit pas; Sacha remarque ses yeux rougis et sa mine chiffonnée. Une lueur perplexe apparaît dans ses yeux et il interroge d'une voix inquiète : « Ondine ? Qu'est-ce qui...

- Rien de grave, le coupe-t-elle d'une voix cassée. On a discuté et ça va mieux maintenant. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » La rouquine lui fait un petit sourire triste, puis le dépasse et rejoint Flora; peu convaincu, Sacha la regarde s'éloigner et rejoindre les autres. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il leur emboîte le pas et s'assoit entre elle et Pierre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage de ce dernier. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il à voix basse. T'as pas l'air bien.

- Si si, souffle la rousse. Ça... ça va.

- Arrête, la gronde gentiment son ami. Je suis pas aveugle à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ondine lève la tête et regarde Sacha, se mordant la lèvre en hésitant. Finalement elle murmure : « Non, c'est... c'est vrai que ça ne va pas. Mais j'ai discuté avec Flo, ça va mieux... Et puis je préférerais garder ça pour moi.

- Aucun problème, murmure Sacha. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. » La Championne d'Azuria rougit légèrement en entendant les paroles et le ton inquiet de Sacha, et lui répond par un sourire timide. Quelques mètres plus loin, Rachid n'a rien perdu de leur échange et se permet un petit rire amusé. Survolant les visages des autres, il s'arrête sur l'un d'entre eux, la surprise et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux de Régis sont braqués sur son ancien rival et le fixent durement, comme s'il voulait le réduire en cendres par la seule force du regard; les mains du Champion de Jadielle se sont fermées en deux poings tremblants, les phalanges blanchissantes. En voyant Ondine rire à une plaisanterie de Sacha, une lueur brûlante et haineuse s'allume dans les prunelles vertes de l'adolescent châtain. Puis, une fraction de secondes plus tard, Régis reprend son expression d'indifférence moqueuse et se penche en arrière, puis lance à la cantonade : « Bon, moi j'ai sommeil. Mon oreiller m'attend en tête-à-tête, donc je vous laisse les gens ! » Il se met debout et balance son sac par-dessus l'épaule, puis fait demi-tour et se dirige vers les bois.

Rachid regarde l'adolescent disparaître derrière la lisière des arbres, les sourcils froncés. _Étrange, _pense-t-il, _on aurait dit de la jalousie... Peut-être un tour du soleil couchant. Les rayons ont du se refléter dans ses yeux_. Le Champion d'Ogoesse lance un rapide coup d'œil à l'horizon : le soir colore le ciel en pourpre, les nuages sont d'un délicat rose pâle. Il fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais son attention est détournée par Iris qui se relève brusquement et s'écrie en pointant quelque chose dans le ciel : « Eh, c'est quoi ça ? »

Les autres se tournent d'un même mouvement dans la direction indiquée par la Championne, oubliant momentanément leurs discussions; plissant les yeux, ils remarquent une silhouette ailée qui grossit à vue d'œil, évoluant gracieusement entre les nuages. « Ça, lance Aurore, c'est un Pokémon Vol ou je ne m'y connais pas.

- Belle déduction, Aurore. » La Coordinatrice se tourne vers Sacha et lui tire la langue d'un air gamin, puis met sa main en visière et détaille le Pokémon. Il s'est encore rapproché du groupe, et deux ailes en forme de losanges sont maintenant discernables sur son dos, ainsi qu'une longue queue fine et une tête effilée. La jeune fille remarque une silhouette sur le dos du Pokémons et lance aux autres : « Il est monté par un Dresseur. Je me demande qui c'est…

- Oh oui, lâche soudain Sacha en se frappant le front, j'ai oublié de te dire, Flo. » L'interpellée se retourne en direction de son ami, qui lui dit avec un sourire diabolique : « Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

- Hein ? » La Coordinatrice penche la tête de côté, interloquée, mais Sacha croise les bras et lui sourit d'un air innocent, lui signifiant qu'il n'en dira pas plus. De puissants battements d'ailes attirent l'attention de l'adolescente aux yeux azur et elle se détourne de Sacha : le Pokémon Vol s'est rapproché du sol et s'apprête à atterrir. Ses larges ailes vertes bordées de carmin cessent de battre et se tendent, se gonflant comme des voiles; il se pose doucement sur ses deux pattes arrière, puis étire son corps onduleux d'un vert brillant. Le Pokémon lance un cri puissant et mélodieux, puis braque ses yeux rouges et ronds comme des billes sur la Coordinatrice médusée.

« Un Libégon? » Flora regarde le Dresseur du Pokémon Dragon descendre de son dos et lui flatter le cou, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle se sent rougir en reconnaissant la veste violette et les cheveux verdoyants du Dresseur.

« D-Drew ?! » Le Dresseur de Hoenn se retourne et découvre la brunette qui le fixe d'un air estomaqué. Il lui lance un sourire amical : « Salut, Flora. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ? Euh, ça va. Mais et toi ? Interroge-t-elle. Tu ne devais pas participer au concours de Poivressel ?

- Si, comme toi. » Drew rappelle son Libégon dans sa pokéball en murmurant des remerciements, puis la remet à sa ceinture et braque ses yeux émeraude sur sa cadette : « Mais j'ai appris que tu avais quitté précipitamment la file d'attente pour le concours en libérant ta place. Ça m'a interpellé, tu préférerais laisser Max perdu en pleine forêt, ligoté et bâillonné, à rater un concours – à propos, il te fait savoir qu'il t'en veut de ne pas l'avoir pris avec toi. Tout ça pour dire que vu que ça m'intriguait, je t'ai suivie**.**

- Hein ? » La jeune Coordinatrice se surprend à se tordre les mains, embarrassée; derrière elle, Sacha et Ondine se lancentun regard entendu et Pierre sourit de toutes ses dents. « Mais t'étais– enfin, tu... t'étais pas obligé... bégaie la brunette. Je vais bien, comme tu vois.

- Je vois ça. » répond Drew. Il se détourne et commence à marcher lentement plus loin, lançant : « Alors comme tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je peux repartir, alors ?

- NON ! » Flora plaque une main sur sa bouche, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir parlé aussi fort. Le Dresseur aux yeux émeraude se retourne lentement; voyant l'air amusé qui se peint sur son visage, la Clémentivillienne comprend qu'il avait fait exprès pour voir sa réaction. Elle tente de se justifier en rougissant : « Enfin, je veux dire... Maintenant que– que tu es là, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas un peu ? Pour euh, faire connaissance avec les autres, quoi. Et puis, Poivressel, c'est loin...

- Ooooh, fait James en papillonnant des cils, c'est siiiii romantiiiiique ! » Un lourd silence tombe dans la clairière. Jessie et Miaouss regardent leur coéquipier d'un air choqué, et les Dresseurs interloqués fixent le trio Rocket, les ayant complètement oubliés pendant toute la durée de leur conversation. Aurore pouffe de rire en regardant les trois ex-criminels, Ondine lance un coup de coude à Pierre d'un air de connivence, et Sacha regarde Flora d'un air interloqué; la brunette se cache derrière ses mains gantées, dissimulant ses joues rougies par la gêne. Jetant un coup d'œil en coin, elle voit Drew rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'une pichenette en souriant d'un air supérieur, pas le moins gêné du monde, l'air de dire _Mais vous croyez vraiment que je suis amoureux de ÇA ? _

Heureusement, Pierre vole au secours de ses deux amis en interrogeant : « Mais en fait, sans vouloir vous vexer, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Aurore. Vous avez toujours tendance à nous casser les pieds en essayant d'attraper Pikachu.

- Je confirme. » lancent en même temps Ondine et Iris. D'un même mouvement, la Team Rocket s'assied en tailleur, et Miaouss sort une pipe à long tuyau de nulle part, avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la fumer comme un vieux loup de mer. Les Dresseurs et Dresseuses se rapprochent et s'assoient en rond autour d'eux, impatients d'entendre leur histoire. « Eh ben, commence le Pokémon, comme vous le savez, nous sommes trois membres d'élite de la Team Rocket...

- Membres d'élite mon – grommelle Ondine avant d'être interrompue par Jessie.

- BREF ! quand nous sommes entrés dans la Team Rocket, on nous a donné une seule et unique mission : suivre un jeune Dresseur accompagné d'un Pikachu, et si possible le lui voler.

- Signes particuliers, récite James, cheveux noirs, yeux marron, deux marques en forme d'éclairs horizontaux sur les joues, très proche de ses Pokémons.

- Ah, fait Sacha en souriant d'un air ravi, alors comme ça j'étais déjà repéré ?

- C'est là le souci. » soupire Jessie. Subitement intéressés, les autres se rapprochent, écoutant d'autant plus attentivement. James prend le relais : « Quand on nous a donné cette mission, révèle-t-il, j'ai eu la curiosité de regarder dans les fichiers de la Team Rocket. Pas la moindre trace d'un morveux avec des zigzags sur les joues, ni d'un rat électrique jaune. Par contre, deux mois plus tard, on vous rencontrait. » Un gros blanc suit cette déclaration, pendant laquelle les Dresseurs et Dresseuses regardent le trio d'un air confus. Puis Iris lance d'un coup : « Vous voulez dire que cette mission vous a été donnée _**avant**_ que la Team Rocket ne connaisse Sacha et Pikachu ?

- C'est exactement ça, acquiesce Miaouss. Bizarre, hein ?

- Un peu mon n'veu, lâche Pierre. Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que quelqu'un d'autre voulait qu'on vole Pikachu, répond Jessie du tac au tac. Pour son compte à lui. En tout cas, il est plus fort que la Team Rocket, pour t'avoir repéré deux mois avant elle, lance-t-elle à Sacha, muet. Nous – enfin, ils ont des détecteurs et des puces espions dans la plupart des réseaux informatiques de toutes les régions.

- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas voler Pikachu. » Surpris, tous se tournent vers Aurore, qui se masse le menton de la main, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Elle laisse un silence s'écouler, regardant Sacha avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Elle reprend lentement : « Peut-être que la personne qui voulait que vous le surveilliez savait que vous ne réussiriez pas à capturer Pikachu. Peut-être savait-elle que vous étiez trop gentils pour laisser Sacha dans le pétrin sans lui venir en aide... et que vous étiez un bon moyen de le surveiller... »

* * *

Un coup de pied ébranle le tronc de l'arbre et fait tomber quelques feuilles; Régis reprend sa marche furieuse, grommelant agressivement des paroles inintelligibles, la main droite serrée sur la courroie de son sac à dos. Relevant la tête, il frappe violemment un chêne de son poing fermé et se met à gronder :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? » Il se redresse, la fureur brûlant dans ses yeux, et reprend plus fort en s'adressant à la forêt autour de lui : « Pourquoi Sacha ? Lui entre tous ! Il ne voit même pas l'évidence, nom d'Arceus ! Ce mec est aveugle et elle en est tombée amoureuse ! Mais moi, nooon, moi je suis le méchant, comme toujours. Le méchant rival du pauvre Sacha qui le rabaisse à chaque fois ! Le salaud aux mille conquêtes, le garçon qui n'a pu _que_ devenir Champion de Jadielle, alors que son rival a fait les cinq Ligues ! Le garçon qui ne _peut_ pas tomber amoureux de la copine du héros ! » La douleur qui irradie de sa main ne fait qu'attiser sa colère; il se détourne brusquement et reprend sa route d'un pas vif, tremblant de rage. La vision d'Ondine riant avec Sacha flotte devant lui, comme un spectre qui vient le hanter sans cesse, devenant plus clair chaque seconde où le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon.

« Tu ne me connais même pas, crache-t-il au fantôme de la rouquine, haineux. Je suis juste à côté de toi, mais tu ne viens jamais me voir ! Tu passes toujours voir _Sacha_, ton précieux Maître Pokémon. Le garçon qui n'est jamais là ! » Il fait volte-face et shoote dans un caillou avec un grognement de dépit la pierre vole dans les fourrés et dérange une famille de Nidorans, qui le regardent d'un air de reproche. « Quand tu traverse Jadielle, tu évites l'Arène parce que tu ne veux pas me voir, tu me méprises parce que je suis odieux avec les gens. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça ! JE SUIS COMME ÇA à cause de toi ! » Son hurlement fait s'envoler une troupe de Cornèbres, qui s'envolent en criaillant et s'élèvent au-dessus des arbres. Le Champion de Jadielle hurle de nouveau : « REGARDE-MOI ! BORDEL, MAIS REGARDE-MOI ! J'EXISTE AUSSI ! JE SUIS LÀ ! »

Son cri résonne dans la forêt désormais silencieuse. Les quelques Pokémons qui ne se sont pas enfuis regardent d'un air craintif cet adolescent hurlant, frémissant de rage et les yeux fous, le poing saignant goutte à goutte sur le sol. Puis, subitement, Régis s'assied sur une pierre et se prend la tête dans les mains. Des soubresauts agitent ses épaules, et des taches sombres et circulaires apparaissent peu à peu à ses pieds. « S'il te plaît, fait la voix brisée du garçon châtain. Je suis là... »

* * *

Lorsque Régis relève des yeux rougis pour contempler l'horizon d'un air vague, le soleil s'est déjà couché, et le ciel vire lentement de violet à indigo. Sans prononcer un mot, il attrape son sac à dos et commence à déballer ses affaires, sentant sous sa main plus que voyant les objets qu'il laisse mollement tomber sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Il attache sans la regarder sa ceinture de pokéballs, puis referme son sac.

Soudain, un craquement retentit derrière lui; alarmé, il se retourne, la main sur la pokéball de Noctali. Les cris et les rires des autres plus loin lui parviennent, étouffés par les arbres et la distance; plus proche de lui, des Hoothoot et des Noarfang, et des Pokémons Insecte font entendre leurs stridulations discrètes. Le vent frais de la soirée fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres et siffle entre les branches. Le jeune Dresseur scrute la pénombre des arbres d'un air inquisiteur, et demande d'une voix rauque : « Qui est là ? »

Un grommellement inintelligible lui répond; une main écarte une branche dans le passage et Ondine émerge peu à peu de l'obscurité. « Ah, Régis, sourit-elle. Justement je me demandais où... » Elle s'interrompt en voyant la mine défaite du Dresseur et ses yeux brillants, puis reprend d'un ton hésitant : « Régis ? Ça va ?

- Bien sûr que ça va ! » L'adolescent se détourne et fait mine de fouiller dans son sac, lançant agressivement à la rousse : « Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ? »

Quelque chose de doux et frais passe sur sa joue droite, juste sous son œil; surpris, il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Ondine. Il recule d'un grand pas et manque de tomber. _Nom__ de __Mew,__ mais__ comment __elle __a __fait __pour... ?_ « Le fait, souffle la Championne aquatique, que tu aies pleuré. » Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravise en découvrant la larme au bout de son index. Elle laisse tomber la gouttelette amère sur le sol et se penche en avant; saisissant la main de Régis, elle lui demande d'un ton inquiet : « Régis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, tu m'inquiètes. » Son regard glisse le long de son bras libre et elle remarque ses phalanges sanguinolentes. « Tu t'es blessé ? Réponds, s'il te plaît ! »

Le Dresseur du Bourg Palette fixe Ondine d'un air hagard, sans répondre; les mains de la Championne, bien que froides, ont déclenché une vague de chaleur dans son corps tout entier, et sa voix semble s'être bloquée dans sa gorge. Gênée par le regard un peu fou de Régis, la rouquine détourne les yeux, les joues rouges, et marmonne : « Tu... Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_-_ ...Non. » Ondine relève la tête et plonge son regard clair dans les yeux verts de Régis le châtain peut lire dans ses prunelles océan une réelle inquiétude. « Non ? Répète-t-elle d'une voix timide. Tu... Tu veux raconter ? »

_Dis non. Dis non. Tu es Régis Chen, tu n'as pas à voir un psy et encore moins si c'est la fille que tu aimes ! Dis non !_

« Oui. » Le garçon se fiche des gifles mentalement, puis, devant le silence de la rousse, devine que ce sont ses réponses monosyllabiques qui doivent l'inquiéter. Il tente de développer et lâche en hésitant : « En fait... C'est que... Je... je suis amoureux. » _Super. __Là, __elle __doit __être __inquiète._

Ondine hoche lentement la tête et laisse échapper un « Ah. » d'une voix grave et – un peu déçue ? Le Champion de Jadielle veut croire que oui et s'empresse de continuer : « Mais en fait, elle... elle ne m'aime pas.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demande un peu sèchement la rouquine. Tu lui as demandé ? » Régis hausse un sourcil, surpris. _Bizarre __qu'elle __me__ demande__ ça._ « Non, mais elle... elle en aime un autre. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il est complètement aveugle.

- Comme Sacha ? » tente de plaisanter la Championne. La douleur dans la main de Régis augmente d'un seul coup et il la retire de celles d'Ondine, s'attirant un regard étonné. « Oui, articule-t-il. Comme Sacha. » Il se détourne et scrute les silhouettes sombres des arbres sur le ciel nocturne; il ne voit pas la rousse sourire doucement. Puis elle ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper d'une voix étranglée :

« Tu m'aimes... » Régis ferme les yeux, sentant le silence s'épaissir entre eux. Il sait que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant même si elle se tait, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle continue de lui par–

Le Dresseur sent quelque chose peser sur son épaule et tourne la tête – Ondine a posé sa main sur son bras et lui sourit, irradiant le bonheur. Des étoiles illuminent ses yeux outremer. Interloqué, il veut lui demander quelque chose, mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**ET BAM ! Ha, vous l'attendiez pas celle-là, hein ? Alors, un avis quèque part ?**_


	10. Tensions

_**Dédicace à "La Droguée de service", qui comme moi ADORE les jeux vidéo Pokémons et qui traverse la vie comme un éclair tendre d'amitié et de papotage. Même si elle n'ira sans doute jamais ici. Comme Ananas.**_

Le soleil s'est levé depuis quelques temps déjà dans le ciel d'un bleu uniforme; les rayons du milieu de matinée éclairent d'une lueur vive le paysage de forêts et de plaines. Les oiseaux chantent ou piaillent à qui mieux mieux, d'autres Pokémons se promènent en quête de nourriture ou d'un coin tranquille; des petits Rattatas barbotent dans une mare proche sous le regard attentif de leur mère. Le calme de la forêt est à peine troublé par une rare cavalcade ou un cri discret.

...

OU PAS.

« Non !

- SI !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Pika-CHUUUUUUUU ! » Un éclair illumine la clairière, et deux exclamations de surprise se mêlent au cri de Pikachu. « Aïe !

- Hé, Pikachu ! » Sacha, assis par terre, se masse l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant, palpant la bosse qui commence à se former sur son occiput, et Ondine est agenouillée, jambes écartées, avec une expression sonnée et des cheveux roux électriques qui partent dans tous les sens; à côté d'eux, un maillet en bois et une casquette de la Ligue sont abandonnés sur le sol, encadrant Pikachu, les pattes sur les hanches et un air sévère sur le visage. Drew, assis sur un rondin à côté de Pierre, détache son regard des deux ados et interroge Pierre d'un air halluciné : « Et ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée, soupire son aîné en beurrant sa tartine. Et encore, là, c'est un échauffement.

- Ah parce qu'ils peuvent crier _encore_ plus fort ?

- Mm-hm. » Soudainement déprimé, le Coordinateur se met à touiller son lait chaud, les yeux dans le vague; au fond de la clairière, Mew rit silencieusement de l'air désespéré du garçon aux cheveux verts et Lugia sourit, avant de se remettre à lisser ses plumes. Aurore échange un regard découragé avec Flora, puis se repenche sur ses tartines de beurre et en donne un morceau à Tiplouf, qui pousse un « _Tiiii,__tiplouf ! »_joyeux et se met à picorer; quant à Rachid, il tapote sa cuillère contre sa tasse et la repose, avant de se mettre à siroter son thé brûlant, amusé.

Levant les yeux vers ses amis, Sacha sourit, puis attrape la main tendue d'Ondine et se relève, avant de chiper un morceau de pain et d'y étaler une généreuse couche de confiture. La Championne rit doucement : « Tu n'as pas changé, toi, toujours en train de te goinfrer !

- Et de se disputer avec toi, glisse subrepticement Pierre. Et de s'entraîner comme un fou. » Le principal intéressé cesse soudain de mâcher sa tartine et claque des doigts, attirant l'attention sur lui, puis lance la bouche pleine : « Ah bah voilà ! Ch'est pour cha qu'on che dijputait ! Pour chavoir qui était le plus fort en match Pokémon !

- C'est ça! S'exclame Ondine. Et tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas t'arriver à la cheville ! Ce que j'ai surenchéri, disant que tu n'étais qu'un petit Dresseur débutant, et... bref...

- Ecjactement, et Pikadju nous ja balanché chon éclair.

- Sacha, que dirait ta maman en t'entendant parler comme ça, se moque la Coordinatrice au bandana en lui lançant une bourrade dans les côtes.

- Jut, Flora. » Vexé, il avale sa bouchée sous les rires de ses amis, puis se met à bouder au bout du rondin. Son regard tombe soudain sur une silhouette assise seule un peu plus loin, adossée contre un arbre et les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, et il hausse un sourcil, surpris. Ces mèches châtain assemblées en piques souples et ce pull violet ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une personne.

« Hé, les gars, appelle-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Régis fait la tronche ? » Immédiatement, tous les regards se braquent vers le Champion de Jadielle, alors que les Dresseurs le remarquent enfin. Ils se mettent à l'étudier avec discrétion, puis au bout d'un moment franchement ostensiblement; mais l'adolescent n'a aucune réaction, se contentant de regarder au loin d'un air vide.

« Il est là depuis combien de temps ? murmure Aurore, ses yeux bleus agrandis d'inquiétude.

- Aucune idée, répond Pierre. Il n'a pas touché à son petit déj.

- Il s'est levé un peu après moi. » Drew rejette ses cheveux en arrière, faisant grimacer Flora au passage, mais il l'ignore superbement et reprend dans un souffle : « Il était tôt ce matin, j'arrivais plus à dormir, je l'ai vu se lever et s'asseoir là, voilà.

- On devrait aller le voir.

- Ouais.

- Ça serait une bonne idée. » Un lourd silence tombe sur les Dresseurs et les Pokémons, seulement brisé par un léger froufrou lorsque Lugia se met à battre doucement des ailes et décolle. Sacha hausse les épaules et regarde en l'air, cherchant une solution; un petit raclement de gorge le fait regarder de nouveau ses amis, et il a la désagréable surprise de les découvrir en train de le fixer. « Q-quoi ?

- Sacha. » Rachid dépose sa tasse sur sa sous-tasse, en équilibre parfait sur le tronc d'arbre, puis regarde son jeune ami et lâche posément : « Vu qu'apparemment tu as passé le plus de temps avec lui, on se disait...

- ...Que tu pourrais peut-être aller le voir, achève Iris.

- Hein ?! » Décomposé, le Dresseur regarde ses amis pour uniquement découvrir que lorsqu'ils ne le fixent pas en hochant la tête d'un air persuasif comme Flora, ils s'étaient détournés et regardaient ailleurs. Il pousse un profond soupir, puis se lève en grommelant : « Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. » et se dirige vers son ancien rival. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de lui, ses pas se font plus hésitants. _Et __je __lui __dis __quoi ?_ S'interroge le brun, mal à l'aise. Parler à son ancien rival n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, ni une partie de plaisir : en général, il le remballait aussi sec et l'envoyait bouler. Depuis quelques expériences malheureuses, il avait tout bonnement évité de lui parler seul à seul. _Mais __là, __c'est __un __cas __désespéré._

Sacha prend une profonde inspiration, puis pose une main sur l'épaule de Régis. Ce dernier sursaute et se tourne vers lui, semblant découvrir sa présence un reproche flou semble ombrer ses prunelles couleur jade. Mais le regard du Champion de Jadielle est légèrement vitreux, perdu dans le lointain, comme s'il pensait intensément. Un frisson prend naissance dans la nuque de Sacha et descend le long de son dos en une traînée glacée. Il serre doucement l'épaule du châtain et lui demande d'une voix mal assurée : « Régis ? Ça va ? Tu dis pas grand–

- Ça va. » La voix du Dresseur n'est qu'un murmure grave et profond, presque inaudible, mais suffisant pour réduire au silence son voisin, surpris. Il lui fait un sourire absent, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point derrière lui, et reprend dans un souffle : « Je vais bien. Je vais bien... » La main de Sacha quitte son épaule et vient reposer le long de son flanc; ses yeux chocolat fixent le visage sans expression de Régis dans un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. _Il __est __bizarre. __Vraiment __bizarre._ Le brun recule lentement sans quitter du regard l'adolescent assis contre l'arbre et revient vers ses amis, songeur.

« Alors ? » La voix claire d'Aurore le ramène à la réalité et il parcourt des yeux le cercle de regards inquiet qui sont braqués sur lui. Sacha se passe une main sur la nuque et répond, mal à l'aise : « Alors je sais pas. Il m'affirme qu'il va bien, mais il a l'air vachement... _strange_. » Un reniflement provient de sa droite et la voix d'une certaine rouquine résonne : « Bah tiens. Drôlement utile, Ashy-boy.

- Je crois qu'on peut se passer de tes commentaires, réplique Drew avant même que Sacha n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Si t'es pas satisfaite, va le voir.

- BREF, lance précipitamment le jeune Dresseur en voyant Ondine rougir de colère et s'apprêter à répliquer, je sais pas trop ce qu'il a. Il est... comment dire...

- Silencieux ? suggère Flora.

- Aimable ? » lance Rachid, tenant sa sous-tasse plaquée sous son thé. Sacha hésite, secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. « Oui, mais... Il est... absent. Pensif. Il m'a rembarré avec un sourire, vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Il est vraiment mal, alors ? demande la gamine en robe rose.

- Hmm-hm. » Un silence suit la réponse quasi-muette de Pierre; tous regardent la silhouette du principal concerné d'un air inquiet. Le Champion d'Ogoesse aspire sans un bruit une gorgée de son thé à présent refroidi. Le Coupenotte d'Iris saute de sa chevelure et farfouille dans le sac de la Championne; après en avoir sorti une pomme rouge, il s'assoit et se met à la croquer joyeusement.

Soudain, un mélange de hurlements de terreur et de rage le fait sursauter et lâcher le fruit; Aurore pousse un cri et Rachid faillit laisser tomber sa tasse de thé, pendant que le Champion de Jadielle se remet sur ses pieds en un éclair. Pierre, Ondine et Sacha se retournent d'un bloc, le premier brandissant sa poêle, la seconde la main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs et le dernier serrant les poings, prêt à se battre; Pikachu bondit devant lui et fait crépiter ses joues.

Trois formes terreuses et hurlantes émergent de derrière les buissons, paniquées, et se réfugient à l'autre bout de la clairière, derrière Drew et Flora, les forçant à se rapprocher en les attrapant par le bras. Gênés par cette soudaine proximité, les deux Coordinateurs rougissent légèrement, et la brunette au bandana lance d'une voix un octave plus haut que la normale : « Jessie, James, Miaouss ? Vous faites quoi, là ?

- Chhht ! vocifère Jessie à voix basse, se tassant un peu plus dans son dos. T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on soit repérés ?

- Mais kess vous fichez ? interroge Sacha d'une voix sonore. Pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

- C'EST L'AUT' MALADE QUI nous A FAIT ça ! hurle Miaouss d'une voix suraiguë, complètement terrorisé. Sauvez-nous, au secooooours !

- Miaouss ferme-la ! » James, paniqué, plaque sa main sur la bouche du Pokémon Félin et étouffe le cri naissant. Un sifflement ténu allant crescendo pétrifie soudain les trois ex-malfrats; il monte progressivement en intensité, arrivant à la hauteur d'un hurlement, puis s'arrête d'un coup. Les Dresseurs se regardent, interdits et un peu effrayés, totalement ignorants de la décision à prendre. Aurore se glisse derrière Pierre et le pousse doucement vers les buissons, puis recule d'un bon pas. Le Champion d'Arène se retourne et la regarde un instant, ahuri, puis hésite, se gratte la tête, avant de finalement se décider et de soulever lentement une branche...

Il fait soudain un bond sur le côté, évitant de justesse une boule lumineuse d'un bleu surnaturel qui surgit de derrière les buissons et traverse la clairière, passant à un cheveu de l'épaule d'Iris, avant d'atterrir au pied d'un arbre et d'exploser en produisant de la fumée. Le Trio Rocket pousse en cœur un hurlement inarticulé; Flora, blanche de peur, attrape la main de Drew, qui la regarde en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Rachid pâlit et repose machinalement son infusion sur le rondin où il était assis. Sans hésiter, Ondine lance une pokéball en l'air, révélant son impressionnant Léviator qui pousse un rugissement de défi.

Une voix aux accents furieux se fait soudain entendre, tonnant à travers toute la forêt : « _Laissez-les __moi. _» Une silhouette émerge à la lisière des arbres, entourée d'un halo bleu électrique ses yeux de la même couleur sont fixés sur les trois formes misérables cachées derrière le couple de Coordinateurs et un rictus rageur déforme ses traits. « M-Mewtwo ? Bégaie Sacha. Mais que–

- _Pourquoi_, l'interrompt le Pokémon légendaire, les dents serrées, _m'avoir __caché __que __ces __trois__ personnes_ (il pointe un doigt accusateur sur le trio qui pousse un gémissement) _faisaient __partie __de __la __Team __Rocket ? __Pourquoi __avoir __refusé __de __me __dire__ qu'ils__ étaient__ du __même __camp __que __ceux __qui __m'ont __créé__ et __utilisé, __puis __voulu __me __détruire ?_

- Ce sont nos amis ! » Un grondement de Léviator montre qu'il soutient sa Dresseuse, qui reprend : « Et ils n'ont jamais vraiment fait partie de la Team.

- _Ils __en __arborent __fièrement __la __marque __et __l'uniforme ! __Ils __nous __trahiront,__ c'est __tout __ce __qu'ils __savent __faire !_

- Ils n'ont jamais participé à une seule mission !

- Ah si ! Proteste James en se redressant. On a quand même– » Jessie plaque à son tour sa main sur la bouche de son coéquipier et le réduit au silence in extremis. Sacha se plante devant Mewtwo et tente de le calmer : « Ondine a raison. Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal. Enfin presque jamais. Mais en tout cas, reprend-il hâtivement, ils sont avec nous, Mewtwo. Ils ne nous trahiront pas, je te le promets. Je leur fais confiance.

- Pika-pika !

_-__Mewtwo. »_ La voix calme et grave de Lugia attire l'attention du Pokémon légendaire écumant le Gardien des Abysses a atterri sans un bruit à quelques mètres, les ailes à demi dépliée et le cou courbé dans une attitude rappelant celle des gargouilles en pierre sur les gouttières des églises; ses yeux rouge sombre ne quittent pas les iris sans pupilles de Mewtwo. «_Sacha __dit__ vrai. __Ils __n'ont __aucune __intention __de __nous __trahir,__ ils __sont __bien __trop __attachés __à __ces __enfants__ – __même __s'ils __ne __voudront __jamais __l'avouer, __bien__ entendu. _» Il sourit prudemment à son ami, aucun des deux ne prêtant attention aux soudains mouvements furieux provenant de l'incorrigible trio. Un silence tendu suit la déclaration du Pokémon ailé, puis, finalement, l'aura autour du corps de Mewtwo s'affaiblit, finissant par disparaître totalement, et ses yeux reprennent leur couleur habituelle. _« Tu __as __raison_. » Son visage s'orne d'un de ses rares sourires, et il reprend : « _Pardonnez-moi, __tous._

- Bof, fait Miaouss (toujours un peu inquiet) en secouant la patte, c'est rien va ! On y est habitués, à être détestés...

- Haïs...

- Repoussés... » Le trio pousse un soupir commun et fait une grimace comique, censée exprimer la tristesse mais qui provoque les sourires et les rires. Mew miaule gaiement en tournant autour de son « grand frère » sous les regards attendris des autres Dresseurs. Drew se racle la gorge, soudainement gêné, et demande sans regarder Flora : « Euh, pourrais-tu me lâcher la main, s'il te plaît ? Je crois qu'elle n'est plus irriguée. » La Coordinatrice s'exécute, rougissante, et cherche un endroit où poser son regard; par pur hasard, elle regarde l'endroit où est assis Régis.

Enfin, où il était assis.

La Dresseuse de Clémentiville met quelques instants à remarquer l'absence du Champion, puis elle fait volte-face et scrute la clairière du regard. Elle remarque immédiatement qu'une autre personne est absente.

Ondine.

* * *

Les deux Champions courent à travers la forêt, leurs baskets faisant bruire les feuilles mortes sous leur pas. La rouquine tient fermement la main de Régis et l'entraîne derrière elle; le châtain trébuche une nouvelle fois, mais la poigne ferme d'Ondine le remet sur pied immédiatement. Une euphorie difficilement contrôlable l'envahit et le submerge, une seule pensée tourne en boucle dans sa tête. _Elle__ m'aime ! __Elle__ m'aime !_

La Dresseuse aquatique freine brusquement et se retourne Régis s'arrête en dérapant à quelques centimètres de son visage, pour être immédiatement repoussé en arrière. Déséquilibré, il chancelle et s'adosse contre un arbre proche sans quitter Ondine des yeux; la jeune fille s'approche doucement de lui, ses yeux bleus et pétillants plongés dans les siens, et passe ses mains autour de son cou. « Si tu savais... » Son souffle chaud dans son oreille fait frémir le garçon, qui la serre contre lui. Une main autour de sa taille, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux, le menton posé sur son épaule, Régis se laisse enivrer par son parfum à la fois floral et un peu piquant, agressif. « Je t'aime... lui murmure-t-il tendrement. Je t'aime...

- Si tu savais... » Elle se détache de lui et prend son visage dans ses mains, frôle son nez, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos. Le Champion de Jadielle ferme les paupières et attend patiemment la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis la veille, depuis leur premier baiser, il en attendait d'autres, les espérait, en rêvait...

_Sa bouche quitte doucement la sienne et elle lui sourit, amusée de son air ahuri. Régis, horrifié, se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bégaie : « M-mais-mais je... croyais que... que tu –_

_- Chut. » Son index se pose sur ses lèvres, le réduisant immédiatement au silence, mais il ne cesse pas de la regarder de ses yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur. Le sourire d'Ondine s'élargit et elle lui souffle tendrement : « Personne n'a pu le deviner. Je reste seule gardienne de mes secrets... et je ne les partage que rarement._

_- Mais, et... alors, et... ça ? » Le rire cristallin de l'adolescente résonne devant l'air à la fois perdu et rempli d'espoir du Champion, réputé séducteur et si sûr de lui. Puis elle le regarde du coin de l'œil et lui répond : « À ton avis ? »_

_Un sourire heureux s'étend lentement sur le visage du châtain, qui lève la main et caresse la joue de la rousse. Il la fait glisser sur son cou, puis derrière sa nuque, et approche son visage du sien. « Je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, avoue-t-elle dans un murmure._

_- Je crois que moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. » murmure le Champion avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le baiser est doux et calme, mais pas dénué d'amour; une chaleur réconfortante se déverse dans leurs corps, les emplit de part en part. Leurs mains se trouvent à l'aveuglette et se tiennent pour ne plus se lâcher, caressant tendrement celle de l'autre. Ils finissent par se séparer, presque à regret, et restent quelques instants front contre front. Régis ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les lacs saphir des prunelles d'Ondine, se noie dans leur immensité, le cœur battant. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, tendrement, amoureusement, puis chuchote : « Il vaudrait mieux éviter que les autres le sachent. En tout cas pour l'instant._

_- Tu as raison. Attendons que tout ça soit fini, et qu'on soit rentrés chez nous. » Il embrasse son front puis lui souffle à l'oreille : « Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... »_

« Je t'aime... » souffle Régis à la rousse lorsqu'elle s'écarte de lui après le baiser. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui. « Je t'aime...

- Si tu savais... » Les mains d'Ondine se resserrent un peu plus derrière la nuque du Champion, et elle répète à son oreille d'une voix étrange : « Si seulement tu savais... »

La note agressive de son parfum s'intensifie, se transforme soudain en une odeur de fourrure animale l'adolescent en violet fronce les sourcils en humant la fragrance sauvage. _Bizarre_. Une douleur vive à la base du cou lui fait pousser un grognement il tente de briser l'étreinte, mais il ne peut pas se détacher de la jeune fille. Ses ongles longs et pointus se sont enfoncés dans sa peau, faisant couler un mince filet de sang chaud et poisseux dans son cou le corps de la rousse semble glisser de ses mains subitement crispées comme un filet de sable. Régis laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise et tente de trouver le regard océan d'Ondine.

Tout ce qu'il voit est une silhouette sombre et brillante, et deux prunelles rouge sombre qui le contemplent triomphalement.

Un hurlement de terreur fait son chemin hors de sa bouche et il se met à se débattre, paniqué, mais l'emprise sur son cou se resserre et étrangle son cri naissant paralysé par la poigne de fer, le Dresseur sent la terreur l'envahir comme une vague glacée. Une voix plus grave et moqueuse retentit : « Si tu savais que tu n'as été qu'un pion... » Le monde se met à tourner autour de lui, se transforme en un nuage coloré et brouillé. _Non !__NON !__Ondine !_ Ses pensées s'obscurcissent à une vitesse effrayante, et son corps devient lourd... lourd...

* * *

« Aurore, tu es lourde, soupire Pierre en relevant les yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !

- Mais alleeeeez, s'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ! le supplie la Dresseuse en mini-robe, les yeux brillants façon « Ponchien perdu demande cookie ».

- Non, non et non ! Je ne m'avance pas en terrain miné, moi !

- Pourquoi c'est un terrain miné ? s'enquit Flora, curieuse.

- Parce que les deux n'aiment pas du tout qu'on en parle, surtout derrière leur dos, et que ça peut devenir quasi-dangereux. Ils sont, comment dire ? Coincés comme pas possible ?

- Ouais, lance Miaouss de l'autre côté de la clairière, c'est le mot juste. » Drew se pince l'arête du nez, vexé de ne pas comprendre, et demande d'un air maussade : « Vous parlez de quoi, là, précisément ?

- De Sacha et Ondine ! lui répond sa rivale pour les Concours, excitée comme une puce. Et de leurs sentiments respectifs, potentiels, susceptibles d'évoluer ou pas, les idées de déclarations, leurs réactions, des scénarios possibles, c'est trop passionnant ! » Un long silence s'étend après la tirade aiguë et lancée à toute vitesse par la fille de Hoenn. Le garçon la détaille de la tête aux pieds, prenant note de son sautillement frénétique, de ses yeux illuminés d'étoiles et de son enthousiasme manifeste à entendre les derniers potins sur la vie amoureuse de ses amis. Puis son regard émeraude se pose successivement sur Aurore, dans le même état, Pierre, dont les yeux bruns lancent un appel au secours, et Rachid qui finit son infusion pour éviter de rire. Drew frappe dans ses mains, feignant l'illumination, et lance avec un sourire moqueur : « Oh, d'accord, j'ai compris. Vous êtes en mode fangirl. »

Pikachu pose une patte sur sa bouche et laisse échapper un gloussement devant la tête de la brunette de Hoenn vexée, les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle s'apprête à répliquer, mais est interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de Sacha, qui déboule de la forêt, essoufflé. « Venez vite ! lance-t-il à la cantonade, paniqué.

- Sacha ? interroge Pierre, surpris. T'étais pas à côté, toi ?

- Pikapi ? renchérit Pikachu en penchant la tête de côté.

- Grouillez ! insiste-t-il sans répondre, ses yeux bruns écarquillés de frayeur. C'est Régis, il s'est fait attaquer ! » Immédiatement, toutes les personnes présentes relèvent la tête, alarmées; après un instant d'hésitation, Pierre s'élance en avant, suivi des filles et de Pikachu, qui a tôt fait de sauter sur l'épaule de son Dresseur. Rachid et Drew échangent un regard, puis se dirigent dans la direction prise par le petit groupe, imités par la Team Rocket. Mew traverse la trouée lumineuse avec un étrange sifflement; Lugia et Mewtwo se regardent, nerveux, puis le Pokémon ailé décolle en flèche et se met à tournoyer dans le ciel, semblant chercher quelque chose. Le clone de Mew se place en posture de méditation, puis envoie un message télépathique à Arceus : « _Arceus. __L'un __des __enfants __a __été __attaqué._

_-__Est-ce __grave ?_ demande la voix déformée du Pokémon Alpha.

_- Je ne pense pas. Les autres sont partis dans sa direction, Mew les suit pour s'assurer que rien ne menace._

_- Bien. Et toi ? Où es-tu ?_

_- Au camp avec le Lugia. Nous surveillons–_

_-__Inutile. »_ Sous le coup de la surprise, Mewtwo rouvre les yeux, rompant un instant le contact. _« Appelle __Lugia__ et__ partez __d'ici__ avec__ les __Dresseurs, __vite_, reprend Arceus d'un ton pressant. _Ils __viendront__ moins__ nombreux __si__ vous __n'êtes __pas __là. __Dépêche-toi._

_- Mais... La clairière sera sans surveillance !_

-_S'il __te __plaît, __Mewtwo. __Ne__ discute__ pas. »_ Et, sur ce, la communication est interrompue.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Sacha mène ses amis toujours plus loin en direction de son ancien rival; les seuls bruits de leur course effrénée sont les halètements des Dresseurs et les bruits sourds de leurs pas sur le sol de la forêt. « Sacha, c'est encore loin ? » interroge Aurore, le souffle court. La voix de son ami lui parvient de devant : « Non, non ! On arrive, t'en fais pas ! » À demi rassurée, la Coordinatrice aux cheveux aile de corbeau échange un regard avec sa collègue de Hoenn, qui court juste à côté d'elle.

Brusquement, les Dresseurs se retrouvent à un carrefour étroit, bordé d'arbres sombres. Leurs larges ramures éclipsent un peu les rayons du soleil, qui éclairent le sous-bois d'une lumière vert clair et dorée. Sur le sol sombre serpentent les racines bossues des chênes, sapins et autres châtaigniers, semblant onduler sous la lumière changeante comme des serpents silencieux. Les cris des oiseaux résonnent très clairement, entrecoupant de longues phases de silence de mort. L'atmosphère particulière de cet endroit donne l'illusion que tout n'est qu'un souvenir lointain, à la fois flou et précis.

« On y est ! » L'exclamation soulagée de Sacha fait sursauter Flora, occupée à détailler le paysage dans un silence intimidé. Elle a tout juste le temps de secouer la tête pour se remettre de sa frayeur que Pikachu bondit en avant et lance un « Pikachu ! » alarmé, puis se met à courir aussi vite qu'il le peut, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble à chaque foulée. La jeune Dresseuse suit le petit Pokémon du regard et remarque enfin une forme humaine inerte, allongée au pied d'un arbre.

Pierre entend les trois Dresseuses à côté de lui étouffer un cri de surprise, pendant qu'il s'avance vers Régis d'une démarche de robot, la tête bourdonnante. Il s'accroupit à côté de son collègue Champion et l'examine, légèrement inquiet : les paupières à demi closes du garçon laissent entrapercevoir le blanc de ses yeux, et un peu de sang tache son épaule droite. Le jeune homme tâte précautionneusement l'omoplate de Régis et sent sous ses doigts de profondes griffures qui s'étendent depuis son cou; par réflexe, il prend son pouls à la veine du cou, soupirant de soulagement en percevant un battement régulier. Un bruit sourd à côté de lui lui fait tourner la tête : Flora s'est accroupie et a sorti une trousse de secours de son sac.

Un léger grognement attire l'attention de Pierre et de la Coordinatrice. Les yeux fermés de l'adolescent frémissent, puis s'ouvrent lentement sur des yeux embués de fatigue – et de douleur. Régis fixe quelques instants les deux visages penchés sur lui, cligne des yeux, puis lâche d'une voix ensommeillée : « Aïe.

- Régis. » Le Champion d'Argenta soupire de soulagement et reprend : « Tu vas bien ?

- Non. Ta main sur mon épaule. » Immédiatement, son aîné soulève sa main de la clavicule blessée de l'ancien rival de Sacha, marmonnant distraitement des excuses dont tout le monde se fiche. Le garçon châtain se redresse lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur des griffures qui marquent son épaule et sa nuque. Une main ferme se pose sur son bras valide et l'empêche de se relever complètement.

« Fais pas l'idiot, Régis. » Entendant la voix légèrement agacée et inquiète, Régis lève brusquement la tête et fixe la personne qui vient de parler. Elle reprend d'un ton préoccupé : « T'as été inconscient, et vu tes blessures il vaudrait mi–

- Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ?! » Le hurlement de rage et de frayeur mêlées du Champion résonne dans la clairière Aurore sursaute et lâche Tiplouf, qui tombe sur le sol avec un cri indigné et un bruit mat. Interloqués, les Dresseurs regardent l'adolescent reculer sur les fesses, le plus loin possible de la jeune fille penchée sur lui. Totalement prise au dépourvu, Ondine laisse tomber la main secourable qu'elle s'apprêtait à tendre au blessé et penche la tête sur le côté, un air perplexe sur le visage. « Mais de quoi tu parles, Régis ?

- Oh, fais pas l'innocente hein ! rétorque le garçon châtain d'un ton haineux. C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! » D'un geste brusque, il désigne les profondes griffures sur son épaule et son cou, sa manche chaude et poisseuse, imbibée de sang. Pierre secoue la tête en signe de dénégation : « Désolé, Régis, mais ça peut pas être Ondine. Ces blessures, c'est un Pokémon qui les a faites.

- Justement. » Le jeune Champion se relève avec une grimace, tanguant dangereusement; d'un même mouvement, Drew et Rachid attrapent chacun un bras et le maintiennent debout le plus doucement possible. Régis les remercie d'un regard, puis pointe un doigt accusateur sur la rouquine aux yeux écarquillés et proclame : « Cette fille n'est pas Ondine ! »

Sacha émerge doucement et ouvre les yeux, regardant le ciel où se pressent quelques cirrus. Il bâille bruyamment et s'étire avec délice, puis repousse son sac de couchage, encore légèrement somnolent. _Une __grasse __mat', __un__ bon __p'tit __déj __et __une __sieste __après, __ça __c'est __la __vie._ Le jeune Dresseur se lève et attrape sa casquette, puis se dirige vers la clairière voisine en lançant : « Allez, Pikachu, dépêche-toi ou... »

Il s'interrompt, parcourt le sol herbeux du regard, fronce les sourcils : son petit compagnon électrique n'est pas là. _Tiens, __mais__ où __il __est __passé ?_

« Si tu cherches Pikachu, il est parti avec les autres dans la forêt. » Le brun se tourne en direction de la voix, intrigué, puis sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette qui émerge de l'ombre. « Ah, tiens, salut Ondine. »

_**Haha ! Qui est la vraie, qui est la fausse ? La suite au prochain épisode XD**_


	11. Nouvelles rencontres

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Enfin, le début j'ai bien galéré, mais la fin j'ai adoré l'écrire. Il était 2 heures du mat' quand je l'ai fini =3 mais je suis contente de mon coup ! Bonne lecture !**_

**_Dédicace__à__ DJ, Méla1 et Méla2, Choupette, Lulu, Juju, Paulinou-minou-miaou-YAHOU, So, the Droguée, Ameuh, Modémanon et Kaorii Hitachiin (inscrite sur ff. Net), mes amis de tous les jours qui ignorent (presque) tous ce qu'est une fanfic et mon amour pour cet animé qui a mon âge. JE VOUS AIME LES GEEEEEEENS ! _ *O***

* * *

« Elle est là. » La voix grave résonne sous les frondaisons, comme surgie de nulle part. « Elle va appliquer le plan prévu.

_-__Je __sais_, lui répond une autre personne invisible, une jeune femme cette fois. _Préparez-vous __tous __les __deux.__ Nous __allons __bientôt __entrer __dans __la __danse. »_

* * *

Le regard vert de Régis parcourt les visages de ses amis, plus que légèrement dubitatifs : Flora et Aurore échangent un regard gêné, le pingouin de la seconde soufflant un « _Tiplouf__… »_hésitant. Un ricanement lui fait tourner la tête et l'adolescent de Kanto fusille du regard Drew, les bras croisés, qui le toise d'un air moqueur; à côté d'elle, Iris fait mine de réfléchir intensément, la main plaquée sur le bas de son visage. L'ancien rival de Sacha regarde d'un air suppliant et farouche les Dresseurs présents et insiste : « Vous _devez_ me croire. C'est la vérité !

- _Il __a __raison,_confirme Mewtwo en rouvrant les yeux. _Tout __s'est __réellement __passé __comme __tel._

- Récapitulons, grommelle Pierre en se massant les tempes. Tu dis avoir été attaqué par un Pokémon métamorphe qui aurait pris l'apparence d'Ondine pour t'attirer dans les bois et te blesser à loisir, sachant que tu connaissais ledit Pokémon depuis la veille parce que, toujours sous l'apparence d'Ondine, elle t'aurait embrassé. C'est bien ça ? » Le pauvre Régis hoche misérablement la tête, évitant soigneusement les yeux clairs de la Championne d'Azuria, et pousse un cri de protestation quand Rachid frôle ses blessures. « AÏE ! Hé, ça fait mal, Rachid. » Le Champion d'Ogoesse marmonne de vagues excuses, trop concentré sur la bande de tissu blanc qu'il enroule autour du cou de son collègue de Jadielle. Shaymin change de position sur la tête du Dresseur, son Aromathérapie diffusant une lumière verte dans tout le haut du corps de Régis.

À côté d'eux, Jessie, James et Miaouss – qui ont accompagné les Dresseurs – portent leurs mains à leurs visages et, parfaitement synchronisés, lancent un hurlement inarticulé : « KYAAAAAAAAAH !

- Oh, c'est trop bien !

- Un rival à l'amour parfait d'Ondine et Sacha !

- Un triangle amoureuuuuux !

- Hé, les fangirls, lance Ondine au trio en train de s'extasier, veilleuse, s'il vous plaît. » Voyant l'air grave de la rousse, ils s'exécutent et partent bouder dans un coin, accompagnés par un gloussement amusé de Mew. La jeune fille s'accroupit en face de Régis, lisant dans ses yeux une légère appréhension et une sorte de... honte. D'un signe de tête, elle demande à Shaymin de bouger, ce qu'il fait sans rechigner pour aller s'installer sur une pierre pas très loin. Les joues rouges, le Dresseur détourne le regard, mais Ondine pose sa main sur son épaule valide et le force à la regarder. « Régis, commence-t-elle, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

- Pff, fait-il avec un peu de son arrogance d'avant en dégageant son épaule. T'façon je savais que ça n'était pas toi, ça ne _pouvait_ pas être toi**.**

- Quoi ? » Déstabilisée, Ondine se tait quelques instants, puis reprend, hésitante : « Alors pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si tu savais que... ça n'était pas moi, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- À ton avis ? Rétorque le garçon. Parce que je voulais en profiter. » Il lève les yeux, croisant enfin de son plein gré le regard océan de la rouquine, et lui fait un triste sourire : « C'est parce... parce que... je... suis amoureux de toi... »

Choquée, Ondine lâche son épaule, trop abasourdie pour faire autre chose que fixer le jeune aux cheveux châtains. Flora pousse un « Ho ! » stupéfait, et Aurore en laisse tomber son Pokémon, qui couine en heurtant le sol. Pierre penche la tête et soupire, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Je le savais, je le savais qu'on allait avoir ce genre de choses. », alors que Drew lève les yeux au ciel, blasé. Les trois ex-criminels, eux, restent silencieux, sentant dans l'atmosphère qu'il serait vraiment malvenu de lâcher un truc du genre « Oh ouiiii LOVE TRIANGLE ! », tandis que la surprise fait s'ouvrir deux nouvelles fleurs sur le dos de Shaymin, dont le regard oscille entre Régis, qui a détourné le regard, et Ondine, gênée et Rachid et Mewtwo ne réagissent pas outre mesure, le premier se contentant de donner un nouveau tour au pansement qu'il enroule autour de la clavicule du blessé et le second dardant un regard inquiet à la forêt autour d'eux.

James éclate de rire, s'attirant les regards interloqués, choqués et réprobateurs des Dresseurs et Pokémons présents, puis semble se calmer au bout de quelques secondes. « C'est trop drôle, hoquette-t-il en désignant Régis et Ondine. Lui il est amoureux de toi, alors que toi tu en aimes un qui voit QUE DALLE ! Wouhouhou ! »La stupéfaction et l'incrédulité se peignent sur le visage des deux concernés, puis une fureur sans nom se met à briller dans le regard d'Ondine, qui, son marteau géant surgi de nulle part dans ses mains, s'avance résolument vers l'ancien sbire Rocket. Pierre agite la main en soufflant, jetant un coup d'œil à Mew qui hoche la tête.

Et, en quelques secondes, plusieurs choses arrivent presque simultanément.

D'abord, Aurore lâche : « Mais... quelqu'un a vu Sacha ? », soutenue par Pikachu qui énonce un « Pikapi ? » interrogateur. Immédiatement après, une déflagration a lieu au campement abandonné, accompagné d'un cri de terreur ressemblant à « NOM D'ARCEUS MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAA ?! »; tous se tournent dans la direction de l'explosion et découvrent qu'un épais panache de fumée noire s'élève dans le ciel. Ondine lâche son maillet sur le pied de James, qui pousse un cri de douleur; Mewtwo lance un impérieux _« LUGIA, __MEW, SHAYMIN__! __»_ et charge une attaque Ultralaser qui dégage un long tunnel dans la végétation folle qui les entoure. Suivi de ses trois pairs légendaires et des Dresseurs, il s'y engage au pas de course, se dirigeant vers le camp d'où s'échappent des cris et des bruits de cavalcades.

* * *

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurle Sacha. MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS SUR MOI QUE ÇA TOMBE CES MACHINS-LÀ ?! »Un sifflement retentit et le jeune Dresseur fait un bond de côté, évitant de justesse un long rayon d'énergie sombre, puis se remet à courir et à zigzaguer comme un dératé. Une nouvelle attaque frappe le sol juste devant lui et il dérape pour s'arrêter; voyant sa retraite coupée, il jure et fait volte-face... pour découvrir un Noctali qui galope vers lui. Il bondit, toutes griffes dehors, et Sacha n'a que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le Pokémon, qui passe au-dessus de sa tête. Malheureusement pour lui, la femelle noire se rétablit en pestant dans une langue inconnue et se retourne vers lui, parée pour une nouvelle attaque.

Sacha lance sa main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs, s'apprêtant à en saisir une au hasard. _N'importe __laquelle __suffirait. __Déflaisan, __Clamiral, __ou __peut-être__ Baguig__–_ Il interrompt brusquement son cours de pensées en sentant un vide. Le Dresseur brun grimace : _Je __les __ai __enlevées __tout __à __l'heure __pour __dormir ! __Zut,__ zut __et __re-zut !_ Un instant déconcentré par l'absence de ses Pokémons – et donc sa totale vulnérabilité –, il loupe le saut magistral de la Noctali qui percute son estomac de plein fouet. Sous la violence du choc, le garçon relâche tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons avec un « Oumpf ! » et est envoyé à terre, le souffle court. _Aïe. __Attaque __Charge._Complètement sonné, le Maître Pokémon étendu de tout son long sur le sol redresse la tête et se retrouve face à la Noctali, qui se rue vers lui et saute avec un rugissement de triomphe.

Instinctivement, il tend ses jambes en l'air, infligeant au Pokémon Ténèbres l'équivalent de son attaque Charge et lui coupant le souffle, puis la repousse derrière sa tête; elle est projetée hors du champ de vision de Sacha, et un bruit sourd l'informe qu'elle a plutôt durement atterri. Le garçon reste quelques secondes étalé dans la poussière en cherchant sa respiration, laissant peu à peu un sourire épuisé apparaître sur son visage. « Haha, fait-il. Je t'ai eue, saleté. » L'adolescent se met à quatre pattes en s'appuyant sur ses bras, puis se relève péniblement, lâchant un grognement en sentant la nausée arriver par vagues; il relève la tête et regarde le nuage trouble formé par la terre soulevée lors de l'atterrissage de la Noctali. Sacha se remet sur pied, puis inspire à fond et lance un : « PERDU ! TRY AGAIN ! »

Immédiatement, une vague sombre surgit de l'intérieur du brouillard brun et se dirige vers lui à toute vitesse. Il a à peine le temps d'identifier une attaque Vibrobscur qu'elle déferle sur le camp et le fauche brutalement. Le monde semble brusquement s'obscurcir autour du garçon, entraîné en arrière par un anneau froid et souple au niveau de la taille; des sentiments violents l'envahissent, des souvenirs négatifs lui reviennent, des idées noires fleurissent dans sa tête comme des fleurs de ciguë.

_**La ****terreur, ****la ****peur, ****la ****panique...**fredonnent des poupées aux yeux vides._

_Une arène sous projecteurs, des combats violents entre Pokémons, entre frères..._

_Ça ne sert à rien, fait une voix grave et désespérée. Ça n'a jamais servi à quoique que ce soit !_

_**Haine, colère, fureur, rage...**_

_Oublie tout, laisse tout tomber, murmure un chœur de voix plaintives. Repars d'où tu viens, Sacha._

_Une sphère bleue, une sphère rose, deux Pokémons frères et ennemis._

_**Dégoût, mépris, orgueil...**_

_Sang, poussière, chaos, tu as déjà connu tout cela. Tu en veux plus encore ?_

_**Tristesse, ****chagrin, ****solitude, ****perte, ****vide...** La litanie malsaine des jouets continue, emplit sa tête, se mêle aux autres voix._

_Ceux qui seront avec toi mourront ! Tu amènes avec toi le désastre et la mort ! Rugit un homme furieux._

_Deux rayons lumineux... Non ! Ils les tueront, ils tueront les Pokémons ! Tu dois l'empêcher !_

_« Arrêteeeeeeez ! » Les deux lumières se rapprochent, la chaleur, la douleur, le flash–_

Sacha heurte durement la terre et roule sur lui-même pendant plusieurs mètres, poussé par le souffle de la vague sombre. Il s'immobilise finalement, bras et jambes repliés, sentant peu à peu les effets de l'attaque s'estomper et le laisser pantelant. Son corps tout entier est meurtri et son genou droit le lance douloureusement; un liquide chaud coule en un mince filet le long de sa tempe. _Du__sang.__Zut._ Le Dresseur de Palette rouvre les yeux et découvre la tête sombre de la Noctali penchée sur lui, arborant un sourire large et malsain. « Comment trouves-tu mon attaque Vibrobscur ? minaude-t-elle, ses yeux rubis étincelant de satisfaction. Pas mal, hein ?

- Ouais... Souffle le garçon. Super effet... de surprise...

- Contente de te l'entendre dire. Je pense que je vais le réutiliser. » Elle se relève en soupirant, faussement chagrinée : « Mais bon, tu ne seras pas là pour voir ça.

- Pourquoi... » Le Dresseur se redresse sur ses avant-bras en grimaçant, puis répète : « Pourquoi... tu m'attaques ? Tu bosses pour lui ? Le... le Démolosse shiny ?

- Tu m'impressionnes, humain, fait le Pokémon, admiratif. Quant au pourquoi... Formalité facultative. » La Noctali ouvre la gueule et fait charger une attaque Ball'Ombre la sphère sombre grossit rapidement sous les yeux apeurés et impuissants de Sacha. Une des longues oreilles de la femelle noire tressaute, puis elle sourit : « Permets-moi de te dire adieu, gamin. »

La boule d'énergie atteint sa taille maximale avec un sifflement.

* * *

« Vite ! exhorte Ondine. Dépêchez-vous !

- On fait ce qu'on peut ! » La réplique d'Iris parvient de quelques pas derrière la rouquine la jeune fille aux couettes couleur charbon écarte une fougère et lance, essoufflée : « La blessure de Régis nous ralentit, mais il voudra jamais l'admettre. Ce type est têtu comme un Frison !

- J'ai entendu, et même si je sais pas ce que c'est, j'aime pas la comparaison ! Fait une voix ronchonne à l'arrière.

- _Il __faut __nous __dépêcher,_lance Shaymin par télépathie. _Le __camp __est __sans __surveillance, __et __Sacha __e__s__t __t__o__ut__ s__e__u__l,__il __va__ s__e __faire__ écharper __si __ça __continue !_

- Alors, vous me croyez maintenant ? demande Régis. Sacha était pas avec nous, il n'aurait jamais pu refaire le chemin en sens inverse aussi vite, même s'il s'était brusquement découvert un sens de l'orientation.

- Il est pas doué, quand même ! » Un « Plotch » visqueux suivi d'un cri de dégoût indique que Flora a apparemment mis le pied dans une flaque. Elle reprend quelques secondes après : « C'est toujours à lui que ça arrive, ce genre de choses ! L'Élu, le gars qui rencontre tous les Pokémons légendaires, le Maître Pokémon, et en plus de ça il est _encore_ plongé dans un truc qui le dépasse !

- Et tu oublies, lance Pierre en émergeant à côté d'Ondine, qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un Arbok après avoir réussi à élever un bouclier de protection turquoise autour de lui et Suicune.

- Ah oui, très j– HEIN ? » Tous les Dresseurs fixent leur aîné de Kanto avec des yeux ronds, apparemment pas au courant de toute l'histoire Drew lui-même semble totalement surpris. Le Champion d'Argenta se rend compte un peu tard de sa bourde et lâche un : « Oh, zut.

- _Pierre, _soupire la voix de Lugia, présentement en train de voler dans le ciel, _on__ avait __dit __qu'on __**attendait **__pour __en __parler._

- Désolé. Ma langue a fourché.

- Mais c'est... C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demande Ondine, interdite. Un champ d'énergie turquoise ?

- _Écoutez,_ dit Mewtwo en fermant les yeux, _nous __vous __raconterons __le __tout __plus __tard. __Pour__ l'instant, __l'urgence __est __de __revenir __au__ campement._

- Juste, acquiesce Drew. Bon, Régis, tu restes là, Shaymin et moi aussi. Les autres, foncez. » Un chœur de protestations commence à s'élever, mais Rachid crie un « On se dépêche ! Ceux qui restent se taisent, ceux qui partent se mettent à courir ! » Le tumulte cesse et Ondine s'élance immédiatement à la suite de Mewtwo. Pierre la suit avec un « Ah, l'amour... » qui se change en un « Ouille ! » lorsqu'un sac à dos rouge lui arrive dans la figure; Aurore et Flora prennent la suite, suivies – et bientôt dépassées – par Pikachu.

Ondine, délestée de son sac, court à présent presque aussi vite que volent les Pokémons légendaires. Elle lance au Pokémon clone : « Ho, Mewtwo ! C'est encore loin ?

- _Plus __très_, lui assure-t-il. _Encore __quelques __mètres __et __on __sera __en __vue __du __camp. _» À demi rassurée, la jeune fille d'Azuria se concentre sur le morceau clair du ciel apparaissant derrière les arbres. D'un seul coup, la parcelle lumineuse s'agrandit, éblouissant les Dresseurs et les Pokémons après la longue course dans la forêt et la pénombre des sous-bois; ils doivent cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à discerner des couleurs, puis des formes floues qui se précisent au fur et à mesure pour finalement dessiner le camp. Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Les tentes ont été déchirées et lacérées par des coups de griffes forts et précis, les réduisant à l'état de lambeaux inutilisables; les boîtes et les sacs à dos imprudemment laissés à l'intérieur ont été secoués et éventrés, laissant s'échapper plusieurs pokéballs qui jonchent à présent le sol. Quelques rochers alentours portent des traces sombres en forme d'auréoles ou sont creusés de cratères, dus à des brûlures et des coups; le sol poussiéreux a été marqué par des griffes, des courses effrénées, des dérapages et des chutes brutales.

Mais Ondine, la respiration rauque, a les yeux fixés sur les deux formes à quelques dizaines de mètres. La première, debout sur ses quatre pattes sombres et ses anneaux dorés scintillant sous le soleil déclinant, elle l'identifie comme un Noctali. _Un__ Pokémon__ Ténèbres, __Régis__ en __a __un __aussi._ Quant à la deuxième, étendue sur le sol devant le Pokémon, il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de secondes pour reconnaître la veste bleue et le visage aux yeux chocolat, aux taches de naissance en forme d'éclairs sur les joues.

« SACHA ! » Son appel parvient à la femelle Pokémon, qui agite l'oreille, agacée. C'est alors que la jeune Championne remarque enfin l'air épuisé de son meilleur ami, le sang qui poisse ses cheveux bruns et la poussière sur ses vêtements; et, dans la gueule ouverte du félin noir, elle découvre avec horreur une sphère sombre et vibrante qui ne cesse de grossir. Sa bouche se fait soudain sèche et ses yeux s'écarquillent; la rouquine voudrait courir, mais ses jambes sont comme du plomb. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Mewtwo jurer, Lugia plonger soudain en piqué, Mew commencer à faire charger un bouclier rose autour de lui; elle entend à travers le brouillard qui l'entoure le « NON ! » de Pierre, le cri d'Aurore et de Flora et l'appel désespéré de Pikachu.

« PIKAPIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Ondine voit Sacha tourner la tête dans leur direction, réagissant au son suraigu poussé par le petit Pokémon; son regard marron rencontre ses prunelles bleues, et elle peut lire dans son regard une lassitude et une terreur effrayantes de vérité et de puissance. Elle voit ses lèvres former les lettres de son prénom, une à une, en un murmure inaudible qu'elle devine quand même.

_Ondine._

Un sifflement lui parvient soudain et son regard se pose sur la Noctali : la sphère, de la taille d'un pamplemousse, palpite comme un cœur obscur et glacé. La rousse remarque qu'elle ne vibre plus et comprend alors avec horreur qu'elle a atteint la taille que lui destinait le Pokémon Lune; l'attaquante sombre a un ultime regard sardonique, un dernier sourire vainqueur, puis lance la boule d'énergie en direction de Sacha.

Le temps semble ralentir. L'air de froide satisfaction sur le visage du Pokémon Ténèbres, l'image de la sphère noire qui se dirige vers Sacha en sifflant, et le garçon qui ferme les yeux, se préparant au choc; tout cela se superpose à d'autres souvenirs terrifiants qui ont traumatisé la jeune fille. La traversée de l'océan jusqu'aux Îles Shamouti, les reportages montrant les régions de Hoenn et Sinnoh, dévastées par des Pokémons légendaires furieux... Ondine se met à hurler le prénom du garçon à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, elle serre les poings si fort qu'elle sent la morsure de ses ongles sur sa peau, et son cœur bat si vite qu'il lui semble qu'il va exploser–

Un rayon lumineux percute la sphère noire de la Noctali, qui explose dans un grand flash blanc. Le Pokémon Lune est projeté en arrière par la force qui se dégage du choc; Ondine a le réflexe de fermer les yeux, et ne sent qu'un vent violent qui souffle sur elle de la poussière et de la terre. Sa main attrape automatiquement celles de Flora et de Pierre derrière elle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre dans la tornade brune. Un vacarme de cris de rage et de surprise résonne, puis s'arrête brusquement, remplacé par un lourd silence.

La Championne ouvre les yeux pour se retrouver face à un rideau de poussière; une quinte de toux la saisit lorsque de petites particules de terre s'introduisent dans sa gorge. Un raclement de gorge plus grave à sa gauche la rassure sur la présence de Pierre, une pression sur sa main droite lui rappelle celle de Flora. La voix aiguë d'Aurore s'élève au-dessus des toussotements : « Tout le monde va bien ?

- Tiiii, tiplouf !

- _Je vais bien_, fait la voix de Mewtwo. _Mew et Lugia également._

- Je suis entière, répond Ondine d'une voix chancelante. Pierre et Flora sont avec moi.

- Eh ben, quelle explosion ! » La remarque provenant du Champion d'Argenta – apparemment un peu groggy – rappelle brusquement aux Dresseurs la situation dans laquelle ils étaient juste avant. Le brouillard brun commence à s'éclaircir un peu, et la rouquine plisse les yeux : le nuage de terre cache encore le paysage, mais Ondine réussit à distinguer une silhouette immobile sur le sol, à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle lâche les mains de ses deux amis et s'élance à tâtons vers la forme inerte, parvenant rapidement à ses côtés et se laissant tomber à genoux.

Sacha est allongé sur le dos à l'autre extrémité de la clairière, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix. Un mince filet rouge et poisseux coule le long de sa tempe et ses bras sont couverts de bleus et de griffures, mais la Championne soupire de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine se soulever. _Il __respire.__ Il __est __vivant._ Elle se penche en arrière, soutenant son corps avec ses mains, et ferme les yeux en poussant un nouveau soupir; sentant un picotement brûlant au coin de ses paupières, la jeune fille se passe un bras poussiéreux sur le visage dans un geste rageur. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle se retrouve face à deux prunelles chocolat bien connues, voilées de fatigue.

« Sacha. » Elle sourit gentiment au blessé, les yeux toujours brillants, et lui souffle : « Tu m'as fais peur, andouille.

- Désolé, réussit-il à articuler en retour. Je t'ai manqué ?

- À peine. » Mais sa voix éteinte dit bien le bonheur immense qui la submerge. Un feulement rauque attire leur attention vers le centre de la trouée, où le nuage est lentement en train de se dissiper. Sacha se redresse en s'aidant de ses coudes, puis secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, la poussière est enfin retombée, dévoilant le reste du paysage. À l'arrière plan, le Maître Pokémon reconnaît avec soulagement Pierre, Flora et Aurore, ainsi que Pikachu et Tiplouf. Mewtwo et Mew se tiennent un peu plus à droite, quant à Lugia, il n'est pas en vue. Le garçon s'interroge brusquement : P_ourquoi __ils __regardent __tous __dans __la __même __direction ?_ Les yeux des Dresseurs et des Pokémons sont en effet braqués plus vers la gauche, ignorant totalement – ou totalement ignorants – la présence de Sacha. Ce dernier finit par suivre leurs regards et découvre enfin le spectacle qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors.

Au bout d'une large trace sur le sol, la Noctali se débat pour se relever, sonnée et fulminante, son beau pelage ténébreux et doré sale de poussière, et montre les crocs à un grand Pokémon bleu et jaune qui la plaque par terre; des étincelles parcourent son corps agile et ses pattes robustes, ses babines sont retroussées en un grondement d'avertissement. L'Elecsprint resserre sa prise sur la gorge de la femelle vaincue, qui crache et s'agite de plus belle en fusillant du regard le Pokémon Elektrik.

Un soupir provient des buissons, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes : « Juste à temps. Bravo, Flash.

- Toujours un plaisir. » Grommelle l'Elecsprint, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du Pokémon métamorphe écumant et crachant. Deux formes émergent de la forêt et s'avancent lentement; le soleil les éclaire brusquement, projetant leurs ombres sur le sol ravagé par les attaques. La première silhouette est bipède, de grande taille, et au début Sacha croit voir un homme; mais les deux lames vertes en guise de bras, les jambes blanches et les deux pointes rouges qui ornent le torse du Pokémon le détrompent immédiatement. Quant au deuxième, sa fourrure d'un noir d'ébène est parcourue de reflets cuivrés, alors que sa lame courbe et pâle prend des allures d'épée au contour souligné d'un fil d'or sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

Le Gallame sourit en découvrant Mew et son clone et bondit en avant, puis s'incline devant les Pokémons légendaires, une de ses lames croisant sa poitrine. « Mewtwo, Mew, dit-il d'une voix profonde et respectueuse, pardon de notre retard.

_- Vous n'avez aucun retard, _assure le Pokémon Psy en lui rendant son salut, une patte sur le cœur et le buste incliné. _Au contraire, votre intervention était providentielle._

- Mew, renchérit le Pokémon aux yeux bleus, tournant autour de l'Absol noir, qui le salue d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Remercie plutôt Flash. Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir aussi vite.

- Kenshi, lance le concerné sans quitter la Noctali des yeux, si celle-là continue à m'énerver doucement en se débattant comme ça, je risque de la tuer. Ce serait dommage ?

- Pour Crocs-de-sang, oui. » Le Pokémon Lune lance un regard venimeux à Flash, mais s'immobilise avec un grognement frustré. Kenshi se redresse et, survolant les visages des Dresseurs, semble enfin se rendre compte du profond silence qui pèse sur eux. « Euh, hum. Bonjour.

- Bonjour. » répondent automatiquement – et tous en chœur – les jeunes gens. Déstabilisé, l'escrimeur regarde Flash, qui hausse les épaules sans relâcher sa prise, puis Mewtwo, qui se contente de sourire d'un air amusé, Mew lui tournant autour en miaulant. L'Absol au pelage sombre pousse un soupir et s'avance au centre de la clairière, puis lance d'une voix féminine : « _Bon_._ Qui est qui, ici ?_

- Euh, moi c'est Pierre, bégaie le Champion d'Argenta. Là, c'est Aurore...

- B'jour... Fait timidement la gamine en robe.

- ...Et Flora...

- Bonjour, lance la Coordinatrice d'un ton enjoué. Enchantée de faire vos connaissances.

- _Nous aussi, _assure la femelle Absol noire en lui souriant d'un air amical. _Je m'appelle Abisaï. L'autre, c'est __Kenshi__, et là, c'est Flash. _» Le Pokémon Électrique fusille du regard Pierre, Aurore, puis Flora, et grommelle agressivement : « Pokémon libre qui va le rester, _Dresseuse. _» Frappée par la méfiance et l'animosité dans la voix du chien bleu et jaune, la Coordinatrice baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures. Un silence tendu s'étend entre les Pokémons et les Dresseurs Kenshi et Abisaï se regardent, indécis et soucieux de faire retomber la tension. « Et, euh, interroge le Gallame en se tournant vers Ondine et Sacha, les deux là-bas... ?

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excuse la rouquine. Ondine Williams, Championne d'Azuria, et là c'est Sacha Ketchum.

- Salut. » Fait le garçon en levant vaguement une main. Les trois nouveaux venus échangent des regards lourds de sens, puis Kenshi s'avance et sourit largement au jeune Maître Pokémon. « Bonjour. Alors c'est toi, Sacha.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me connaît ? marmonne Sacha, boudeur.

- _Peut-être __parce __que __c'est __le __cas, _fait Abisaï par télépathie. _Il __ne __doit __rester __qu'une __poignée __de __Pokémons __qui __ne __savent __pas __ce__ que __tu __as __fait. _» Voyant l'air d'incompréhension totale qui se peint lentement sur le visage du concerné et des autres Dresseurs, Flash décide de prendre la relève : « Tu as vu la plupart des Pokémons légendaires et tu es l'Élu de la Prophétie de l'océan. Aux Îles Shamouti.

- Oh ! ça...

- Et aussi ton aide pour la protection d'Alto Mare, énumère Kenshi en faisant un mouvement de son bras droit à chaque nouvelle énumération, ton voyage dans le temps avec Célebi, ta rencontre avec Palkia et Dialga, les seigneurs du temps et de l'espace, que tu as réussi à calmer, ton aventure à Unys avec Zekrom, Reshiram et Victini à l'Épée de la Terre. Tu as aussi restauré la couronne des mers et rendu le joyau de vie à Arceus... Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps, mais en bref, la plupart des Pokémons savent que tu as sauvé le monde une bonne quinzaine de fois. »

Affligé, Sacha se prend la tête dans les mains et laisse échapper un gémissement étranglé qui amène un sourire sur le visage de ses amis. « Pourquoi ça revient tout le temps, ça ? se plaint-il. Y a un bulletin d'informations chez les Pokémons ? Un Oscar pour celui qui sauvera le monde le plus de fois ? Je vais devoir l'inscrire sur mon CV ?

- Il est amusant, lâche Flash, apparemment surpris. Drôle d'humain.

- _Tu __vas __devoir __gérer __avec, __je __te __rappelle. _» Le Dresseur relève soudain les yeux et plonge dans le regard sanguin d'Abisaï. « Gné ? Comment ça ? » La femelle Désastre ne répond pas et se détourne, gênée, fixant un point invisible. De puissants battements d'ailes font se retourner Sacha, qui découvre la silhouette imposante de Lugia atterrissant au centre de la clairière. Le Pokémon Vol, les ailes toujours étendues, baisse le cou en un élégant salut adressé aux étranges Pokémons. Il relève la tête et fixe le garçon aux cheveux bruns : _« Sacha. __Ils__ vont__ rester __avec __nous. __Ne __nous __en __veux __pas, __mais...__tu__ dois __être __protégé._

- Hein ?! Bégaie le pauvre Sacha, perdu. Maismaismais pourquoi ?

_- __Parce __que,_répond Mewtwo d'un air grave, _l'on__ a __encore __besoin __d'un __Élu __pour __cette __fois-ci. »_


	12. Qui suis je ?

_« Tu __es __l__'__Élu,__Sacha. _» La voix de Lugia résonne dans la clairière, brisant le silence qui s'y était installé depuis le départ forcé de la Noctali. Le Pokémon ailé est allongé à côté de Mewtwo, assis en tailleur; tous deux ont le visage grave et les yeux braqués sur le garçon brun assis en face d'eux, mal à l'aise. Ondine est assise à côté de lui, passant avec délicatesse un coton alcoolisé sur la longue écorchure de sa tête blessée; juste derrière, Pierre, Aurore et Flora suivent la scène, inquiets des révélations que les Pokémons vont enfin leur faire – _quoique_, pense la brunette de Hoenn, _pour __l'instant __ça __ne __soit __pas __vraiment __des __révélations. __Sacha __n'a __pas __arrêté __de __nous __rabattre __les __oreilles __avec __ça._ Pikachu, quand à lui, lance un regard interrogateur à Mew, qui miaule pour le rassurer, sans grand succès.

Le Gardien des Abysses reprend d'un ton grave : « _Tu __as __accompli __la __prophétie __des __Trois __Titans, __et __bien __des __Pokémons __légendaires __t'ont __rencontré__ et __te __soutiennent.__ C'est __entre __autres __pour __cela __que __Crocs-de-sang __t'a __attaqué._

- Quoi, parce que j'ai juste placé trois sphères dans un temple ? Interroge Sacha, abasourdi. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ?

- Oh que si. » Flash se lève et s'approche du Dresseur interloqué, qui fait un pas en arrière lorsque le Pokémon Électrique s'arrête juste devant lui. Le grand chien bleu et jaune reprend : « C'est justement pour ça qu'il te craint. L'Élu ne peut être que quelqu'un possédant un grand pouvoir, désirant faire régner la paix et la justice, blablabla, tout ça quoi. Or, ce Loup de l'Enfer ne veut ni l'un ni l'autre : c'est un combattant sans pitié et un assassin, il vit entouré de ses soldats dans un monde de sang, de feu et de batailles. Savoir que tu possèdes la puissance de l'Élu et le respect qui lui est dû l'inquiète déjà, mais c'est surtout de ton autre pouvoir dont il a peur.

- Son autre pouvoir ? s'inquiète Ondine. De quel autre pouv– » Elle se tait brusquement et Sacha, sentant le coton cesser de passer sur sa blessure à la tempe, devine que les yeux océans de sa meilleure amie s'écarquillent de surprise. « Attendez, vous voulez dire...

- Le... le truc que j'ai élevé ? achève timidement le blessé. Le bouclier bleu ?

- Exactement. » Sacha sent le regard interrogateur de Flora se poser sur lui, pas tout à fait au courant de la partie « Élu » et « bouclier d'énergie », alors qu'Aurore lâche un « Oh... » abasourdi. Voyant que le silence s'éternise, Pierre se racle la gorge et lance : « Et ce pouvoir, c'est quoi ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, Pierre. » Surpris, le Champion d'Argenta se tourne vers Kenshi; le Gallame, assis en posture de méditation, se redresse et rejoint Sacha au centre du cercle, fixant tour à tour de son regard brun-rouge l'aîné des humains présents, le principal concerné et Flora. Il reprend d'une voix lente : « Vous étiez là, tous les trois, le jour où Sacha a utilisé ce pouvoir pour la première fois. Il a en cela imité un homme d'il y a plusieurs siècles, Aaron l'Aura-gardien, accompagné de son fidèle Lucario, dont les exploits ont été conservés dans des fleurs du temps... »

Stupéfaite, Ondine et Aurore voient Flora plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avec un cri de surprise et Pierre cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. La rouquine observe surtout, impuissante, le profil de Sacha se décomposer lentement et une lucidité horrifiée prendre place sur son visage; ses yeux chocolat apeurés et soudainement brillants passent de Kenshi aux autres Pokémons présents, une supplication silencieuse dans le regard, alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Il émet un faible murmure étranglé : « Non...

- Sacha ? Pierre ? » Le garçon a à peine conscience du regard gris-bleu d'Aurore, passant sur les visages de ses deux amis, quémandant une réponse. Elle demande d'une voix inquiète : « Qu'est-ce **qu'il** se passe ?

- L'Aura-sphère du souvenir, lui répond Pierre d'un ton éteint. Elle... elle était turquoise. Turquoise brillant. » Ondine laisse échapper un halètement de surprise et d'horreur en saisissant enfin. Mewtwo se remet debout et dit alors d'une voix forte, chacune de ses phrases semblables à une sentence :

_« Sacha, tu es l'Élu, et ta mission est de protéger le monde et conserver l'harmonie. Mais ce pouvoir que tu possèdes fait aussi de toi un combattant de la paix, comme l'était le seigneur Aaron, et le seigneur Mercurio, et dame Sybil avant eux; tu es le dernier membre de leur ordre, de ton ordre. Le dernier des Aura-gardiens. »_

* * *

Lorsque Iris et Rachid, soutenant toujours Régis blessé et suivis de Drew et la Team Rocket, arrivent enfin dans la clairière, environ vingt minutes plus tard, il découvre un spectacle déstabilisant : Mewtwo, assis en tailleur, fait face à un Sacha voûtant légèrement le dos, le regard baissé sur le sol et fixant une feuille morte d'un air vague. Juste à côté de lui, Pikachu tente de le réconforter en lui tapotant le bras, mais sans succès; Ondine, le visage grave, enroule silencieusement un long bandage autour de la tête du garçon. Derrière eux, Pierre se gratte pensivement la tête en échangeant des regards gênés avec Pikachu, Flora tripote nerveusement son bandana, les yeux dans le vague, et Aurore a les yeux écarquillés, Tiplouf n'osant même pas lutter pour se libérer de l'étreinte de fer de sa Dresseuse. Et pour compléter le tout, un Absol femelle à l'étrange pelage, un Gallame et un Elecsprint, tous les trois sauvages et pourtant tout à fait confiants, se mêlent aux Dresseurs et discutent comme si de rien n'était. À l'arrière-plan, Lugia et Mew utilisent la télékinésie pour ranger le campement, momentanément transformé en champ de bataille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque encore ? Lâche Drew, blasé. Y a eu une attaque ou quoi ?

- Très juste, grommelle Flash, sur ses gardes. Vous êtes des amis ?

- Ça dépend de qui, lance Régis en jaugeant rapidement le Pokémon de Hoenn du regard. Si vous êtes des potes de Ketchum, alors oui. Si vous n'êtes _pas_ des potes de Ketchum, alors non.

_- __Alors __vous __êtes __amis. »_ sourit Abisaï. Les deux Dresseurs d'Unys s'avancent, toujours en maintenant le garçon blessé plus ou moins sur ses pieds; le Coordinateur de Hoenn les suit nonchalamment,en rejetant sa mèche sur le côté d'un mouvement de la tête, les mains dans les poches, suivi de Jessie, James et Miaouss, tandis que Shaymin va directement prendre les dernières nouvelles auprès de Mew. Les arrivants s'assoient avec les autres, intrigués par l'atmosphère lourde et les visages graves arborés par leurs amis. Drew s'installe à droite de Flora et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a un problème. » Le garçon aux cheveux verts feint de ne pas remarquer le frisson de sa rivale, ni sa légère hésitation avant de répondre. Flora reprend sur le même ton en se tournant vers Drew : « Sacha s'est fait attaquer par Obsidienne.

- O-Obsidienne ? » Le Coordinateur se maudit en s'entendant bégayer comme un abruti. C'est juste que... la proximité de Flora est trop... trop... trop, quoi. Ils sont beaucoup trop proches. Il peut sans problème humer son parfum de fraise des bois et de rose. Avec une touche de noisette. Et ses yeux... Ceux d'Ondine sont très beaux avec leur couleur océane, mais les prunelles azur de Flora sont tout simplement... célestes. Divines. Et ces lèvres roses et pleines lui donnent le tournis, envie de l'emb– _Elle __le __fait __exprès __ou __quoi ? __Non __mais __c'est __quoi __ces __réactions ? __Reprends-toi, __mon __pote. __T'es __quoi, __Drew __de __Dicoville __ou__ un __petit __Dresseur __de __rien __du __tout ?_

Le garçon est tellement troublé que c'est à peine s'il peut se concentrer sur la réponse de sa rivale : « Une Noctali métamorphe. Elle obéit au Démolosse shiny, Crocs-de-sang. C'est elle qui a attaqué Régis sous la forme d'Ondine. » Elle se tait quelques instants, puis souffle en lançant un regard étrange au Coordinateur : « C'est bizarre, hein ? Qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Je l'aurais jamais cru, il est si... si fier de lui, si arrogant d'habitude. Et il a une certaine... aura, classe, appelle-ça comme tu veux, qui fait qu'on ne pourrait pas croire qu'il est amoureux.

- Bah, sourit Drew, les erreurs, ça arrive. » Une étincelle furieuse s'allume dans les yeux bleus de la Clémentivillienne et l'adolescent aux cheveux émeraude esquive une tape sur sa tête, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il a encore réussi à la mettre en rogne. Même si sa victoire lui laisse un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. « Hé, ça va, je rigole. Et maintenant ?

- Eh ben, Kenshi (elle lui désigne le Gallame), Abisaï – c'est l'Absol noire – et Flash, l'Elecsprint là-bas, ont débarqué et chassé Obsidienne. Ensuite, ils ont salué Mewtwo qui... Bon, je te passe les détails : Sacha étant l'Élu, ils ont besoin de lui pour sauver le monde. Encore. Mais c'est pas tout ! » Flora garde le silence pendant quelques secondes, faisant monter le suspense, puis lance d'un seul coup : « C'est aussi un Aura-gardien ! »

Drew la regarde d'un air vide. Hausse un sourcil. Attend quelques secondes. Puis lui lance : « Tu m'expliques ?

- Tu travailles pas à l'école ou quoi ? s'emporte Flora. Le mythe du Seigneur Aaron et de Lucario, la maîtrise de l'Aura, tout ça, tu vas me faire croire que t'en as jamais entendu parler ?

- Non, t'es pas assez bête pour ça. Mais ce serait cool que tu m'expliques quand même. » La brunette soupire, puis se met à lui raconter : « Les Aura-gardiens étaient une classe de guerriers très spéciaux. Ils possédaient la maîtrise du pouvoir de l'Aura, ce qui leur permettait de, euh... faire plein de trucs...

- Vachement précis, ironise son rival.

- Zut, d'accord ? Ça date, je te signale. Mhmm... C'était aussi des Dresseurs Pokémons de haut niveau, parce qu'ils pouvaient lire les auras de **leurs** Pokémons – en gros ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Et ils étaient aussi capables de faire apparaître de grandes boules lumineuses qu'ils pouvaient lancer comme des armes, mais c'était des défenseurs de la paix avant tout. Le problème était que le pouvoir de l'aura ne se transmettait pas forcément par le sang ; ça a fait que les Aura-gardiens sont devenus de plus en plus rares au fil des siècles. Aaron était le dernier d'entre eux, et quand **il** s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'Arbre des Origines, leur ordre s'est définitivement éteint.

- Pas si définitivement que ça, on dirait, commente Drew en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Mm.

- ...Et alors ? » Flora observe son rival d'un air de pitié en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Le Coordinateur croise les bras, vexé : « On ne t'as jamais dit que regarder les gens de haut ne se faisait pas ?

- À toi non, en tout cas. »Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais constate avec horreur qu'aucune phrase acerbe ne lui vient. _C'est __pas __vrai, __mais __c'est __pas __vrai !_Un sourire victorieux s'étend sur le visage de la brunette au bandana en voyant Drew chercher désespérément quelque chose à répondre. Il laisse tomber avec un soupir frustré et marmonne à la Coordinatrice : « M'en fiche, je t'aurais.

- Hm-mm. » Le sourire de Flora disparaît lentement et son visage redevient grave : « Réfléchis un peu. Sacha est un Aura-gardien, en plus de l'Élu. Les Aura-gardiens doivent protéger le monde, l'Élu empêcher le chaos. Mets tout ça dans le mixeur et ça donne quoi ?

- Sacha est dans la mouise s'il y a un souci, si je comprends bien, réfléchit Drew. Et – laisse-moi deviner – _il__y__a_ un souci.

- Bingo. » Flora relève soudain la tête et constate que les autres sont tous partis; les deux Coordinateurs se remettent debout et la brunette s'étire en bâillant. Son rival aux cheveux verts recroise les bras, attendant qu'elle ait fini ses bruyantes démonstrations de fatigue. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille laisse tomber ses bras et referme la bouche, puis reprend : « En gros, Crocs-de-sang – mais je te jure, quel nom nul... – l'a repéré en attaquant les Pokémons légendaires. Il est puissant et mauvais, et en plus, il est à la tête d'une armée immense – mais j'ai pas bien compris ce passage-là, Mewtwo l'a pas vraiment expliqué. Évidemment, il compte bien rester, et un Aura-gardien pourrait lui poser problème. Donc, il a décidé d'éliminer Sacha. »

Drew pousse un sifflement impressionné, surpris par la tournure des événements, et passe sa main dans sa mèche émeraude, son cerveau carburant à toute allure. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, au départ; il devait juste suivre sa rivale au chevet de son meilleur ami, blessé par un Pokémon sauvage. Rien de dangereux. Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'un malade à la tête d'une armée voulait tuer le meilleur ami de la fille qu'il... affronte toujours en concours. Le Dresseur au Libégon pousse un soupir et pense, désespéré : _Mais __dans __quoi __je __me __suis __embarqué, __cette __fois ?_

« Hé, les amoureux ! » Les deux Dresseurs se tournent automatiquement dans la direction de l'appel et découvrent Jessie, James et Miaouss, qui semblent les attendre de pied ferme. Le Pokémon félin lance d'une voix moqueuse : « Ouh, ils se sont reconnus, c'est mignon.

- Non mais ho ! s'exclame Flora, rougissante de colère et de gêne. T'as fini de dire des âneries, oui ? » Drew hoche la tête, pour une fois parfaitement d'accord avec la fille brune. La voix narquoise de Jessie lui parvient : « Âneries ? Nous ? Regarde un peu ton Roméo, Juliette ! Vous faites le concours avec Gamin n°1 et Rouquinator ?

- Normal, lâche James en souriant d'un air diabolique, ils sont Coordinateurs, non ? »Le trio Rocket se met à ricaner, s'attirant les regards amusés des autres qui sont en train de remonter le camp; horrifié, Drew remarque enfin le léger rougissement sur ses joues pâles. Évidemment, son trouble ne fait qu'étaler un peu plus la rougeur sur ses joues, qui commencent à chauffer de façon très dérangeante; Flora, cramoisie, se cache le visage entre les mains, n'osant même pas lancer un regard à son rival à travers ses mains gantées.

Heureusement, comme toujours, la voix de Pierre vient les sauver : « Jessie, James, arrêtez de les embêter, ils ne sont pas prêts à s'avouer leur genre de choses, il faut le laisser mijoter un petit bout de temps, deux ans, c'est pas tout à fait assez. »

...Avait-il _vraiment _dit sauver ?

Les éclats de rire résonnent sous le ciel teinté de violet par le soir qui tombe; les premières étoiles, apparaissant une à une, semblent regarder avec bienveillance les Dresseurs attroupés autour d'un bon feu de camp, qui bavardent gaiement et se chamaillent comme une grande fratrie. Un peu plus loin, une lueur vacillante dans une autre clairière indique que les Pokémons légendaires se sont installés dans un petit coin non loin de leur campement.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner l'ambiance tendue qui régnait vraiment. Personne n'aurait pu noter le tremblement léger qui agitait les mains de quelques-uns. Comme personne n'aurait pu remarquer qu'il manquait un garçon totalement dépassé par les événements, au regard brun et humide perdu dans le vague.

* * *

Ondine pousse un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire; ses paupières commencent à se faire lourdes, mais la rouquine n'a absolument pas envie de dormir maintenant. Trop de choses ont été dites, vues, entendues, comprises pendant cette journée pour qu'elle se couche sans que les images ne tournent et retournent dans sa tête. Sacha attaqué par la Noctali, la blessure profonde causée par les crocs de l'Arbok, l'air grave des Pokémons légendaires, et celui, effrayé, dans les yeux de Régis quand elle s'était penchée sur lui.

_Régis..._ La rouquine ferme les yeux quelques instants, troublée. Il l'aimait. Et ne lui avait rien dit. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux d'elle ? Un mois, un an, deux, trois ? Comment vivait-il cette présence constante aux côtés de la fille qu'il aimait ? Est-ce qu'il... ressentait cette même impuissance, cette envie de crier son amour et en même temps la nécessité de se taire ? _On __a __honte__ de __dévoiler __ses __sentiments_, songe tristement la Championne en resserrant sa couverture autour de ses épaules. _Du __coup, __on __les __garde __secrets, __et __ça __te __dévore, __ça __te __ronge __de l'__'intérieur. __Et __le __pire ,__c'est __qu'il __sait __que __ça __n'est __pas __réciproque._

… _Vraiment ?_

_Bien __sûr,_ se sermonne Ondine en secouant la tête. _Moi, __j'aime __Sacha. __Juste __Sa__– _Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise, puis les ferme et se frappe le front du plat de la main avec un grognement. _Arrête.__D'y.__Penser. __Ça __suffit __comme __ça. __T'es __maso __ou __quoi ? _Elle lâche un second grommellement en tentant de chasser le visage souriant du garçon de son esprit; à la place, la vision de son regard épuisé lui transperce le cœur. La peur et la lassitude lui avaient fait tellement peur, plus que la menace de la Noctali. C'était le genre de regard qu'avaient les déprimés, les résignés, les mourants, et Ondine avait peur que Sacha ne craque. Qu'il ne lâche prise.

Elle ne peut réprimer un petit gémissement, et se fait réprimander à mi-voix par un : « Ondine, chut ! » Furieuse, la rouquine se tourne en direction de l'exclamation chuchotée et découvre Pierre, un doigt sur la bouche et les yeux pétillants, qui lui désigne du doigt Flora et Drew, endormis. La jeune fille les fixe quelques instants, perplexe puis un sourire s'étend lentement sur son visage en détaillant un peu plus leur position. Les deux Coordinateurs se sont assis l'un contre l'autre pour se garder plus de chaleur : la tête de Flora a basculé sur le côté et ses cheveux bruns, qui ne sont plus retenus par le bandana qu'elle porte d'habitude, chatouillent le cou et l'épaule de Drew. Quant au garçon aux yeux verts, il a passé un de ses deux bras autour des épaules de la brune et son autre main repose à cheval sur celle de Flora. Lorsqu'il est endormi, il semble moins hautain, plus accessible... _Plus __mignon,_pense Ondine, amusée. _Je __te __comprends, __Flo._

Son ami d'Argenta lui fait signe de venir et la rouquine se lève, enroulant la couverture autour d'elle, puis traverse le camp en évitant les corps endormis de Jessie, James et Miaouss, qui ronflent bruyamment, et les petites formes de Shaymin, Pikachu et Mew, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre comme des Skittys. Elle s'assoit à côté de Pierre et regarde avec lui les deux jeunes endormis. « Ils sont choux, hein Pierre ? souffle-t-elle, attendrie.

- J'en connais deux autres qui sont choux quand ils dorment comme ça. » sourit le Champion d'Argenta. Ondine se sent rougir, mais se contente de sourire au jeune homme : elle est trop fatiguée pour le frapper. Et puis, quand ils sont seuls, ils peuvent parler à cœur ouvert. Elle rouspète quand même pour la forme : « Rho, ça va, hein.

- Au fait, chuchote Pierre, tu devrais aller le voir. » Il lui désigne la forêt d'un mouvement de tête, et la jeune fille remarque une forme indistincte qui se détache sur le fond noir des arbres. Seul le dos est visible, mais la rousse sait très bien de qui il s'agit. « Il est resté là depuis que Mewtwo lui a raconté, révèle son aîné à mi-voix. Je crois qu'il est un peu choqué, et effrayé. En même temps, faire face à la mort trois fois de suite, puis découvrir qu'il devait sauver le monde contre des ennemis aussi puissants... » Il secoue lentement la tête, les yeux fermés : « C'était peut-être trop pour lui. Il n'a que quinze ans.

- Tu as raison. » Ondine se lève et dit, les yeux fixés sur le garçon, et souffle d'un ton déterminé : « J'y vais. »

* * *

Sacha tremble.

La nuit est tombée depuis une heure à peine, mais le froid et l'humidité le font déjà frissonner; il a rassemblé ses jambes contre sa poitrine et frotte ses bras l'un contre l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer, sans succès. Le garçon lève le menton sur ses genoux, regardant dans le vague; les formes sombres des sapins se dressent devant lui comme un mur au sommet déchiqueté, et au-dessus, les étoiles scintillent doucement. Le Dresseur reconnaît vaguement le Petit Teddyursa et l'Étoile du berger, le Roucarnage, la Lyre, Sirius, la Grande Plume...

_Plus rien ne sera comme avant._ Le pauvre Dresseur ferme les yeux et niche son visage dans ses genoux repliés, des pensées déprimées naissant dans sa tête – et cette fois, Obsidienne, comme il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait, n'y était pour rien. En quelques jours, son monde s'était effondré. À peine rentré d'Unys, il partait déjà dans une nouvelle aventure qui, si ça continuait comme ça, risquait d'être la dernière. L'adolescent brun se recroqueville un peu plus et est saisi d'une série de frissons violents qui font trembler ses épaules. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas dus au froid, non – mais à la peur qui ne le quitte plus depuis les révélations de Mewtwo et Lugia, l'impuissance devant la mission qui lui est imposée et qu'il ne peut pas refuser.

Sacha rouvre les paupières et regarde une nouvelle fois le ciel. Il est surpris lorsqu'il doit cligner des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, et encore plus lorsqu'il sent quelque chose d'humide rouler sur sa joue. _Pitié, me dites pas que je pleure... Bah si._ Il se frotte les yeux de sa main gantée, ne réussissant qu'à étaler un peu plus les larmes qui coulaient lentement, le tout accompagné d'un reniflement. _Génial. Sacha Ketchum, quinze ans, Maître Pokémon, pleure parce qu'il a peur. Eh ben c'est glorieux._ Il repose son menton sur ses genoux, les yeux rougis, et se remet à scruter le paysage d'un air vague.

Une main se pose sur son bras gauche, enroulé autour de ses jambes. Sacha ne relève même pas la tête, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'_elle_ s'en aille – car qui d'autre pourrait venir ? Mais _elle_ ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille et le Dresseur _la_ sent s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il se recroqueville tristement, refusant de croiser son regard, de lui avouer qu'il a pleuré, de lui montrer qu'il est perdu, et fixe obstinément la lisière de la forêt devant lui. Le second bras passe derrière sa nuque en un câlin réconfortant, mais il _la_ repousse sans un mot. D'habitude, _sa_ présence suffit à le réconforter et à lui remonter le moral, mais là...

… il a juste besoin d'être seul.

« Sacha. » La voix d'Ondine n'aurait pas pu briser plus violemment le silence ambiant; elle est douce et tendre, mais son appel semble résonner comme un coup de tonnerre. L'interpellé n'a pour seule réaction qu'un reniflement, mais dû à une surprise ironique : _C'est __marrant,__ plus __elle __est __gentille__ quand __elle __parle, __plus __ça __va __mal. __Et __là, __on __dirait__ m__aman._ Le visage de Delia flotte un instant devant le visage de Sacha, mais il ferme les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Il sent Ondine s'asseoir confortablement à côté de lui et lever le nez vers le ciel, il peut presque la voir sourire lorsqu'elle lui dit : « Les étoiles brillent bien, ce soir. Elles sont si belles. »

_Tais-toi._

« Si jolies et si nombreuses... Tiens, le Galopa. On le voit rarement d'Azuria, celle-là. »

_Tais-toi, je te dis !_

« C'est dommage, cette constellation est magnifique. »

_Laisse-moi __tranquille..._Comme accédant enfin à son vœu, sa meilleure amie se tait, admirant silencieusement le ciel nocturne. Il devine son bras qui se lève et son doigt suivant le tracé d'une constellation quelconque, son regard fatigué et son sourire rassurant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'un bruit ne perturbe le calme ambiant. Puis Ondine laisse tomber son bras et appelle doucement : « Sacha. » Le Dresseur n'a aucune réaction, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue. La voix de la jeune fille résonne à nouveau, plus forte : « Sacha, regarde-moi. » Le Dresseur ne bouge pas d'un cil, refusant toujours de lui montrer son visage.

Les deux mains d'Ondine se posent sur ses joues et, avec gentillesse mais fermeté, tournent son visage vers la gauche; sans avoir le temps de réagir, le jeune Maître Pokémon se retrouve en face de deux yeux bleus qui le regardent d'un air affectueux. La rousse lui sourit et lui souffle : « Regarde-moi, Sacha Ketchum. » Un instant, il est tenté de fermer les yeux pour se dérober aux aimants aigue-marine qui l'attirent, mais la bonté et la compassion qu'Ondine montre dans son regard l'en dissuadent aussitôt. Les mains de la Championne glissent derrière son dos et le rapprochent d'elle; Sacha se retrouve emprisonné dans un câlin chaud et amical, apaisant. Ses mains hésitantes pressent doucement la rousse contre lui, et elle pose son menton sur son épaule avant de lui souffler doucement : « Tout va bien. Nous sommes là. »

Alors seulement, le jeune Dresseur se met à pleurer. Les yeux fermés, laissant souvent échapper un sanglot bruyant, il laisse couler les larmes sans chercher à les retenir, et dit tout à Ondine. Il lui raconte son retour d'Unys, la course-poursuite dans la plaine, sa chute de son Pokémon; puis quand il a essayé de défendre Suicune, le bouclier immense qui s'est élevé, son affolement et son incompréhension. Le brun relate l'attaque de l'Arbok, l'impression de disparaître dans le néant, il révèle à sa meilleure amie son rêve avec l'Absol, raconte l'offensive de la Noctali, sa terreur, son impuissance face à toute cette histoire. Et elle, silencieuse et le cœur battant, écoute tout, laisse Sacha se libérer de toute cette pression intérieure.

« Chhht, tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.

- Et je–je suis... J'ai peur... » L'adolescent hoquette à cause de ses larmes, ses yeux fermés laissant couler deux rivières en crue sur ses joues rougies de froid. « J'ai pas–pas envie de... de mourir, je veux pas...

- Tout va bien... T'en fais pas.

- J–j'ai peur...

- Je sais. Je sais. » Ondine caresse tendrement la tête de Sacha dans une tentative pour le consoler. Malgré les circonstances, elle sent une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps en sentant le menton du garçon sur son épaule et ses bras qui se resserrent à sa taille. « C'est normal, souffle-t-elle d'un ton apaisant en cachant son trouble. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Ne t'en fais pas. T'en verras des vertes et des pas mûres avec cette histoire, mais c'est pas la première fois, si ? » Un silence, puis une petite voix lui répond : « Non.

- Et là, on est avec toi. Et tu ne mourras pas, ça je peux te le promettre.

- Comment tu le sais ? » Un reniflement suit la question du Dresseur du Bourg Palette, posée d'une voix brisée et étouffée. La jeune Championne aquatique s'écarte doucement du garçon et laisse son regard océan survoler ses yeux marrons remplis de détresse, les larmes qui dévalent encore les pentes de ses joues, sa bouche légèrement tremblante, ses épaules qui tressautent encore. Elle frissonne lorsqu'une petite brise souffle entre eux, soulignant de son doux sifflement le silence qui menace de s'étendre. La rousse sourit d'un air rassurant et passe sa main sur les joues humides de son ami en essuyant les larmes qui coulent déjà moins, faisant abstraction du nœud soudain dans son estomac. Puis elle lui dit : « Parce que je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te le jure.

- Mais... Hésite Sacha. Et si je... je n'arrivais plus à–à maîtriser ce..._ça_ ? » Il fait un geste vague pour se désigner, puis baisse les yeux et murmure : « Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

- Tu ne nous en fera pas. » La voix de la fille l'apaise et le réchauffe, et ses paroles lui font chaud au cœur. Chaque mot prononcé reconstruit la digue qui retient ses larmes et les empêche de couler. Ondine reprend d'un ton assuré, ses prunelles bleues scintillant de conviction : « Tu es _humain_, Sacha. Tu es mon ami.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? De ce que je suis ? » Souffle le Dresseur en baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. La rousse remarque qu'il ferme et ouvre nerveusement ses doigts, les fixant d'un air méfiant comme s'il avait peur que ses mains se mettent à briller dans la nuit. « Si tu avais vu... Ondine, si tu avais vu ce que j'ai fait avec Suicune. Il– Crocs-de-sang avait lancé une attaque et je–je me suis interposé... Mais j'avais rien, pas une égratignure, pas une tache de poussière, rien. Juste ce... ce _truc_, ce bouclier que je ne maîtrisait même pas... » Il lâche un rire amer qui sonne plus comme un sanglot étouffé : « Merde – il la sent réagir au juron, lui qui n'est jamais grossier –, je me demande même si je ne l'ai jamais su, toutes ces fois où je devais – être blessé, ou... ou pire. Le premier jour, avec l'éclair et l'attaque que Pikachu avait lancée contre les Piafabecs. Avec Mewtwo, avec Lugia, Célebi, Deoxys, Lucario, Darkrai, Giratina, Victini et les deux dragons – j'étais gelé ce jour-là, Dine. Littéralement. »

Ondine attend patiemment, encaissant sans broncher les informations nouvelles. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas fini d'évacuer ses sentiments pour le moment.

« J'ai–j'ai rien voulu de tout ça, moi, lâche le brun d'une voix rauque et plaintive. Je n'ai– je veux pas être un Aura-gardien. Je veux juste... » Il écarte les bras en signe d'impuissance et relève la tête, croisant à nouveau le regard océan d'Ondine. Les prunelles chocolat de Sacha sont perdues, confuses, et toujours effrayées. « Je veux juste... juste être moi. Personne d'autre. Je suis– je suis Sacha, né au Bourg Palette dans la région de Kanto, un Dresseur Pokémon de quinze ans. Pas un super héros avec des pouvoirs que je ne maîtrise même pas ! » Il lève les yeux au ciel et cligne furieusement des yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui brûlent encore – ou à nouveau – ses paupières, puis supplie sa meilleure amie : « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me comprends.

- Je te mentirais si je disais le contraire, chuchote doucement Ondine en le regardant d'un air rassurant.

- Je suis... Enfin, j'ai... » Brusquement, Sacha semble buter sur les mots en réalisant son égocentrisme et son pathétisme. C'est un adolescent, bon sang, il n'est plus un gamin ! Il a sauvé le monde une bonne quinzaine de fois, il est l'Élu de l'archipel Shamouti et de deux dragons légendaires d'Unys, et le voilà en train de chialer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie à cause d'une bête attaque !

« Je... j'en ai marre, souffle-t-il, vaincu, en baissant la tête. J'en ai assez de sauver le monde. J'ai fait ma part, qu'ils se débrouillent. » Il se trouve tellement pitoyable comme ça, à se plaindre comme un sale gosse égoïste, qu'il en rougit de gêne et voûte un peu plus le dos, attendant les reproches qui ne viennent pas, qui ne viendront pas, il le sait, mais qu'il mérite **tellement**. « Je me suis fait changer en pierre, je me suis noyé deux fois, j'ai – j'ai failli mourir gelé, je me suis fait absorber par une saleté d'arbre minéral dans lequel habitait un Mew. J'ai vu des Pokémons se battre, mourir, j'ai vu des amis mourir sous mes yeux – Arceus, je suis peut-être déjà _mort_, pour ce monde. »

Le mot tabou flotte entre les deux jeunes Dresseurs, qui frissonnent – de froid, de peur, sans doute des deux réunis. Sacha digère difficilement la réalisation qu'il vient d'avoir en suivant un fil de pensées qu'il n'avait jamais totalement déroulé auparavant; Ondine, elle, éprouve une admiration teintée de pitié envers le garçon qui paraît si fort. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il à tout ça ? Depuis combien de temps gardait-il ces sentiments qui le rongeaient lentement de l'intérieur, alors qu'il souriait et se battait ? Un soupir compatissant fait son chemin hors de sa bouche et la rouquine pose doucement sa main sur la joue de son ami, sans même penser aux sens cachés de ce contact innocent. Le Dresseur à la casquette relève les yeux et les plonge dans les iris marins de la jeune fille; presque automatiquement, sa main gantée se lève et imite Ondine, se posant sur la joue pâle de la nageuse d'Azuria.

Finalement, la rousse sourit et souffle d'une voix affectueuse : « Je comprends. Ils comprendraient tous ce que tu ressens, Sacha.

- Pas les Légendaires, rétorque le brun en chuchotant.

- Ils savent que ça n'est pas facile pour toi. Ils _doivent_ le savoir. » Elle secoue la tête et quelques mèches rousses volettent sous la lune. « Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, de ne plus avoir envie de te battre. Mais tu le feras.

- Mais je–

- Tu te battras, le coupe gentiment Ondine sans le quitter des yeux, pas parce que quelqu'un te l'a demandé, mais parce que tôt ou tard, tu te sentiras trop coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

- Classique complexe du héros. » Ricane amèrement Sacha qui sait qu'elle a raison, _quand a-t-elle tort, de toute façon ? _La Championne rit doucement et le Dresseur sourit à son tour, apaisé. Les coins de sa bouche se relèvent tous seuls, sa peur semble reléguée au second plan par une force nouvelle qui l'emplit tout entier. _Décidément, __Ondine, __tu __es __quelqu'un __d'exceptionnel._

Un craquement lointain résonne dans le silence de la nuit.

Sacha relève la tête, braquant son regard encore humide vers la lisière de la forêt, et Ondine se tend immédiatement; ils échangent un coup d'œil rapide et le Maître Pokémon comprend qu'elle aussi a entendu. Les deux adolescents se lèvent d'un même mouvement, le regard parcourant la limite des arbres sombres avec attention. Un second craquement retentit, plus proche et plus net que le premier mais plus à gauche. Les deux adolescents reculent prudemment en direction du camp, mais ils n'ont pas fait trois pas qu'une forme sombre émerge de sous le couvert des arbres.

Le Pokémon quadrupède lève sa tête cornue, renifle l'air quelques instants, puis regarde Sacha et Ondine d'un air suffisant, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres et dévoilant ses crocs recourbés. La jeune Championne entend un souffle tremblant et découvre que le Dresseur aux yeux chocolat a pris une profonde inspiration; dans ses yeux chocolat, elle lit aussi bien la peur que la détermination et une rancune violente. Et il ne lui est pas dur de deviner l'identité du Pokémon en face d'eux.

Crocs-de-sang pose ses yeux carmins sur Ondine et la détaille lentement, ignorant le regard assassin qu'elle lui renvoie, puis fixe intensément Sacha. Mécaniquement, le Dresseur de Palette attrape la main de son amie et la serre doucement, faisant apparaître un léger rosissement sur les joues de la rousse. Le silence s'étend, devient tendu et pesant; plusieurs dizaines de mètres séparent les trois personnes qui s'affrontent silencieusement, l'un défiant, l'autre mal assuré, le troisième méprisant. Soudain, le visage du Démolosse shiny se fend en un sourire satisfait; Sacha et Ondine frissonnent d'un même mouvement – de froid ou d'inquiétude, personne ne le sait. Derrière le Pokémon de Johto, d'autres ombres apparaissent et se pressent dans la pénombre; les feuillages bruissent sur leur passage.

Le regard rouge de Crocs-de-sang croise les yeux bruns de Sacha. Et le Dresseur comprend brusquement.

Sans réfléchir, il fait volte-face et se met à courir vers le camp, entraînant son amie avec lui. Déséquilibrée, la Championne trébuche, et laisse échapper un cri de peur. « Sacha, mais t'es dingue ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Ils vont attaquer, Ondine ! » Réplique le jeune Maître Pokémon d'Unys. Au même moment, le Pokémon au pelage noir et bleu rejette la tête en arrière et lance un hurlement sauvage et modulé, faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois les deux adolescents; lorsqu'ils se retournent, c'est pour voir une marée de Pokémons en tous genres jaillir des bois et se ruer vers le campement endormi. Sacha évalue rapidement la distance entre les deux groupes et le camp et accélère encore, mais la masse des guerriers sous le commandement de Crocs-de-sang va toujours plus vite que lui. _Non_, pense-t-il désespérément. _Les__autres... !_

Il prend au hasard une pokéball de sa ceinture et la lance en l'air; la sphère rouge et blanc s'ouvre dans un flash blanc et révèle un imposant Pokémon bleu, à l'armure de coquillage. Clamiral pousse un rugissement de défi, mais fait un pas en arrière en voyant les troupes sauvages se ruer dans sa direction. « Clamiral, hurle Sacha, lance Surf ! Freine-les autant que tu peux ! » Le Pokémon Coquille coule un regard étonné et apeuré à son Dresseur; mais le garçon de Kanto y décèle une étincelle de confiance qui le rassure immédiatement. Le grand Pokémon à fourrure bleue ferme les yeux un instant.

_Enfin une vraie bataille._


	13. Fuir!

_**Voilà – enfin ! – le chapitre 12 de PO ! Juste pour dire, j'ai dû le couper en deux, parce que sans avoir fini, il faisait plus de 12 000 mots... Ça aurait tranché avec mes 5 000 habituels. La suite ne va vraiment pas tarder, il faut juste que je finisse de la corriger. ^^**_

_**Dédicace à Jun Mochizuki, à qui j'ai piqué une périphrase qu'elle a utilisé pour Break afin de désigner un Ectoplasma, vers le milieu du chapitre à peu près. (Jun Mochizuki qui a créé « Pandora Hearts », je précise)**_

Les paupières pâles frémissent d'inconfort en percevant le brouhaha qui va crescendo. _Mmmm...__Dormir...__Laissez-moi. __Je __suis __fatiguée._ Mais le vacarme ambiant finit par faire s'ouvrir les yeux de Flora, lui révélant les deux silhouettes bipèdes qui se ruent en direction du camp, talonnées par une véritable armée de Pokémons. La Coordinatrice se relève d'un bond, totalement réveillée, et hurle : « TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! VITE ! GROUILLEZ ! » Autour d'elle, les autres Dresseurs se réveillent en sursaut, leurs paupières lourdes de sommeil clignant comme celles d'un Hoothoot en plein jour. Un bruit sourd à côté d'elle suivi d'un grognement lui fait baisser le regard et elle découvre Drew étendu à terre, ses yeux émeraude à demi clos. « Flora... geint-il. J'ai sommeil...

- Tu dormiras plus tard, Môssieur le Fleuriste ! Debout, tronche de palmier ! » Sa rivale l'encourage en lui donnant de petits coups de pied dans les côtes qui le tirent peu à peu du sommeil; le garçon aux cheveux verts se réveille lentement, un air grognon et chiffonné sur son visage d'habitude plutôt aimable, mais la brunette n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier. Elle pose une main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs et fait volte-face, à peine consciente de l'arrivée de Sacha et Ondine au camp, essoufflés et effrayés; la Coordinatrice pâlit en découvrant enfin toute l'ampleur de la charge furieuse. _Jirachi __tout-puissant, __ils__ doivent __être __un__e __centaine !__Non, __deux __cents !_ Les quelques Éclairs que balance Pikachu, d'une précision redoutable, ne suffisent pas à freiner de manière significative la progression des Pokémons.

Flora croise le regard paniqué de Sacha et Ondine, puis de Rachid, Pierre et Jessie, les seuls pleinement réveillés. Un message silencieux semble passer entre les Dresseurs : le jeune Aura-gardien fait un signe de tête brusque en direction du flot d'ennemis qui arrive, laissant Pikachu sauter sur son épaule en faisant crépiter ses joues d'énergie. _Je__ reste,__ c'est __après __moi __qu'ils __en __ont._ La Championne d'Azuria chope la main de Sacha et la serre dans la sienne, manifestant son désir de rester avec lui; Flora fait un pas en avant et se positionne juste à côté de la rousse. _Moi __aussi !_ Les trois plus âgés hochent la tête et Pierre pose une main sur l'épaule de la brunette. _Je __vais __les __aider._ « Foncez, dit le jeune homme brun d'un ton très sérieux. On va les retenir.

- Sûr ? S'inquiète Jessie. Ils sont plus nombreux que vous, vous aurez besoin d'aide...

- Hé, sourit Sacha, je suis Maître Pokémon, vous l'avez oublié ? En plus, Flo est assez forte, et Pierre et Ondine sont Champions d'Arène, on devrait réussir à les freiner assez longtemps ! » Un Lance-flamme rase la tête du Champion d'Argenta et va frapper une roche pas très loin, noircissant la pierre sous la chaleur. Immédiatement, les membres du « Trio originel » et la Coordinatrice lancent leurs pokéballs, révélant leur impressionnante panoplie de Pokémons; les créatures extraordinaires se mettent à rugir, couiner ou grogner, avec un marmonnement inaudible du côté d'un certain canard jaune sujet aux migraines. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière apprend à Pierre que les autres Dresseurs de leur groupe sont en train de s'enfuir : Rachid agrippe le bras d'Iris d'une main et l'entraîne à toute vitesse loin de la masse mouvante des ennemis, alors que Régis, soutenu par Aurore et Drew, boitille à leur suite en lançant de fréquents regards dépités vers le lieu du combat.

L'ex-criminelle à la chevelure pourpre fait quelques pas en arrière, se dirigeant vers ses deux coéquipiers encore présents et pas encore tout à fait réveillés. Elle attrape soudain Miaouss sous le bras gauche et de l'autre redresse James, lui décochant un méchant coup de pied tout en souriant à ses anciens ennemis : « Bon, bah, puisque vous avez l'air de gérer...

- ...on s'en voudrait...

- ...de vous gêner... » Et, avant que les jeunes n'aient pu dire ouf, le trio Rocket part à toute berzingue sous leurs yeux hallucinés en hurlant leur fameux « une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuux ! », disparaissant à la suite des Dresseurs. Un blanc s'étend entre Sacha, Ondine, Flora et Pierre, soulignant le vacarme de hurlements, de rugissements féroces et de galopade des Pokémons de Crocs-de-sang. Le jeune Champion d'Argenta fait d'une voix plate : « Ok. Euh, quelqu'un a un plan ? » Pour seule réponse, ses deux cadets se mettent à crier des ordres inaudibles dans le vacarme ambiant; aussitôt, leurs Pokémons se mettent à attaquer à pleine puissance, échangeant des tirs avec leurs ennemis. L'air est traversé par des éclairs, des jets d'eau, des flammes, des rayons brillants ou givrants. Croisant le regard halluciné de la brunette de Hoenn, Pierre soupire en secouant la tête, affligé. _Ah,__les__ jeunes._

Puis il lance un ordre sonore à ses combattants et se jette à son tour dans la bataille.

* * *

_Tss. __Quelle__ bande __d'idiots._ Crocs-de-sang, en surplomb sur une grande roche en périphérie du champ de bataille, suit avec intérêt la lutte entre les Dresseurs, leurs Pokémons et ses soldats. En une quinzaine de minutes à peine, les combattants des enfants ont réussi à décimer une bonne trentaine de Pokémons – sur les deux cent cinquante de la troupe qu'il a emmenée. Sans compter la petite escouade d'Obsidienne, d'environ vingt à vingt-cinq membres. _Correct,__ mais __insuffisant. __Ils __feraient __mieux __de __fuir __pour __sauver __leurs __peaux. __Leur __esprit __d'équipe __les __perdra._

« Commandant ! » La voix flûtée fait se détourner un instant du combat l'assassin Pokémon, qui darde un regard rouge sur le petit Lixy tout juste arrivé. Le félin à la fourrure bleu clair esquisse un salut maladroit, puis reprend d'un ton respectueux : « Monsieur commandant, faites excuse. Les autres enfants s'échappent par les plaines, ils vont rejoindre les dieux en continuant tout droit. Doit-on les arrêter ?

- Empêchez-les de les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre eux arrive à proximité des _Pokémons__ légendaires_ avant la deuxième phase. » Après avoir insisté sur l'appellation, le Démolosse se détourne, ignorant le « À vos ordres ! » nerveux que pousse le petit chat électrique, puis reprend : « Au fait, où en est leur combat ?

- Le lieutenant Obsidienne les retient, monsieur commandant. Elle a envoyé toute sa troupe contre eux, mais elle vous fait dire qu'elle aurait besoin de renforts.

- Appelle quinze combattants pour aller l'aider, gronde le Pokémon Sombre. Et faisvite. » Le messager hoche la tête, ses yeux dorés scintillant d'un mélange de crainte et de fierté en se voyant attribuer une mission aussi importante; Crocs-de-sang sent dans son dos le Pokémon félin s'éloigner ventre à terre mais n'y prête déjà plus la moindre attention. Devant ses yeux remplis d'une curiosité glacée, l'imposant Brasegali que la jeune fille châtain a sorti affronte un Heatran tout aussi massif, à coups de Pied Voltige, Surchauffe et autres Lance-flamme. Juste à côté, un petit Cradopaud a mis à terre un Donphan de trois fois sa taille avec une seule attaque Balayage, sous les encouragements du grand échalas brun qui lui sert de Dresseur.

D'un regard et un geste de la queue, Crocs-de-sang ordonne à un Maraiste d'utiliser une attaque Surf sur le duo de combattants feu; le Pokémon des marécages s'exécute immédiatement, et l'évolution finale du starter de Hoenn s'effondre sous les yeux paniqués de sa Dresseuse alors que l'Heatran résiste de justesse à la déferlante. Puis le Démolosse à la cicatrice lance par-dessus le vacarme : « Une attaque Psy ! » Aussitôt, une vague télékinésique provenant de nulle part fait vaciller, puis tomber le crapaud violet, KO. Le commandant de la marée fatale a un sourire satisfait au milieu du chaos ambiant. _Efficacité, __rapidité, __obéissance. __Les __clés __de __la __réussite __que __doit __détenir __chaque __chef __de __guerre._

Devant lui, le cercle de ses troupes se referme lentement sur les quatre silhouettes des Dresseurs qui ont osé l'attaquer.

* * *

_Ok, __là,__ on__ est __mal_. Ondine jette un regard circulaire à ses amis, qui se tiennent à ses côtés entre les rochers, à l'emplacement de ce qui a été leur camp d'un soir. Sacha respire lourdement, et Pikachu tremble légèrement de fatigue sur l'épaule de son Dresseur; Flora tient la pokéball de Skitty devant elle, son beau visage poussiéreux affichant un air hésitant – son Carabaffe a été mis KO depuis longtemps. Quant à Pierre, il est en train d'administrer une potion à son Cradopaud inanimé, son Steelix rugissant derrière lui et agitant sa queue métallique d'un air menaçant. Sacha semble se reprendre un instant et ordonne à son Escroco de lancer une attaque Séisme couplée à une Lame-feuille de Majaspic; la combinaison des deux attaques fait reculer un instant les Pokémons sauvages, mais un Feunard plus rapide que les autres lance une Danseflamme qui vient roussir les feuilles vertes du serpent vert, éclairant un instant la mine déconfite du Dresseur de Kanto.

La Championne se détourne, passant un regard effrayé et las sur la masse d'ennemis qui leur fait face; son impressionnant Leviator pousse un dernier rugissement épuisé, puis s'effondre. La jeune rousse rappelle le dragon aquatique dans sa pokéball, puis se met lentement à reculer, sentant les autres faire de même. Son dos rencontre celui de Pierre à sa gauche et celui de Sacha à sa droite. _C'est __nul __ce __que __les __gens __disent __sur __le __calme __avant __de __mourir_, se dit-elle en sentant son cœur accélérer sous la peur aigre qui l'envahit. _On__ ne __reste __pas __stoïque __devant __la __mort, __on __crève __de __trouille, __en __fait._Les doigts nus de Sacha s'entrecroisent avec les siens et Ondine exhale un souffle profond en serrant la main du garçon brun dans la sienne et celle du jeune homme d'Argenta dans l'autre. Puis la rouquine fait un pâle sourire et dit assez fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha : « Une dernière parole ?

- J'avais pas envie de finir comme ça. » La réponse de Sacha est venue immédiatement, hésitante mais claire et sonore comme un ultime défi. Après un silence martelé par les cris des Pokémons, le jeune Dresseur reprend, plus pensif : « Pas après tout ce que j'ai vu... tout ce qu'on a vu. Mais bon, on s'est bien battus et on est tous ensemble, alors j'ai pas trop de regrets... » Ondine le devine faire un sourire vaguement satisfait, fatigué. La voix de Flora est un peu plus tremblante quand elle enchaîne : « Je voulais juste lui dire... enfin, à Drew... que je suis peut-être... Enfin, non, le remercier pour... pour les roses. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques.

- Je voulais revoir ma famille une dernière fois, fait Pierre d'une voix éteinte. Faire un dernier goûter à mes frères et sœurs... revoir l'infirmière Joëlle d'Argenta...

- Dom Juan à la manque, va. » La remarque d'Ondine amène un faible sourire sur les quatre visages épuisés des enfants, puis Pikachu lâche d'une petite voix : « Pikachu pika, pi pika kachu.

- Franchement, y'a que toi pour vouloir une bouteille de ketchup à un moment pareil. » Sacha regarde son Pokémon avec un sourire amusé, mais son regard est embué de tristesse. À cause de lui, son Pokémon partenaire, ses amis, et peut-être les Pokémons légendaires allaient mourir. Sa main resserre celle d'Ondine et Flora dans une étreinte rassurante – pour elle, ou pour lui ? _Franchement, quelle différence_, pense le jeune garçon en devinant dans les prunelles océan de la Championne tournée vers lui une peur identique à la sienne, et dont les doigts sont agités des frissons qui font trembler le bras tout entier de son amie Coordinatrice. Sacha reprend d'une voix basse et rauque : « Et toi, Ondy ? Ton dernier souhait ? »

La rousse se tourne vers lui, et le Dresseur peut voir à la maigre lueur de la nuit qu'elle... rougit. Il hausse un sourcil, perplexe malgré la situation dans laquelle ils sont encore fourrés :_ Allons__ bon.__ Les __filles __sont __d'un __compliqué, __des __fois._ Ondine le regarde intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis détourne le regard et fixe un Luxio devant elle, tout juste jaillit de la forêt épaisse, qui la toise d'un air vorace. « R–rien de spécial, bégaie-t-elle. Juste que je... Je...

- Allez, vas-y Ondy. » Les paroles de Pierre parviennent aux oreilles de Sacha malgré le murmure du Champion, et le brun s'étonne intérieurement : _Comment __il __peut __le __savoir, __lui ?__ Rha__, __marre __qu'ils __se __fassent __des __messes __basses !_ La jeune Azurienne déglutit nerveusement, puis prend une profonde inspiration et commence à répondre : « J'aurais aimé dire–

- BAAAAAANZAAAAAAÏÏÏÏ ! » Interloqués, quelques Pokémons se retournent dans la direction du cri retentissant et provocateur, mais c'est trop tard : une boule jaune crépitante et une large lame courbe d'un rose bonbon un peu déstabilisant atterrissent aux pattes des ennemis et explosent, élargissant brusquement le cercle autour des enfants. Une silhouette floue bleue et jaune percute un large Galegon à toute vitesse; le Pokémon Têtefer mugit de surprise et emboutit un Girafarig, qui se cabre en protestant vigoureusement, avant d'écraser sous une de ses pattes cinq des neuf queues d'un Feunard, lequel feule et lui crache une gerbe de feu à la figure.

Dans la confusion générale, un Pokémon quadrupède fait un saut en avant et atterrit juste à côté de Flora, tourné vers les plaines qui s'étendent à perte de vue, le dos à la forêt. « Wouhou, ça c'est du combat ! hurle Flash, surexcité. Qui veut s'battre, que je lui rétame sa sale trogne ? Hein, qui veut s'battre ! » L'Elecsprint secoue la tête et fait voleter sa fourrure parcourue d'étincelles, toujours en provoquant les ennemis sous le regard ahuri des quatre Dresseurs. « Ah, on fait moins les malins, hein ! Bande de lâches, Magicarpes à la manque, moules à gaufres !

- Flash, calme-toi un peu ! » Le cri attire l'attention d'un Gigalithe, qui se retourne pour être accueilli par un Poing-karaté. KO en un coup, il s'effondre, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre et libérant le passage à Kenshi, couvert de poussière. « Vite, appelle le Gallame, dépêchez-vous un peu ! On vous ouvre un passage vers la lande pour que vous rejoignez les autres, mais on tiendra pas longtemps ! » Les quatre jeunes se consultent un instant du regard, hésitants, puis Flora se décide et suit le Pokémon Escrimeur; Sacha et Ondine lui emboîtent le pas, suivis de près par Pierre, lui-même talonné par Flash qui ferme la marche.

Pendant quelques minutes, c'est une progression épuisante au milieu des rangs ennemis : encadrés par des murs vivants, au sens propre du terme, les Dresseurs esquivent comme ils peuvent les attaques des Pokémons du Démolosse shiny, eux-mêmes entourés des deux Pokémons qui se battent toujours avec eux. Flash continue à provoquer les ennemis et à se vanter haut et clair, provoquant la confusion de nombreux ennemis – _attaque __Vantardise_, pense Sacha –, lançant par intermittence des Crocs Éclair, des Ondes de choc et autres Étincelles, alors que Kenshi, en bon Pokémon Escrimeur, alterne attaques psychiques et physiques selon le type du Pokémon qu'il affronte .

« Allez les jeunes, s'époumone Flash en envoyant une bonne décharge à un Aquali assez agressif, on bouge ! On n'est pas trop loin du lieu de rendez-vous, c'est un genre de colline, à tout juste un ou deux kilomètres d'ici !

- QUOI ?! » hurlent Sacha et Ondine, parfaitement synchrones, d'un ton effaré. Flora, elle, se contente de gémir, affligée, et Pierre réagit un peu en retard; le Champion prend une profonde inspiration, semblant rassembler aussi bien ses forces que son courage, et s'impose un rythme constant et soutenu. Ses pieds martèlent le sol à intervalles réguliers, sa respiration se fait plus profonde, s'adaptant à sa course; les oreilles bourdonnantes, il entend à peine devant lui les trois adolescents qui râlent à propos de la distance à parcourir et Flash qui leur répond de la queue de file d'un ton maussade, un peu vexé. Du coin de l'œil, Pierre aperçoit les Pokémons de Crocs-de-sang qui se rapprochent doucement d'eux, étonnamment peu nombreux, et fronce les sourcils. _Pourquoi__ ils__ n'attaquent __pas ? __Il __y __a __pourtant __des __Pokémons __rapides, __ils __pourraient __nous __rattraper __sans __problème._ La perplexité du jeune homme augmente encore lorsqu'un Galopa à la crinière flamboyante passe du galop au trot, l'air de rien. _Y__ a __un __truc __qui __cloche._

Le Dom Juan accélère légèrement l'allure, évite une attaque Bélier d'un gros Brutapode qui grogne de dépit, et se retrouve à côté de Kenshi, en tête de colonne, puis tapote doucement la lame verte qui lui fait office de bras gauche. Sentant déjà l'épuisement le gagner peu à peu, Pierre souffle au Gallame : « Kenshi... tu trouves ça... normal qu'ils... n'attaquent plus ? » Le Pokémon Escrimeur croise un instant le regard anthracite du Champion d'Argenta, puis relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil circulaire, découvrant et détaillant la meute hurlante qui a pris la forme d'un large croissant, dans le but évident de les encercler. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Gallame plante de nouveau son regard dans les yeux de Pierre et répond : « Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal. Crocs-de-sang doit préparer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

Un bref cri de douleur fait se retourner les deux compagnons de voyage et ils découvrent Flash en train de brûler un gros Boustiflor à l'aide d'un Lance-Flamme, pendant que Sacha et Ondine soutiennent Flora, qui a le corps couvert de coupures de Tranche-herbe. Pikachu, épuisé, lance des éclairs de plus en plus faibles aux ennemis les plus proches en tentant de protéger ses amis; un Oniglali s'effondre sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé, aussitôt remplacé par un Pokémon inconnu à Pierre, un genre de chien énorme et violet avec de longues moustaches crème qui traînent sur le sol. _On __n'y __arrivera __pas_, se désespère le jeune homme brun. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'humain, Kenshi le pousse doucement dans le dos et s'écrie à l'intention de tout le monde : « Courage, on y est presque ! »

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, Drew fait la grimace en voyant son Roselia reculer vers la falaise sous les coups d'un gros Scarabrute, qui fait claquer ses pinces d'un air menaçant en direction du Pokémon Plante. Le Coordinateur brandit sa pokéball et rappelle son combattant d'un ton angoissé : « Roselia, recule ! Libégon, envoie Tornade ! » Le dragon vert apparaît aux côtés de son Dresseur et se met à battre des ailes, créant une violente bourrasque qui vient heurter de plein fouet l'insecte agressif. Mais soudain, un laser brillant d'un bleu givrant surgit de nulle part et frappe le Pokémon de Hoenn, qui pousse un cri déchirant sous la morsure de la glace.

« Drew, abruti ! » La voix de Régis, qui commence déjà à sonner agaçante aux oreilles du garçon aux cheveux verts, résonne pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la mêlée, et le concerné se tourne vers son aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Le châtain blessé, chancelant sur l'herbe rase de la plaine, fait un ample geste du bras et son Elekable se rue sur un Ectoplasma ricanant, lui décochant un Poing-Eclair. Le Pokémon indigo tombe à terre, achevé par l'attaque Electrik, et Régis se tourne enfin vers son … « ami » Coordinateur, séparé d'à peine deux mètres de lui. « Libégon, un type Sol/Dragon, avec un Roselia, type Plante ! reprend le Champion d'un air sévère. T'as une triple faiblesse glace et ça ne te choque pas ?!

- Ce qui ne te choque pas, toi, c'est de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! lance Drew d'un ton dépourvu son sang-froid habituel.

- Mais ça me regarde, justement ! réplique l'ancien rival de Sacha. Parce que si tu fais une seule erreur, on risque de crever ici comme des Caninos galeux !

- Par contre, toi, tu ne risques rien. Par exemple, ton Pokémon va être immunisé contre le Prélèvement Destin que Ectoplasma lui a lancé, sans doute. » Le rictus de Régis disparaît et il se retourne en catastrophe pour voir son combattant tituber, puis tomber à son tour, entraîné inexorablement par l'attaque qu'a lancée le fantôme aux yeux rouges. « Ah ben tiens, non, sourit Drew d'un air ironique. Dommage, monsieur je-sais-tout.

- C'est petit, ça. » La réplique blasée de Régis se perd dans un fracas épouvantable, alors qu'une énorme masse brune, bleue et blanche déboule à côté des deux discutailleurs. Le Mammochon relève bien haut ses défenses et charge, balançant une attaque Surpuissance à l'Hexagel qui menaçait les Pokémons de Drew. Alors que le flocon géant recule en vacillant, une silhouette bipède en compagnie d'un petit pingouin bleu apparaît, toute fine à côté de l'énorme Pokémon Deudéfenses, les poings sur les hanches et sa robe battue par le fort vent qui balaie la plaine. Aurore tend le bras vers l'avant et pointe du doigt son ennemi, s'écriant d'une voix aiguë : « Mammochon, lance Force Cachée ! Tiplouf, utilise Hydrocanon ! » Les deux Pokémons ne prennent pas la peine d'acquiescer, et bientôt l'Hexagel tombe sur le sol, KO.

« Et moi qui pensais que les Coordinateurs étaient tous des fillettes... siffle Régis, impressionné, ignorant le regard noir que lui balance ledit Coordinateur. Pas mal pour des Pokémons de Concours, Aurore.

- Oh, rit la gamine, gênée, mais cette tactique n'est pas de moi. C'est Sacha qui me l'a apprise.

- Sacha t'a appris un truc. » Le Champion secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche, incrédule. « Je le crois pas. Il a finalement réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie, ce type. » Soudain, Drew entend la voix de Rachid dans le vent, semblant lui hurler un avertissement inintelligible; immédiatement après, quelque chose frappe ses jambes et il tombe par terre avec un bruit mat. La respiration un instant coupée, le jeune Dresseur a le réflexe de rouler sur le côté, et une queue noire armée d'une lame crantée rouge s'abat violemment à l'endroit où se trouvait sa nuque deux secondes avant, s'enfonçant dans la terre. Il se relève, le souffle court, pour se retrouver face à deux énormes crochets rouges et une langue bifide qui siffle d'un air mauvais.

Drew laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise et fait un bond en arrière, dégainant en un instant une pokéball et la brandissant d'un air menaçant devant lui, faisant redoubler les sifflements du Seviper. Le dos du garçon aux cheveux verts rencontre celui de Régis et les deux adolescents échangent un regard : en face du Champion blessé se trouve un énorme serpent violet, sa collerette déployée arborant un visage grimaçant, tout en rouge, jaune et noir. Un « Tiiiiiii-PLOUF ! » sonore attire l'attention des deux Dresseurs et leurs yeux verts se braquent sur Aurore, en train de combattre un duo Solaroc/Séléroc avec son Mammochon, son Laporeille et son starter.

« Chen, lâche Drew d'une voix placide sans regarder son interlocuteur. Rappelle-moi, les Pokémons qui ont attaqué Sacha, c'étaient bien...

- Juste. » Le son d'une pokéball qui s'ouvre retentit des deux côtés des Dresseurs et huit pattes souples et nerveuses heurtent le sol. Le Noctali de Régis échange un regard avec l'Absol de Drew, les deux félins de type Ténèbres se saluant respectivement; les deux adolescents se regardent en silence, jade et émeraude l'une dans l'autre. « Chacun sa région, sourit Régis.

- Ça me va. » acquiesce sobrement le jeune aux cheveux verts en rejetant sa mèche sur le côté. Les deux Dresseurs se retournent en même temps et Drew entend le Champion de Jadielle lancer à son adversaire d'un ton moqueur : « Hey, t'as attaqué Ketchum, toi. T'as pas le droit, c'est mon faire-valoir, mon souffre-douleur, mon crétin attachant. Tu t'approches pas de lui. Vu ? » Un sifflement furieux lui répond et l'Arbok se jette sur le châtain; profitant de l'inattention du Seviper, Drew saute hors de portée immédiate de ses crochets et crie en même temps que Régis : « Absol, Ténèbres !

- Noctali, Griffe Ombre ! »

* * *

Le petit groupe de fuyards composé des quatre jeunes et de leurs étranges Pokémons protecteurs court toujours en direction des grandes falaises à pic qui constituent, après confirmation d'Abisaï, le point de rendez-vous, où se trouvent déjà leurs autres amis et les Pokémons légendaires. La troupe de Pokémons ennemis qui les suivait les a mystérieusement abandonnés, mais la peur d'une attaque en tenaille ne fait que redoubler l'ardeur des jeunes. De grands éclairs dans le ciel et des cris distants mêlés à des explosions leur confirme la présence de Lugia, qui semble livrer une bataille aérienne contre un Trioxhydre obstiné, ainsi que de Mewtwo, dont l'énergie psychique illumine parfois l'herbe rase des plaines en un grand dôme rose. Mais il n'y a aucune trace des autres Pokémons légendaires.

Sacha a le souffle court et la gorge sèche et glacée d'avoir trop couru, trop longtemps; ses jambes lui pèsent, lourdes et rigides comme du plomb, de petits points colorés commencent à apparaître devant ses yeux, et le bandage entourant la longue écorchure qu'il a à la tempe s'est défait, laissant la blessure qui goutte encore un peu de sang à l'air. Jetant un rapide regard à ses amis, qui courent avec lui en un noyau compact, le petit brun s'aperçoit qu'ils sont tous dans le même état : Pierre se tient le bras en serrant les dents, blessé à l'épaule par une éclaboussure de poison provenant d'un Brutapode furieux, et Kenshi, qui court juste à côté du Champion, a la respiration rauque et hachée. Flora grimace à chaque foulée sous l'effet de ses blessures de Tranche-herbe; quant à Ondine, elle a réussi à éviter la plupart des attaques qui lui étaient destinées, excepté une boule de feu de la taille d'un poing qui l'a frappée en plein ventre. Heureusement, elle a causé plus de dégâts à son T-shirt qu'à son corps mais l'a quand même assez brûlée pour que ça se voie.

Soudain, un cri triomphant le fait sursauter et Sacha trébuche; sur le point de tomber, il est rattrapé in extremis par Flora, qui lui agrippe le bras et le remet sur pied avec une vitesse surprenante. Le jeune Dresseur la remercie d'un regard, puis suit la direction qu'indique Flash, qui lance d'un air radieux : « Ça y est les gars, on y est presque ! C'est droit devant à cinquante mètres à peine ! » L'adolescent du Bourg Palette plisse les yeux et parvient à distinguer des silhouettes noires devant lui, apparemment en train de se battre; il reconnaît sans problème la silhouette fine et nerveuse du Noctali de Régis qui saute et esquive comme une ombre noire et dorée, puis, un peu plus loin, la fameuse Draco-rage de Coupenotte, toujours aussi impossible à maîtriser, qui ressemble à une grosse boule violette dans la nuit.

Un coup de vent aussi frais qu'inattendu siffle soudain aux oreilles de Sacha alors qu'Abisaï se rue en avant pour porter secours à un autre Absol, au pelage blanc celui-là, en train d'affronter un Seviper de bonne taille; la femelle au pelage noire bondit et atterrit sur le dos du serpent, se mettant à le labourer avec des Griffes Ombre à répétition. Le Pokémon Serpent crie de douleur et se met à se tortiller dans tous les sens en essayant de se débarrasser de ce nouvel adversaire, alors que l'Absol reste sidéré et essoufflé, de même que son Dresseur, qui se tourne vers les nouveaux venus. Un sourire soulagé fait son apparition sur son visage d'habitude impassible et Drew lance d'un ton à la fois impatient et amical : « Vous en avez mis, du temps, on commençait à s'ennuyer.

- Tu sais quoi, siffle Flora en retour, outrée, la prochaine fois on–

- C'EST **VRAIMENT **PAS LE MOMENT ! » Le rugissement furieux d'Ondine fait sursauter les deux Coordinateurs rivaux et a le mérite de ramener un instant un semblant de calme. La rouquine désigne la masse de Pokémons qui est réapparue de derrière une colline et se rapproche d'eux lentement mais sûrement, encore assez éloignés. La rouquine reprend : « On a une meute de bestioles aux fesses qui va pas tarder à rappliquer et vraiment pas le temps d'entendre vos disputes de vieux couple, d'accord ?! Qui a des Pokémons oiseaux ici ?

- Moi ! fait la voix de Régis.

- Drakkarmin peut porter deux personnes, lance Iris à son tour, ayant compris où voulait en venir la rouquine.

- Et Sacha a toujours Déflaisan ! » ajoute Flora avec une lueur d'espoir. Le jeune Dresseur, soulagé, laisse un sourire apparaître peu à peu sur son visage et pose sa main sur sa pokéball, s'apprêtant à sortir son compagnon d'Unys. Mais il se souvient brusquement des derniers événements et son air enjoué laisse place à l'angoisse et l'amertume. _Je__ ne __peux __pas __le__ sortir__ dans __son __état. __Il__ est __encore __blessé __après __l'attaque __de __Crocs-de-sang.__ Et __mer__–__credi._L'adolescent secoue la tête, niant l'affirmation de la brunette Coordinatrice. Drew fait la grimace : « Je peux utiliser Libégon, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps et ne pourra porter qu'une personne.

- Charmillon est capable de me porter sur quelques mètres, tente courageusement Flora.

- Insuffisant, tranche Kenshi d'une voix tendue, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée des Pokémons de Croc-de-Sang.

- Ça nous fait deux places, plus deux, plus une, réfléchit Ondine à toute vitesse. Sans vous compter – elle fait un brusque signe de tête en direction des trois Pokémons étranges qui les accompagnent –, ça fait cinq places et on est neuf. » Aussitôt que les mots quittent ses lèvres, la Championne pâlit, les yeux s'agrandissant brusquement. Malgré la proximité des ennemis et leurs hurlements qui ne font qu'augmenter de volume, un frisson glacé parcourt l'ensemble du groupe, et les Dresseurs se regardent mutuellement, horrifiés. Tous savent ce que signifie cette phrase.

Quatre d'entre eux devront rester. Quatre devront faire face à la marée hurlante des Pokémons, face à leur propre fin. Et mourir.

Les regards se font hésitants, fuyants, affolés pour certains, résignés et calmes pour d'autres, alors que les adolescents hésitent entre l'égoïsme ou leur amitié si forte et si sincère. Secouant soudain la tête, Régis se relève, le visage grave, les yeux si calmes et résignés que c'en est effrayant; la blessure de son épaule ne semble plus lui faire mal, même si du sang s'en écoule encore à travers les bandages à moitié défaits. L'adolescent Champion s'avance vers la meute, boitant à peine, le vent faisant flotter ses mèches brunes, son pull violet, le médaillon qu'il porte autour de son cou; sa démarche lente est presque... noble. Fière. Arrogante, comme toujours. Une dernière fois.

« Régis, stop ! crie Sacha, effrayé. Fais pas le con, reviens !

- Viens me chercher, Sacha. » Son ancien rival se retourne et lui fait un sourire défiant, exactement le genre de sourire qui mettaient l'enfant aux cheveux bruns en pétard contre son jeune voisin quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais cette fois-ci, Sacha n'est pas uniquement furieux. Il est surtout désorienté, peinant à imaginer sa vie sans cet abruti tombeur et agaçant qui avait réussi à devenir son ami, effrayé à l'idée de devoir le regarder mourir. Et tellement, tellement _admiratif_ devant ce courage dont le jeune Chen fait preuve et que même lui, même l'Élu, n'avait jamais ressenti. « Viens me chercher, répète Régis, et son sourire s'affadit. Chiche, Ketchum. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sacha démarre au quart de tour et se mette effectivement à courir vers lui.

_**Un petit cliff pour finir en beauté (?) ^^**_


	14. Du haut de la falaise

_**Salut tout le monde! Alors, comment ça se passe? La rentrée s'est bien passée? Premier, deuxième jour de cours? Je suis chanceuse cette année, je reprends mercredi ^^ Et j'en profite pour faire passer un message : comme beaucoup d'auteurs, je suis jeune, et donc encore au lycée. Comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus tôt, je suis en Terminale cette année et il FAUT que je bosse. Donc, euh, la parution sera trèèèès irrégulière ^^" Le prochain chapitre devrait cependant venir en fin de semaine prochaine, ou la semaine d'après, tant que j'ai pas encore trop de boulot. Bref.  
**_

_**Avant toute chose... enfin, après bonjour, quand même, je remercie tous les revieweurs z'anonymes, Dörtos, Naiko-chan, et tous les autres qui avaient laissé un comm sur les chapitres publiés avant le bug. Merci les gens, vous êtes géniaux! ;) (Je n'oublie pas les autres revieweurs, hein, Temi, Maxren, Proserpine-Hell, faut pas croire, mais je peux vous contacter facilement ^^)  
**_

_**René Aubry, avec ses magnifiques morceaux, m'a bien redonné la pêche pour ce chapitre. Mais le plus grand merci va à Hayao Miyazaki et Mononoké-Hime (ou Princesse Mononoké), particulièrement avec son histoire d'anciens dieux sangliers et de malédiction noire et grouillantes dues aux hommes...  
**_

* * *

Les baskets de Sacha martèlent le sol avec bruit alors qu'il se rue vers Régis, qui le regarde d'un air médusé, occultant l'un et l'autre les cris et galopades de plus en plus proches des Pokémons de Crocs-de-Sang. Une étincelle déterminée et farouche brille dans les yeux bruns du jeune Aura-gardien, qui hurle d'une voix hargneuse au Champion stupéfait : « CHEN, JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ! TU M'ENTENDS, PAUVRE TYPE ?!

- ARCEUS TOUT-PUISSANT, SACHA, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

- PIKAPIIIII !

- SACHA, RESTE ICI ! » Les voix de Pierre, Pikachu et Flora se mêlent à un hurlement strident d'Aurore, qui appelle son Tiplouf à lancer une attaque Siphon pour rattraper les deux Dresseurs. Le petit pingouin fait aussitôt apparaître un grand tourbillon aquatique dans son bec entrouvert et s'apprête à le lancer, mais il s'effondre brusquement, épuisé par les efforts intenses qu'il a dû fournir pour les duels de cette nuit. La gamine en robe se précipite et récupère délicatement son Pokémon, puis relève les yeux sur les deux garçons du Bourg Palette qui sont à moitié en train de se battre, Sacha ayant agrippé le bras valide de Régis et l'entraînant vers l'arrière alors que l'autre tente de se dégager en lâchant une bordée de jurons fleuris. « Bordel de merde d'espèce de connard d'abruti–

- Régis, arrête de jurer comme ça ou je le dis à ton grand-père !

- de sale petit fouineur de mes deux–

- Mais arrête de bouger, nom d'un Caninos ! grimace le brun en esquivant un coup de pied au tibia.

- va te faire foutre, nom d'Arceus ! Lâche-moi ! » Régis ponctue ses paroles d'un violent coup de poing qui atteint complètement par hasard la mâchoire de Sacha, qui lâche une exclamation choquée. Son ancien rival ralentit un instant, puis décide de profiter de l'instant de faiblesse du Dresseur aux yeux chocolat et se débat d'autant plus fort. Soudainement et prodigieusement agacé, le jeune Maître d'Unys se décide brusquement et attrape l'épaule blessée de Régis, inspire un bon coup, puis le tire violemment en arrière. Le Champion de Jadielle pousse un hurlement de douleur déchirant, la tête renversée vers le ciel, et se laisse traîner en gémissant de douleur, incapable de lutter contre la poigne légère mais bien placée de Sacha. Les dents serrées, l'adolescent brun explique d'une voix tendue : « Ton cas est désespéré, tu me pardonneras plus tard.

- Si on en sort en vie. » Flora désigne d'une main tremblante Flash, Abisaï et Kenshi, qui commencent à montrer des signes d'épuisement et ont de plus en plus de mal à contenir les efforts des Pokémons ennemis. Un regard circulaire résume à Sacha la situation : tous ses amis Dresseurs sont épuisés et blessés, dont Flora, Pierre et Ondine assez gravement pour nécessiter des soins rapides. _Ce qu'on a pas_, pense-t-il, paniqué. Les seuls Pokémons présents sont l'Absol, le Gallame et l'Elecsprint qui se sont posés en protecteurs et les ennemis qui assaillent sans relâche, les faisant reculer de plus en plus vers le bord de la falaise. Le brun jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son regard marron plonge le long de la roche, détaille rapidement le sol de prairies et de rochets qui s'étale une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas. _Impossible de sauter. Kenshi et compagnie auraient peut-être une chance, mais pas nous.. Pas d'arme, pas de fuite, pas d'objets._

_Merde._

« Bordel, mais y sont où les Pokémons légendaires ?! jure Ondine, furibonde et inquiète. Ils font quoi, là ?

- _Ils __se __battent, __Ondine_, fait la voix lointaine de Lugia, irrité. _Seulement, __vous __ne __pouvez __pas__ les __voir._

- Vous y arrivez ? lance Iris en scrutant le ciel.

- _Difficilement. »_ Cette fois, c'est Shaymin qui répond d'une voix tremblante caractéristique de sa forme terrestre. « _On est à au moins deux contre un, et il en arrive toujours ! On est assez... Mewtwo, attention ! »_ La communication mentale s'interrompt soudain, et quelques secondes plus tard une formidable explosion résonne dans l'air de la nuit. Sacha capte du coin de l'œil un lointain flash de lumière et montre du doigt la région du ciel où il l'a aperçu : « Ils sont là-bas !

- Trop loin, grince Flash. Kenshi, fais kèkchose ! » Le Gallame hoche la tête, puis croise les bras et émet un cri rauque; aussitôt, un grand bouclier rose transparent s'élève entre la meute et les fuyards. Surpris, les Pokémons qui les attaquaient reculent de quelques pas, leur accordant un court répit. «_ Partez _! Rugit Abisaï en balançant un Coupe-Vent à un Kangourex trop proche de la Protection de son ami. _Faites plusieurs voyages s'il le faut, mais faites sortir tout le monde d'ici !_

- Lorsque vous serez loin, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les Pokémons légendaires ! lance l'Elecsprint. Ils vous mèneront directement là où il faut.

- Non ! » La voix de Rachid attire l'attention sur lui, ses cheveux verts en bataille, sa peau sale de poussière et de sueur, son corps tremblant de fatigue, sa chemise blanche et impeccable le matin même à présent déchirée et brûlée. « Vous ne tiendrez pas !

- Assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez fuir, assure le Gallame d'une voix essoufflée. Allez ! » Un jappement vient contredire ses paroles et un corps lourd est projeté contre la Protection, heurtant le mur psychique avec un bruit mat. Un instant sonné, Flash se remet difficilement debout, alors qu'un autre Elecsprint bondit en face de lui et montre les crocs, agressif. L'allié des Dresseurs gronde en retour et les deux chiens se jettent l'un contre l'autre, grognant, jappant et rugissant dans un tourbillon bleu et jaune qui laisse s'échapper des étincelles.

Les adolescents se regardent, indécis, hésitants, leur peur reflétée dans les prunelles des autres. Pierre et Rachid se rapprochent sans un mot et se serrent la main, se signifiant d'un regard leur bonheur de s'être connus, même si ce n'a été qu'une brève rencontre. Régis, toujours haletant après l'insoutenable douleur de son épaule, lance un regard venimeux à Sacha mais se radoucit en découvrant la culpabilité dévorante dans les prunelles brillantes du plus jeune. Flora et Aurore, d'un même mouvement, s'attrapent la main et ferment les yeux, espérant secrètement un miracle qui leur éviterait d'avoir à prendre la cruelle décision de qui sacrifier.

Apparemment, les miracles ont la forme d'une montgolfière à tête de Miaouss.

« Nous sommes de retour, malgré notre terreur ! Clame la voix féminine, surprenant les jeunes et leur faisant lever la tête vers le ciel.

- Pour vous aider comme toujours, non ce n'est pas une erreur ! » Le reste de la devise Rocket est submergé par un concert de hurlements euphoriques, de jurons soulagés et d'exclamations de surprise, émanant de Flash, Abisaï et Kenshi, qui éclatent dans la nuit noire. Les Pokémons ennemis, totalement pris au dépourvu, reculent en découvrant le grand ballon et braquent des yeux médusés sur la tête de chat géante qui semble les narguer. Miaouss fait descendre une échelle de corde et se perche sur le rebord du ballon, puis crie de sa voix nasillarde : « Allez, grouillez-vous de monter ! »

Immédiatement, Pierre pousse la personne la plus proche du ballon, donc Aurore, vers l'échelette d'apparence fragile et la force à s'y accrocher et à grimper, pendant que Drew fait ressortir son Libégon épuisé et qu'Iris entame l'ascension de son Drakkarmin. Flash, Abisaï et Kenshi reculent lentement, se plaçant en triangle autour de l'appareil volant et protégeant les jeunes qui sont en train de fuir. Des Pokémons de Crocs-de-Sang fuient, la peur au fond des yeux, alors que les autres restent à gronder et charger leurs attaques en direction du ballon et des jeunes derrière la Protection. Cherchant fébrilement une Guérison dans son sac, Drew lève des yeux fiévreux sur sa rivale, qui s'est jetée sur le sol et l'aide à fouiller dans le bazar de son sac. « Non, Flora, va dans le ballon !

- Va te faire mettre, Drew, je me casse pas sans toi.

- Ferme-la cinq minutes et va avec tes amis !

- Hors de question !

- FLORA JAVELLE VA IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS CE FOUTU BALLON !

- NON ! » Brusquement, Pierre chope d'un air excédé la brunette réticente par la taille et l'entraîne avec lui vers la montgolfière de la Team Rocket; totalement prise au dépourvu, la jeune Clémentivillienne se laisse emporter et ne réagit que lorsque le Champion d'Argenta est à mi-échelle. Elle se met alors à frapper son dos de ses poings serrés et à gesticuler dans tous les sens – sans grand effet. « Espèce de – non, lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Drew ! DREW ! » Ses supplications et ses menaces laissent le jeune homme complètement indifférent et il dépose l'adolescente fulminante dans le panier, où elle se relève aussitôt et enjambe le rebord du ballon à air chaud pour rejoindre son charismatique rival. Retenue de justesse par Aurore, qui l'empêche de tomber d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de hauteur, Flora se débat désespérément pour échapper à la poigne tremblante mais ferme de la Coordinatrice, des larmes de frustration roulant sur ses joues rosées et des hoquets incompréhensibles s'échappant de sa gorge nouée.

Pierre se précipite sur le bord du panier, découvrant le Drakkarmin d'Iris en train de combattre un Tropius agressif et de s'envoler en même temps avec Rachid sur le dos. Régis est déjà en vol stationnaire avec son grand Rapasdepic, pâle et les dents serrées mais refusant de laisser échapper un seul gémissement de douleur, et surveille attentivement un gros Corboss qui tente de voler au-dessus de la Protection. À côté, Drew a enfin trouvé sa Guérison et en asperge frénétiquement son Libégon blessé, qui tente de battre des ailes avec acharnement. Un poids soudain de son côté du ballon informe le Champion d'Argenta que quelqu'un a agrippé l'échelle de corde et y grimpe doucement; se penchant, Pierre découvre une touffe hirsute de cheveux roux et détachés, que le vent agite de toutes parts.

_Ondine._ Le soulagement envahit le jeune homme brun en voyant sa meilleure amie, sa presque-petite sœur, escalader un à un les échelons de corde qui se plient sous ses pieds et rendent l'ascension difficile. Mais bientôt, l'éleveur fronce les sourcils, subitement inquiet. _Où__est__Sacha ?!_Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la rouquine relève la tête pendant quelques secondes et lui lance par-dessus les hurlements de la meute et les mugissements du vent : « En-dessous, Pierre ! En-dessous ! » Le Champion baisse encore les yeux et découvre le petit brun et son Pikachu, sains et saufs, qui attendent qu'Ondine ait fini de grimper pour agripper l'échelle du ballon.

Apeuré, impatient, Sacha ne quitte pas des yeux sa meilleure amie, se forçant à attendre qu'elle ait fini de grimper à l'intérieur du panier en osier. Mais les vents violents et les bourrasques soulevées par les Pokémons qui s'envolent font osciller le ballon et ne lui permettent pas d'avancer plus vite. Son pied glisse soudain d'un échelon et la Championne tombe en poussant une exclamation de surprise; son ami fait par réflexe un pas en avant pour la rattraper, mais la rouquine se raccroche de justesse aux barreaux supérieurs, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilité totale qui semblent une éternité au Dresseur, elle lui lance un regard désolé et effrayé avant de reprendre son ascension en tremblant. _Plus __vite,_scande le brun dans sa tête, tremblant de peur et de fatigue. _Plus __vite, __plus __vite, __plus __vite, __plus__–_

_« Sacha,__attention ! _» Le cri d'Abisaï fait tourner la tête aux deux ados, subitement inquiets – et à juste titre, car une grosse boule blanc et rouge se tient à côté de Sacha, un large sourire tordu et de petits yeux victorieux se détachant sur sa moitié supérieure. _Un __truc __rond, __rouge __et __blanc_, pense distraitement le Dresseur, épuisé. _Une __grosse __pokéball, __quoi_. Pikachu, pas vraiment en état de comprendre non plus, penche la tête de côté et affiche une expression perplexe. La « grosse pokéball » se met soudain à grésiller, puis laisse échapper quelques étincelles et se met à clignoter. _Une__minute.__ Pokéball. Voltorbe. __Électrode. __Clignoter. __Attaque._ Les yeux de Sacha et Pikachu s'agrandissent brusquement, lucides et terrorisés. _Oh __mon..._

Le Pokémon explose dans un nuage de poussière et un bruit assourdissant, mélange de hurlements stridents dus aux éclats et de détonations; le souffle secoue violemment la montgolfière, la repoussant plusieurs mètres en arrière et manquant faire lâcher l'échelle à Ondine. Régis, déjà en vol, n'a qu'à ordonner à son rapace de s'élever un peu en battant des ailes pour éviter le tourbillon de terre brune; Iris et Rachid, eux, décollent juste à temps. Drew détourne rapidement la tête et se protège avec les bras, alors que son Libégon pousse un cri apeuré qui se perd lorsque le nuage de poussière engloutit le duo de Hoenn dans un souffle violent.

Le souffle de l'explosion secoue fortement l'échelle du ballon et Ondine lâche son barreau d'une main en poussant un cri de peur. S'accrochant autant qu'elle le peut, et priant pour ne pas tomber, elle ferme les yeux et attend la fin de la rafale. Brusquement, le vent généré par l'attaque du Pokémon retombe; la rouquine d'Azuria, étourdie, secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. _La vache, quelle saleté les Électrodes !_ Passant son regard outremer sur l'océan de terre qui s'étend à présent sous elle, elle remarque le léger renflement blanc du Pokémon Balle, KO, puis distingue les bordures écarlates des ailes du Libégon. _Pauvre Drew – et Sacha ?_ L'horreur et la peur l'envahissent soudain et elle sent son estomac se nouer sous l'intense nausée angoissée qui la saisit. Elle se souvient très bien qu'il était juste à côté du Pokémon lorsqu'il a explosé. _Non... Il ne peut pas... Non._

_« __Et là, on est avec toi. Et tu ne mourras pas, ça je peux te le promettre. »_ Les paroles qu'elle a prononcées quelques minutes avant, quelques minutes qui semblent déjà des heures, lui reviennent en mémoire; son ventre se serre un peu plus alors que la culpabilité l'envahit, douloureuse et soudaine comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. _C'est __pas __possible, __tu __ne __peux __pas... !  
_

Prise de panique, elle se redresse brusquement sur les échelons, passe un bras dans l'échelle et met son autre main en porte-voix, puis se met à hurler de toutes ses forces : « SACHA ! SACHA RÉPONDS-MOI, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! » La tête paniquée de Pierre apparaît sur le bord du panier, immédiatement suivie de celles de Pikachu; puis Flora, Aurore et le Trio Rocket se révèlent à leur tour, tout aussi horrifiés que la Championne, qui continue à hurler à l'océan de fumée : « JE T'EN SUPPLIE, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

* * *

Drew tombe à terre, toussant tout ce qu'il peut et les yeux larmoyants, une main plaquée contre la bouche pour éviter de trop respirer de poussière. Entre deux quintes de toux sèche et irritante, le Coordinateur chuchote un ordre inaudible à Libégon, qui a eu la présence d'esprit de lever son aile bordée d'écarlate et de se cacher dessous. Le Pokémon acquiesce et bat des ailes à toute vitesse, chassant peu à peu la terre qui les entoure encore. Le ciel apparaît en premier, sombre et piqueté d'étoiles d'un blanc surréaliste. Puis le garçon aux cheveux verts distingue la silhouette du ballon Miaouss, faiblement éclairé par la lueur rose de la Protection élevée par Kenshi.

À bord de la montgolfière, le trio Rocket et les adolescents sont figés, l'horreur et la terreur inscrite sur leurs visages qui semblent grotesques sous la lumière pâle du bouclier; même la rouquine – quel était son nom, déjà ? …Ah oui, Ondine – semble statufiée, bouche ouverte. De fines traînées brillantes ornent ses joues alors qu'elle semble hurler, mais Drew ne l'entend absolument pas et hausse un sourcil. _Ah. État de choc. Super. _Son regard émeraude glisse sur la forme du dragon bleu et rouge d'Unys, portant Iris et Rachid, puis sur l'oiseau de Régis : tous les trois ont le regard braqué dans la même direction que la rousse, et le Drakkar-truc en oublie presque de battre des ailes. Le Coordinateur imite ses compagnons et regarde enfin l'endroit qui attire tant leur attention.

Un hoquet s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Médusé, estomaqué, le garçon contemple l'immense bouclier d'énergie qui devient discernable derrière la fumée en train de se dissiper en volutes et tourbillons, alors que la Protection de Kenshi s'évapore délicatement dans l'air. C'est un écran translucide d'un turquoise clair, parfois parcouru d'une étincelle blanche, parfaitement lisse et légèrement bombé vers l'extérieur – vers les Pokémons qui les attaquaient et hurlaient une seconde plus tôt, et qui sont brusquement plus silencieux, jappant de peur, les oreilles couchées, ou bien renâclant d'un air nerveux. Englobés à l'intérieur du bouclier, Flash, Kenshi et Abisaï se tiennent encore sur la défensive, quoique beaucoup plus détendus, et jettent parfois de rapides coups d'œil fascinés sur la silhouette qui se trouve face à l'écran d'énergie.

Les pieds campés dans le sol et Pikachu toujours sur son épaule, Sacha se tient droit, affichant un air grave et sérieux, un peu apeuré. Son regard chocolat trahit son intense concentration et sa confusion, alors qu'il déplace l'une de ses mains gantées le long du mur d'énergie, la paume à la verticale et entourée d'un halo flamboyant d'un turquoise très vif, presque fluorescent. Sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes et des Pokémons présents, une parcelle rectangulaire se décale de quelques mètres et se raccorde sans un bruit au reste du bouclier, bloquant tout à fait le chemin aux Pokémons ennemis. Les jappements et les couinements de peur se font plus nombreux et les ennemis reculent progressivement, les yeux braqués sur l'écran turquoise.

Un grand Galopa s'élance en avant et lance un Koud'korne – ou une attaque Bélier – au bouclier du jeune Dresseur, qui ne frémit même pas, et le cheval de feu est projeté en arrière, bien sonné. Une cascade de gémissements salue la tentative ratée du Galopa, puis une silhouette fine fend la masse bien réduite des Pokémons, se révélant peu à peu comme celle de la Noctali métamorphe, Obsidienne. Le Pokémon Lune lève la tête et contemple le bouclier avec une expression indéchiffrable pendant un long moment, son regard grenat suivant parfois le mouvement sec des crépitement qui parcourent l'écran turquoise. « Retraite, gronde-t-elle d'un air dépité, mais la satisfaction brillant dans ses prunelles. Retour vers les autres. » Immédiatement, elle fait volte-face et file dans l'obscurité, bientôt suivie par le groupe hétéroclite de Pokémons qui continuent de japper et de gémir, terrorisés par la simple vue de l'écran bleu.

* * *

Les pattes griffues du Rapasdepic cliquettent sur le sol et le Pokémon se pose lourdement, toisant le bouclier de Sacha avec un air méfiant. Régis descend du dos de son oiseau d'un bond et vacille légèrement, mais Drew le retient bon gré mal gré en pestant à mi-voix d'un air absent. Le Champion se dirige vers son ami, toujours debout devant l'écran d'énergie, et secoue la tête d'un air incrédule. « Par les trois gemmes de Hoenn, Ketchum... » Sa voix s'éteint, trahissant son ahurissement total alors qu'il fixe de ses yeux jade le grand bouclier translucide. Sacha ne détourne pas le regard, extrêmement concentré, mais son ancien rival discerne par contraste ses épaules qui s'abaissent un peu, honteuses. Les mains du garçon tremblent doucement et Pikachu lui tapote la tête avec un « Pikapi... » chuchoté, rassurant.

Ondine se redresse après avoir sauté les quelques mètres qui séparaient l'échelle du sol, le regard rivé sur l'immense écran qu'a élevé son meilleur ami, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Elle s'avance lentement, ne faisant attention ni à l'atterrissage discret de la montgolfière derrière elle et des autres qui en sortent, ni au paysage flou qui se dessine de l'autre côté de la barrière fascinante, ni aux silhouettes de leurs trois protecteurs Pokémons. La rouquine, ses yeux écarquillés reflétant les arcs électriques et l'éclat turquoise de l'écran d'énergie, s'approche de son meilleur ami et lui jette un coup d'œil : l'adolescent a la tête baissée, semblant honteux et gêné, les yeux fermés, refusant d'affronter le regard de ses amis.

Croisant les regards de Régis et Pikachu, la Championne aquatique lève une main hésitante, voulant la poser sur l'épaule de Sacha, mais suspend son geste, laissant ses doigts à quelques centimètres du bras du jeune Dresseur. Elle ne veut pas courir le risque de le surprendre ou de lui faire croire qu'elle compatit – ça serait la pire des choses. La rouquine laisse lentement retomber son bras et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, puis tourne la tête vers le bouclier turquoise. Timidement, elle fait quelques pas vers l'avant et contemple le gigantesque mur bombé, qui semble à peine épais de quelques millimètres; la faible lueur bleue qui en émane éclaire le sol à ses pieds, l'éclabousse d'une ambiance d'aquarium, se reflète dans ses prunelles océan comme dans un miroir.

Ondine suit de ses yeux écarquillés le trajet tortueux d'une étincelle blanche, qui dessine des zigzags et des formes abstraites sur le bleu brillant, elle laisse un large sourire de petite fille s'installer sur son visage, se rapprochant encore de l'écran d'énergie qui se dresse devant elle. _C'est __beau. __C'est __tellement __beau..._Presque sans réfléchir, elle lève une main et effleure délicatement le bouclier, poussant un hoquet agréablement surpris lorsqu'un bref courant électrique, étonnamment tiède, remonte son bras tendu comme une onde bienfaisante et irradie dans son corps tout entier.

Sacha, finalement trop impatient pour garder la tête baisser plus longtemps, relève les yeux et découvre son amie qui sourit, émerveillée, la tête basculée en arrière pour mieux admirer cet étrange écran qu'il a élevé instinctivement. Un intense sentiment de soulagement envahit le Dresseur, qui se permet un sourire timide, le cœur battant à tout rompre pour une raison qui lui est inconnue. La vision de la rouquine souriante et totalement confiante, baignée de cette lumière surnaturelle, fait courir une chaleur nouvelle dans son corps tout entier, une chaleur douce et apaisante. Se tournant en arrière, il détaille les expressions de ses amis, le nœud d'appréhension dans son estomac s'allégeant au fur et à mesure : Pierre lui adresse un sourire gentil et rassurant, imité par Régis – quoique ce dernier garde les yeux fixés sur Ondine. Un peu plus au fond, Aurore tient la main de Flora et veut la tirer doucement vers l'avant, curieuse d'en voir plus; la brunette de Hoenn dégage sa main d'un mouvement souple, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle tire sur ses plaies, mais ne recule pas. À la place, elle s'avance lentement, plus lentement que la gamine aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté, s'avançant tout de même. Quant au trio Rocket, il s'extasie à voix basse : « Oooooh, c'est joli...

- Le gamin est un artiste, mine de rien.

- Comme quoi, la vie est étrangement faite. » Ondine finit par reculer et enlève sa main du bouclier avec réticence, parcourue de frissons au moment où elle brise le contact avec la protection élevée par Sacha, puis se tourne vers lui et le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable et étrange, rempli d'une sorte de... fierté ? Admiration ? Le Dresseur ne parvient pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt dessus. Prenant soudain conscience de l'absence des troupes hurlantes de Crocs-de-Sang, le garçon abaisse les bras, et l'écran disparaît comme par magie, tout comme la lumière bleutée; une dernière étincelle pétille dans la nuit, puis plus rien. La seule lumière qui les éclaire est la faible lueur des astres et de la lune, ainsi qu'une clarté grisâtre qui provient de l'est. _L'aube ? __On __s'est__ battus __si...__longtemps... ?_

Brusquement, Sacha chancelle, épuisé. Le monde se met à tourner autour de lui et il porte une main à son front, lâchant un faible gémissement; sa vision se trouble et il commence à tanguer dangereusement, attirant des hoquets surpris et des appels lancés à mi-voix. Le Dresseur s'effondre, mais est rattrapé par des mains fortes et amicales qui l'empêchent de heurter le sol. Le petit brun relève ses yeux chocolat et remercie silencieusement Pierre et Ondine, puis se redresse non sans mal. La pression autour de ses bras se relâche mais ne disparaît pas, signe que le Champion plus âgé a peur que son cadet tombe dans les pommes.

« Tu vas bien ? » La question anxieuse d'Aurore résonne comme une absurdité dans l'air nocturne, faisant sursauter machinalement les Dresseurs du groupe. La Championne se mord la lèvre, un peu gênée d'avoir parlé, mais personne ne lui fait de réflexions; même Drew se contente de lui lancer un regard vide, trop épuisé pour la provoquer ou même lui répondre de quelque manière que ce soit. Sacha, les lèvres sèches et les yeux lourds, dévisage la jeune fille d'un air vaguement surpris, comme s'il l'avait oubliée. Le jeune Maître ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme lentement lorsqu'il se rend compte que sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Le silence retombe doucement, gêné, tendu, mettant les jeunes mal à l'aise. Finalement, le garçon plonge son regard chocolat dans les iris azur d'Aurore et lui répond d'un ton incertain : « Ça... ça va. Je crois. »

Le soulagement émerge lentement dans les prunelles de la Coordinatrice et elle laisse échapper un soupir rassuré; les autres laissent un léger sourire apparaître sur leur visage. Drew, comme d'habitude, croise les bras et souffle pour dégager une mèche de cheveux de son champ de vision, mais quelque chose s'est adouci dans son regard émeraude. Iris murmure un « Gros bébé » affectueux qui lui attire un regard amusé de son ami Sommelier. Soudain, quelque chose entoure le cou de Sacha et il est entraîné dans une embrassade à briser les côtes d'un Ursaring. Alors que le pauvre Dresseur pousse un hoquet étranglé, Ondine se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Ne refais jamais ça, Ketchum. _Jamais_. Ou tu me le paieras cher.

- B-bien compris. » L'étreinte de la jeune fille se desserre, permettant à Sacha de respirer à nouveau; maladroitement, l'adolescent aux yeux marron enserre les épaules de sa meilleure amie de ses bras, en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop serrer pour éviter de raviver la douleur de sa brûlure au ventre. Malgré la situation, il sent son pouls accélérer brusquement et des pétillements étranges font leur chemin au creux de son estomac, semblables à ceux qu'il avait ressentis dans la chambre où Ondine l'avait soigné. Tentant d'en faire abstraction, ainsi que du ricanement – un brin amer – de Régis et des regards du genre « je-le-savais-ils-sont-trop-mignons » que se lancent les autres, le Dresseur confus souffle un bon coup, soulagé._Enfin, __on __va __pouvoir __souffler._

Apparemment, Sacha avait tort.

* * *

Soudain, un hurlement modulé et lugubre résonne dans l'air de la nuit, les faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Aurore, morte de peur, pousse un cri étranglé, alors qu'une voix grave lâche un juron grossier _– Pierre ou Rachid ?_ Résignés, effrayés, épuisés, Sacha et Ondine se libèrent de leur embrassade mutuelle et se tournent en direction du cri sauvage. La première chose qu'ils découvrent est la silhouette noire et immobile d'un Pokémon, fièrement posté sur une colline à quelques centaines de mètres, qui les fixe de son regard de braise. Même à cette distance, il est facile de dire que Crocs-de-Sang leur sourit d'un air cruel. Plissant les yeux, le jeune Aura-gardien remarque que quelque chose bouge derrière lui. _Non, pas encore des Pokémons..._ Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillent brusquement lorsqu'il comprend que ce ne sont pas des Pokémons.

Mais quelque chose de bien pire.

« A-a-arceus tout-puissant. » balbutie la voix d'Aurore. L'horizon a viré du bleu roi au noir d'une nuit sans lune et une énorme masse sombre, une _chose_ innommable, une vague monstrueuse et rampante est en train de progresser vers eux. La _chose_ ne semble ni liquide ni gazeuse, plutôt comme un genre d'énergie puissante, semblable à un incendie à la fois contrôlé et sauvage. Et elle se rapproche vite. Très vite. Une peur instinctive prend le jeune Dresseur à la gorge et il recule précipitamment, imité par les autres adolescents. La nuit semble s'assombrir encore plus; les étoiles et la lune perdent de leur éclat et l'aube noircit, occultés par la vague noire qui arrive avec un bruit affreux de cris et de plaintes funèbres.

« Mais C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? hurle Ondine, horrifiée par la vision du magma noir qui se déverse sur le sol et se rapproche inexorablement d'eux.

_- Il faut partir d'ici. Dépêchez-vous ! VITE ! _» L'ordre d'Abisaï est le signal de la fuite générale; Sacha, Ondine, Pierre et Flora tournent les talons et se ruent vers le ballon du trio Rocket, qui déroule en catastrophe l'échelle de corde. Iris saute d'un bond sur le dos de son Drakkarmin – heureusement trop attaché à sa Dresseuse pour partir sans elle – et fait grimper Rachid en attrapant sa main et en le tirant brutalement vers le haut. Elle décolle immédiatement et rejoint le Rapasdepic de Régis qui se tient à une bonne distance du sol, les longs cheveux noirs d'Aurore et les mèches brunes du Champion de Jadielle flottant dans le vent violent qui souffle et se jette par la falaise.

Flora se précipite sur le bord du ballon et voit son rival s'escrimer auprès de son Libégon, lançant bientôt d'un geste frustré une bouteille de Guérison vide. Le récipient en plastique vole dans les airs et atterrit dans la marée noire, avant d'être avalé sans un bruit, disparaissant en un claquement de doigt. La brunette pousse un hoquet étranglé, refusant même d'imaginer le sort qui leur serait réservé s'ils se font prendre dans cette mélasse ignoble. Un flash de couleurs vives lui fait baisser la tête et elle découvre les trois silhouettes de Kenshi, Abisaï et Flash, qui sautent sans un bruit par-dessus le rebord de la falaise. La bouche de la Coordinatrice s'ouvre sous le choc, les prunelles azur écarquillées braquées sur le sol au pied de la muraille rocheuse – le choc se transformant en soulagement lorsqu'elle distingue les formes groggy mais toujours vivantes des trois Pokémons._ Eux ont peut-être eu de la chance, mais nous... on ne résisterait pas._ Soudain, la lumière se fait dans son esprit et elle se met à trembler violemment, horrifiée. _Si Drew ne décolle pas, il mourra englouti ou démembré_.

_Il mourra._

_Il **mourra.**_

« DREW ! » À son appel désespéré, la brunette voit Drew relever la tête et découvre ses yeux émeraude voilés de panique, la fatigue se lisant sur le moindre de ses traits. « DREW, GRIMPE DANS LE BALLON ! hurle-t-elle de nouveau. DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! » Un instant, le visage de son rival s'éclaire d'un sourire rempli d'espoir, le soulagement remplaçant la terreur dans ses prunelles, et Flora lui tend la main en un geste inutile mais symbolique. _Viens avec moi..._

Mais les traits du garçon de Dicoville s'assombrissent soudain et il secoue la tête en signe de refus, pressant les paupières, poings fermés de déception et d'impuissance. « Je... Je ne peux pas ! crie-t-il d'un air désespéré à sa rivale. Vous êtes trop nombreux ! » Flora a la sensation horrible que tout son sang quitte son visage en entendant ces mots. _Non..._ « FAIS UN EFFORT ! lance-t-elle de nouveau, l'horreur brillant dans ses yeux humides de larmes, refusant, _refusant absolument_ d'admettre cette vérité qu'il vient d'énoncer. « S'IL TE PLAÎT, DÉPÊCHE-TOI !

- Drew, derrière toi ! » L'avertissement de Régis lui fait tourner la tête, et les yeux agrandis de peur du Coordinateur reflètent l'avancée implacable et terrifiante de la marée grouillante d'un noir de mercure. Elle submerge le sol à une vitesse effrayante, progressant rapidement dans la direction du garçon pétrifié, immobile au bord de la falaise, son Libégon terrifié battant frénétiquement des ailes en cherchant à décoller avant d'être englouti par cette _chose_ immonde. Le dragon d'un vert brillant pousse un cri déchirant qui fait frémir tous les Dresseurs, et Pikachu lance un « CHUUUU ! » aigu; réagissant enfin, Drew attrape une patte de son Pokémon et le tire vers la falaise, hurlant des mots inaudibles dans le chaos de terreur et de gémissements qui émergent de la vague sombre. _Mais... Mais QU'EST-CE QU'IL..._

« DREEEEEW C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! hurle Aurore, hors d'elle. UTILISE TON POKEMON, C'EST VOTRE SEULE CHANCE DE VOUS EN SORTIR ! » Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux verts fait la sourde oreille et entraîne son dragon toujours plus près du bord... Plus près... L'ondulation malsaine et hurlante n'est plus qu'à vingt mètres et se rapproche toujours. **Quinze... Douze...**

Plus près..._ Plus près..._

**Dix, puis neuf, huit...**

Soudain, la cadette du groupe comprend la tactique de Drew; ses iris clairs s'écarquillent sous la surprise et une étincelle admirative s'y allume un instant, avant d'être occultée sous un voile de nuages sombres et angoissés. _Il est fou. Ça ne va jamais marcher !_ Mais aidé de son Dresseur, Libégon progresse rapidement, à moitié rampant, à moitié sautant, battant de sa meilleure aile pour accélérer encore sa course, lançant comme le Coordinateur de Hoenn de fréquents regards en arrière. **Sept mètres, six, cinq... **Il avance vite, mais _pas assez_ pour distancer la masse horrible qui menace de les engloutir tous les deux. _Enfin_, il fait un dernier pas et s'immobilise au bord de la falaise.

**Trois, deux...**

Drew pousse un cri, donnant ainsi à son Pokémon le signal pour qu'il ouvre les ailes. Le dragon attrape l'adolescent entre ses pattes, puis ouvre ses ailes blessées et se laisse tomber dans le vide, alors que la marée noire les recouvre complètement et les dérobe à la vue de leurs amis horrifiés.

* * *

_**Aha ! Arrivera, arrivera pas... ?**_


	15. Ne vous retournez pas

_**Bonsôar tout le monde! Alors, ça donne quoi quelques jours après la rentrée? Bonne classe, bons profs, bons boss, bonne ambiance, pas trop de boulot? Ou vous êtes plutôt en mode "AHHHH MON DIEU C'EST AFFREUX C'EST HORRIBLE ON VA TOUS CREVER LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR"? x)  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, voilà le quatorzième (déjà, mine de rien) chapitre de PO! PO, acronyme de la Prophétie de l'Ombre, comme vous, cher(`re) lecteur (trice) persipcace, l'aviez déjà remarqué!  
**_

_**Je remercie à nouveau mes revieweurs, Maxren, Mel72000, Naiko-chan (Bienvenue dans la dernière ligne droite, chère collègue! ^^ Un mot qui n'existe pas? On n'a qu'à l'inscrire au registre des mots à inventer, alors. La différence entre Voltorbe et Electrode... Voltorbe a les yeux dans la partie rouge et pas l'autre. C'est tout j'crois ^^" Voilà la suite, et merci!)  
**_

_**Bon bah là-dessus, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire... Ah, si, la dédicace. Ou le remerciement, chais plus. Bref, ça va à "Again", la chanson que l'artiste japonaise (de nouveau) YUI a composée pour le premier opening de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien, ni les paroles ni les images ne collent avec l'histoire ^^" Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, aussi. Et, encore une chose, me tuez pas en lisant la fin, par pitié ! Liassez-moi en vie pour écrire la suite (c'est déjà fait, mais bon). Et pas la peine de vous spoiler, sinon ça va tomber à plat.  
**_

_**Disclaimer (autant le refaire régulièrement) : Tout est à Tajiri-sama et Nintendo. Si Pokémon m'appartenait, je ferais revenir Ondine dans l'animé. Votez pour moi XD  
**_

_**Bonne lectuuuure ^o^**_

* * *

Abisaï bénit silencieusement le ciel et toutes les divinités de Hoenn, deux fois pour faire bonne mesure, et souffla un bon coup. La jeune Absol à l'étrange pelage, après avoir sauté, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise en découvrant vraiment la hauteur de laquelle elle sautait. Pendant la chute même, elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester à peu près horizontale et vaguement planer, puis, lorsque ça n'avait plus suffit, s'était raccrochée à la pierre de la falaise avec ses griffes en creusant des sillons irréguliers, s'écorchant les pattes au passage. Mais ça en avait valu la peine et l'atterrissage avait été moins rude que prévu, même si elle était restée sonnée quelques secondes. La femelle Désastre relève la tête et cherche de son regard carmin ses deux compagnons, repérant presque immédiatement la forme bipède de Kenshi, un peu éloignée de la falaise, puis la silhouette colorée de Flash qui se remet debout en grognant, arborant de larges écorchures dont le rouge qui commence à poindre tranche avec le bleu et le jaune des flancs.

L'Absol se remet sur pattes et pousse un miaulement douloureusement surpris en sentant la brûlure de ses plaies aux coussinets. Elle fait quelques pas hésitants à la rencontre de l'Elecsprint, qui l'interroge d'un regard; Abisaï secoue la tête et lâche : _« Je __vais __bien.__ Je __me __suis __accrochée __à __la __falaise, __c'est __tout. __Toi... ?_

- Rien du tout, j'ai frotté contre un arbre. » Les deux Pokémons de Hoenn restent quelques instants immobiles, puis, simultanément, leur ouïe sur-développée de Pokémon capte un mélange de sons – cris, gémissements lugubres, froissements d'ailes, respirations rauques, battements de cœur frénétiques. En aucun cas un bruit rassurant, donc. D'un même mouvement, le félin noir ainsi que le grand chien relèvent la tête et laissent leur regard courir le long de la falaise : une silhouette ailée, dans les tons de verts et rouges, est en train de tomber avec un cri paniqué en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Sur son dos, une forme humaine et nettement plus petite s'accroche au cou de la bestiole, tournant la tête pour découvrir l'énorme vague noire qui se jette à leur poursuite en hurlant.

Et qui, du coup, tombe droit sur Abisaï et Flash.

Les deux compagnons échangent un coup d'œil, puis d'un seul mouvement font volte-face et se ruent en avant, fuyant aussi vite que possible la menace gazeuse et sombre. Leur course forcenée est rythmée par les gémissements sourds qui passent à travers les lèvres de l'Absol, trahissant sa douleur lorsque ses pattes frappent le sol à chaque foulée. Flash relève la tête et lance un regard inquiet à la jeune femelle : « Tu tiendras la distance ?

- _Faudra bien, _répond-elle, les dents serrées. _De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._

- Arceus, ce que tu peux être déprimante.

_- Ferme-la et avance ! »_

* * *

Déception. Ce mot avait marqué sa vie depuis son commencement.

Quand il était plus jeune, il détestait les anniversaires. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là lors de cet événement si important pour le garçon qu'il était. En général, ils l'oubliaient purement et simplement, puis s'excusaient des semaines, voire des mois plus tard avec un air désolé et gêné. Et il les excusait, bien sûr, avec un sourire gentil et compréhensif – un vrai sourire, pas le rictus moqueur qu'il faisait depuis quelques années. Mais rien, ni le sourire, ni les gestes de la main, ni ses rires lorsque son père faisait une blague stupide, ni la tendresse qui l'enveloppait lorsque sa mère le serrait en un câlin chaud et réconfortant – rien n'effaçait l'éclat dur de déception qui grandissait un peu plus chaque année dans son regard. Il avait grandi habitué aux oublis répétés d'un couple trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour vraiment le rendre joyeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive l'œuf. Il était tellement, _tellement_ heureux que ses parents s'en souviennent enfin qu'il avait pleuré de joie. Il l'avait couvé des yeux, de la voix, l'enserrait de ses petits bras d'enfant, lui parlait pendant des heures. Assez rapidement, il avait fini par déverser toute sa frustration, son amertume, sa déception, sa tristesse, tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient forcé à devenir mature trop tôt. De l'œuf était sorti un Kraknoix, un Pokémon qu'il avait d'abord considéré avec stupeur et un peu de dégoût. Mais le Kraknoix nouveau-né avait compris la détresse cachée chez son petit maître lorsqu'il lui parlait, dissimulée sous les blindages dont il s'était entouré pour résister à toutes les déceptions quotidiennes, banales contrariétés ou au contraire violentes désillusions. Et lorsque le Pokémon avait levé ses yeux noirs et les avait planté dans les prunelles d'un exceptionnel émeraude du garçon en face de lui, un courant électrique était passé entre eux. Ils s'étaient compris en un instant, l'enfant qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie et le bébé Kraknoix qui lui jurait silencieusement de lui rendre le sourire et de ne jamais, _jamais_, le décevoir.

Lorsque Kraknoix était devenu Vibraninf, lui et son Dresseur devenu grand se comprenaient déjà à merveille, amis, partenaires en bataille que livraient le jeune garçon avec acharnement, et confidents lorsqu'il devait exprimer toute la peine qu'il ressentait, chaque année, à cette date précise. Ils étaient devenus plus forts ensemble, proches, presque inséparables; pour leur âge, le lien qu'ils entretenaient était déjà remarquable, il s'était renforcé lorsqu'à la veille du douzième anniversaire de son maître, Vibraninf avait évolué en Libégon. Ce soir-là, le garçon avait décidé de voyager pour trouver d'autres Pokémons, d'autres amis, à lui et son dragon vert : il s'était fait Dresseur professionnel, et s'était fixé deux objectifs pour qu'enfin ses parents le remarquent. Il deviendra le meilleur Coordinateur de tout Hoenn, du monde s'il le peut. Et également, il veut que lui et son Libégon se comprennent d'un geste, sans même se voir, s'entendre, se sentir. Il voulait devenir l'égal de ces Dresseurs mythiques qui étaient devenus presque invincibles grâce à la complicité extraordinaire qu'ils partageaient avec leurs Pokémons.

Parfois, il a l'impression de n'être qu'à quelques pas de son objectif, le plus souvent, il sent qu'il en est encore loin. Et parfois, il lui semble, pendant quelques instants, qu'il a atteint son but.

Alors qu'il tombe, accroché au cou de son Libégon paniqué, Drew lance un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule poussiéreuse et regarde, terrifié, la vague noire et immonde qui le poursuit gloutonnement en soupirant et gémissant comme le vent dans les branches d'un arbre. Un souffle violent semble aspirer l'adolescent vers l'arrière, déchirant un peu plus sa veste violette déjà bien abîmée et sa jambe lacérée par un coup de griffe d'un Persian particulièrement acharné. Le Dresseur de Hoenn grimace et pose sa main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs qui menace de s'échapper dans la masse menaçante. Un hurlement de détresse attire son attention et il entrevoit, entre les larmes que la vitesse fait briller dans ses yeux, la silhouette floue d'une brunette en larmes, habillée en orange et vert, qui crie son prénom comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait dans sa vie. _Flora._

Le Coordinateur aux cheveux verts se mord la lèvre, puis se décide soudain et se penche en avant, se couchant sur le cou long et fin de son Libégon en chute libre. Un cri surpris et paniqué vibrant dans la gorge du dragon le fait sourire, puis le garçon ferme les yeux et inspire à fond, se forçant à faire le vide dans son esprit. Le seul son qu'il autorise à parvenir à ses oreilles est le battement agité du cœur du Pokémon et sa propre respiration, qu'il se force à calmer. Son pouls, bien faible en comparaison du tonnerre de pulsations qui résonne dans la poitrine de son partenaire de longue date, calme ce dernier, qui ferme les yeux à son tour et se détend doucement. Les battements de leurs cœurs se rapprochent inexorablement, l'un ralentissant pour se mettre au rythme de l'autre; leurs respirations se font lourdes, profondes, rauques. Toute leur fatigue et leur désespoir semble s'évaporer dans l'air de la nuit, alors que leurs corps et leurs esprits se rapprochent l'un de l'autre – et les deux entités ne font soudain _plus__qu'une_, pensant à l'unisson, cœurs et volontés battant au même rythme.

Le Dresseur et le Pokémon rouvrent les yeux en même temps, prunelles béryl et cinabre scintillant d'une volonté nouvelle, d'une force soudainement insufflée dans leurs veines et d'un courage auquel rien ne peut résister. Et lorsque le rideau de gaz à demi liquide plus noir que la nuit s'abat enfin devant eux en une cascade de cris lugubres, il sont prêts.

Sans parler, sans bouger, Drew incite Libégon à plonger plus vite encore et le dragon vert et rouge replie les ailes autour de son jeune maître avant de se pencher à la verticale, accélérant sa chute. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres à peine du sol, le Pokémon de Hoenn se cambre en arrière, son Dresseur accompagnant totalement le mouvement. Les ailes qui semblent des carrés d'herbe bordés de sang se gonflent lorsque l'air s'engouffre dedans et le Libégon jaillit à l'extérieur de la cascade mercure, sa longue queue rasant les roches qui affleurent à la terre brune.

« OUAIS ! WOUUUHOUUU ! » Drew pousse un hurlement euphorique en remontant en flèche, se dirigeant vers les autres qui poussent des exclamations soulagées. Libégon vire de bord en direction d'Iris et Rachid, perchés sur un Drakkarmin qui salue son ami dragon par un rugissement amical; l'adolescent pose ses yeux émeraude sur le ballon de Jessie, James et Miaouss et découvre que Flora, apparemment ivre de bonheur, a attrapé les mains de Sacha et Ondine et les entraîne dans une danse folle en riant, laissant deux rivières de larmes cristallines librement couler sur ses joues. Pierre applaudit gaiement en appelant le garçon sur son Pokémon, alors que le Trio Rocket n'arrive pas à fermer la bouche, trop impressionnés par la performance incroyable de Drew. Aurore serre Régis contre elle, manquant étrangler son Tiplouf entre les deux, et le Champion brandit le poing en criant au Coordinateur qui passe à côté de lui à toute vitesse : « OUAIS, T'ES CHAMPION MEC ! »

Flora agrippe le rebord de la montgolfière en voyant Drew revenir vers eux, sale, légèrement blessé à l'épaule et à la jambe, les vêtements déchirés, cheveux verts au vent et fièrement dressé sur son Libégon en une attitude provocante. Cette fois, il a un vrai sourire sur le visage, pas ce ricanement figé qu'il arbore quelquefois lorsque sa rivale fait une erreur stupide. Il s'arrête près d'eux et plonge son regard émeraude dans les prunelles azur de sa rivale, qui hoquette légèrement en découvrant que ses iris sont embrasés par une excitation brûlante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, même pas dans les yeux bruns de Sacha. Aimantée par la lueur nouvelle comme un papillon par une flamme, Flora se perd dans les profondeurs du regard de Drew, se sentant emportée par un courant puissant. C'est presque malgré elle que la Coordinatrice, pour la première fois de sa vie, pense que son rival est vraiment _magnifique._ Presque. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, sa voix est presque méconnaissable, enrouée par les cris et le souffle du vent : « Alors, tu te crois toujours à mon niveau ?

- J'y arriverai, un jour, réplique la brunette d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Je te jure que j'y arriverai, et là, tu ramasseras tes dents, Flower-boy. » En réponse, le garçon laisse échapper un éclat de rire qui fait frémir la Coordinatrice. Ce sourire franc, cette lueur dans ses prunelles, son attitude un peu arrogante font courir un frisson d'allégresse le long du dos de Flora, qui sent une force nouvelle bouillonner en elle. Ce garçon qui lui fait face n'est sûrement pas le même Dresseur qui l'agace et la fascine en même temps, ce Coordinateur aux mille fangirls, fier et un peu efféminé sur les bords... Mais progressivement, Drew semble redevenir lui-même, plus froid, plus lointain, et la fille aux yeux azur sent la déception l'envahir au fur et à mesure que le sourire exalté redevient morne et moqueur.

Soudain, un « Pika ?! » abasourdi attire leur attention et les deux rivaux tournent la tête, sur le qui-vive – et ils ont bien raison. La marée noirâtre semble onduler avec une férocité renouvelée, progressant rapidement vers le petit groupe des adolescents. Un souffle putride les fait hoqueter et Pikachu se pince le museau de toutes ses forces, grimaçant et les yeux larmoyants. La surface huileuse bouillonne en produisant des sons glougloutants et visqueux comme du pétrole en ébullition, avec en même temps un grondement rageur et agressif qui va _crescendo_. En quelques secondes, la vague recouvre totalement les plaines où Sacha avait dressé son étrange bouclier et tombe le long de la falaise comme une cascade à moitié gazeuse; de légères volutes grises colorent le ciel, émettant des _pshhh_ inquiétants. La masse presque liquide recouvre totalement la terre et les bases des arbres, faisant virer les troncs à un écœurant marron rougeâtre. Horrifiés, les jeunes Dresseurs aperçoivent un grand hêtre frémir, le bois émettre une fumée nauséabonde, ses feuilles prendre une teinte gris cendre, puis l'arbre s'effondre dans un vacarme épouvantable de gémissements et de craquements.

« Nom de Rayquaza, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! jure Flora, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux écarquillés de l'effrayant spectacle.

- Chais pas, fait Drew en réponse en plissant le nez de dégoût, mais c'est pas bon.

- Je sais pas pour vous, fait Miaouss en levant une patte, mais je propose officiellement QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE CASSE !

- Je vote pour !

- Adopté ! » À peine les deux derniers membres du trio Rocket ont-ils approuvé que James se rue vers le tableau de commandes du ballon en poussant Pierre de côté et se met à tripatouiller les boutons. Le jeune Champion d'Argenta hoche la tête et saisit la manette d'arrivée de gaz, tirant désespérément dessus pour les faire aller plus vite, ou au moins plus haut. Quant à Jessie, elle tire une pokéball de sa ceinture et la tend loin devant elle – sans la lancer pour éviter de la perdre –, puis crie : « Rhinolove, viens nous aider ! Pousse le ballon avec tes pouvoirs psy ! »

La chauve-souris à fourrure bleue jaillit de la sphère métallique en lançant un couinement aigu et volette quelques instants autour de la machine à tête de Miaouss sans comprendre immédiatement ce qui se passe. Un grondement attire son attention et le Pokémon découvre avec effroi la vague couleur mercure qui se rue vers lui, engloutissant arbre et rochers. Mort de peur, Rhinolove pousse un cri et fonce sur sa Dresseuse, se cachant derrière son dos en tremblant. « Mais sois un peu courageux, espèce de lâche ! tempête la femme aux cheveux magenta. Aide-nous au lieu de te cacher ! » Sans hésiter, Sacha sort à son tour une pokéball de sa ceinture, la ball renfermant Déflaisan. Le jeune de Kanto se sent un peu coupable d'appeler son oiseau mal remis de l'accrochage avec le Démolosse, mais il n'a pas le choix. « Déflaisan, un dernier effort ! S'il te plaît, nous laisse pas tomber, mon vieux ! »

L'oiseau d'Unys jaillit de la sphère bicolore avec un flash blanc, les nombreuses marques de coups pas encore guéries apparaissant clairement aux yeux de tous, et le Dresseur au Pikachu a un pincement au cœur en voyant l'état de son Pokémon. « J-je suis désolé de te demander ça, Déflaisan, bégaye-t-il, nerveux et coupable. Mais j'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix. Je te demande pas de te battre, tranquillise-t-il aussitôt l'oiseau blessé, seulement de nous aider à tirer le ballon. Tu pourrais faire ça ? » Sans hésiter, le Pokémon Fier hoche la tête en continuant de battre des ailes, une lueur déterminée brillant dans son regard. Sacha sourit, profondément rassuré, puis pose son sac sur le sol du panier et en sort une corde; le Déflaisan s'approche de la montgolfière et son jeune maître lui noue le câble tressé autour du ventre. À côté de lui, Ondine a elle aussi sorti deux Pokémons, Corayon et Staross, et leur donne des ordres d'une voix pressante : « Corayon, Rayon Gemme, Staross, Pistolet à O sur le... la... Le machin noir qui arrive ! Vite, ralentissez-le !

- Givrali, fait la voix de Flora, si tu peux encore te battre, lance un dernier Laser-glace !

- Libégon, utilise Ultralaser ! » Les quatre attaques heurtent la vague noirâtre; aussitôt, la masse aux reflets huileux se cabre violemment et des hurlements déformés et stridents transpercent l'air comme des lames chauffées à blanc, semblable à ceux d'un animal blessé. Les mains sur les oreilles, les Dresseurs du ballon grimacent de douleur – mais aussi de soulagement, car la marée à demi-gazeuse semble reculer en désordre pendant un instant. Des bruits de battements d'ailes se rapprochent de la montgolfière de la Team Rocket et la voix un peu étouffée de Régis retentit : « Noctali, à ton tour ! Lance Vibrobscur !

- Emolga, Étincelle, Drakkarmin, Coupenotte, balancez la sauce ! Dracorage pleine puissance ! » D'autres attaques rejoignent celles des Pokémons dans le ballon, éclairant le ciel de flash lumineux et augmentant d'un ton le vacarme de cris provenant de la chose sombre. Pierre, une main plaquée sur une oreille, brandit une ball et lance un appel inaudible dans le vacarme; la sphère bicolore révèle un Nostenfer qui ne semble pas du tout incommodé par le bruit et lance immédiatement une puissante Onde Folie. Sacha, qui a terminé d'attacher son Déflaisan, noue solidement la corde au panier et beugle à son Pokémon de voler aussi vite qu'il le pourra loin de la marée de ténèbres. L'oiseau acquiesce et se met à battre frénétiquement des ailes, s'éloignant rapidement de la montgolfière. Quand la corde se tend, le ballon est brusquement tiré en avant et plusieurs de ses occupants perdent leur équilibre sur le sol du panier. Le Dresseur de Pallet, tombé sur un genou, se redresse lentement et laisse le premier sourire depuis longtemps, s'étendre jusqu'à ses joues ornées par les zigzags, qui en deviennent presque douloureuses. _Ça marche ! Nom de Ho-oh, ça marche !_

La sensation que quelque chose le tire par le col fait baisser les yeux au brun, qui croise le regard de Pikachu, toujours sur son épaule. Le petit Pokémon électrique, épuisé et blessé, se tient malgré tout plus droit, les oreilles dressées, et une étincelle décidée danse dans ses prunelles couleur chêne. Sacha n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question pour deviner que la souris jaune veut elle aussi se battre et son sourire se change en un rictus belliqueux. Se tournant d'un coup vers la menace sombre et hurlante, il sent la peur, l'inquiétude, l'envie de fuir s'envoler, remplacées uniquement par une détermination sans faille et l'excitation si particulière qui précède les combats les plus mémorables. L'espace d'un instant, il redevient l'« ancien » Sacha, le Dresseur sans peur, courageux à l'extrême, un peu stupide et borné mais généreux et loyal. Bref, le vrai Sacha Ketchum. L'adolescent tend son bras droit et lance d'une voix forte son ordre devenu célèbre :

« PIKACHU, ATTAQUE TONNERRE ! »

* * *

Les yeux couleur de miel restent fixés sur la zone de contact entre la marée noire et les attaques brillantes des Pokémons, qui semblent nettement plus petits à cette altitude. Le ballon imposant à la tête de Miaouss est parfois éclairé par les tornades flamboyantes que crache le Libégon, se teinte brièvement de bleu glacé lorsqu'un rayon givrant perce la nuit et s'attache à faire reculer la masse mi-liquide mi-gazeuse ou de jaune quand un éclair file vers le front de la chose menaçante. Les appels résonnent, indistincts mais suffisamment forts pour que le dragon à l'invisible pelage y décèle la peur et l'inquiétude, intimement mêlées à une détermination désespérée. La créature blanche et rouge regarde les étoiles et laisse échapper quelques cris, ressemblant à des chants aigus et angoissés. Une silhouette claire apparaît à sa gauche et rassure télépathiquement l'être bicolore : « _Latias, calme-toi. Ils se débrouillent bien, tu le vois, non ? _» La dragonne hoche la tête, le doute brillant dans ses prunelles claires. Oui, ils s'en sortent, ces enfants, mais pour combien de temps ?

À ce moment précis, une énorme vague noire s'élève brusquement et s'avance d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, séparant du groupe deux formes ailées que Latias identifie comme un Rapasdepic et un Drakkarmin. Des cris de surprise retentissent des deux côtés de la lame à moitié gazeuse, suivis par des appels désespérés qui passent à peine la muraille couleur d'encre; agressive, la masse sombre s'avance d'un air menaçant vers les silhouettes volantes, qui fuient précipitamment pour éviter les éclaboussures puantes et dangereuses. Latias laisse de nouveau échapper quelques sons mélodieux, cette fois exprimant son impatience et sa peur grandissante. Plus ils laissent passer de temps, plus la résistance des Dresseurs et de leurs Pokémons s'amoindrit, et plus la vague menaçante reprend des forces et menace de les engloutir. Et le Pokémon Éon, en tant que protectrice de la ville d'Alto Mare et de tous ses habitants, refuse d'envisager une telle fin pour cette douzaine d'humains qui se battent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si les ombres continuent d'avancer, elles finiront par rattraper les oiseaux et s'abattre sur le ballon, et alors les jeunes tomberont en hurlant vers le sol recouvert de ce magma informe qui les avalera comme un tourbillon aspire les êtres vivants aux environs !

Et dans ce bourbier obscur, c'est la douleur et la mort qui les attend. Il dévorera la dernière particule d'énergie de leurs corps, puis s'attaquera à leurs esprits et les torturera, prolongeant leurs souffrances jusqu'à l'insupportable, avant de les déchirer en lambeaux ! Mais il ne prendra que ce qui en vaut la peine : les Pokémons les plus puissants sont presque assurés d'y rester, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les « dieux » hésitent à combattre, en revanche pour les humains c'est une autre histoire. Les gens ordinaires tomberont simplement à travers un fleuve de feu intense, avant de heurter le sol comme pour une chute normale. Seuls les plus forts, les _spéciaux_, seront engloutis dans les ténèbres appelées par le Démolosse assassin : les mutants créés en laboratoire par les fous qui tentent d'imiter les dieux, les hommes aux dons de guérison ou de voyance, les protégés des dieux. Ceux qui ont fait l'objet d'une prophétie.

Sacha.

La gardienne d'Alto Mare pousse une soudaine note guerrière, une série de trilles secs et mélodieux, puis plonge en direction du garçon qui a sauvé sa vie et sa ville. Le cri de fureur que pousse Lugia – _« Latias ! Reviens ici, jeune dragonne, c'est un ordre ! »_ – résonne dans son dos, perdu dans les sifflements du vent autour d'elle, mais elle l'ignore sans mal et file à toute vitesse, redevenant visible au passage. Latias freine en catastrophe et se dresse fièrement devant le ballon, l'œil brillant d'une flamme furieuse. Sans prêter attention au cri de surprise du Libégon et de son Dresseur ni aux exclamations choquées qui s'élèvent derrière elle, la dragonne lance dans un chant suraigu un long rai de lumière bleutée qui atteint le front de la vague. L'attaque du Pokémon légendaire fait effet et le liquide visqueux semble exploser en hurlant, projetant des éclaboussures tout autour, laissant un cratère de terre brûlée où semblent se tortiller des bouts de matière sombre et luisante.

Le silence retombe un instant, puis Latias ponctue sa victoire temporaire d'une série de vocalises triomphantes. Et enfin, la voix qu'elle avait tant espéré entendre à nouveau résonne, épuisée, un peu plus grave peut-être, mais au fond elle reste la même. « La... Latias ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Le Pokémon Éon se retourne et fait un large sourire musical à un Sacha médusé et son Pikachu dans le même état. Affectueusement, presque tendrement, elle détaille le garçon un peu plus grand que dans son souvenir, les cheveux en bataille sous la casquette bleu et blanc, les mains gantées, la peau un peu bronzée par le soleil et les voyages, les prunelles brunes qui lui sont si chères. La dragonne s'avance doucement en faisant attention aux autres occupants du ballon et frotte sa joue contre celle du Dresseur en un geste parfaitement innocent qui amène pourtant une légère rougeur sur le visage blanc du Pokémon et les joues bronzées de Sacha, qui sourit d'un air gêné. Tous les deux manquent le froncement de sourcil d'Ondine et de Pierre et l'air hébété de Flora, sans parler de la Team Rocket, en passe de se changer en statue éberluée pour le restant de ses jours. Quant à Drew, il semble encore sous le choc d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque et Libégon dévore Latias des yeux avec un air appréciateur.

De furieux battements d'ailes attirent leur attention et Latias se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec un Gardien des Abysses passablement énervé qui la domine de toute sa hauteur. Prudemment, le dragon de Drew s'écarte du passage et va dézinguer un ou deux mètres de marée visqueuse d'une puissante tornade enflammée. Lugia arque le cou et lance un puissant chant sur une note unique, un dièse grave qui fait frémir la jeune femelle légendaire. Quand on vous parle en chantant, un dièse ou un bémol, c'est souvent mauvais signe, et ce cas-là ne fait pas exception à la règle. _« Latias,_ siffle l'oiseau de Johto en foudroyant sa subordonnée du regard, _tu n'es qu'une inconsciente égoïste et stupide ! As-tu seulement pensé que maintenant que les ombres avaient remarqué ta présence elles vont te suivre partout en essayant de te dévorer, et nous avec ? _»

Penaude, la dragonne bicolore baisse la tête en émettant un faible roucoulement destiné à calmer l'immense créature marine, mais sa manœuvre échoue et le Pokémon argent et bleu secoue la tête, agacé. _« Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand j'ai dit que les ombres absorbaient en reculant une partie de l'énergie qui servait ensuite à les renforcer ou quoi ? Petite gamine sans cervelle ! Nous ne sommes ni assez nombreux ni assez puissants pour nous battre, et le fait que ton amourette d'Alto Mare soit sur le champ de bataille en tant qu'Aura-gardien n'y change rien du tout ! » _Lugia vrille son regard bordeaux dans les yeux ambre de la sœur de Latios, sans remarquer ou sans prêter attention au cramoisi de ses joues – un peu plus de rouge ou un peu moins, sur elle, ça ne se voit pas plus que ça – ni au « KWAAAA ?! » horrifié d'un certain Dresseur à casquette et du soupir affligé de son Pokémon jaune. _« Tu dois en toutes circonstances respecter les ordres qui te sont donnés, sinon tu signeras notre perte, Latias de Hoenn. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir à te redire une chose aussi élémentaire que celle-là. Si jamais tu désobéis encore à un ordre direct, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne protèges plus un seul misérable village humain de toute ta vie de Légendaire. Est-ce bien clair ? »_

Se faisant toute petite, la tête basse, Latias hoche timidement la tête, effrayée par les remontrances féroces du Gardien de la prophétie. Ce dernier la toise encore quelques secondes, puis un grondement provenant de la matière noire lui font faire volte-face. Un puissant Aéroblast suffit à en pulvériser une bonne cinquantaine de mètres – accompagné d'un cri apeuré de Libégon et d'un « Nan mais ho ! » outré de son Dresseur –, puis l'oiseau des Tourb'Îles se tourne à demi vers les humains dans le ballon, restés figés par la colère du Légendaire et la surprise. _« Activez-vous,_ lance Lugia d'un ton un peu brusque. _Nous sommes peu nombreux, mais nous allons essayer de retenir la vague. Et inutile d'essayer de nous aider, _dit-il en coupant Sacha dans son élan. _Vous êtes tous trop faibles et trop fragiles._

- Mais on PEUT vous aider ! s'écrie le brun, un peu vexé d'être si facilement percé à jour. JE peux vous aider avec mon pouvoir ! Je suis un Aura-gardien quand ça vous arrange ou quoi ?

_- Tu es trop faible !_ réplique son interlocuteur d'un ton acerbe._ Tu as vu ton état après avoir élevé le bouclier ? Tu tenais à peine debout ! Ne sois pas stupide et fuis avec tes amis, ou tu y resteras, et ta mort ne nous sera pas utile le moins du monde ! Ça ne sert à rien de jouer au héros, Sacha Ketchum, encore faut-il que le moment soit bien choisi ! »_ Stupéfaits et choqués d'entendre Lugia parler aussi ouvertement de danger mortel et de décès, les jeunes le fixent, la bouche entrouverte. Pikachu pousse un « Pika ! » choqué et réprobateur, comme s'il reprochait à l'oiseau légendaire d'avoir levé le voile sur une vérité longtemps gardée secrète, mais le Pokémon argenté se contente de le regarder d'un air effrayant et la petite souris jaune se recroqueville sur l'épaule de son Dresseur. Sacha cligne des yeux en fixant le Gardien des abysses d'un air hébété, avec l'impression d'être pris au piège. Ou plutôt, d'avoir été manipulé depuis le début de son aventure, comme si le moindre de ses gestes avait été prévu, anticipé, calculé à la seconde près.

Le jeune de Kanto se retient au bord du panier, la bouche soudain sèche; Lugia pose sur lui ses yeux couleur coquelicot, l'air sombre. _À présent, tu sais dans quel monde tu vis_, disent les prunelles sanguines qui fixent l'adolescent sans ciller. _Tu sais que la mort y est toujours présente et t'attend au tournant. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un rêve, ni une nouvelle aventure comme les autres. Tu risqueras ta vie ici, Sacha du Bourg Palette. Et, tôt ou tard, tu la perdras._

Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment fait courir un frisson glacé et électrisant le long du dos du Dresseur, faisant se dresser les poils à la base de son cou. Un rugissement de mauvais augure résonne dans la lumière de l'aube comme celui d'un fauve blessé et hors de lui, couvrant sans effort le _« Lugia, les enfants, attention ! »_ que hurle Mewtwo. Une énorme vague noire s'élève comme au ralenti derrière l'oiseau marin, arrachant des hoquets et des cris paniqués aux fuyards; des visages monstrueux et des formes de griffes et de crocs se dessinent rapidement, agressivement dirigés vers les jeunes, piquetés de dizaines de braises rouges qui ressemblent à des yeux brillants de bêtes sauvages. Pikachu pousse un couinement lamentable et, dans sa terreur, quitte l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour se cacher dans les bras d'Ondine, pâle comme un linge. Flora semble prête à tomber dans les pommes, mais c'est James qui s'effondre sur le sol du panier, évanoui. Sacha, lui, reste figé par la peur la plus pure, la plus paralysante, la plus saisissante qu'il ait jamais ressentie dans sa courte vie, qui le prend aux tripes et lui serre la gorge avec une certitude étourdissante :

_Nous allons mourir._

Un hurlement épouvanté fait son chemin entre les lèvres du jeune Aura-gardien, qui recule en catastrophe, les yeux écarquillés et voilés par la peur. Lugia tourne gracieusement sur lui-même et tend le cou, s'apprête à attaquer la chose liquide – mais un genre de bras surgit et s'enroule autour de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, cachant à la vue des plus jeunes son beau plumage argent et bleu. L'oiseau pousse un cri éraillé et se débat vigoureusement pour se libérer, sans succès; la vague engloutit sa queue, le bout de ses ailes, ses pattes, sa tête enfin, étouffant ses appels. Seule la courbe du cou subsiste quelques instants, avant d'être à son tour embourbée dans la marée sombre.

Drew est le premier à réagir et ordonne à son Libégon de lancer une attaque Ultralaser; le dragon vert s'exécute immédiatement et un tourbillon enflammé chasse une partie de la masse visqueuse du corps du Gardien des Abysses. Un Éclair de Pikachu suit juste après et une odeur âcre d'amandes brûlées s'élève dans l'air. Soudain, une violente explosion fait gicler le liquide poisseux vers l'extérieur et la tête de Lugia réapparaît, crocs découverts, la rage de vivre et de se battre inscrite sur son visage déterminé. Il fait charger un nouvel Aéroblast dans sa gueule sanglante et dirige son attaque sur la colonne qui l'entoure encore, libérant dans un fracas lumineux son aile gauche et une partie de son corps. _« Fuyez ! _Rugit-il aux adolescents terrorisés. _Fuyez, vite ! »_

Le Déflaisan de Sacha ne se fait pas prier et bat des ailes plus frénétiquement encore, tirant le ballon avec une volonté désespérée et des forces décuplées par la terreur; le Rhinolove de Jessie, lui, tente toujours de déplacer l'immense appareil à tête de Miaouss, mais l'épuisement fait trembler ses ailes de peau tendue. Lentement, affreusement lentement, la montgolfière prend enfin de la vitesse et s'éloigne peu à peu de Lugia, qui se démène toujours contre la vague noire qui a libéré son autre bras mais a happé ses deux pattes. L'oiseau marin crache Ultralasers et Aéroblasts d'une puissance incroyable, repoussant autant qu'il peut la marée plasmatique qui dévore le sol, les rochers et les arbres. Un souffle fétide semble attirer les jeunes du ballon vers l'ennemi informe qui les menace, et Sacha doit retenir sa casquette pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole.

Le regard effrayé de Flora capte soudain un flash de vert et de rouge : le Libégon de Drew lutte contre l'aspiration qui le ramène en arrière à chaque battement d'ailes. Son Dresseur l'encourage de la main et de sa voix, inaudible dans le vacarme de rugissements, de cris et de souffles d'air qui emplit l'atmosphère, mais tous les deux sont épuisés, à la limite de l'inconscience. Derrière eux, une nouvelle vague s'élève lentement, menaçant de les avaler comme elle a englouti Lugia quelques secondes avant; son ombre s'étend sur le sol, recouvre progressivement, inexorablement, le duo si parfait du garçon et du dragon. La brunette hurle le prénom de son rival, sachant qu'il ne l'entendra pas, lui tend vainement la main depuis le panier. Et pourtant il lève les yeux, ses yeux émeraude si limpides et si pétillants – à présent voilés de terreur, brillant d'horreur, de larmes et de regrets qu'il ne dissimule plus, car même s'il veut survivre, même s'il veut s'échapper, il sent que ce n'est plus la peine.

La vague s'abat d'un seul coup avec une bouffée d'air fétide qui repousse Flora en arrière. Le cri suraigu que pousse Libégon résonne dans l'air, se mêle aux gémissements et aux plaintes étouffées de l'obscurité gazeuse. Et d'un seul coup, Flora voit le dragon tomber comme une pierre, la queue et l'aile gauche dépassant à peine de la masse noirâtre qui l'emporte inexorablement vers le sol. À l'appel du Pokémon et aux clameurs sonores se mêlent le hurlement de terreur _decrescendo _de Drew, entraîné de pair avec son partenaire, dont les yeux ne quittent pas ceux de sa rivale et la main se tend une dernière fois vers elle...

Avant qu'il ne soit englouti dans les ténèbres et que son cri s'interrompe brusquement.

Le cœur de Flora s'arrête un instant, le sang reflue de son visage. Un souffle inaudible quitte ses lèvres sèches alors que ses yeux choqués ne quittent pas l'endroit où a disparu le garçon. La vague ondule avec des reflets huileux, à peine troublée de ridules à sa surface. Jessie et Pierre semblent prendre la main de la brunette, la secouer, lui crier des mots sans queue ni tête : des traînées brillantes marquent leurs visages hantés de terreur et de fatigue. Les oreilles bourdonnantes de la Coordinatrice ne lui permettent pas de comprendre ni même d'entendre quoique ce soit, et Sacha, Ondine et Pikachu semblent dans le même état de choc. Le temps ralentit, s'arrête, lui laissant en une affreuse torture le temps de comprendre pleinement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Puis Flora craque et se met à hurler.

* * *

_**... Je vais me faire écharper... Nan, mais nan NAAAAAN, PATAPÉ, LAISSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIII...!**_


	16. Ce qui reste de nous

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! *esquive une hache* Je vois que vous êtes contents de me revoir... Hé, euh, baisse ça, toi, là-bas. C'est une très jolie arbalète, mais euh, le bout que tu pointes vers moi, là, il peut faire mal. Très mal. *reprend en lançant un regard effrayé autour d'elle* Hrrrm-rrrm, bref, donc, euh, qui me déteste ? *Compte les mains levées* Ouais, j'me disais, aussi. Oui bah d'abord c'était ou lui, ou Pierre. Hein.**_

_**Bon, assez parlé, voilà la suite. Comme promis, un chapitre assez sombre et déprimant – en même temps, vu ce qu'il s'est passé avant... Un peu de pokémythologie, aussi. Bonne lectuuuure !**_

_**Oh, la dédicace. Flûte. Et le disclamer. Cornemuse. (Non, c'était pas drôle, riez pas) Bon, Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, ni le jeux (ARGGGGH), ni le manga (BEUHEU), ni le dessin animé et ses personnages (OUIIIIIIIIN). Tout est à Satoshi Tajiri et la filiale Nintendo. Quant à la dédicace... Hé bien, je dédicace cette fic au chapitre 77 du manga de Pandora Hearts, encore à paraître. Oui, encore ce manga, vous allez en bouffer, je l'adore et l'adule ^^**_

* * *

Même si Arceus est le créateur de toutes choses matérielles, et Mew le premier être vivant à proprement parler, et malgré la folie créatrice dont certains hommes font preuve, la vie n'est pas un jouet qu'on contrôle. Elle se plie juste aux désirs des dieux, des premiers représentants qui posent des règles de bases, qui définissent les espèces. Mais elle reste libre, plus libre que l'air ou l'imagination – la preuve, les quelques six cents Pokémons recensés à ce jour. Les formes, les couleurs, les pouvoirs, les noms ne semblent pas connaître de limites dans l'imaginaire infini de la nature. Tous les deux ou trois ans, le vivant connaît une phénoménale vague de mutations qui entraînent la prolifération frénétique de nouvelles créatures inconcevables jusqu'alors : les Pokémons de Kanto étaient apparus en premier, puis Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys... Et d'autres encore suivront, d'ici quelques années. Mais il existe aussi quelques cas étranges, des mutations originales sur des espèces déjà présentes et qui donnent des résultats incongrus, qu'ils soient bénins – comme la mutation de couleur, la plus courante, donnant des Pokémons « shiny » – ou qu'ils le soient nettement moins.

Obsidienne est un de ces Pokémons uniques. Un des rares à avoir muté naturellement, sans aucune intervention extérieure, par pur caprice de la nature qui aime bien créer des bestioles bizarres, la dernière en date ayant été l'Homme. La femelle Noctali possède un don étonnant, présent chez une seule autre espèce : le pouvoir de la métamorphose. Il lui suffit de penser à un être animal quelconque, un Ténéfix, un Draco, un Elektek, n'importe quoi, et de le voir en mouvement pour en prendre l'apparence. Encore plus fort, elle sent, cachée quelque part en elle, les réactions, les postures à adopter, les baies à manger, quand et comment pousser des cris. Imiter les humains est à peine plus compliqué, même si, comme elle le dit souvent, « L'ennui avec les humains, c'est qu'ils sont tellement différents des Pokémons, des plantes, des autres, qu'ils sont même différents entre eux. »

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle partage pas mal de leurs rêves, puérils ou pas, qui lui sont tous presque accessibles : voler, être invisible, rajeunir à volonté, tout connaître, être reconnu parmi les siens – même si souvent elle se demande qui sont les siens. En revanche, le bonheur éternel est plus dur à atteindre, parce que si Obsidienne partage les rêves des hommes, leurs colères et leurs peurs sont aussi les siennes, et la Noctali ne comprend pas comment les hommes peuvent être heureux avec ces phobies. La peur du rejet l'a hantée chaque jour de sa vie et la hantera jusqu'à sa mort, elle le sait très bien. La peur du noir était pour elle, Pokémon Ténèbres, aussi irrationnelle qu'un Psykokwak qui aurait la trouille de nager, mais elle l'éprouvait quand même quand elle était plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser cette obscurité qui l'entourait. Pour la mort, c'est pareil. C'est logique, la mort, c'est la fin du cycle et le début d'un autre (ou pas), ça n'est ni cruel ni mauvais, c'est doux comme du miel sur la langue après une vie de travail et de souffrances. Mais c'est effrayant quand même, parce que c'est l'inconnu, et l'inconnu la terrifie aussi.

Et elle n'a jamais aussi peur que devant Crocs-de-sang.

Le Démolosse l'a trouvée, acceptée, formée, lui a patiemment appris à utiliser ses capacités, mais elle ne peut jamais empêcher un frisson effrayé de lui dresser les poils du dos en présence de son ancien maître, et surtout lorsqu'elle voit la marée ombreuse se retirer lentement d'un mot du commandant. Le Pokémon Feu/Ténèbres se tourne vers elle, impassible, mais les yeux brillants d'une froide satisfaction. Fascinée et horrifiée par le spectacle qui vient de se dérouler devant elle, Obsidienne en oublie quelques instants de reprendre le masque narquois qu'elle arbore d'ordinaire. « Comment... ? » Crocs-de-sang ne répond pas, se contentant de passer dignement, comme si la vague immense qui vient d'engloutir deux Pokémons légendaires, trois Dresseurs et leurs Pokémons volants n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il peut faire d'habitude. La Noctali fronce les sourcils d'un air renfrogné, comprenant qu'il répondra sans doute par la négative à sa prochaine demande : « Apprends-moi.

- Tu ne peux pas, fuse la réponse du Pokémon chien-loup.

- Et pourquoi ? » Là est la vraie question. Pourquoi le Démolosse, le partisan de toutes les batailles, ne peut-il ou ne veut-il pas lui enseigner cette technique dévastatrice ? Pourquoi lui peut l'appliquer et pas elle, son ancienne élève et la meilleure d'entre tous ceux qu'il a eus ? Le Pokémon Lune s'assied, nonchalant, et se passe une patte derrière l'oreille en continuant : « Ça demande trop d'énergie ? Tu sacrifies des gens, peut-être – ce qui ne m'étonnerait même plus, venant de toi. Ton âme se déchire petit à petit ? Tu paieras cette attaque dans l'autre monde, quand tu passeras devant Giratina qui regardera ta couleur ? »

La croyance populaire chez les Pokémons était que le spectre du monde inversé gardait le monde des morts, situé encore plus bas que le sien. Pour y entrer, il fallait avoir fait de bonnes actions pendant sa vie, ce qui se lisait sur son âme : selon les couleurs et leurs teintes, plus claires ou plus sombres, on était admis à l'Arcadie, le paradis où l'on choisissait sa destinée future, ou dans le monde des souvenirs avec les siens, où l'on revivait tous les côtés heureux de sa vie. Par contre, si l'âme était trop sombre, ou si le Pokémon n'avait plus d'âme, Giratina le rejetait et il devait errer dans le monde inversé ou retourner en tant que spectre dans le monde réel, ne revenant que lorsque ses fautes étaient pardonnées – en général après un bon bout de temps.

En revanche, Crocs-de-sang doit trouver cette croyance assez drôle puisqu'il laisse soudain échapper un ricanement hautain qui montre plutôt bien ce qu'il pense. Obsidienne se redresse, un peu vexée parce qu'_elle_ y croit, mais ne dit pas un mot. Après un long silence, le Démolosse regarde la Noctali, une flamme brûlant au centre de ses pupilles noires comme la nuit, et lui répond d'un ton bas et amusé : « Rien de tout ça. C'est juste une question de... potentiel. Et le tien, navré de te décevoir, est ridiculement insignifiant à côté de ce qu'il faudrait produire pour cette attaque. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la produire. » Il se détourne de la jeune femelle, à peine blessée par les réflexions insultantes du Pokémon canin – depuis le temps, elle y est habituée, et les mots de son maître la laissent plutôt pensive et un brin perplexe. La voix de Crocs-de-sang résonnant à nouveau lui fait lever la tête : « Oh, et Obsidienne... Je ne risque pas de passer devant Giratina pour deux bonnes raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Mon âme, à supposer que j'en aie une, est trop noire pour lui, répondit le Démolosse. Il se noierait dans mes méfaits. » Obsidienne hausse un sourcil surpris, puis tend l'oreille lorsque son ancien maître termine sa phrase dans un souffle : « Et je ne suis pas près de mourir. Je te rappelle que je suis immortel. »

* * *

Anéantie. Brisée. Éteinte.

Lorsque Pierre lui tend la tasse de lait chaud, Flora ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui. Depuis que la montgolfière s'est posée tant bien que mal dans le sous-bois, que la brunette est descendue du panier, choquée, en larmes, soutenue par Ondine et Sacha dans le même état, suivie par le reste du groupe – elle s'est dirigée en chancelant vers une souche, et s'y est assise. Après avoir remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle n'a plus fait un seul geste, regardant dans le vague de ses yeux autrefois si clairs et pétillants, à présent rougis, bouffis, voilés, à l'image de la jeune fille de treize ans à peine. Ses larmes ne coulent plus depuis longtemps, taries, séchant aussitôt sur les joues de la Coordinatrice qui luisent doucement, salées et humides. Parfois, ses lèvres tremblent imperceptiblement, mais elles restent obstinément scellées, refusant de s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper... un gémissement ? Des sanglots ? Des hurlements désespérés ? _Son_ prénom ?

_Drew __est __mort_.

Il ne pourrait pas exister de pire situation. Séparés des autres, trop épuisés pour avoir peur, blessés, perdus au milieu de nulle part, abattus par la perte d'un des leurs – _Drew est mort_. Cette constatation, à force de tourner encore et encore dans la tête de Flora, finit par ne plus avoir de sens. Son monde entier s'est effondré sous ses yeux, et la scène terrible se rejoue encore et encore devant ses yeux sans âme, la vision de Drew qui se fait aspirer, qui tombe dans le bourbier informe, le son de ses hurlements désespérés qui se mêlent aux appels de Libégon, l'odeur rance de sang et de pourriture qui emplit l'air– La jeune Dresseuse de Hoenn ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces et se plaque les mains sur les oreilles. Elle ne désire rien tant que de se couper de ce monde sans importance, tellement vide, tellement mort depuis que le rival aux mille roses est– a été–_ il est mort._ Quelque part en elle, dans le fantôme qu'elle est devenue, Flora sent une corde se tendre à nouveau, son cœur se gonfler de remords et de peine, ses yeux piquer, mais en vain : elle a trop payé. Ses larmes sont absentes.

Une ombre la recouvre lentement, hésitante; Flora ne relève pas la tête, refusant de regarder celui de ses amis qui se sent assez fort pour vouloir la soutenir. Lentement, la personne s'accroupit et se met au même niveau que la brunette, qui détaille à peine les yeux bleus qui brillent d'un éclat triste, la chevelure magenta, couleur tellement vulgaire en ce temps de deuil qui sera bien trop vite expédié. Un instant, une bouffée de colère envahit la fille aux yeux clairs envers les Pokémons légendaires, l'Élu, les prophéties, toute cette foutue pagaille qui lui a pris son rival, son meilleur ami, son... son quoi, d'ailleurs. Jessie ouvre doucement les bras et Flora s'y blottit machinalement, peinant à réfléchir alors qu'elle ne veut que disparaître dans le gris, dans le noir, n'importe où, partir ou dormir profondément et ne jamais se réveiller – _oublier __que__ Drew __n'est __plus __là __avec __elle._

_Drew __est __mort._

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleure à nouveau, sans un bruit, sans parler, les yeux ouverts comme ceux d'un fantôme. Ses larmes tombent lentement sur les bandages qui entourent le bras et la main de la jeune femme, l'attelle grossière que lui a fabriquée James pour cacher la fracture encore douloureuse de son poignet. La brunette ouvre de nouveau la bouche, mais ce n'est pas un hurlement qui en sort, ni un appel, ni un prénom; c'est une constatation bête et méchante, un peu tremblante, tellement vrai que c'en est ridicule : « Il m'aimait.

- Je sais.

- Je l'aimais.

- Je sais. » La voix de Jessie se fait voix de mère, voix douce et tendre, consolatrice, mais ça ne marche pas. Flora doucement éclate en sanglots et se met à répéter indéfiniment la même phrase d'un ton déchirant : « Je l'aimais... ! Je l'aimais... ! Jirachi, je l'-l'aimais te-ellement... ! »

_Drew est mort et je l'aimais._

OoOoOoO

Déprimé. Désolé. Impuissant.

Pierre et James, pour la première fois, s'épaulent, s'aident, sans un mot. Il serait profondément irrespectueux de parler d'autre chose que de la mort de Drew _– __Drew __est __mort, __bordel __de __Mew._Le Champion doit s'arrêter et se passer une main sur les yeux pour que ses yeux bridés ne laissent pas s'échapper de nouvelles larmes plus qu'inutiles. la seule qui a le droit de pleurer ouvertement est Flora, la plus proche du garçon disparu. Croisant rapidement le regard de James, l'Argentain voit qu'il lutte contre les larmes, refuse qu'elles gouttent sur le sol. L'ancien sbire Rocket semble pour la première fois de sa vie vouloir se montrer fort pour quelqu'un, pour soutenir tout le groupe d'adolescents trop jeunes pour voir la mort d'aussi près. Flora, en premier lieu.

Quand on voyage pendant plusieurs années avec les mêmes personnes, on finit par les connaître si bien qu'on peut dire exactement ce qu'elles font ou comment elles sont, sans se tromper, même si on n'en est pas proche spécialement. Et Pierre se sait proche des trois anciens membres de la Team Rocket : James, le naïf, l'émotif, le sensible, fidèle et romantique – lui aussi a eu des roses. Jessie, la plus forte, la plus déterminée, le moteur de l'équipe, celle qui les houspille pour qu'ils aillent plus haut ou plus vite mais qui était une mère pour ses deux coéquipiers. Et Miaouss, le penseur qui invente des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres, le Pokémon parlant aussi intelligent qu'un humain, sinon plus. Un trio inséparable et collant, attendrissant, qui dit détester les « Morveux » – et pourtant Jessie offre une épaule consolatrice à Flora qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, James aide Pierre à sortir leurs affaires de la montgolfière une nouvelle fois défoncée, Miaouss réconforte les Pokémons épuisés.

Pierre se redresse, toujours muet, et pose son regard humide sur les deux silhouettes, l'une agenouillée devant l'autre et enroulant une longue bande de tissu autour de sa taille. Sacha et Ondine, après avoir aidé Flora à se dégager de la masse informe de tissu et de paille qu'était le ballon après son atterrissage forcé, se sont éloignés pour pouvoir soigner la brûlure au ventre de la rousse. Le Champion les soupçonne de vouloir aussi discuter seuls, mais n'a pas le cœur à venir briser leur moment. Il n'a pas envie, pas le temps, pas le droit.

Alors il les laisse, en espérant qu'ils réussiront à supporter tout ça.

OoOoOoO

La tension qui règne entre eux est tellement inhabituelle qu'elle voudrait hurler.

Ondine baisse la tête et se mord la lèvre alors que Sacha continue à enrouler la bande de tissu autour de son ventre. Pikachu a quitté son épaule et est parti aider Miaouss avec les autres Pokémons, prenant au passage sa part de la dernière Hyper Potion. Les deux adolescents ont les joues empourprées devant la situation gênante et inhabituelle, mais c'est un rougissement machinal, presque un tic qu'ils avaient contracté à force de remarques et de sous-entendus pendant leur voyage commun. Ils essaient désespérément de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour oublier la scène terrible qui s'est déroulée devant leurs yeux impuissants, mais le silence pesant qui pèse sur les épaules et qui les empêche d'ouvrir la bouche ne les aide en rien.

Choquée. Horrifiée. Nauséeuse.

La jeune Championne n'avait jamais été confrontée à la mort aussi brutalement auparavant. Sa première expérience de ce genre avait été la mort de ses deux parents, quand elle était toute petite. Plus tard, ses sœurs et elle avaient recueilli un groupe d'Otarias et de Lamantines qui avaient été relâchés n'importe comment dans la nature. Ils étaient perdus, affolés, et certains gravement blessés. Une douzaine avait réussi à survivre, mais deux petits Otarias de quelques jours à peine avaient dû abandonner leur mère, une femelle Lamantine trop secouée par le choc et qui avait fermé les yeux sur ce monde qui ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs. Dans les deux cas, la fille rousse n'avait pas été présente.

Mais la disparition de Drew marque pour Ondine la nouvelle expérience, morbide et effrayante, qu'est la mort d'un ami proche – une mort qui a eu lieu sous son regard horrifié. Ce garçon de son âge, si dédaigneux et bouffi de suffisance, qui pourtant cachait un grand cœur et un attachement profond à ses amis, ses Pokémons... et Flora. La rousse risque un coup d'œil vers sa cadette aux yeux azurs et la regarde tristement pleurer à chaudes larmes, hoquetant sur l'épaule de Jessie. _Pauvre __Flo. __Elle __l'aimait __tellement..._

Un contact désagréable et douloureux la fait sursauter et elle entend Sacha qui murmure un « Désolé. » presque inaudible, desserrant la bande de tissu autour de sa blessure. C'est la phrase du brun qui la fait réaliser qu'il est étrangement silencieux, trop silencieux même. D'ordinaire, il finirait par parler ou par soupirer, marmonnant une phrase à voix basse destinée à la faire réagir et ils se remettraient à parler, mais là, rien. Depuis vingt minutes que le Dresseur fait son bandage, il n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche, à part au tout début pour lui demander de remonter son T-shirt, et à l'instant, pour s'excuser. Ondine fronce d'abord les sourcils, inquiète et intriguée, puis se met à scruter attentivement Sacha.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il se sent affreusement, irrévocablement, coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ou aider Drew. Coupable d'être trop faible pour élever un second bouclier d'énergie. Coupable de s'être fait manipuler si facilement. Coupable d'être l'Élu et le dernier Aura-gardien, coupable de devoir protéger et sauver le monde pour la énième fois, coupable de ne pas s'en sentir capable. Dévoré, rongé, torturé par la culpabilité.

Ondine pousse un long soupir douloureux qui fait relever la tête à Sacha. Elle baisse les yeux et scrute attentivement le visage alarmé de son ami – alarmé, oui, mais absent. Son regard brun semble s'être posé sur elle sans vraiment la voir, tourbillon de honte, d'horreur, de chagrin, de remords qui fait frissonner la rousse. Ses joues si étrangement marquées d'éclairs sont pâles et légèrement humides, ses paupières sont un peu rougies. Gêné par l'examen de la jeune fille, Le Dresseur presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et se penche à nouveau sur la brûlure au ventre qu'il doit panser. Mais ses mains sont toujours agitées d'infimes tremblements, frôlant la peau pâle des côtes et du dos en continuant d'enrouler le tissu blanc autour du corps de la jeune Azurienne. Sacha finit enfin le bandage, nouant les extrémités sur un flanc de la Championne, puis pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et ne bouge plus.

Sa voix perce enfin le silence, fragile et coupable, brisée, murmurante, à l'image du garçon qui courbe l'échine. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais... j'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

- Ne sois pas stupide. » La réponse de la rouquine est tout aussi chuchotée, mais ferme, déterminée à ne pas le laisser se recroqueviller et se refermer sur lui-même. « Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire, Sacha.

- Sa... sa mort n'était pas nécessaire. J'aurais dû être à sa place. »

Une gifle claque dans l'air lourd de l'orage.

Pierre, James, Pikachu et Miaouss relèvent la tête, alarmés, et découvrent qu'Ondine s'est levée en dressant sa main gauche en l'air, son T-shirt mal remis dévoilant le bandage de son estomac. Sous la violence du coup et la surprise, le jeune Dresseur bascule en arrière et tombe sur le dos avec un bruit sourd. Il lève des yeux surpris et toujours aussi bizarrement vides sur la Championne rousse, fulminante, qui lui assène d'une voix glaciale : « Maintenant ça suffit, Sacha Satoshi Ketchum. » Il frissonne et un éclair de gêne et de confusion passe dans son regard marron en l'entendant utiliser son nom complet. Elle se penche vers lui, s'asseyant carrément sur son ventre, et saisit son col de veste pour le rapprocher de son visage. Le Maître d'Unys ne cherche pas à se débattre et se retrouve pris au piège des prunelles d'un océan sombre et orageux qui le fusillent sur place.

« Tu vas arrêter de culpabiliser pour des choses comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas l'aider, bordel de Lugia. Tu m'entends bien ? Tu ne _pouvais __pas_ l'aider ! » La voix d'Ondine grimpe dans les aigus alors que sa colère s'enflamme : « PERSONNE ne pouvait l'aider ! On était morts de peur en train d'essayer d'éviter cette saloperie qui nous poursuivait, on était épuisés et blessés – elle le lâcha un instant d'une main pour désigner d'un geste brusque son ventre mal recouvert – et nos Pokémons à la limite de l'inconscience ! Regarde-moi – _Regarde-moi, __Ketchum !_ » La Championne furieuse plaque ses paumes sur les joues de son amis et vrille son regard bleu dans le sien, découvrant avec une satisfaction mauvaise que le voile qui obscurcissait ses yeux se lève peu à peu devant son coup de gueule. Elle reprend au ton au-dessus, bien décidée à lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne : « Si tu étais parti avec ton oiseau, Sacha, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, hein ? HEIN ?! Tu sais ce qui se serait passé, gros malin ? TU SERAIS MORT, COMME DREW ! ET DÉFLAISAN ET PIKACHU AUSSI ! »

L'évocation de son partenaire de longue date fait s'écarquiller les yeux du brun, celle du sort qu'a subi Drew provoque une nouvelle crise de larmes de la part de Flora, qui replonge dans les bras déjà trempés de Jessie. Mais Ondine ne s'arrête pas là. « Si on se base sur ce que ces cons de Légendaires nous ont raconté et à moins que je ne sois qu'une connasse à cinq neurones, lance-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, tu dois sauver le monde, non ? Et pour ça, à ton avis, il vaut mieux être mort ou vivant ? » N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, la rousse le secoue un bon coup et lui siffle au visage : « Réponds, crétin !

- V-vivant, souffle Sacha.

- Bien, tu te sers de ton cerveau, finalement. Et tu penses que tu aurais pu sauver le monde si tu étais parti pour lui porter secours ?

- ...Non.

- Bonne réponse. » Soudain, elle le lâche et le Dresseur retombe en arrière sur la terre du sous-bois. Dans son champ de vision apparaît Ondine, un peu moins furieuse, et le regard marron du garçon au Pikachu, enfin libéré – du moins provisoirement – de la culpabilité et des souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, se pose sur le visage de son amie comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il a beau être lent à comprendre, il sait que dans ce cas précis, elle a raison. Elle a utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que ceux dont il avait tenté de se bercer pour endormir ses remords dévorants, mais les entendre sortant de sa bouche, enrobés de son style inimitable et saupoudrés de quelques jurons, lui a fait ouvrir les yeux. _Ce__ n'est __pas __de __ta __faute, __tu __as __fait __ce __que __tu __as __pu. __On __l'a __tous __fait. __Arrête __de __regarder __en __arrière __et __avance._

La rouquine, les poings plantés sur les hanches, termine d'une voix acerbe : « Donc maintenant que tu t'es un peu secoué, tu te lèves et tu arrêtes de rabâcher ces remords à la con. Dis-toi que si tu avais été à sa place... » Elle se tait quelques secondes, le regard étrangement brillant, puis souffle pour lui seul : « ...si tu avais été à sa place, j'aurais été à celle de Flora. Dans... dans tous les sens du terme. » Ondine lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et, après une infime hésitation, Sacha la saisit pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Il lui semble que la Championne aquatique garde sa main un chouïa plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne, mais elle se détourne rapidement et repart vers le ballon pour rassembler ses affaires. Il ignore totalement qu'intérieurement, la jeune rousse se désole que la zone cérébrale de compréhension des phrases à double sens ne soit pas activée chez lui.

Jessie, James et Miaouss échangent un regard assez perplexe, mais ils sont trop épuisés et trop chagrinés pour réagir. Quand son Dresseur se dirige à son tour vers le panier complètement défoncé, Pikachu saute sur son épaule, à sa place habituelle, et frotte sa joue contre la sienne pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir lâchement abandonné, quelques heures avant; le brun le rassure d'un regard et d'un sourire, pas aussi joyeux qu'avant, mais tant pis, on s'en contentera. Pierre s'éloigne de la montgolfière qu'il a terminée de vider et lance à la cantonade d'une voix morne : « Allez tout le monde. On ne peut pas rester là, le Démolosse nous repérera trop facilement avec le ballon. » Il désigne d'un geste vague la tache claire de la toile sur le vert sapin de la forêt et reprend : « Il faut partir »

Incrédules, les deux adolescents et la Team Rocket se tournent vers leur ami de longue date. « Il faut partir ? » C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Après qu'ils aient été séparés des autres, perdu leurs repères et leurs guides, perdu l'un des leurs, leur moyen de transport, leur confiance – après qu'ils aient _tout_ perdu, il leur balance qu'ils doivent continuer ? Ondine ouvre la bouche et lâche d'un ton surpris, presque scandalisé : « Pierre, mais... tu... T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Les autres – Rachid, Régis, Iris, Aurore, rappelle Sacha. On les a perdus. On peut pas les laisser tomber, il faut qu'on les attende !

- Pikacha, Pika pi chupi kachupika ! » Renchérit Pikachu, outré, les poings sur les hanches. Pierre pose sur les trois amis un regard étrangement brillant, puis se détourne. Sa réponse est un peu étouffée, sèche, cassante : « Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ont une chance de nous retrouver ? Réfléchissez, on a été séparés d'eux. Ils ont dû prendre des directions différentes des nôtres, ils peuvent être n'importe où à présent – ils sont peut-être même... blessés. » Les deux adolescents l'entendent clairement déglutir. « On ne peut pas les attendre ou aller les chercher, pas avec Crocs-de-sang dans les parages. C'est un Démolosse intelligent, donc un Pokémon puissant, sans pitié, déterminé, et qui a du flair. Ça, ajouté au fait qu'on soit sans défense, fatigués et facilement repérables, ça fait beaucoup trop de risques.

- Mais–

- Ondine. » Le Champion d'Argenta se retourne et son regard gris plonge dans les yeux bleus de sa cadette à la chevelure flamboyante. Il a l'air ébranlé et las; l'épuisement se lit dans ses prunelles couleur granit, d'ordinaire pétillantes de malice et de gentillesse. L'Azurienne lui trouve soudain l'air vieilli, comme s'il avait trente ans au lieu d'une vingtaine, et se surprend à scruter les coins des yeux bridés de son ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles rides. Pierre secoue lentement la tête : « Ils ne nous rejoindront pas ici. On doit continuer à marcher.

- Et vers où ? lance Jessie, amère, en frottant doucement le dos de Flora qui a cessé de pleurer. Je te rappelle qu'on a plus de guides depuis que l'Absol, le Gallame et l'Elecsprint se sont barrés.

- On peut continuer dans la même direction que celle de la falaise. » La réplique de James, la première phrase qu'il prononce depuis qu'ils ont atterri tant bien que mal dans les sous-bois, est rauque et rocailleuse. On dirait qu'une autre personne parle à la place de l'ex-sbire aux cheveux bleus. « C'est le seul moyen, de toute façon. On ne peut pas reculer, autant continuer tout droit. » Pierre hoche la tête, remerciant silencieusement l'homme en blanc, puis il se détourne à nouveau et commence à remplir son sac à dos des objets les plus importants. Ses gestes sont précis et d'une rapidité un peu mécanique. Ondine, vaincue, baisse la tête et s'avance lentement vers la montgolfière détruite, faisant glisser son sac de son épaule à sa main et l'ouvrant d'un air absent. Sacha la suit d'un air résigné et s'accroupit non loin, fourrant dans son sac à dos les objets qui lui tombent sous la main : une corde, un flacon vide, une capsule métallique de jus de fruit, une rose en plastique pâli qu'il devine être celle de James – le Dresseur ferme les yeux quelques secondes, incapable de repousser les images de Drew tenant une rose entre ses doigts et l'offrant à Flora avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

_Horrible._

Le petit brun de Kanto baisse la tête, écoutant à peine les « Chaaaaa » réconfortants de son Pikachu qui, les oreilles basses, frotte sa joue toute douce contre la pommette de son partenaire. Le garçon se passe rapidement une main gantée sur les yeux et se remet rageusement à ramasser les divers accessoires et outils qui traînent encore dans les environs. Une montre cassée. Quelques capsules de bouteilles, à nouveau. Une Super Ball vide, une de celles qu'il avait avec lui quand il est reparti d'Unys. Un crayon à papier cassé en deux. Le Pokénav de Flora – faudra qu'il lui rende, d'ailleurs. Enfin, dès qu'elle ira mieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie choquée, Sacha la découvre debout, ce qui connaissant son état est déjà un exploit; malgré tout, elle ne semble pas capable d'en faire plus. La jeune fille insouciante et gamine n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, dont la flamme de treize années de souvenirs heureux a été soufflée en quelques instants. Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps pour se raviver.

Si jamais elle se ravive un jour.

* * *

Quelqu'un l'appelle en sanglotant. Une fille, on dirait. _Encore une dont j'ai brisé le cœur ? Peste, quelles stalkeuses, celles-là..._ Mais il a beau chercher dans sa mémoire, la voix de la gamine paniquée qui le tourmente ne lui rappelle aucune de ses sorties d'un soir. Elle semble trop jeune, d'ailleurs. Bien trop jeune pour lui, mais peut-être pas pour Ketchum, il cherche encore à prouver qu'il est hétéro et peut sortir avec une fille.

Hey, il n'a pas voyagé avec elle, à un moment ? Comment elle s'appelle... Rha, si elle pouvait se la fermer deux minutes, il pourrait peut-être réfléchir tranquillement. Ou retourner dormir..._ Ah, c'est un peu mort_, pense le garçon avec mécontentement en sentant le sommeil filer entre ses doigts, laissant progressivement place à cet état d'hébétude calme qui précède le réveil. _Filer entre mes doigts... Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça_.

Des souvenirs confus lui reviennent lentement. Un appel paniqué, un baiser, le sentiment d'une trahison cuisante et douloureuse – physiquement aussi, quand elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans son épaule. Une masse de cheveux roux qui semble fondre en une fourrure noire et _Ondine. Obsidienne. Merde, alors, c'était pas un rêve._

Régis émerge peu à peu, et les sons à ses oreilles lui semblent plus nets. C'est toujours la même chose, son prénom, avec quelques « Réveille-toi » par ci et des « Je t'en prie... » par là. Et des cris de Pokémon. La voix lui semble vraiment familière, et pour cause, se souvient-il d'un coup, c'est la gamine en rose qui pleure et le supplie. Un nom en rapport avec la lumière. Lucie ? Aube ? Il sent vaguement le contact soudain d'une main sur sa clavicule – tiens, il est sur le dos, d'ailleurs – qui se met à le secouer, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. La fille de Sinnoh se fait plus pressante et l'appelle de plus belle : « Régis ! Régis, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! »

Ses paupières closes frémissent d'inconfort et il laisse échapper un long grognement de mauvais augure. Déjà qu'en général le jeune Champion n'aime pas qu'on le réveille, alors quand en plus il est étalé sur le sol avec une douleur qui pulse dans son épaule blessée, un mal de crâne inquiétant et un truc qui lui rentre dans les reins, c'est le genre de choses dont il se passerait bien.

D'autant plus qu'elle lui fout une claque.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et Régis lâche un « Hé ! » indigné qui s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Il se cabre en avant et se met à tousser, suffoquant, le corps agité par de brusques hoquets. Sa bouche a un goût désagréable, chaud et poisseux, un goût qu'il connaît bien et qui coule de la commissure de ses lèvres en un fin filet. Près de lui, Aurore réagit rapidement et pose une de ses mains dans son dos, le maintenant en position assise alors qu'il tousse et crache le sang dans sa bouche. Sa voix parvient aux oreilles bourdonnantes de son aîné : « Ça va aller, Régis. Calme-toi, respire doucement. Aspire, souffle. Aspire, souffle... » Le châtain se laisse guider par de la fille en robe et se rallonge sur le dos, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Un « Tiiii, tiplouf ! » aigu trahit la présence du pingouin bleu.

Aurore pousse un soupir rassuré et lui dit d'une petite voix pleine de larmes : « Arceus, Régis, tu m'as vraiment fait peur... ! J-j'ai cru que tu... Enfin...

- J'ai compris. » Souffle le jeune Palettois d'une voix enrouée, ses yeux verts perdus dans les nuages gris et compacts qui couvrent le ciel et semblent prêts à lui tomber dessus. Au prix d'un effort qui lui semble surhumain, il penche la tête de côté et croise le regard clair de la fille aux cheveux marine. Les prunelles de la plus jeune sont dévorées d'angoisse et de peur, mais aussi d'un intense soulagement. Aurore pose sa main à côté d'elle et demande à Régis d'une voix inquiète : « Tu-tu vas bien ? »

Le Dresseur réfléchit un moment, vérifiant l'état de son corps. Vu la migraine persistante, il doit avoir pris un sérieux coup sur la tête. Ses côtes semblent aussi avoir été malmenées, mais avec de la chance, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, et pareil pour ses jambes. Quant à son épaule, elle lui envoie des signaux alarmants qui ne sont pas seulement dus aux griffures qu'Obsidienne à laissée en souvenir. Lorsque le Champion tente de la bouger, un éclair de douleur le fait gémir silencieusement; lorsqu'il y jette un regard et constate que son bras est bizarrement plié, il ferme les yeux et prend une inspiration tremblante. « Mon... mon épaule...

- Déboîtée, achève la jeune fille, légèrement effrayée. Mais je-je ne sais pas la remettre, alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles. Pour que tu décides si tu veux tenter ou pas. Tu es aussi blessé aux côtes, mais ça me semble pas trop grave – et j'ai fait un bandage pour ta tête. » Régis porte sa main valide à son front et sent en effet sous ses doigts la texture rêche du tissu blanc. Le châtain entreprend de se redresser et Aurore tend le bras dans l'espoir de l'aider, mais il la repousse doucement et s'assoit avec un grognement. Après quelques secondes, le petit-fils Chen lève les yeux sur la jeune fille à côté de lui et la détaille rapidement. Ses cheveux presque noirs sont décoiffés, quelques feuilles et une branchette s'y sont accrochés; elle est pâle, un peu sale de terre, et sa robe est déchirée par endroits. Son bras gauche est précautionneusement posé sur ses genoux. « Aurore... Ton bras... ?

- Je sais... » Elle lui fait un sourire un peu effrayé. « Je crois qu'il est cassé, je peux plus le bouger. Ma cheville aussi me fait mal. » À demi rassuré seulement, Régis relève les yeux et se met à détailler l'endroit où ils sont. Le ciel semble vraiment proche... Trop proche. Et c'est normal qu'il soit à droite et à gauche, aussi ? _Non, c'est pas normal._ Le châtain aux yeux verts fronce les sourcils, puis se frappe le front avec un grognement agacé – et un gémissement lorsqu'il sent la douleur. Il a perdu tous ses neurones, ou quoi ? « Aïe, nom de... On est dans une grotte ?

- Un truc approchant. J'ai réussi à te traîner là quand – quand on est... tombés. » Le dernier mot a été soufflé d'une voix inaudible et le garçon de Kanto la regarde, inquiet. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne – tu te souviens de quoi ?

- De la vague. » Les mots ont quitté ses lèvres à l'instant même où les images se sont reformées dans son esprit. « La vague noire qui nous poursuivait – Au nom de Ho-oh, Aurore, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé.

- J'aimerais bien, fait sombrement cette dernière. Arceus, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire ça... » Elle cache ses yeux dans sa main et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Intrigué, Régis l'examine rapidement : le regard clair de la jeune préado est désorienté, les pupilles dilatées, sa peau est pâle, et elle tremble comme une feuille._ C'est bien ma veine, tiens, elle est en état de choc._ « Aurore, calme-toi. Respire. Là, voilà... » Au bout de quelques minutes, la Sinnohienne cesse de trembler convulsivement et ses pleurs semblent se calmer. Se réfugiant timidement dans les bras de son aîné, Aurore enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt noir du châtain – qui prend une brusque inspiration quand un frôlement est accompagné d'un brusque éclair de douleur dans sa poitrine. Inquiète, la fille aux cheveux bleu sombre relève des yeux brouillés. « Je t'ai fait mal.

- C'est rien, répond le Champion en contenant une grimace. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé après. » Devant le silence légèrement honteux qui montre bien qu'elle rechigne un peu, Régis continue à sa place : « On s'enfuyait, je me souviens. La vague nous a séparé des autres et nous a poussé vers le nord-ouest, si je me trompe pas. On a survolé une forêt... Tu as rappelé ton Tiplouf dans une pokéball... Et après...

- _Ça_ nous a rattrapé. » Le murmure d'Aurore est le seul son à briser le silence dans l'abri pierreux. « _Ça_ a formé un – un immense tourbillon autour de nous. R-Rapasdepic a essayé de voler plus haut, mais un – un _chose_, un bras a jailli et t'a attrapé par le bras. Ça doit être quand il t'a tiré vers le bas que ton-ton épaule s'est déboîtée. Ton Po-Pokémon ne pouvait pas t-te laisser t-t-tomber, il a voulu te rattraper, et il l'a fait, mais... » Elle pleure ouvertement à présent, sanglotant si fort que ses mots et ses phrases en sont presque incompréhensibles – mais ce qu'il devine suffisait amplement à nourrir la crainte horrifiée qui grandit peu à peu en Régis.

« Il-il a volé sous toi et t'a remis s-sur son dos, mais – mais le mur s'est avancé et–

- Quel mur ? Interroge le Champion dans un souffle étranglé. Aurore, quel mur ?

- Le mur de-de la vague, le tourbillon. Il – nous a englobé-é et on tournait, tournait, t-tournait encore, c'était horrible, aff-ffreux ! » Aurore gémit et repousse le Champion de Jadielle, se cachant de nouveau le visage dans la main. Ses yeux écarquillés sont voilés par la terreur alors qu'elle revit intensément les souvenirs qui la hanteront toute sa vie. Régis, inquiet devant les manifestations de son état de choc, la saisit par l'épaule et la secoue doucement. « Aurore, reste avec moi. Écoute-moi – merde, Aurore ! AURORE !

- On – on est tombé-és d-dans la marée noi-ire, hoquette bruyamment la fille en robe, incapable de se calmer. C'était – c'était affreux, ça brûlait, ça-ça-ça tournait ! Ça brûlait ! Et on r-roulait sur le sol, ça faisait mal, ça faisait mal–

- Aurore, calme-toi, calme-toi... » Au prix d'un immense effort, la Coordinatrice prend plusieurs profondes inspirations rapide et heurtées; son débit redevient plus compréhensible, sa voix passe de stridente à légèrement aiguë. « J-j'ai dû perdre connaissance à ce moment-là, mais tu étais déjà-déjà inconscient depuis plus longtemps. Qu-quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mal partout et l-la bouche sèche, mais j'étais – j'étais vivante. Tu étais pas très loin, je t'ai attrapé et je t'ai emmené ici, et j'ai... j'ai voulu...

- Aurore. » Le mauvais pressentiment s'accentue et forme un nœud douloureux dans l'estomac de Régis; lorsqu'il continue sa demande à Aurore, sa voix chevrote et s'étrangle : « Aurore, où... où est Rapasdepic ? »

Elle éclate de nouveau en sanglots et se cache le visage de la main, confirmant les pires craintes du Dresseur. « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée... ! Pardon, je-je voulais – pardon, Régis ! Pardon !

- Aurore, il est où ?! » Sa voix tonne, agressive, mais en réalité c'est la panique qui le fait crier, la terreur de découvrir la vérité. Pour toute réponse, Aurore se remet à gémir, continuant de hoqueter des excuses et des mots sans queue ni tête entre ses larmes. Mais son regard azur a glissé un instant le long de son bras cassé et Régis braque immédiatement ses yeux verts sur ce qui est enfermé dans la main inerte de sa cadette. C'est un objet long, léger, doux comme de la soie. Un objet qu'il a maintes et maintes fois eu sous les yeux, caressé, tapoté lorsqu'il félicitait son oiseau.

Une plume. Brisée.

Son cœur rate un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri rageur, un cri désespéré, un « NON ! » violent et sanglotant qui se répète encore et encore entre les murs de pierre qui se referment lentement sur lui, qui s'enchaînent à sa cheville, plombent sa poitrine. Une douleur fulgurante lui déchire la tête en deux et il se sent glisser dans l'inconscience, gémissant une dernière fois le nom de son oiseau à jamais disparu.

* * *

**_MOUAHAHAAAA, haïssez-moi ou vénérez-moi, misérables mortels, je suis une affreuuuuse sadique D *tête qui ne passe plus les portes* Oui, il s'en prend plein la figure, je sais, c'est normal, je suis de plus en plus fangirl.  
_**


	17. Aube

_**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer à tous un mauvais tour! Blague ou bonbecs? ...Comment ça, c'est pas Halloween? y'a une période pour manger des bonbons et du choco, maintenant?**_

_**Brefons, brefouille, voilà le chapitre seeeeeize! Le dix-neuf est en cours d'écriture, ce qui signifie que la première partie est pratiquement terminée. Mon plan est quasiment fait, en plus, donc ça devrait aller vite une fois que j'aurais tout écrit!  
Léger passage à sous-entendus gore ici, pour les âmes sensibles. Tout ça à cause des vidéos de Corpse Party que je me suis lancées sur youtube. Un jeu vidéo d'horreur sur PSP qu'a l'air bien. Bref, passons.  
**_

_**Dédicace multiple: à mon petit chaperon rouge, sadique à souhait, qui m'a montré les vidéos de Corps Party pour la première fois. À Nee-san qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire. À ma vraie sœur, débile interspatiale, mais qui m'a au moins permis d'évacuer ma frustration et ma furieuse envie de la baffer par l'écriture. Aux notes que Temi a laissées dans les chapitres depuis le début, et qui me font toujours autant rire ("Tu peux aussi le gifler d'adoration. Régiiiiiis *CHPAF*"). Portons un toast! Pardon. Bonne lectuuuuuure!  
**_

* * *

_« C'est __inacceptable ! _» tonne la voix forte d'Arceus. La dimension de l'Alpha se teinte d'un rouge furieux et pulsant, qui se répand par vagues puissantes dans le macrocosme. Les autres Pokémons légendaires, tous reliés par la pensée – exceptés ceux partis combattre avec le petit groupe d'humains –, baissent la tête, attendant que leur maître ait terminé de parler. L'immense dieu au pelage blanc et jaune secoue la tête, exaspéré; les plaques de vie qui tournoient autour de son corps s'illuminent d'étincelles sous la colère qui anime leur propriétaire. _« Ce __misérable __rampant __se __moque __de __nous !_ feule le Créateur, outré._Oser __attaquer __des __dieux __et __défier __notre __autorité __ainsi, __c'est __une __provocation __qui __ne __peut __rester __impunie ! Je __propose __une __attaque __punitive __sur __la __planète __Terre __afin __de __nous __débarrasser __de __ce __gêneur __démonique ! __»_

Rayquaza se redresse au sommet du Pilier Céleste et lance son cri éraillé vers le ciel, pour une fois en accord avec le Pokémon surpuissant. Dans la lointaine région d'Unys, d'autres voix se font entendre : Kyurem, le Pokémon Frontière, approuve bruyamment les paroles haineuses d'Arceus, imité par ses trois valets Viridum, Terrakium et Cobaltium. Deoxys et Groudon, après une brève hésitation, ajoutent également leurs voix en faveur du créateur du monde. Cependant, les Pokémons de Kanto et Johto restent silencieux, les autres hésitent encore; dans son monde-bulle, Palkia relève même la tête et émet un doux cri ondulé dont les sons semblent rebondir dans l'espace.

L'Alpha fusille mentalement le dieu de l'espace de son regard flamboyant. _« Me __calmer ?! __Comment __oses-tu, __seigneur __Palkia, __me __demander __de __me __calmer ! __Tu __ne __te __sens __peut-être __pas __concerné, __mais __sache __que __tout __sur __cette __planète, __des __pierres __aux __plantes, __des __océans __aux __créatures __qui __les __peuplent__ – __jusqu'aux __plus __arrogants __et __aux __plus __fous __des __hommes, __tout __a __été __fait __de __ma __patte. __Tout __m'appartient ! __Je __ne __laisserai __pas __un __maudit __chien-loup __me __défier, __dussé-je __détruire __la __Terre __pour __effacer __son __sourire __de __son __ignoble __faciès !_

_- __Seigneur __Arceus, __je __t'en __supplie. »_ La voix féminine et suppliante résonne dans les esprits des Pokémons Légendaires, apaisante et douce comme un tintement de clochette. Peu à peu, l'image d'un Pokémon s'impose à eux : son corps courbe, coloré de rose pâle et d'un tendre bleu clair, est entouré d'arcs de cercle jaunes. La créature s'adresse directement au Pokémon furieux : « _Je __t'en __supplie_, _ne __détruis __pas __la __terre __pour __un __démon. __Les __hommes __ne __méritent __pas __un __tel __sort._

_- __Assez, __dame __Cresselia !_ rétorque le Pokémon blanc en braquant sur la déesse des rêves son regard rougeoyant_. __Les __hommes __pas __plus __que __les __Pokémons, __pas __plus __que __les __plantes __ou __l'océan, __ne __méritent __un __tel __sort ! __Mais __une __guerre __nécessite __des __sacrifices. __Tâche __de __ne __pas __l'oublier __avant __de __prendre __stupidement __le __parti __de __ces __insectes __dont __tu __protèges __les__ nuits !_

_- __Seigneur__–_

_-__ IL __SUFFIT ! »_ L'ordre d'Arceus résonne avec tant de violence que la femelle de Sinnoh gémit silencieusement, comme blessée, avant de se retirer, la tête basse, résignée. À peine son image s'est-elle effacée qu'un autre Pokémon prend sa place et salue l'assemblée : _« __Salut __à __tous. __Seigneur __Arceus..._

_- __Seigneur __Keldeo,_gronde l'Alpha, remarquant au passage le refus coutumier du « jeune » dieu de saluer correctement les autres Pokémons légendaires.

_- __J'annonce __que __je __désapprouve __ta __position, __Alpha. »_ Les dieux relèvent la tête, alarmés devant la déclaration du Pokémon d'Unys dont l'image apparaît dans leurs esprits. Le petit cheval aquatique se campe sur ses jambes et bombe fièrement le torse, redressant sa petite corne et secouant sa crinière rousse. _« Je __suis __du __même __avis __que __Cress'__– __je __veux __dire, __dame __Cresselia._

_- __Tu __oses__–_

_- __Ça __ne __sert __à __rien __de __détruire __ce __monde __pour __une __seule ombre,_ continue Keldeo, imperturbable. _Déjà, __parce __que __ça __serait __un __gâchis __sans __nom __de __vies __et __d'endroits __magnifiques. __Combien __de __temps __cela __fait-il __que __tu __n'es __pas __allé __sur __Terre, __seigneur __Arceus ?_

_- __Un __an. »_ Un silence flotte pendant quelques instants après la réplique furieuse du Créateur. Puis vient la réponse de Keldeo : _« ...Ah. __Si __peu __de __temps ? __Bref, __osef. »_

Ignorant les grimaces et les regards outrés des autres Légendaires, habitués à un plus grand respect du protocole – et un plus grand respect tout court –, le Pokémon Poulain reprend en hâte : _« Tu __as __créé __un __monde __magnifique, __seigneur. __On __peut __voir __sur __Terre __des __endroits __superbes, __paradisiaques, __au __bord __de __la __mer __ou __en __pleine __montagne, __où __Pokémons __et __hommes __vivent __en __harmonie. __Ce __genre __d'endroit __existe, __alors __arrêtez __de __vous __payer __ma __fiole_, avertit la petite licorne Eau en fusillant du regard Deoxys et Giratina qui ricanaient devant sa naïveté. _Arceus __lui-même __l'a __dit, __et __Ho-oh __pourra __en __témoigner __s'il __daigne __ouvrir __son __bec __pour __me __soutenir._

_- __Je __soutiens_, répond l'oiseau de Johto de son habituelle voix légèrement dédaigneuse, amusé par le comportement du jeune arrivant d'Unys.

_- __Merci. »_ Keldeo plante mentalement son regard ébène dans les prunelles rouges d'Arceus et reprend d'une voix un peu tremblante :_« Tu __voudrais __détruire __des __endroits __aussi __beaux __à __cause __d'une __ombre __maléfique __qui __n'y __a __jamais __mis __les __pattes ? __Attends __au __moins __de __les __voir. __Tu __pourras __juger __après __s'ils __valent __la __peine __d'exister._

_« Ensuite, __si __tu __détruis __la __Terre, __toutes __les __créatures __mourront. __Toutes. __Y __compris __nous, __Pokémons __légendaires. __Moi __et __tous __mes __compagnons __d'Unys, __on __n'a __pas __de __dimensions. __Les __Pokémons __de __Hoenn, __Kanto __et __Johto, __c'est __pareil__ – __et __si __le __seigneur __Rayquaza __se __pense __assez __malin __pour __échapper __à __l'onde __de __choc, __c'est __qu'il __a __atteint __un __sacré __niveau__ de __connerie. »_ Un concert de protestations résonne après l'utilisation du langage familier par le cheval d'Unys, et ledit Pokémon crache un Ultralaser vers le ciel en direction d'Unys, mais Zekrom fait charger un Éclair Croix et lance la boule électricité à travers le ciel. Les deux attaques se rencontrent et se détruisent mutuellement dans une énorme explosion.

_« Et __puis, __rien __ne __te __dit __que __Crocs-de-sang, __si __c'est __son __vrai __nom, __mourra __avec __la __planète_, continue le Pokémon, remerciant Zekrom d'un mouvement de queue. _S'il __est __immortel __et __invaincu, __il __se __retrouvera __vivant __dans __l'univers, __et __si __c'est __une __ombre, __avec __la __capacité __de __nous __attaquer __à __nouveau._

_- __Tu __bases __ton __raisonnement __sur __des __déductions,_fait remarquer Darkrai en regardant Keldeo du coin de son œil bleu.

_- __Déductions __qu'ont __faites __Mewtwo __et __Lugia, __dont __nous __n'avons __pas __de __nouvelles. __Tu __voudrais __qu'on __dénigre __leurs __dernières découvertes parce __que __les __absents __ont __toujours __tort ? _» Dialga lâche un cri rauque qui fait se rembrunir la licorne aquatique. _« Bien __sûr __que __je __sais __qu'on __doit __être __prudents, __seigneur __du __temps. __Je __suis __jeune, __pas __stupide._

_- __Ce __sont __là __tes __seuls __arguments ? »_ La voix d'Arceus résonne de nouveau, faisant se rapetisser nerveusement les dieux présents : tous savent que l'Alpha a le pouvoir de les détruire s'ils le défient trop. Mais le Pokémon à la roue dorée semble plus calme qu'avant, quoique toujours maussade et courroucé. _« Les __paysages __de __la __Terre, __je __peux __les __recréer. __Les __créatures __qui __peuplent __la __planète __sont __aussi __de __ma __main; __elles __vivent __et __meurent __chaque __jour __sans __mon __aide. __Et __nous __risquerions __de __nous __retrouver __avec __un __ennemi __en __liberté __dans __l'univers ? __Il __est __autant __libre __maintenant __qu'il __le __serait __si __le __sol __sous __ses __pattes __se __volatilisait __d'un __coup ! »_

Des murmures d'approbation se font entendre et Keldeo devine, impuissant, que les autres Légendaires commencent à se rallier à Arceus. On entend des rumeurs de s'installer provisoirement dans les dimensions des autres, de s'en créer, même de renaître – Ho-Oh étant le Phénix de l'Arc-en-ciel, forcément, c'est simple pour lui. Le Pokémon Eau/Combat baisse la tête, à court de répliques.

Mais soudain, une petite voix endormie se fait entendre : _« La __prophétie... »_ Aussitôt, les discussions s'interrompent et les dieux se regardent, surpris, attendant que celui qui a parlé révèle son identité. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image d'un corps étonnamment petit, assoupi au cœur d'une météorite émeraude, cachée au plus profond d'une grotte de la région de Hoenn, apparaît dans leurs têtes.

_« Jirachi, __Génie __des __vœux_, souffle Darkrai. _De __quoi __parles-tu ?_

_- __N'oubliez __pas __la __prophétie... _» La voix du lutin jaune et blanc résonne faiblement, encore remplie de sommeil, mais il s'explique lentement :_« N'oubliez __pas __les __Gardiens __de __Hoenn..._

_- __Les __Aura-gardiens_, lance Cresselia d'une petite voix. _Il __parle __des __Aura-gardiens._

_- __Leur __mission...__Les __écrits __du __passé...__Et __Sacha...__Tout __est __lié. __Il __possède __leur __pouvoir __et __leur __sang... __Nous, __dieux __de __Hoenn, __nous __savons. __Beaucoup __d'entre __nous __sommes __muets __pour __taire __ce __secret._

_- __Savons __quoi ?_ S'impatiente Arceus. _Seigneur __Jirachi, __que __sais-tu ?_

_- __Nous __savons... »_ La voix de Jirachi s'éloigne et l'image se brouille lentement comme un poste de télévision qui ne capterait plus, trahissant le retour inexorable du Pokémon Souhait à son sommeil sept fois millénaire. Impuissants, les Légendaires tendent l'oreille pour capter ses dernières paroles : _« Nous__connaissons...__Ses __origines...__Ses __racines...__Il __est __le __dernier...__Aura...gardien... »_ Finalement, le lutin au troisième œil se rendort avec un soupir et la vision mentale s'interrompt tout à fait.

Un silence pensif s'installe entre les Pokémons légendaires; bien que la plupart connaissent l'existence des Aura-gardiens, et aient rencontré le jeune Dresseur souriant, les dernières paroles du Pokémon Souhait restent obscures pour eux. Des murmures ou des flashs télépathiques filent à travers l'espace alors qu'ils cherchent à comprendre ce qu'a voulu dire Jirachi. Arceus lui-même semble se calmer, et l'étincelle meurtrière dans son regard écarlate s'éteint lentement, rendant à ses prunelles leur éclat habituel. La petite voix de Keldeo brise le silence : _« C'est __moi, __ou __il __ne __nous __a __rien __appris ?_

_- __Bien __au __contraire, __seigneur __Keldeo. _» L'Alpha secoue lentement la tête, l'ébauche d'un sourire jouant sur son visage fermé. Sa colère s'est apaisée, laissant place à un étrange sentiment de satisfaction soulagée et amusée; sa dimension n'est plus parcourue par les pulsations cramoisies qui l'habitaient quelques minutes auparavant, et s'est colorée d'un bleu presque noir, la couleur du ciel de l'Univers. Arceus lève pensivement la tête et répète : _« Bien __au __contraire... __Je __sais __à __présent __où__ trouver __les __réponses __que __nous __cherchons. »_

* * *

Le pied de Flora dérape sur la roche humide et la brunette tombe mollement à quatre pattes, sans même chercher à se rattraper. Le regard vide, elle fixe le sol quelques instants, avant que Jessie d'un côté et Pierre de l'autre ne la saisissent doucement par les aisselles et la remettent sur pied, lui lançant des regards légèrement inquiets. Mais la Coordinatrice de Hoenn ne bronche pas, pas plus qu'elle n'a réagi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la montgolfière à tête de Miaouss.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours de marche ininterrompue dans la forêt puis la montagne, une fuite éprouvante effectuée à l'allure d'un Limonde asthmatique. Cinq jours de silence seulement brisé par les questions de routine et les quelques consignes que les plus vieux avaient lancées d'une voix morne. Et même ces questions finissent par ne plus avoir de sens; demander « Ça va ? » à une pré-ado qui a vu un ami proche, plus qu'un ami, mourir sous ses yeux, devient rapidement aussi pénible pour celui qui demande que pour celle qui devrait écouter. _Devrait_.

Cinq jours entiers que Flora n'a pas dit un mot. Qu'elle marche sans parler, s'assoit pour souffler en silence, se couche le soir sans même un « bonne nuit » envers ses amis. Mais ils ne lui en veulent pas. Chaque membre du groupe de fuyards a vu au moins une fois la jeune fille regarder dans le vague en laissant des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues. Figée dans son mutisme, les yeux éteints, la brune jadis si joyeuse ressemble un peu plus chaque jour à un Munja, cette coquille vide que certains insectes laissent en muant et qui reste animée d'un semblant de vie. Elle n'accomplit plus que les gestes nécessaires, se lever, marcher, s'asseoir, manger, dormir – et encore, c'est à peine si elle mange, et ses yeux cernés trahissent son manque de sommeil. Flora n'est pas la seule à ne plus vraiment se reposer, mais chez elle, cela prend des proportions effrayantes.

Plus les jours passent, et plus elle ressemble à une morte vive.

Les autres sont à peine mieux. Épuisés par la fuite, la marche, le manque de repos et de nourriture, ils se soutiennent les uns les autres et semblent tituber bravement vers leur destin, silhouettes tremblotantes dans la lumière rouge du crépuscule naissant. Jessie et James sont encore ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux : habitués à ces conditions de vie depuis qu'ils voyagent, ils tiennent tant bien que mal avec un minimum de rations. Miaouss fait de son mieux pour leur dégoter des baies et des fruits comestibles dans cet univers de roches, mais il n'excelle pas dans l'art de la cueillette, et ce qu'il trouve suffit à peine pour lui. Pikachu évite autant que possible de se servir dans la nourriture comestible pour les humains, grignotant de rares herbes en grimaçant sous leur goût amer. Les autres Pokémons, pour apaiser leurs ventres tiraillés par la faim, sortent très peu, restant plutôt dans leurs pokéballs la plupart du temps.

Pierre s'en tire lui aussi plutôt bien, mais son inquiétude pour tout le groupe le mine de l'intérieur, petit à petit. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec ses amis plus jeunes, et voir Flora aussi lasse, aussi éteinte, est un coup à son moral. Alors pour essayer d'améliorer leur quotidien, il essaye de préparer de bons repas avec les maigres aliments que trouvent les Pokémons, et même si ça n'a pas le même goût que des crêpes ou des soupes – _ne __pas __penser __à __ça_, se reprend-il aussitôt. _Ne __pense __pas __à __la __nourriture_. Il repousse tant bien que mal les images appétissantes de viandes, de tartes et autres plats cuisinés qui lui viennent à l'esprit, jurant à voix basse lorsqu'il sent son estomac gronder. Bien sûr qu'il a faim, ça fait cinq jours qu'ils se nourrissent de fruits et de baies !

_Justement, _ils. _On. __Nous. __Pourquoi __tu __aurais __le __droit __de __ne __plus __avoir __faim __et __pas __les __autres ?_Mais à chaque nouveau gargouillis, le Champion se sent faiblir et voit les plats se remettre à flotter devant lui. Son égoïsme lui fait honte. D'autres en ont plus besoin, Flora et Ondine sont blessées plus gravement que lui. _Pourtant, __le __corps __est __faible,_ pense-t-il avec un amusement amer. Il pousse un petit soupir, puis grimpe sur la pierre devant lui et se retourne, tendant la main à Sacha. Il s'inquiète quelques secondes en sentant la faiblesse et en même temps la détermination dans les doigts découverts par la mitaine déchirée, et l'adulte croise le regard de son jeune ami. Il semble épuisé, affamé, et des cernes marquent ses yeux bruns. Le jeune Dresseur se hisse sans un mot à la hauteur de Pierre; puis l'Argentain le voit faire le même geste avec Ondine, qui pose un pied, puis l'autre sur la roche, titubant un instant. Sacha attrape son épaule pour la stabiliser et, après qu'elle l'ait remerciée d'un regard, ils se remettent à marcher en claudiquant, vacillant dangereusement.

L'adulte les suit d'un pas traînant, regardant tristement la rouquine s'appuyer sur le brun. Leurs ombres projetées sur le sol se déplacent avec lenteur et difficulté, déformées par le relief accidenté de la montagne. La brûlure au ventre de la Championne aquatique n'avait pas guéri aussi vite que tous l'espéraient et la jeune fille est encore faible. Pour cette raison, elle était la seule à qui on avait refusé le tour de garde. Sacha, malgré son état proche de l'épuisement total, avait insisté pour rester éveillé au moins une partie de la nuit, et Flora de toute façon ne dormait pas. Les autres veillaient par tranches de deux heures, ce qui normalement leur accordait assez de temps pour dormir; mais le sommeil ne venait que rarement, et lorsqu'enfin ils fermaient les yeux, les mêmes images tournaient sans relâche dans leurs esprits. Drew et Libégon qui tombaient en hurlant, engloutis par la masse ombreuse, Lugia qui rugissait en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte sombre, la vague énorme qui les séparaient des autres. Régis, Iris, Rachid et Aurore...

_Ils __doivent __être __encore __vivants. __Ils __sont __juste... __quelque __part._ Pierre a beau se répéter ces phrases en boucle, encore et encore, comme un mantra apaisant, chaque fois la vérité qu'elles proclament semble plus bancale, plus fragile. Le jeune adulte baisse la tête, fatigué autant moralement que physiquement, si ce n'est plus. À chaque pas, des images des jeunes Dresseurs perdus tournent dans sa tête, chacune plus affreuse que la précédente. La vision des enfants haletants, meurtris et terrifiés qui courent dans une forêt sombre, poursuivis par l'immense vague noire meurtrière qui leur avait déjà pris un ami. Iris et Rachid, dos à dos, sales de poussière et de sang, encerclés par la meute aux yeux luisants et aux crocs découverts qui se rapproche lentement. Des pokéballs éparpillées sur l'humus sombre, vides et brisées, des hurlements de terreur et de douleur qui résonne dans l'air lourd des sous-bois, Aurore criant et pleurant sur le corps inerte du châtain aux yeux si verts, écarquillés et voilés, son corps étendu sur des roches peintes d'une hideuse couleur rouge–

« Mew. » Le son est tellement inattendu et surprenant, dans cet océan de silence qui les entoure, qu'ils ne réalisent pas tout de suite ce qu'il signifie. Il faut aux Dresseurs le sifflement caractéristique, un peu ondulant, pour qu'ils s'arrêtent net et relèvent la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Là, juste devant eux, une petite créature rose les regarde de ses grands yeux bleus innocents, suspendue en l'air la tête en bas, agitant sa queue de droite à gauche en un mouvement rapide et doux. Elle arbore un grand sourire soulagé et laisse échapper une série de miaulements aigus, s'agitant en tous sens, avant d'être rejoint par un autre Pokémon qui se téléporte à côté de lui, son aura bleue qui s'estompe laissant distinguer son corps violet et bipède.

Mewtwo regarde le petit groupe d'humains et de Pokémons, laissant son regard passer sur leurs visages sales et exténués, leurs yeux brillants de soulagement, leurs lèvres étirées en des sourires grandissants ou murmurant des remerciements silencieux. Finalement, le Pokémon légendaire s'efface et leur désigne le chemin qui continue tout droit avec un petit sourire. _« Avant __de __continuer __dans __la __bonne __direction, __vous __ferez __bien __une __petite __pause ? Le __soir __tombe __vite.__»_

Dire que la perspective de la pause et le fait de savoir qu'ils sont sur le bon chemin rassurent considérablement Pierre serait un euphémisme et une sublime lapalissade. Il en pleurerait presque s'il ne devait pas rattraper Ondine qui s'évanouit enfin, et Sacha qui s'effondre sur le sol dans le même mouvement.

OoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine réveillée en douceur accepte avec gratitude la bonbonne en plastique que lui tend Pierre et boit lentement, savourant chaque gorgée avec délice. Le liquide cristallin qui coule avec fraîcheur dans sa gorge et son estomac lui éclaircissent les idées, lui rendent les forces qui lui ont cruellement fait défaut ces derniers jours; la blessée sent avec soulagement le mal de tête bourdonnant qui la taraude depuis des jours s'estomper peu à peu, de même que la douleur sourde de sa brûlure. Elle sent soudain un tapotement doux contre son épaule et se retourne pour croiser le regard brun teinté d'envie de Sacha. La Championne se rend compte en rougissant qu'elle tient toujours la bouteille et la tend sans un mot à son ami, qui la saisit doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, puis la porte à ses lèvres pour boire avec un lent plaisir.

Lorsque le récipient en plastique transparent a fait le tour des Dresseurs et des Pokémons, les respirations rauques des membres du groupe s'apaisent et un silence rempli de contentement remplace l'atmosphère pesante qui les entourait depuis leur départ. Cependant, encore trop épuisés pour se relever, tous restent à la même place que celle à laquelle ils s'étaient laissés tomber sous le regard gentiment amusé des deux Pokémons légendaires. Les têtes se tournent une à une vers Mewtwo, qui semble attendre patiemment leur attention à tous; Jessie doit secouer doucement Sacha pour qu'il émerge de sa somnolence en clignant des yeux comme un Noarfang en plein jour. Seule Flora ne réagit pas, assise comme à son habitude un peu à l'écart.

Le clone de Mew s'éclaircit la gorge – par pur réflexe, puisqu'il parle par télépathie – et regarde les humains en face de lui. _« Nous __sommes __désolés. »_ Ce sont les premiers mots qui résonnent dans leurs esprits, et bien qu'ils aient été bien choisis et prononcés d'une voix calme, ils réveillent la colère sourde et les questions restées sans réponse. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas aidés ? Pourquoi et quoi devaient-ils fuir ? Pour quelle raison précise ce Démolosse semble en avoir après Sacha ? Où sont passés Abisaï, Flash et Kenshi ?

_« Nous __sommes __désolés_, répète Mewtwo en baissant la tête. _Nous __n'avons __pas __pu __vous __protéger, __et __nous __n'avons __pas __su __nous __expliquer __à __temps. __Nos __erreurs __ont __causé __la __perte __de __l'un __des __vôtres __et __ont __bien __failli __vous __coûter __la __vie __à __vous __aussi, __et __cela, __venant __de __la __part __de __Légendaires __tels __que __nous, __est __intolérable. __En __mon __nom, __et __en __celui __de __mon __frère, __je __vous __présente __nos __excuses __les __plus __profondes._

- Être désolé, ce n'est pas suffisant. » La phrase prononcée d'un ton monotone brise le silence tendu qui s'est étendu après la déclaration du Pokémon bipède et les Dresseurs se tournent vers Flora d'un air interloqué. La Coordinatrice se lève lentement, toujours sans tourner son regard azur vers ses amis ou les Pokémons de Kanto, et reprend d'une voix profondément amère : « Rien ne peut ramener Drew. Ni vos excuses, ni vos explications. On a perdu un ami à cause de vos conneries de guerre, je me fiche que vous soyez désolés ou pas.

_- __Et __tu __as __raison_, acquiesce humblement le clone en fermant les yeux. _Mais __peut-être __souhaiterais-tu __savoir __pourquoi __il __est __mort, __et __pourquoi __vous __avez __été __attaqués. »_ Pour toute réponse, la brunette hausse les épaules, mais vient s'asseoir à côté de Pierre. Pikachu quitte aussitôt l'épaule de Sacha, en train de lutter contre le sommeil, et s'approche timidement de son amie pour la réconforter. Le Champion d'Argenta détache ses yeux du spectacle du Pokémon jaune dans les bras de Flora et plante son regard déterminé dans les prunelles noires de Mewtwo. « On veut tous savoir.

- _Crocs-de-sang __n'est __pas __un __Démolosse __ordinaire_, commence le Pokémon violet. _Il __est __bien __trop __puissant __pour __cela. __Cette __vague __que __vous __avez __vue, __c'était __une __vague __formée __d'ombres._

- Pas les ombres quand un objet est éclairé, j'imagine, commente sombrement Jessie.

_- __Non. __Vous __savez __sans __doute __qu'il __existe __plusieurs __dimensions. __La __vôtre, __qui __est __le __monde __des __humains. __Les __deux __macrocosmes __du __temps __et __de __l'espace, __accessibles __seulement __de __Dialga __et __Palkia. __Il __y __a __également __le __monde __inversé, __en __fait __une __sorte __de __miroir __qui __montre __l'exact __opposé __de __votre __dimension __point __par __point; __il __se __forme __et __se __déforme __selon __les __transformations __de __votre __monde, __c'est __comme __cela __qu'il __le __soutient. __Enfin, __la __dernière __dimension __est __celle __d'Arceus, __qui __a __non __seulement __créé __la __sienne, __mais __aussi __le __monde __des __hommes._

_« Ce __que __vous __ignorez, __en __revanche, __c'est __que __ces __dimensions __« flottent » __en __quelque __sorte __dans __l'Univers, __comme __des __bulles __de __savon. __Indépendantes __les __unes __des __autres, __elles __peuvent __se __heurter __et __se __souder__ – __ce __qui __arrive __parfois __avec __les __mondes __de __Palkia __et __Dialga, __d'où __leurs __affrontements __réguliers. __Mais,__en__-__dehors __de __ces __mondes __sphériques, __dans __l'Univers __à __proprement __parler __vivent __des __entités __étranges __et __méconnues, __des __êtres __souvent mal formés __ou __inachevés. __Ces __entités, __ce __sont __les __ombres. __Elles __peuvent __parfois __intervenir __sur __Terre __et __provoquer __des __catastrophes __de __grande __ampleur __à __cause __de __leur __puissance __débordante, __mais __la __plupart __des __mortels__ – __Pokémons __et __humains__ – __ignorent __leur __existence._

- Comment Crocs-de-sang a fait pour les invoquer, alors ? s'étonne Ondine en réprimant un frisson – autant dû à la fatigue qu'au malaise qu'elle ressent.

_- __Les __Pokémons __Ténèbres __et __Spectre __possèdent __un __lien __très __fort __avec __ces __ombres __parce__ qu'ils __en __sont __les __plus __proches __parents_, répond Mewtwo d'un air sombre, les yeux clos. _Les __Pokémons __sont __plus __sensibles __que __les __hommes __à __leur __présence, __et __peuvent __ressentir __leur __approche, __c'est __pour __cela __qu'ils __fuient __les __lieux __de __futurs __cataclysmes. __Certaines __espèces, __comme __les __Absols, __peuvent __même __prévenir __à __l'avance __les __endroits __précis __de __leurs __attaques, __d'où __leur __nom __de __« Désastre ».__ Des __ombres __restent__ également __piégées __sur __Terre __et __deviennent __des __Spiritomb, __d'où __leur __relative __rareté. __Cependant, __les __Pokémons, __mus __par __une __peur __instinctive, __évitent __le __contact __avec __ces __ombres__ – __c'est__ entre __autres __pour __cela __que __vos __trois __gardiens __ont __fui. __Leur __mission __est __achevée, __pour __le __moment._

- Tu t'éloignes du sujet, marmonne Pierre.

- Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » La phrase de la Championne résonne dans l'air du soir, amenant un moment de flottement. Le soleil s'est couché depuis un certain temps, mais le ciel est d'un bel orange vif à l'ouest, tandis que le ciel oriental se teinte de pourpre et d'indigo. Quelques Pokémons diurnes lancent encore leurs cris et appels, qui se mêlent aux crissements des insectes de la nuit et aux ululements des Hoothoot et des Noarfang. Sacha bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tentant de rester attentif malgré sa fatigue, et Pierre commence à somnoler aussi. Le trio Rocket est déjà assoupi et ronfle doucement; Flora, elle aussi, s'est endormie, s'adossant contre son voisin avec Pikachu bien réveillé dans les bras.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Ondine pense que le Pokémon légendaire ne l'a pas entendue, et Mew semble du même avis; il se met à voleter devant le visage de son aîné en le regardant d'un air curieux, faisant machinalement des cabrioles. Sacha bâille une nouvelle fois, puis dit d'une voix un peu endormie : « Hé, Mewtwo... ?

- _J'ai __entendu, __Sacha __du __Bourg __Palette. »_ Le clone surpuissant rouvre les paupières et croise le regard océan de la rousse, qui se sent happée dans les profondeurs de ses yeux noirs. Mewtwo reprend par télépathie, répondant enfin à la question de la Championne : « _Nous __pensons... __il __ne __s'agit __que __d'une __hypothèse, __mais __il __est __possible __que __Crocs-de-sang __soit __l'une __de __ces __ombres. __Seulement, __il __serait __beaucoup __plus __puissant __que __ses __semblables __pour __être __resté __sur __Terre __avec __cette __forme __depuis __si __longtemps._

- Il serait une ombre ? hoquette le Dresseur brun en écarquillant les yeux, d'un seul coup parfaitement réveillé. Et, enfin, concrètement, ça ferait quoi ?

- _Il__ serait __immortel, __dans __le __sens __où __il __ne __peut __pas __mourir __de __mort __naturelle.__ Il posséderait également des pouvoirs inconnus et puissants, connaîtrait des incantations interdites ou oubliées depuis longtemps – c'est le cas, vous l'avez vu avec la marée noire. __Il __serait __aussi __presque__ totalement__ dépourvu__ de __sentiments : __la __colère, __la __peur, __la __mélancolie, __lui __seraient __inconnus. __Crocs-de-sang __nous __connaîtrait __parfaitement, __nous, __Pokémons __légendaires, __car __il __nous __aurait __déjà __dans __votre __monde __ou __nos __dimensions __respectives._

- On est donc un peu dans la mouise, grimace Ondine en donnant un léger coup de coude à son voisin, qui pique à nouveau du nez.

_-_ _Oui. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas de faiblesses_, la rassure le Pokémon. _De plus, ce ne sont que des suppositions : même si elles répondent à de nombreuses questions, des détails sont tout de même à prendre en compte, à commencer par sa forme. Il ne peut pas choisir de prendre l'apparence qu'il veut. Il y a aussi la cicatrice qu'il arbore au côté : les ombres ne peuvent normalement pas être blessées, elles sont soit vivantes, soit mortes, et c'est tout._

- Et puis, pourquoi s'attaquer à nous ? renchérit Sacha d'une voix molle, papillonnant des paupières. C'vrai, on est des enfants, on allait pas le menacer... » Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans un bâillement monstrueux et éloquent qui fait sourire Mewtwo, et auquel Ondine succombe quelques secondes plus tard. Le clone violet achève doucement : _« En effet, Sacha. Cependant, nous pensons qu'il a un plan, un objectif bien précis. Mais tout cela sera pour plus tard, vous devez vous reposer._

- Tu es sûr que tu peux nous protéger ? marmonne la rousse épuisée, mais toujours sur ses gardes – contrairement à son voisin aux cheveux bruns qui dort déjà à moitié. Un Arbok a bien réussi à passer ton bouclier...

- _Certes, _admet le Légendaire, un peu contrit et vexé qu'on lui rappelle cet épisode._ Mais je pense que c'est un Pokémon Ténèbres qui l'a aidé à passer, sans doute Crocs-de-sang ou Obsidienne. Giratina les surveille tous les deux depuis sa dimension, et j'ai renforcé mes défenses depuis._

- Gira qui ?

-_ Le dieu des morts et de l'équilibre du monde, un Pokémon Spectre. Dors, Ondine. »_ La Championne aquatique lance un dernier regard circulaire sur ses amis et, voyant qu'ils sont tous déjà assoupis, décide de les imiter sans plus se poser de questions. Le nom aux résonances nouvelles et les explications de Mewtwo se mélangent dans son esprit fatigué. À cet instant précis, on pourrait lui dire que Sacha est son demi-frère qu'elle approuverait sans hésiter.

Il ne s'écoule pas une minute qu'elle dort déjà à poings fermés, tête inclinée sur l'épaule du Dresseur brun qui ronfle doucement. Et tout ça sous le regard amusé du Pokémon Psy qui se doute bien qu'elle a rêvé mille fois de vivre cette situation en étant éveillée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la grotte, Aurore émerge lentement de sa semi-inconscience. Elle reste plusieurs secondes à fixer le plafond pierreux et sombre de ses yeux gris-bleu, voilés par l'épuisement. Ses oreilles sifflent et bourdonnent désagréablement, sa bouche est sèche du manque d'eau – elle et Régis ont fini l'eau dans leurs gourdes depuis deux jours. Depuis lors, ils n'ont bu que le jus des baies qu'ils possédaient dans leurs besaces, qui est peu nourrissant mais a au moins le mérite de calmer leur soif quelques temps.

La jeune Dresseuse tente de se redresser en chancelant, se tenant uniquement sur sa jambe valide, mais un violent éblouissement la fait vaciller. Sa cheville blessée frôle le sol et elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Bientôt, Aurore est obligée de s'appuyer à nouveau contre la paroi rocheuse, se laissant glisser tout du long. _Même __pas __capable __de... __me __mettre __debout,_ pense-t-elle, amère. _J'en __connais __un __qui __aurait __le... __le __mot__ juste __à __la __bouche..._

_Pathétique._ La voix nasillarde de Paul a résonné dans sa tête et la fille aux cheveux bleu-noir ferme les yeux, souriant dans le vague alors que le visage fermé du garçon surgit dans son esprit. Une petite voix flûtée lui souffle à l'oreille : _Tu __te __souviens__? __Les __batailles __que __lui __et __Sacha __se __livraient... __Ha, __tu __t'étais __même __énervée __contre __lui, l__a __première __fois, __quand __il __ne __t'avait __pas __reconnu. __Tu __te __souviens ? __Tu __te __souviens, __Frisouille ?_

_Arrête __avec __ce __surnom, __Kenny..._ répond Aurore d'une voix morne. _Ça __n'est __plus __drôle._

_Frisouille..._

Le brouillard qui couvrait ses oreilles semble soudain se lever, et un son nouveau fait son chemin jusqu'à elle. Une... respiration ? Un souffle irrégulier. Rauque. Douloureux. Elle fronce les sourcils, se battant mollement pour garder en mémoire les images de Paul et Kenny, ses amis, sa famille, ses Pokémons, qui évoluent dans ses souvenirs, dans ce monde doux et joyeux dans lequel elle a toujours vécu–

« ...rore... » Le gémissement lui fait ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Les visages un peu flous qui flottaient devant elle s'évanouissent immédiatement et la gamine en rose se redresse en un éclair, son regard affolé papillonnant à travers la grotte. Les souvenirs des jours précédents lui reviennent en mémoire et elle se rue en avant, oubliant un instant sa cheville blessée. Lorsque le pied d'Aurore entre violemment en contact avec le sol dur et froid, un courant de douleur parcourt son corps et un gémissement fait son chemin hors de ses lèvres desséchées, mais elle serre les dents et rampe vers le coin opposé de la petite caverne, où deux yeux verts sans éclat la fixent d'un air morne.

« Régis, je suis... désolée. » halète-t-elle lorsqu'elle arrive finalement à côté du Champion de Jadielle. Le souffle du Palettois est un peu inégal, rauque. L'adolescent la regarde fixement, son regard couleur jade voilé par la douleur, la tristesse et une fatigue pareille à la sienne; cependant, il y brille aussi une détermination farouche qu'Aurore se souvient avoir souvent vue chez Sacha. La jeune fille vérifie rapidement le bandage qui entoure le front de Régis : le soulagement intense qui la submerge lui fait relâcher un soupir qu'elle ignorait retenir. La gaze n'est pas humide de sang; la blessure ne s'est pas rouverte.

Un nouvel éblouissement fait vaciller la gamine et elle porte le dos de sa main à son front en lâchant un soupir, les yeux fermés. Elle note distraitement que de l'eau semble couler lentement juste au-dessus de ses sourcils, humidifiant ses doigts. Soudain, un contact doux et chaud lui fait rouvrir les paupières et elle découvre que Régis s'est redressé sur un coude, posant délicatement sa main sur la tempe de la Dresseuse. Le pouce légèrement calleux du Kantien passe et repasse lentement sur la pommette pâle, et le regard du Champion se vrille dans les iris clairs de sa cadette, un air concerné dans les prunelles boisées.

Trop surprise par la caresse inattendue pour réagir, Aurore presse inconsciemment son front contre la paume sèche du garçon, fermant à demi ses yeux. Le contact est rassurant et doux, comme celui d'un frère envers sa petite sœur. Mais les remords dévorants et les tristes souvenirs des derniers moments de Rapasdepic lui reviennent, perfides, lui rappelant sans cesse sa faiblesse affligeante. La Dresseuse se recule lentement, regard dirigé vers le sol. Régis retire sa main et grimace, se tenant les côtes par-dessus le bandage grossier qu'a fait sa cadette. Puis il grommelle : « Aurore... T'as... de la fièvre. Tu dois te... te reposer... Tu es malade.

- Je m'en fiche, réplique aussitôt la jeune fille de sa voix aiguë. Tu es blessé.

- Tu es... plus jeune que moi, rétorque le Champion en inspirant brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas perdu de– » Aurore plaque sa main contre sa bouche, ses prunelles s'écarquillant en réalisant ce qu'elle a failli dire. Les mots non prononcés flottent entre eux dans un lourd silence, et c'est au tour de Régis de briser le contact visuel en baissant lentement ses prunelles soudain humides. L'ancien rival de Sacha lance un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et la plus jeune sait qu'il a cherché la plume du regard, la trouvant sans surprise posée sur une petite roche à part, comme une relique. _C'est le cas, en l'occurrence_, pense sombrement la Sinnohienne en fermant les yeux.

_Ta __faute, __ta __faute..._La petite voix se remet à chanter dans sa tête, sournoise et faussement innocente comme celle d'un enfant dans les films d'horreur terrifiant qu'Aurore regardait avant... _avant._ Un petit rire résonne doucement et la Dresseuse gémit. _Ta __faute, __tout __est __de __ta __faute..._

_Pardon..._ Elle se sent lentement glisser dans une spirale sombre qui l'entraîne plus loin dans les remords et la peine.

_Ta __faute, __ta __faute..._

_Pfff,_ fait Paul, hautain. _Pathétique... __Tu __n'as __même __pas __réussi __à __sauver __ce __Pokémon. __Tu __es __minable._

_Ta __faute..._

_Frisouille... __Tu __pouvais __le __faire. __J'en __suis __sûr..._ La fille sanglote doucement, murmurant encore d'inaudibles excuses aux fantômes tremblotants devant elle. Puis, d'un coup, ses yeux se révulsent et elle s'effondre comme une marionnette aux fils coupés. Les prunelles de Régis s'écarquillent sous la surprise et le choc; il la rattrape de justesse de son bras valide, l'empêchant de heurter le sol. Le Champion de Jadielle laisse échapper un grognement lorsqu'il sent l'onde de douleur dans sa poitrine bandée et commence sérieusement à se demander si toutes ses côtes sont bien entières. « Aurore, souffle-t-il d'un ton pressant et rauque. Merde, Aurore, réveille-toi! Tu...tu m'entends ? Aurore ! » Mais la Dresseuse reste inerte, inconsciente.

Le châtain jure une nouvelle fois et donne de petites tapes aux joues pâles de la jeune fille en robe, sans aucune réaction. Il voit les lèvres d'Aurore remuer sans émettre un son, formant des syllabes sans queue ni tête – entrecoupées de mots d'excuses. Régis lâche un grognement agacé et cherche des yeux un objet qui pourrait aider la gamine. Un bandage, un tissu humide, un truc, n'importe quoi ! Son regard couleur amande tombe soudain sur le bonnet blanc de la Coordinatrice évanouie. Sans hésiter, il tend le bras et l'ôte délicatement de sa tête, puis utilise le côté plus ou moins sec pour éponger délicatement le front de la Coordinatrice. « Allez, gamine, l'encourage-t-il à mi-voix. Aurore, réveille-toi, allez... Arrête de rêver et reviens. Allez– »

Un lointain bruit de claquements doux l'interrompt brusquement et Régis lève les yeux. _Un Pokémon sauvage ?_ Le son devient de plus en plus fort et finit par être assez proche pour que le Champion de Jadielle reconnaisse des battements d'ailes. L'image de son Rapasdepic disparu lui revient soudain en mémoire et l'adolescent grogne en secouant la tête, tentant désespérément de chasser les souvenirs doux-amers. Sa migraine sous-jacente s'intensifie et il constate avec un soulagement brouillé de douleur que ses pensées deviennent floues et parfaitement incohérentes – il veut aussi croire à tout prix que c'est son mal de crâne qui met des larmes dans ses yeux verts.

Des ombres qui dansent à l'entrée de la caverne le ramènent soudain à la réalité; les battements d'ailes se précipitent, puis s'interrompent, suivis d'un bruit sourd qui trahit l'atterrissage du nouveau venu. Le courant d'air généré soulève un petit tourbillon de terre et des grains de sable marron se mettent à voleter dans la caverne, se teintant de doré lorsque le soleil les éclaire furtivement.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y a plus un seul bruit ni un seul mouvement. La créature dehors semble renifler silencieusement l'air ou attendre quelque chose. Aurore, elle, est toujours inconsciente et – fort heureusement, soupire mentalement Régis – ne fait pas mine de gémir ou de se réveiller. Quant au Champion, il se tient droit, aux aguets, luttant contre les ondes de douleur que lui envoient sa tête blessée et son épaule qui pend lamentablement à son côté. Son regard perçant ne cille pas, restant braqué sur les ombres à l'entrée malgré la fatigue qui brouille lentement sa vue.

Puis, les ombres se déforment dans un bruissement de plumes et un corps semble poser pied – ou patte – sur le sol à l'extérieur, avant de se diriger vers la caverne, accompagné de bruits de pas. Le châtain jure sans un bruit, puis baisse les yeux sur le corps inerte de la Dresseuse en robe rose et la serre instinctivement contre lui. La migraine s'intensifie et il ferme les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Aussitôt, il se sent commencer à glisser vers l'inconscience, comme la jeune Coordinatrice, et ne lutte plus que mollement. Le Palettois grogne et se force à redresser la tête, puis à rouvrir les paupières–

Pour se retrouver face à un insondable regard couleur ardoise qui le fixe sans ciller.


End file.
